Not Just A Pretty Face
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: Indi Walker's best friend from the City moves to Summer Bay to stir up some drama... she already has her eye on one of the infamous River Boys, and nothing will get in her way of what she wants.
1. A Face From The Past

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home and Away or the characters, but I do own this plot/any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Beautiful blonde 19 year old Indigo Walker awoke suddenly to her alarm clock. She opened her eyes slightly to see through the cracks of her curtains, that it was already a bright and sunny day. She lazily leant over and hit the snooze button, just as her younger brother Dex walked into her room.<p>

"Morning sis" he said as he walked over to the window, pulling the curtains open "Its a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping" Dex added with a big grin on his face and Indi groaned as the sunlight pierced her eyes, so she pulled the quilt over her face. Dex walked over and with one hard pull, her bed spread was now laying on the ground, and all that was covering her was one sheet.  
>"GET OUT DEX!" she screamed at him as he laughed and ran to her door,dodging a pillow she had thrown at him.<p>

After finally getting out of bed, Indi made her way towards the kitchen and found her father Dr Sid Walker and his girlfriend Marilyn Chambers sitting at the table.

"Morning Indi" Marilyn said a bit too cheerfully for Indi's liking, considering it was still early in the morning. Indi sat down on the other side of her father and Marilyn and poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice. Dex appeared shortly after she had finished eating her vegemite toast, already dressed in his school uniform.  
>"Already off to school Dex? I thought surely that considering your trials are finished with, you'd have a little sleep in" his father said to Dex as he placed his school bag on the table.<br>"Oh no daddy dearest, trials may be over but I still have assignments which is why I'm going to the diner to meet with April to discuss one."

Indi looked up as her younger brother headed for the door, but before leaving he said to her  
>"You better get a move on Indi, wouldn't want you to be late for your final exam for the semester" he said smiling and pulled the front door shut. Indi looked at the time and squeeled, as she left the kitchen "Why didn't anyone tell me what time it was!" she said slamming her bedroom door.<br>Sid couldn't help but giggle as he yelled back at her "I told Dex to go and wake you up" All Marilyn and Sid could hear were frantic noises of Indi getting dressed and finding her last minute study notes for the drive to Uni.

A few minutes had past and she had reappeared, clutching her oversized designer bag and pieces of paper. Marilyn smiled as she got up from the table, excusing herself to Sid  
>"I think I'll give Indi a lift to Uni today, you've probably got to get to the hospital".<br>Sid nodded"Thanks Marilyn" he said, not quite looking at her in the eyes. There was still some awkwardness between the two ever since Marilyn had kidnapped baby George from Nicole and Angelo a week ago. Sid looked over at his oldestt child, who was quickly revising her notes as she waited for Marilyn to get her car keys. Once she had found them, Sid told his daughter good luck and not to stress.  
>"Oh yeah sure Dad, of course I'm going to stress! This is a business studies exam which is half of my grade! I will <em>DEFINETLY<em> be stressing!" Indi said with her usual sarcastic tone but managed to give her Dad a quick smile before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Indi walked out of her Uni exam, feeling relieved. That had been her final exam for the semester and now she had a whole months holiday to spend with Romeo. As she caught a bus back to Summer Bay, she started thinking about the past couple of months – the whole Romeo-sleeping-with-Ruby and -the STI scare and also her best friend Nicole taking baby George back from Marilyn and leaving the bay with Angelo.<p>

Indi took out her Iphone, looking down at the photo of herself and Nicole from after Georges birth where she had taken Nic to Yabbi Creek to see a band. They had both dressed up that night, Indi with her bright red lipstick, Nic's dark and ravishing purple eye shadow which made her blue eyes pop. She smiled to herself, remembering back on that night, not about the whole Kieran scaring the crap out of her thing but that Indi had called Romeo for help, and he had saved her.  
>Indi and Romeo had gotten back together a few weeks ago, and so far everything was going well. Ruby had even apologised for what she did when they had been made to work with each other at the diner, Indi was actually happy that Ruby now had a boyfriend, Casey one of the notorious River Boys. Everything in her life at the moment seemed to be calm and collected, but this was all about to change...<p>

* * *

><p>Dr Sid Walker arrived home after his shift at the hospital before the rest of his family, which was very unusual. Marilyn had left a note saying she had gone to visit Nic and Angelo in the city, Dex had sent his father a message saying he was with April and Xavier while Sid had gathered Indi was with Romeo, who he still did not trust.<p>

Outside it was just night time and it had actually just started to rain, Sid sat himself down on the lounge and opened up some mail which had been lying on the coffee table. He had just gotten comfortable when all of a sudden there was someone banging on the front door. He sighed, looking into that direction  
>"Dex, if you've lost your key again..." he started to say as he got up off the lounge, heading for the door. But then Sid opened the door, the person he saw was not who he was expecting. The young woman was standing on the doorstep, drenched from head to toe. She was holding a newspaper over her head, smiling at Sid.<br>"Dr Walker, nice to see you again" she said stepping beside him into the house. Sid watched as the red haired girl took off her wet jacket, walking into the lounge room leaving her bags where they were.  
>"Elizabeth?" Sid asked, scratching his head.<br>The girl turned to Sid after she had finished looking around the room, pulling back her dark red wet hair from her face to reveal her green eyes.  
>"How many times have I asked you to call me Ella, Sid?" she said with a playful smile, as she traced her fingertips along the kitchen table.<p>

* * *

><p>Romeo walked Indi to her doorstep and it had finally stopped raining. He looked at the window near the door, then back to Indi who was laughing.<br>"I doubt he's even home, why don't you come in for a bit?"  
>Romeo smiled but shook his head<br>"I better not, got an early morning tomorrow. And plus I wouldn't want your Dad to walk in on us again..."

Indi blushed, smiling with her tongue between her teeth and Romeo kissed her farewell, walking off towards his car.  
>She opened her front door, calling out to see if anyone was home and when she walked into the lounge room she saw her Dad and someone very familiar sitting next to him.<br>"INDI!" the girl said as she ran over to her. Indi was speechless as she hugged her old best friend from the city.  
>"You haven't changed one bit!" Ella said, as she looked Indi up and down.<br>"Neither have you Ella" she looked over at her Dad, who was still sitting at the table and simply shrugged.  
>"Why don't we get you into some warm clothes?" Indi said, taking Ella's hand and walking to her room.<p>

As Indi searched the bathroom across from her room, Ella was staring at her photos placed on her desk. She smiled to herself as she looked closely at the year 10 formal photo of Indi and herself, Indi wearing a long satin light blue dress, while she wore a long metallic green dress. Next to that photo was of Indi and a good looking blonde guy, who was holding her from behind and then the last photo was of Indi with another girl who's hair was a more white blonde.

When Indi walked in with the towel, Ella pointed at the two photos.  
>"New boyfriend and best friend?" she teasingly asked, taking the towel off her. Indi rolled her eyes and sat on the end of the bed.<br>"That's Romeo and Nic..."  
>Ella nodded while she started to take off her wet clothes. Indi watched as her best friend, who had clearly not changed over the past year, practically got naked in front of her. The only thing that had really changed was her hairstyle, it was long and wavy now; dark red and with a full fringe that highlighted her green eyes. Indi had always thought Ella was the splitting image of Lindsay Lohan, before she had fallen from grace and gone to rehab a few times. But now she reminder her of Emma Stone in <em>Zombieland<em>, now because her hair was a similar colour and cut.

"What are you doing here in Summer Bay? How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" Indi eventually asked.  
>Ella looked at Indi, wrapping the towel around her, ready for a shower.<br>"Well as good as facebook is, it's not the same as talking to you face to face. As for why I'm in the so called 'Summer Bay', can we get to that tomorrow or something? I just really need a shower now and some sleep" Ella said, turning on her toes towards the bathroom, not giving Indi a chance to rebut.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dex was sitting alone in the kitchen reading the back of his cereal box and drinking his juice when he looked to the side as Ella walked in. His mouth dropped as she casually walked to the side of him, only wearing a white singlet, which was just covering her black bonds underwear. Dex had not known Ella had come to town, because if he had; he would have made sure he wasn't in his Bart Simpsons pyjamas. Ella hadn't spoken a word to him, until she had finished taking a sip of his juice and smiled down at him as he peered up at her like an adoring puppy to their owner who was holding treats.<br>"Haven't you grown up all hansom" Ella said putting down the glass, with a teasing smile and walking away. Dex had to shake his head to the side a couple of times to make sure what he had just seen was not his imagination, that Ella his sisters best friend from the city, his first crush was in fact; half naked in his house.

Later on in the day, Indi had taken Ella around Summer Bay to show her the diner ,where Angelo's restaurant was and now they were walking along the beach; talking.  
>"So after that whole drama with Kieran, me and Romeo sorted things out and we're back together" Indi said, filling her best friend in on her love life. Ella smiled, she could see how radiant Indi was which made her happy.<br>"And what about your friend Nicole?" Ella asked as she picked up a pretty shell off the edge of the water. Indi sighed, not knowing where to start about that situation.  
>"... so Nic ended up leaving a week ago with Angelo and baby George for the city. I haven't heard much from her yet, they're both keeping it pretty hush hush. But I do miss her..."<br>Ella nodded, intertwining their arms together as they continued their stroll across the beautiful beach.

As they got closer to the entrance to the diner, Indi realised that she had been talking the whole time and Ella had just been listening.  
>"Anyway, tell me what's new with you? Why you here? It's pretty out of the blue."<br>Ella looked out into the ocean, watching some guys around their age or older waiting out in the deep for a some good waves.

"Oh you know the usual Indi. Dads too busy fooling around with his secretary to realise Mums fooling around with the neighbour, same old same old. " Ella paused as Indi stopped and turned her friends body to face her.  
>"I just felt like seeing my old friend! okay!" Ella said trying to reassure Indi that she was completely fine. Indi knew all too much about the lives of the parents in the city, her parents to be exact. But Indi knew when to stop nagging Ella with questions, she knew her friend had something else on her mind and that in her own time would eventually tell her.<br>Indi smiled, turning to continued their walk up to the diner to get a milkshake.

"What about your love life Ella? Still seeing that guy from our old school?" Ella laughed as if Indi should have known better.  
>"Oh my dear Indi, he's way in the past. I was seeing a few guys a couple of weeks back..."<br>Indi interrupted her  
>"A few guys?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. Ella grinned widely, knowing her friend didn't approve of her 'dating style'.<br>"You know what I'm like Indi, I get bored _very_ easily. I need to be entertained..."  
>Ella told her friend as they stopped near the steps walking up from the beach to the diner. She looked down near the water and saw the same guys she was watching before out there surfing. They emerged in a group of 6, carrying their boards and covered in tattoos.<p>

Indi looked down at the guys walking up the beach towards then, probably heading for the showers. She turned to Ella, who was watching them with a smile over her face, as she pulled back her fringe which was covering her eyes from the wind.  
>"That's the River Boys" Indi told Ella, who seemed even more impressed that they had their own group name, and by the sounds of Indi's tone, were not the usual Summer Bay residents.<br>"They're from Mangrove River, just past Yabbi Creek. All they care about is surfing and partying..." Ella looked at Indi with confusion  
>"And what's so bad about that? She exclaimed, turning back to watch them get closer.<br>"They're bad news Ella, they cause trouble."

Ella started twirling her red long wavy hair around her finger, as she liked what she was seeing. The River Boys passed the girls on their way up the steps, and one of them stood out from the others. The older one who was in the middle, obviously in charge of the group had a tattoo above his ripped abs which said **'Blood and Sand**'. He was talking to a taller guy next to him, who had more of skinnier but still toned build. The taller one turned his head as they passed, smiling cheekily at them.

"Lookin' good gals' he said with a wink of his brown eyes. The older one laughed to himself, which showed Ella he had dimples. She half smiled to the taller one who had winked at her and watched as they made their up to the top of the stairs.  
>Indi shook her head, as she folded her arms in disgust.<br>"The taller one who spoke to us is Heath, the middle brother of the Braxton family. The oldest one, who was next to him is Darryl but everyone calls him Brax, he now owns Angelos after paying him out of the business."

Ella looked at Indi, a question coming to her mind.  
>"Braxton? Sounds famililar?"<br>Indi pulled her friend up the stairs, continuing to talk about the River Boys  
>"They're the older brothers of Casey, you know the one I told you who is now dating Ruby..."<br>Ella made a oooo noise "The skank who slept with Romeo?"  
>Indi couldn't help but laugh "Yeah him, but he's not like his brothers. They're bad news..."<p>

Ella looked over her shoulder as Indi and her walked into the entrance of the diner, quickly getting a last glance at the oldest brother, Brax standing next to his yunger brother Heath near the showers.  
>"You know how I like a bad boy Indi..." Ella said grinning at her best friend who rolled her eyes, laughing.<p>

Ella had seen the infamous River Boys in person and out of the whole gang, only one caught her attention. One she was determined to get with, it was a game she was just starting to play and this town had just become her playtown. Darryl 'Brax' Braxton had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

><p><em>What kind of games has the new girl got in store for Summer Bay?<br>Stay tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE<strong>: I hope everyone liked my first chapter! I would love to hear what you thought/ideas.


	2. First Encounter

**[DISCLAIMER:I do not own Home & Away or its characters, but I do own this plot or any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ella had been in Summer Bay now for a couple of days, and already the news had spread about the new girl. Indi walked into her bedroom after having a shower and found her best friend, in front of the mirror straightening her hair.<br>"There isn't really a point to that anymore, once you go down to the beach the wind will mess it up." Indi said putting her towel on her bed and sat herself down continuing to watch Ella do her hair.  
>"You never know who you might run into. I've got to make sure I look my best at ALL times"<br>Indi shook her head, laughing. "Your gorgeous and you know it" she said playfully messing up Ella's hair.  
>Ella turned around to her friend, giving her a 'can't believe you just wrecked me hair' look. She sighed, getting up off the floor and looking at herself more closely in the mirror. "I'm bored, can we go do something?"<br>Just then Dex, Indi's younger brother's head popped in her room.  
>"Did I hear that you're bored?" Indi rolled her eyes "Were you listening in?" but Dex ignored her question, all his attention was on Ella who was interested in what he was going to say.<br>"I'm about to meet up with April and Xavier at the diner, want to come?"  
>Ella already had her bag in her hand, heading for the door "It's about time I got to meet some of the locals". <p>

* * *

><p>Once they had made their way to the diner, Ella was looking around for a certain bad boy surfer she had been thinking about since she saw him on the beach.<br>Dex walked in front of Indi and Ella as they entered the diner where April and Xavier were already waiting.  
>"Hey this is Ella" he said introducing her to the young couple who smiled politely. Ella gave them a little wave, and began searching the faces around them as Indi went over to Irene to order coffees.<p>

"So Ella, do you like Summer Bay?" April asked as she sipped her coffee, placing in back down the table waiting for Ella's answer.  
>She turned back to the brunette and said "Summer Bay has potential" she said before turning on her heels, walking over to Indi to help with the coffee order.<br>April was taken back by the new girl's confidence and found it be very intimidating, she also didn't like the way Dex stared up at her, admiring her beauty.  
>Xavier was excited about the new girl, she obviously had a bit of spunk about her which he liked, because frankly there weren't that many interesting people in Summer bay; besides of course his girlfriend April and friends.<br>"What's she like dude?" He asked Dex, who was watching Ella standing with Indi.  
>"She's ah-amazing" he conclude. Xavier laughed as April continued to give her a dirty look. "Some ones whipped!"<p>

Over at the counter, Indi was casually talking to Irene about her exams finishing and that she'll be happy to take on some more shifts at the diner. Once they had finished talking, Ella turned to Indi  
>"Can we go to Angelo's? I feel like pizza" Indi nodded while Ella started to walk out of the diner, leaving Indi to tell the others where they were going. <p>

* * *

><p>As they walked up some stairs, they walked into Angelo's restaurant which was pretty busy considering it was after lunchtime. Indi and Ella sat down at a table, reading the menu<br>"I feel like Hawaiian" Indi said to Ella, but she was too busy looking over at the counter where Darryl 'Brax' Braxton was standing, talking to an employee.  
>Indi waved her hand infront of Ella's face, getting her attention back. Ella smiled embarrassingly, picking up the menu. Indi knew that look and couldn't believe that her friend already had her eye on someone, not just someone but a Braxton!<p>

"I know that look and he's way too old for you!"  
>Ella laughed at her friend, shaking her head side to side.<br>"Oh silly Indi, age is only a number. And plus, didn't you just tell me about Nicole and Angelo? There was a good 10 year gap between them wasn't there?..." she said getting up, smirking at her friend before making her way over to Brax.

He had just finished talking to his employee when Ella strutted over to him, flicking her vibrant red hair over her shoulder giving him a sweet smile.  
>"What will it be?" he asked, not taking much notice of her. She leaned in closer, lowering her voice as she pulled back a free stand of hair.<br>"Whatever you want" she said in a cheesy tone, grabbing Brax's attention and making him laug. Ella cocked her eyebrow, smiling flirtatiously at him, making Brax scratch his head, trying to remember if he knew this girl but nothing came to mind.

"And who are you anyway?" he asked, looking her up and down, with a curious look on his face.  
>"Well on my birth certificate it says Elizabeth, but no one has called me that in years... it doesn't really suit me I don't think" she said with a wide grin. Brax nodded leaning over the counter as the red head stared at him, twirling her hair.<br>"So what do people call you then?"  
>"Ella" she automatically replied.<br>"Much better" he said with a cool and casual grin, as he flung a wet towel over his shoulders getting ready to pick up a box of cutlery.  
>"I better let you get back to work, so just bring over a Hawaiian pizza, but I'll be seeing you" she said with a small wave and sat back with Indi. Brax was a bit dumb founded, unlike Charlie this girl was not subtle at all about her attraction towards him; she knew what she wanted. And he actually admired that trait in a girl, and he knew instantly that he liked her already.<p>

* * *

><p>After they had finished eating their pizza, Indi went to the beach to get Romeo to bring him up to meet her old friend while Ella sat and waited, casually looking over at Brax as he worked. He kept catching her glancing at him but didn't mind, he liked the attention. At least this girl was <em>giving<em>him attention in public unlike someone he knew... then Brax saw Heath his younger brother walk into the restaurant. Ella looked up as he passed her table, and he looked down giving her a cheeky wink before walking up to his brother.

"Who's the newbie?" Heath asked, looking over his shoulder at Ella who was still waiting for Indi and Romeo. Brax shrugged "Some friend of Indi's" Heath nodded, grinning as he turned around, continuing to watch her. He didn't care that he was being obvious; he was hot enough and could get away with it. Like c'mon? What girl wouldn't like to be watched by Heath Braxton? He thought to himself before turning back to his older brother.

"Just letting you know that some of the boys are getting a bid edgy, they want to know when the next drop off is".  
>Brax sighed and leant in so only his brother could hear what he was going to say.<br>"Tell the boys to stop worrying; I've got it all under control. Once it's died down a bit, we'll get some more in. Just tell them to lie low and go for a surf or somethin'.  
>Heath nodded, and walked towards the exit. Ella looked up again as he walked past, and this time he stopped in front of her table, leaning over one of the chairs with a smirk over his face. She put down her I phone, looking at him<br>"May I help you with something?"

Heaths smirk stayed as he looked her up and down, liking what he was seeing. Ella noticed the differences between the two brothers, this one was so much more cocky than Brax; he had brown eyes compared to Brax's green. His body build was more of a surfer where as Brax more of a football player. She wasn't complaining, they were both very hot but she still seemed to be more attracted to Brax than Heath even though he was being completely obvious in the way he was looking at her.  
>"Haven't seen you round here before, ya new?" he asked. Ella began to get up from seat, picking up her bag off the ground and throwing it under her arm.<br>"Wow, nothing gets past you" She said in a sarcastic tone.

Brax was watching on as his brother was failing at trying to impress the new girl; when a slender brunette in a Cops uniform walked in. Ella noticed the way Brax watched as this Cop walked over to him, it was obvious. She continued to watch the two as Heath mumbled about the waves today but she wasn't listening... Brax and the brunette exchanged sultry smiles, before she walked back out of the restaurant after they had spoke for a few minutes. Ella knew they were seeing each other and suddenly she felt outraged! How could Brax have a girlfriend?..

Heath was still babbling to her by the time Indi and Romeo had arrived  
>"Romeo, this is my best friend Ella" Indi said as they walked towards them, not realising Heath Braxton was standing with her. Romeo smiled and took out his hand to shake hers; then looked at Heath who was quiet as a mouse, giving Romeo a dirty look for just interrupting their co called conversation. He turned back to Ella, getting ready to walk away<br>"I'll catch ya later _Ella_" he emphasised, as he just learnt her name, and left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>As they casually walked down the stairs and found themselves out on the boardwalk towards the beach, Ella asked Indi who the brunette Cop was.<br>"Oh that's probably Charlie, she's Ruby's Mum" Indi said, holding Romeos hand as Ella listened. "Yeah, everyone's related to someone is the Bay" Indi said jokingly .As they started talking about other news, Ella pipped up  
>"So how long has the Cop and Brax been going out?"<p>

Indi and Romeo stopped in their tracks, looking from one to the other.  
>"They're not..." Romeo answered. "That would be the day, when a River Boy and a Cop start dating..." Indi said laughing at her friends weird question.<br>Ella thought about it rationally, the Cop and Brax weren't being overly obvious about how they felt about eachother,and by just looking at their behaviour she knew they were seeing each other in secret. She had become a sort of expert on the matter, seing it hand first with her parents and also witha few of her own past relationships... they all shared that same look. That same look at Brax and the brunette Cop had shared. And by what Ella had heard about the River Boys reputation, if the news got out... it would not be good for any of them...

Ella smiled to herself as she walked along with Indi and Romeo, thinking about her newfound knowledge. Maybe this town wasn't going to be as boring as she thought it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the new girl reveal Brax and Charlie's relationship? Or will she use it to her advantage?<strong>

_Stay tuned...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Okay so thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I love hearing what you guys think. I hope this chapter was good also!  
>Chapter 3 is going to be better than this one, alot more of Heath and Brax :)<p>

_So let me know what you's thought :) x  
><em>


	3. The Plan

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Home & Away but I do own any plots/characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks since Ella's arrival and Sid Walker was wondering when his daughters former best friend was going to be leaving their house. Marilyn sat across the kitchen table from him, reading the local paper and eating some toast. Indi and Ella emerged from her room, laughing about something that happened back in the city.<p>

"What's so funny?" Sid asked as he looked at his daughter, who couldn't answer him back because she was laughing to hard. Ella wiped a tear from her eye, sitting down next to Marilyn.  
>"We were just talking about that time we snuck out trying to get to a party we heard kids a year older than us were talking about..."<br>Indi took over  
>"And we got so drunk that we couldn't find the street that we gave up and ended up going to the 24 hour Maccas, spending our Taxi money."<br>Sid sighed, crossing his hands together in front of his face.  
>"I remember that night, you rang me at 3:30 in the morning asking for a lift home"<p>

Sid was still angry about that night having to go pick up his daughter and friend while he was meant to be getting up in another 2 hours for work. Marilyn laughed at the girls story, handing them both drinks of apple juice.  
>"So when are you going home Elizabeth?" he asked, pouring more coffee into his cup. Indi could hear the tone in her father's voice, he was trying to get rid of her. Ella cleared her throat, giving her attention to Sid<br>"I'm not studying at the moment, just having a gap year so I was thinking I could stay in the Bay for a while and see where I end up..." Indi clapped her hands, happy that her best friend wasn't leaving any time soon; she was still getting use to Nicole not being there anymore. Marilyn saw how happy this made Indi so she offered baby Georges old room.  
>"No one is using it, we can give it a paint job if you like" Marilyn said smiling but Sid wasn't.<br>"I can give you rent money Sid, I have heaps of money so it's not problem"

Indi and Ella exchanged happy looks as Dex walked out in his school uniform, but with an addition of sophisticated black jacket.  
>"Oh Dex, I'm sorry. Is your Debate on today?" Sid asked his son, who sighed not surprised his father had forgotten.<br>"Oh yeah sorry Dex, you know how much I would have loved to come watch you talk aimlessly about some random topic.." Indi added, getting up from the table and grabbing her bag. "But unfortunately I have a shift at the diner this morning" she added sarcastically.  
>"I'll come watch you Dexie" Ella said, surprising everyone in the room. Dex was delighted that she was going to come watch him but then it quickly turned to terror. He gulped, trying to keep his cool in front of his lifelong crush.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the Summer Bay Highs hall, April and Xavier were with the other students waiting for the debate to start. Dex walked over to them with Ella next to him much to Aprils dismay and Ella smiled casually her.<br>"Your on the debate team also Xavier?" she asked him, clearly thinking he wasn't the type. Xavier laughed, sarcastically holding his chest. "oh no, I'll that up the brainiacs" he said looking at his girlfriend and Dex. Ella laughed which made Dex feel dorky and embarrassed, but then Ella kissed his cheek telling him good luck. April watched on as Xavier and Ella went to sit down to watch the debate while Dex was holding his cheek where she had kissed him. April rolled her eyes, pulling Dex by the arm towards the podium to start the debate...

* * *

><p>After the debate had finished, Ella found herself down on the beach, sunbaking in her newly bought black tiger lily two piece. She was lying face down on her towel, listening to her new favourite song 'Someone like you' by Adele when she felt the the sun leave her back. She looked up, taking off her sunglasses and saw Heath Braxton peering down at her, holding his surf board.<p>

"Comin' for a surf?" he asked her. Ella pulled herself up off the towel, shaking some sand off her before answering Heath. More of the River boys were already heading out into the surf while Heath stood there waiting for an answer.  
>"Surfing and I don't mix." She said picking up her towel, shaking off the excess sand getting ready to leave the beach.<br>"where ya goin'?" Heath asked walking along side Ella as she headed for the steps leading up to the diner to meet Indi.  
>"Why don't we hang out later?" he asked, moving in front of her so she couldn't walk away. Ella crossed her arms over her chest looking away from him, acting like she wasn't interested in what he was saying.<br>"Can't sorry. I'm re decorating my new room, got paint and everything" she said, trying to be blunt and walk away. Heath saw her as a challenge, one that he was willing to take... her games were just making it a whole much more fun.  
>"Well if you need someone to help you paint..." he called out after her as she made her way up off the beach. Ella turned around, with a cheeky smile upon her face "Oh really? You know someone?" she said sarcastically and then turning on her feet.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Indi, Romeo and Ella were in the diner once again, Ella gathered this was the only place in town that kids their age could go to in the day. Leah, the friendly Italian woman was making small talk with Ella as she waited for the 3 milkshakes she had ordered when someone came up next to her, picking up an order. She recognised the voice straight away as being Darryl 'Brax' Braxton and instantly, she was smiling at him.<br>He looked at her when Leah went to fetch his order "Hows Summer Bay treatin' ya _Elizabeth_?". Ella knew Brax must have known how she felt when people called her that, he knew it would tick her off. Ella laughed sarcastically as he leant his arm on the counter, turning towards her.  
>Before she could reply, a younger guy joined them.<br>"This is Casey, my brother. Case this is Elizabeth" he said once again, giving her a sly yet playful grin.  
>"Ella" she corrected him as she shook Casey's hand.<br>"Oh so this is her" he asked looking to his older brother who nodded, curiously looking at her. Ella looked at him, shocked that Brax had been talking about her to Casey and wondered what he had said. Leah returned shortly after holding some bags. Brax took them off her and nodded at Ella before walking past her. "Got any specials on today?" she called out to him before he left, making him turn around and shrug.  
>"I dunno, maybe you should come round' and check it out for yourself ay".<p>

Ella took that as a sign that he wanted to see her again, he and the Cop must not be serious if he's already planning on being with her , which she was completely fine with after all it wouldn't be the first time she'd been a 3rd party to a relationship.

Ella had her milkshakes and was on her way back to her table with Indi and Romeo when Casey stopped her, and he was with a frizzy brown haired girl.  
>"Since your new and everything, thought I'd introduce my girlfriend Ruby" He said before going back over to the counter to pay for their drinks. Ella sized Ruby up, thinking back on all the trouble she had caused Indi a few months ago; this girl was in for a rude awakening.<br>Ruby was smiling awkwardly as Ella stood their quietly, examining her before she finally said something.  
>"I heard about what you did with Romeo" she said bluntly, taking a sip of her milkshake. Ruby didn't know how to respond, instead looked away waiting for Casey to re join them.<br>"Let me just tell you this Ruby, if you ever mess with Indi again, you'll have to deal with me and I promise that you don't want it to come to that" Ella said with a quick smile, turned around and headed for her table.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Indi and Romeo were having a quiet night at his, so Ella headed down to Angelo's to see if Brax was still working and in fact he was. It was just on closing time and as she walked up the stairs to the restaurant she could hear Brax talking to a woman. Ella peered around the doorway and saw he was fighting with the brunette Cop.<p>

"Look Charlie, I've been thinkin' about us" he paused thinking of the right words to say. "and this isn't working for me. I don't understand why we can't just be open about this?"  
>Charlie sighed, putting her hands through her hair<br>"How many times do we have to have this conversation? I'm a cop, you're a River boy. If you can't handle our arrangement well then maybe we should stop" she said folding her arms angrily. Brax threw his arms up in the air, not knowing what to say. Charlie waited for him to argue back he obviously agreed.  
>"This is it then" Charlie concluded and she started walking towards the exit. Ella quickly hid behind the Ladies room door, listening for her footsteps to fade away before walking out again. She gave it 5 minutes and left walking into the restaurant.<p>

Brax was standing, with his hand on his forehead leaning down on the counter. He looked up as soon as heard someone walking towards him but was a bit upset that it wasn't Charlie but in fact was Ella. Usually this girl made him feel adventurous and daring but at this moment he was pissed off and didn't feel like dealing with her advances.

"Looks like you could need some cheering up" she said placing her elbows on the counter in front of him. Brax looked up, straightening his back  
>"What you doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" he snapped at her. Wow he must have liked her, Ella thought to herself as she peered at the anger in his eyes. Brax leant down, picking up a box of plates, getting ready to move them into the kitchen.<br>"Do you want to hang after you've closed up?" she asked not giving up and followed him in and back out of the kitchen.  
>Brax sighed, he knew he wasn't getting rid of her that easy. "How old are you anyway?" he asked finally, it had been pondering in his thoughts since he had first met her.<br>"Ill be 20 in a few weeks, does it really matter anyway?"  
>"to some people yes." He automatically replied walking Ella towards the door.<br>"Look your just a kid. Why don't you go talk to Heath.. 25' more your age..." he said showing her the door.

Ella was offended, her usual charm didn't work on Brax tonight, but it must not have been her, it was him obviously... caring to much about that Cop. As she made her way down the stairs, Ella saw Heath was playing pool with some River boys, and then an idea popped into her head. She smiled to herself, making her way over to him. One of the guys nudged Heath in the ribs, looking over at Ella. Heath smirked, leaning against the pool table  
>"Still up for that paint job?" she asked him. He crossed his arms over his chest making his muscles in his arm flex.<br>"And what's in it for me?" he asked. Ella cocked her eyebrow, looking down at her feet moving a tad closer to him, whispering "I can make it worth your while".

* * *

><p>After talking with Heath for a few minutes, Ella looked up and saw Brax heading down the stairs. She touched Heaths arm as he told her a joke that wasn't funny but she laughed anyway, then looked over at Brax who was watching them.<br>Sure Brax was pissed off that the thing between him and Charlie were over. But he had seen the way Ella looked at him; it was clear she didn't care that he was a River boy and Brax knew he needed someone like that. As he stood there watching Heath and Ella he realised he had practically just ended things with Charlie simply because this new girl had him around her fingers, he wanted to be seen public with her and didn't care if Charlie or anyone knew about them. It had been different with Charlie, there had always been worry if someone had found out about them, telling the whole bay. He would lose respect from his brothers, no one would take him seriously but with Ella he didn't have to hide his feelings but now he had wrecked his chance.

Indi looked outside her bedroom window and saw Ella hop out of Heath Braxton's ute. Before she closed the car door shut, Heath passed her his phone and she put her number in it.  
>When Ella walked through the Walkers door, Indi was waiting in her new room.<br>"Why were you with Heath Braxton?" Indi asked with worry in her tone. Ella threw her bag besides the bed, starting to take off her jacket.  
>"He's going to help me paint this room" she said casually as if it was nothing. Indi's jaw dropped, getting up off the bed and she walked over to Ella, grabbing her hands and looking at her closely in the eyes.<br>"Ella, are you back into drugs again?" she asked with concern written all over her face. Ella was taken back at first but then sighed, shaking her head.  
>"No I am not! And thanks for bringing up my shaky past Indi..." Ella said getting out of her grip. Indi felt bad, making assumptions that her friend had fallen off the wagon and gone back to using. They had both gone through a stage back in the city when drugs were the new thing, Indi had gotten bored with it but Ella hadn't.<br>"I was only asking because of your history and well everyone knows Heaths into that sort of thing. Like c'mon he has heaps of money but no job, he only surfs all the day..."

Ella smiled, taking her friends hand "I would never get back into that sort of thing Indi. I promise you that. Heath is simply going to help me paint my room, nothing else". Indi nodded, yawning then moving off to her own room.

Ella sat down on her bed, picking up her bag and taking a small plastic bag out of it. In the bag was some white substance.. not much there of it though and she sighed, putting it back into her bag. Now that she had found out about the drugs rumours involving Heath she leant back on her bed; she could kill two birds with one stone all involving Heath Braxton. He was the key to her getting some more drugs and also at making Brax jealous... Ella smiled to herself, thinking about the carnage she was about to start, she didn't care though as long as she got what she wanted and no one got in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ella's plan to use Heath to make Brax jealous backfire? or will she end up falling for Heath instead?..<strong>

_Stay tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! What did you think will happen?/ any ideas? I'd love to hear what you's thought :)_  
>also<em>  
>What did everyone think of Indi and Romeo's wedding? I loved her dress, she looked amazing! Should I write it in my fanfics that their married now? let me know what you think!<p> 


	4. Mind Games

[**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Home & Away or the characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]

* * *

><p>Dexter was lying on his bed in his bedroom, trying to read a new book he just bought but he couldnt concentrate. He kept listening to Ella as she sang in the shower for the last 20 minutes, Indi stormed past Dex's bedroom, hammering her fist on the bathrooms door.<br>"ELLA! GET OUT! I NEED THE BATHROOM TOO!" Indi said then stormed back past Dex's room. Ella opened the door a few minutes later, wearing a white bath robe and drying her hair off with a towel, smiling innocently at Indi as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Ella laughed to herself and walked into Dex's room, sitting on the edge of his bed, crossing her legs. Dex looked up from his book, trying to play it cool.  
>"I can't believe she's going to Hawaii this afternoon" Ella said with a huff, putting her hands through her semi dry hair.<br>"Yeah well I'd hate to be her when Dad finds out.."  
>Seconds later Indi went back to her room, holding some toiletries for her trip when she heard a car horn beep.<br>"Argh! That must be the taxi!" she yelled to no one in particular, picking up her tiny suitcase, dragging it to the door. Ella and Dex said their goodbyes as she got into the taxi, waving as it drove away.

Ella walked back to her room to finish drying her hair meanwhile Dex resumed reading his book when there was a knock at the door. Dex groaned as he got up lazily off his bed to answer it. When he opened the door, a tall tattooed guy wearing a white singlet and board shorts stood leaning against the door frame.  
>Heath Braxton smirked at Dex, then he eyes widened as Ella walked towards him, still in her robe.<br>"I thought you were coming over tomorrow Braxton?"  
>Heath scratched the side of his mohawk, grinning arrogantly "I was bored so decided to come over now"<br>Ella cocked her eyebrow, deciding whether to let Heath just barge in anytime that it suited him. She stood aside for him to walk in while Dex had not said a word until she had gone to her room to put something suitable on.  
>"And why exactly is Heath Braxton in my house! He kidnapped me!"<p>

Ella gave Dex a strange look as she tossed up between an shirt and tights or to just wear a bikini – she chose the tights. "Did he really?" she asked giving him a look that said she didn't believe him.  
>"Well err not him personally but he was involved..."<br>Ella laughed as she untied her robe, waiting for Dex to leave so she could change. He left the room awkwardly, walking into the lounge room where Heath was waiting, not knowing if he should stay in the house while a River boy was with his sisters best friend or go see what April was doing; he decided to stay, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>One week<strong> **had passed**... and Ella had been bored out of her mind without having Indi around so she had actually been hanging around Heath, making sure Brax saw them together. Her bedroom had been painted a bright purple colour with a pink border, and she was just finishing decorating when Heath had popped around.  
>"Lookin' good" he said as Ella stood on her tippy toes, trying to fix the curtains on her window. She smiled, looking around her room "It does" she replied, very pleased with the work she had put in.<br>Heath scratched his eyebrow and then crossed his arms looking around the room as well "Yeah the rooms lookin' pretty good too" he said pursing his lips. Ella felt a slight blush go over her face which Heath caught before she turned away from him, walking over to her desk. Heath was quickly beside her, looking at all her books and photos. He picked up one photoframe, chuckling at the image of Ella as a younger girl in braids next to Indi who had braces.  
>"Got enough photos?" he said placing it back down, peering at the others.<br>"hey, what can I say? I love a photo or two" she said teasingly, picking up her bag and walking towards the door.  
>"Where are you goin'?" Heath asked watching her walk away. "You're taking me to lunch" she replied, not giving him the chance to rebut.<p>

At Angelo's, Ella sat down at a table for two while Heath made his way over to his brother Brax, at the bar. Brax looked over behind Heath, watching Ella gaze at the menu, knowing she was dangling this in front of him on purpose.  
>"You and that new chick have been hangin' out for the past week, what's going on?" he asked, trying to sound casual.<br>Heath shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, she's a hard one to tame. I don't like it when they have a mind of their own" he said, picking up two beers and walking back over to the table.  
>"Oh wow" Ella said, not pleased at the beverage in front of her. Heath took a swig of his drink before putting his arm around the outside of her chair.<br>"Well if you don't want it, I'll have it" he said reaching for the beer, but Ella had pulled it back before he got it. "It will do" she said and took a sip of the drink, making Heath shake his head, this girl was doing his head in, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>After they had finished their lunch and had another drink, Heath moved in closer towards Ella making his move. He went to kiss her but she turned her head just in time, making him land a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away, shocked that she had not let him kiss her after all; they had been hanging out this whole week! If this was any other girl he would have already slept with her.<br>Ella smiled cunningly as Heath cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. She glanced behind and in the distance saw that Brax was wiping dry some wine glasses trying to make out he wasn't watching them.

"You tease" He half whispered, making Ella look back at him.  
>"I kiss who I want, when I want" she replied, moving her head closer to his, quickly seeing that Brax was definitely still watching. Ella's lips finally met Heaths, lightly yet teasingly breaking away wanting him to have more.<br>Brax could feel anger bursting up inside him as he watched his younger brother make out with a girl who was obviously out of his league but then he saw a tall blonde woman walk over to the bar, looking behind her to see what Brax was looking at.  
>He snapped out of it, putting down the glass he was drying to make sure he wasn't going to lose his cool and smash it.<p>

"What'll ya have Bianca?" he asked the smouldering school teacher who was obviously on her lunch break.  
>"Just a bottle of Miles Creek, Brax".<br>He nodded, walking towards the back of the bar before looking at the two making out at their table. Ella pulled away as soon as Brax was out of sight, wiping her lips. Heath sighed out loudly, leaning back in his chair, proud that he had finally scored a kiss from the new girl.

"I've got to head back to mine now, Indi will be home so I'll go pay" she said getting up and placing her hand out for money. Heath rolled his eyes but pulled out his wallet, handing her a $50 dollar note. Ella made her way over to the counter to where Bianca was waiting for her wine bottle, when she looked back over at Heath he was now talking to some fellow River boys. She wondered what they were talking about, probably his little drug thing he had going on. And when was he going to let her in on that? She was craving a hit and needed it soon.

Bianca smiled at her as she faced back towards the bar, playing with the note in her hand.  
>"I'm Bianca" she said warmly. Ella gazed at the wavy blonde haired girl, who had a great fashion sense for a teacher.<br>"Your Aprils sister right? I'm Ella" she said smiling back at her, then turning back to see Heath and his mates laughing loudly, acting like hooligans. Bianca leaned closer towards Ella, lowering her voice a little  
>"If I were you I'd be careful around Heath Braxton" she said seriously "He's a bad guy, trust me" she said leaning away as Brax approached with the wine in one hand. "Well I'll see you around" She said taking the wine and smiling at Ella before walking past the River boys.<p>

Brax had his hands on the counter holding him up while Ella passed him the $50, not speaking a word to each other until he handed her the change.  
>"What are you doin?" he asked as she began to walk back to Heath, making her turn around again.<br>"What do you mean?" she said crossing her arms. Brax looked over at his brother then back to Ella "Look he's my brother, but he's not the kind of guy you should be hangin' around with"  
>Ella raised an eyebrow, pissed off that Brax was practically trying to control who she was spending her time with, yet again he must be worried and that's why he had said something.<br>"That's not really any of your concern now is it? Why would you care about who I hang around with?" Ella's head turned as she heard the River boys leave the restaurant, turning on her heels making her way back over to him as Brax stood and watched.  
>"I've got some errands to run in a little bit" Heath said getting up from the table.<br>Ella nodded "Okay well I'm going to see Indi for a bit now so how about I come help you with your errands later on then?" she asked, eagerly wanting to see if the drug rumours were true.  
>He stood there for a second in silence, pondering the thought about letting her tag along while he did his 'errands'.<br>"Sure, won't take long, then we can hang after" he said as she pulled out her phone, answering when she saw Indi's name pop up.  
>"Sure I'll be there in 5" she said and then hung up walking over to Heath who was now talking to Brax at the bar.<br>"I'm going to meet Indi down at the beach now, she has some news to tell me apparently, so call me in about an hour and ill help you with your errands" Ella said to Heath who nodded and then watched as she left.  
>"What errands?" Brax asked Heath "Just me and some of the boys have gotta go down to the usual spot at Mangrove River to pick up some stuff" he said whispering the last few words. Brax knew what Heath was picking up and it wasn't a good idea to take Ella along for the ride.<br>"Just don't try any funny stuff this time mate, you know how those guys are, that your meetin' with. Get the stuff and leave".

* * *

><p>"YOUR WHAT?" were the first words Ella spoke after Indi had told her that Romeo and her were going to get married.<br>"He proposed to me on the beach and we've decided to have it soon, so in the next couple of weeks"  
>Ella couldn't believe what she was hearing, her best friend of how many years was tying the knot at the ripe age of 19!<br>"Well I'm very happy for you but how are you going to get everything ready in time? You have to look for a dress straight away then!"  
>Indi shook her head, smiling brightly<br>"I already got it, from a small wedding boutique in Hawaii. It's perfect! And well I've already spoken to Nic and she said she'll have your bridesmaids dresses done in no time".  
>Ella squealed with delight, hugging her enthusiastically "Oh my god! Me a bridesmaid! I'm so excited!"<br>"Of course! And we've already chosen a venue for the ceremony. Nic told me about a beautiful spot overlooking the bay where her friend Belle and Aden got married a couple of years ago, so no need to hire something and then we'll just have the reception at Angelos, nothing to fancy."  
>Ella and Indi had their arms intertwined as they walked along the beach, watching the sunset. Indi pulled her hair back off her face, as they sat down on the sand.<br>"Dex told me that you've been spending heaps of time with Heath Braxton?"  
>Ella rolled her eyes, looking out into the water and spotted him coming towards the shore chatting with his mates.<br>"Yeah so what if we have? We're only have some fun..."  
>Indi looked worried "Well just be careful" then she saw Heath walking towards them, shaking his wet hair "Speaking of the devil..." she whispered to Ella as they got up off the sand.<br>"Ready to help me with my errands?" he said plonking the surfboard into the sand as his friends made their way up towards their cars. She nodded, smiling and waving at Indi as she walked next to Heath making their way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When they were driving along in his car, Heath had asked what the two girls had talked about "As much as I think you don't really care, she told me that she and Romeo are getting married in a couple of weeks and also about my birthday coming up."<br>Heath nodded as he concentrated on driving his car, following behind a few other cars where his fellow River boys were in.  
>"Whens ya birthday?" he asked.<br>"Next weekend but its only my 20th so not going to be doing much. We were just thinking about hanging down at the beach" she said to him as he placed the car in park, and leant over into the back seat grabbing a navy blue singlet with a half naked chick on it. As he got out of the car, Ella couldn't help but stare at his body as he put on the singlet.

As they leant against the bonnet of his car in a parking lot, the other River Boys were chatting amongst themselves.  
>"So what type of errand is this?" she said sarcastically looking around the parking lot which was desserted. Heath didn't bother to answer her question instead he just smiled revealing his pearly white teeth. His head turned as he heard 3 cars drive towards them and then park.<br>He had his game face on as soon as the men got out of their cars, casually walking over to them- Ella could tell this was a drug exchange.  
>She stayed where she was leaning against the bonnet as the River boys walked over to Heath, watching the men approach them with weary eyes.<br>"Should we wait for Brax?"  
>Heath simply shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. The men were 2 metres apart when one of them spoke "We've got the stuff" he said, taking out a package chucking it at Heath who caught it. He opened it up, revealing it was cocaine. He put his finger in it, tasting it, but it obviously wasn't right.<br>"Do you think we're idiots or somethin'?" Heath yelled at the one who had thrown the package, who laughed at his comment.  
>"Look you've got the stuff so let it go mate before somethin' bad starts"<p>

Heath moved a couple of steps closer to who seemed to be the leader and looked at him closely in the eye "Oh yeah, what you going to do bout it?"  
>Ella could see Heath was asking for trouble and if something erupted it would be chaos, there was too much testosterone in the air for things to go down quietly.<br>Ella wished Heath would calm down and they could leave without making anything a big deal but she knew it wasn't going to happen that way.

* * *

><p>How will Ella get out of this mess?<p>

_Stay tuned_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IS ELLAS 20TH BIRTHDAY WHEER BIG THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN<strong>. Who's Team Heath or Team Brax? Also I changed the story so that Indi and Romeo arnt married yet but will infont of their friends and family, better?

Love to hear your thoughts :)


	5. Get This Party Started

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home and Away or the characters, but I do own the plot or any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ella stood silently, watching on as Heath and his fellow River boys were having a stand down with the other group of men. She walked up next to Heath, looking up at him<br>"hey let's just go" she said lightly, putting her hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. The guy laughed, moving a tiny spec closer to Heath asking for something to start, then Ella turned her head to the side as a white Ute pulled up and Brax got out. He moved in between Heath and the random guy, putting his hand against his brothers chest, pushing him away.  
>"Go Heath" he said in a strict brotherly tone, making Heath back off. Ella's heart was pounding so hard against her chest she thought all the guys around could hear it but they couldn't. Brax turned to the random guy<br>"Maybe you should go mate" he said with a stern tone but the guy laughed in his face "Trying to act like a tough guy to impress the little tart?" he said quickly glancing at Ella. Brax's eyes narrowed in "You better leave now or you'll regret it".  
>The guy knew not to mess with Darryl Braxton so he turned back to his mates, nodding for them to leave. As they made their way to their cars, Brax turned to Heath<br>"I told you not to bring her"  
>Heath bowed his head, knowing he had messed up bad but still didn't like being told off by his big brother in front of the boys "It's not as if anything happened" he replied.<br>"You don't get it do you? Something could have happened and she could have gotten hurt. You've gotta start using your head" he said before walking towards his car.  
>Heath began walking back to his, signalling for Ella to join him but Brax whistled at them, nudging his head to the direction of his car "I'll take her home".<p>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet drive back to the Walkers house in Brax's Ute, he hadn't a single word to Ella since they had gotten in, until he parked outside her house. She sat there for a second waiting for him to say something but he didn't, so she went to open the car door and leave.<br>"You don't want to get yourself mixed up with that sort of thing Ella" he said turning his head, putting his arm behind her car seat moving in closer to talk to her.  
>"It's nothing new to me" she replied before he could say anything else. Brax wasn't sure what she meant by that comment, but decided to leave it for now.<br>They sat silently for a second, waiting for one or the other to say something else...  
>"If you don't want me involved in that sort of thing, how come you are?" Brax sighed turning back to face her, thinking of what to say.<br>"I kind of don't have a choice in the matter anymore, same with Heath but it's not something you want for your family"  
>Ella nodded "Well at least you care about your family, mine don't care about me".<br>"What's with yours then?" he asked, curious as to what made Ella the way she is.  
>"Let's just say all they care about are themselves. You know I haven't received one phone call from either of my parents since I arrived here 4 weeks ago, they probably don't even realise it's my birthday on Friday"<br>"My Dad left us when we were kids, never got a phone call from him either. So I sorta know how you feel"  
>Ella lightly smiled, this had to be the longest conversation that her and Brax had shared and it felt natural. He smiled back at her, getting lost in her green eyes but then snapped out of it.<br>"So your birthdays comin up?"  
>Ella giggled, knowing that Brax had lost his train of thought.<br>"Yeah this Friday, down at the beach and you better be there" she said leaning in, kissing his cheek and getting out of the car. Brax smiled to himself as she opened the door to her house soon disappearing from his sight, clearly enjoying her mischievousness personality.

* * *

><p>It was now<strong> Friday night<strong> and Ella, Indi, Romeo, Dex, April and Xavier along with other randoms was down on the beach having a bonfire. Someone had bought a portable iPod dock so music was blaring out of it while people were trying to talk. The party was well into its first hour when Ruby, Casey and other River boys arrived  
>"I don't feel comfortable coming here" Ruby said to her boyfriend Casey as they walked along the sand towards the bon fire.<br>"C'mon, Ella said we could come" Ruby corrected him "No she said you could come and Heath. Not me"  
>Casey grabbed her hand when they reached the party "It will be fine, she won't even notice that your here" he said kissing the back of her hand.<p>

Ella was standing with Indi and Romeo when she saw some River boys approaching, but neither Brax nor Heath was to be seen.  
>"Happy birthday" Casey greeted her with Ruby on his side. Ella thanked him, ignoring Ruby's presence and asked where his brothers were "Heath's on his way, but have no idea if Brax is coming".<br>She didn't like that Casey didn't know if Brax was coming or not, so she took a huge gulp of her drink and turned away to fetch another one.  
>As she came back to join her friends, she felt hands go over her eyes from behind. She turned around smiling, hoping it was Brax but it was Heath.<br>"Hey gorgeous" he said moving in to kiss her but she held up her hand to stop him.  
>"Just because I kissed you once, does not make us a couple"<br>Heath laughed, opening his beer "Hey that's fine with me" he said, going to kiss her again but she moved away."Geeze you're in a mood tonight, but you are lookin' hot" he said sizing her up and down. Ella was wearing a plain tight black dress and her hair was in soft curls.  
>"Well thank you for noticing but if you don't mind I'm going to explore my choices tonight, so maybe you should do the same thing"<p>

**20 minutes later**, the alcohol was starting to take its effect on Ella but soon enough her mind was on something else. Brax walked over to the bonfire with a few random guys who went to talk to random girls, while he sat down on a chair around the fire. Brax watched as Ella walked towards him, a smile starting to appear over his face. He leant back into the chair, twiddling his thumbs as she got closer to him.  
>"Having fun birthday girl?" he looked up at her, as she danced in front of him, swaying side to side. Ella nodded as she sat down confidently in his lap, looking back at her party which was going off. Indi and Romeo were cuddling on the other side of the bonfire, Dex was actually talking<em> to<em> a _girl_ and her favourite Katy Perry song 'Last Friday Night' was playing.

Ella looked down at Brax again, but he seemed uncomfortable with their situation. She leant in closer to his face, looking into his eyes  
>"What's up?" she asked and then took a sip of her drink casually. Brax moved, trying to get up off the seat but Ella pushed his shoulder back, confusion written over her face.<br>"Look Ella, you're a top chick, but I'm too old for you..." Ella raised an eyebrow, throwing her head back as she laughed.  
>"C'mon Brax... you don't really care about that do you? DONT act like you don't like me because if you didn't you wouldn't have come here tonight."<p>

Brax looked around, and saw Indi and Romeo watching them. Ella didn't like the silence between then, so she moved more in his lap, putting her drink down on the sand.  
>"There's no need to go all big brother on me Brax, we're not doing anything wrong." He continued looking around at their admirers, and Ella put her hand on the side of his face, pushing it back so he was looking at her.<br>"I didn't think you were the type of guy who cared what people thought? You're a River boy... a sexy River Boy at that..." She said looking down at his mouth, tracing it with her fingers. He looked up into her eyes, and by the look on his face he was thinking over what she had just. Ella raised her eyebrow, waiting for his response and got it when he put his hand behind her head, pulling her in towards him.

Soon enough, the whole party were watching them making out. Heath Braxton saw what his older brother was doing, which made him furious and he crushed the can of beer he had been drinking. He headed over to them but before he could start something, he was stopped by Romeo who had seen him start to walk over.  
>"C'mon Heath, don't do this now" he said holding his hand up against Heaths chest. Romeo was worried that Heath was going to take a swing at him but instead he grabbed another beer and walked away towards a group of his friends. Ella and Brax broke apart for air, laughing at their embracement. Brax pulled back Ella's radiant red hair behind her ear as she smiled down at him.<br>"This is the best birthday ever" she whispered in his ear, he chuckled and they continued to make out.

After only a few seconds, they broke apart when they heard someone yelling  
>"This party is over." Charlie called out as another policeman stood next to her. Everyone scattered, trying to run get away without being caught at a party on a beach. Brax got up, grabbing Ella's hand but before they ran off into the distance, Charlie caught a glimpse of them and then they were off.<br>After they had run practically to the other end of the beach, they fell back onto the sand and were laughing and puffing so hard that they're stomach muscles was hurting. After waiting for a couple of minutes, more of the party goers joined them including Indi, Romeo and Dex.  
>Ella walked over to Indi and hugged her; happy she had not been caught by the police. Romeo walked over to Brax, the oldest River boy who he had not had any problems with<br>"Heath saw you and Ella together... thought you should know."  
>Brax groaned, putting his hand through his short hair. He knew Heath had a thing for Ella but since when was Heath ever really interested in just one chick anyway? He had his chance with her and she chose Brax. He didn't care that his brother was pissed, he could handle him.<br>"Thanks Romeo"

* * *

><p>After everyone had left the beach to go home, Ella and Brax stayed. They were making out, Brax on top of her when they heard Charlie's voice again, looking for anyone from the party. They stopped, waiting for the coast to be clear<br>"So what's with you and the Cop anyway?" Ella asked Brax as he got up off her after the coast was clear.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked casually. Ella sat herself up, starting to shiver "I wasn't born yesterday Brax; I know you and Charlie were sleeping together".<br>Brax took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders and then answered her  
>"It was nothing"<br>Ella decided to leave it at that and instead, leant in, kissing his neck "Why don't I come back to yours?" she said getting on top of him and put her arms around his neck."It would be the perfect present"  
>Brax laughed and pulled her arms off his neck, kissing them before letting go "How about I walk you home" he said taking her hand.<p>

Once they had arrived back at the Walkers, Ella turned to Brax with a huge cheeky grin, putting her hands down his chest  
>"I'm sure everyone's asleep now, if you'd want to come in for a bit" she said with a cheeky look on her face. Brax groaned as she pulled their faces together, foreheads touching.<br>"You're still a bit drunk and I don't want to do something you might regret..." he began to say but was stopped by her kisses.  
>"But I wouldn't regret it..." she started to say. Brax stepped back, looking into her eyes<br>"You go get some sleep. I hope you had a great birthday" he said kissing her cheek and then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time Heath looses it at Brax but is it even worth it? Will Ella and Brax even work out?<strong>

_Stay Tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>Okay so guys they finally kissed! but do you think they will officially become a couple? or just'friends with benefits?'

As always let me know what you think because I love to hear it :)


	6. Last Friday Night

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home and Away or the characters, but I do own any plot/characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>The latest news that everyone was talking about in the Bay was the new girl's party last night on the beach, which was cut early by someone reporting it to the police. But more importantly, everyone was talking about Ella and Brax hooking up.<p>

Ella woke up with a horrible headache and walked out into the kitchen where by the looks of Indi, felt the same way and Dex was making some terrible smelling breakfast which was making them feel even worst.  
>"DEX!" Indi yelled at her brother as he turned on the blender, but he continued to use it. "I can't believe we slept in till the afternoon" Indi groaned at Ella, who couldn't be bothered to say anything back to her "So have you heard from Brax today?".<br>Ella shook her head, just realising she hadn't had heard from him! What an outrage! How could he not have called or even messaged her! She would have to sort this out so she left the kitchen, heading to her room and quickly getting changed.  
>"I'm off to Angelo's" she called back to Indi and Dex as she walked towards the door. Indi mumbled a few words that didn't make sense and Dex yelled out bye, turning the blender back on to annoy his sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella walked into the restaurant wearing big black sunnies and slowly took them off as Brax looked up from the counter and then back to who he was serving.<br>Angelo's was rather empty for a lunchtime on a Saturday she thought to herself as she played with the cutlery on her table, waiting for Brax to be free so she could talk to him.  
>After a few minutes, he walked over to her, leaning down on the chair "Aren't you a look for sore eyes" he said sharing a cheeky grin. Ella rolled her eyes but managed to smile back at him "Sorry I haven't called you today, it's been chock a block here".<br>Ella looked around the restaurant again, seeing no one. Brax laughed "Well err it was busy" he said and sat down in the chair "How you feelin?" he asked moving in closer.  
>"Better now" she said and kissed him gently on the lips. They broke apart when someone had lightly coughed, trying to get their attention. And to Ella's dismay, Charlie the brunette Cop was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.<br>"Can I talk to you for a second Mr Braxton?"  
>Brax got up and walked a bit closer to the bar with Charlie "I bet you heard about the party down on the beach last night" she said to him with judging eyes.<br>"Yeah I did actually, heard they made a bit of a mess. What a shame but you know kids..."  
>Charlie stopped him right there "Look Brax I know you were there last night, I caught the show" she said glancing over at Ella then back at him.<br>"Well it's really none of your business who I see now is it?"  
>Charlie knew she had no right to object to who Brax was seeing now and decided to leave and walked off past Ella, giving her a jealous look.<br>Brax rejoined Ella "I don't think you're Ex likes me that much" he scratched his nose, turning his body towards her "Nah it's not you. Look I've gotta get back to work, but maybe you wanna come back a bit later?" he said getting back up off the chair. Ella nodded, smiling widely  
>"Can't wait"<p>

* * *

><p>Brax was counting down the minutes until he saw Ella again. He couldn't believe how fast his attraction to her was developing, there was more to her than meets the eye. He thought to himself as he started closing up the restaurant after a long hard day's work, he couldn't wait to see Ella and spend more time with her.<br>They had hung out last night after Brax had finished work, didn't get to do too much because everything was closed so he promised he would take her out somewhere to have a special Sunday morning brunch. The funny thing was, even though he and Charlie had only just stopped seeing each other a few weeks ago, he didn't really care not like he thought he would have. But wondered if Charlie cared... had he meant more to her than just an easy lay? Because okay at first it was just sex but then it morphed into something else, or was that just he had felt?  
>That's why with Ella it was going to be different; he needed a relationship a girl he could spoil rotten and be able to show her off that she had chosen him over anyone else. Which lead to Brax thinking about Heath who he had not spoken to since before Ella's party so around 2 and a bit days ago, which for them was a very long time.<p>

Ella made her way up to Angelo's restaurant to meet Brax, and as she entered Brax had told her that he wouldn't be finished for another half an hour.  
>"Babe, I'm sorry" he said apologising over the counter while trying to give a customer their change. Ella smirked, leaning her elbow on the counter with her hand holding up her chin "Babe aye?"<br>Brax rolled his eyes and flung a wet towel over his shoulder  
>"What would you rather then?" he asked leaning down, meeting her eyes with a playful grin. Ella shook her head happily, throwing her hands behind his neck and pecking his lips "Babe's fine" she reassured him when they broke apart.<p>

Ella looked down at her phone as it started to ring; answering it while grinning at Brax who was watching curiously.  
>"Hello?" she said, waiting for an answer but no luck. Brax watched on as Ella crossed her eyebrows then realization overcame her face and she quickly hung up, putting her phone back into her bag.<br>"Who was that?" he asked.  
>Ella just shook her head, smiling as if nothing was wrong, but Brax could tell there was"Oh no one, just those telemarketers they always ring at the worst times" she said leaning in to kiss him again. But Brax pulled back as he looked over her towards the entrance where he saw Heath and a few other River boys enter, walking over to them.<p>

"Oh please don't let me stop you" Heath said standing between Ella and the counter where Brax was behind, leaning his elbow on it.  
>"What you doing here Heath?" Brax asked but Heath ignored him, continuing to stare at Ella, making her feel uncomfortable.<br>"So you go from one brother to the next?" he said to Ella sizing her up.  
>She rolled her eyes, turning back to face Brax"I'll go see Indi and meet you back in half an hour" and then she turned to walk away, but Heath moved quicker, getting in her way.<br>The other River boys were watching on as Heath stared down at her, trying to show off for his mates.  
>"Real scary Heath" Ella said sarcastically, lightly putting her hand between the two of them,pushing him away.<br>Heath laughed, trying to walk after him but Brax was there in seconds, pulling back his arm. Heath turned around, ripping his arm from Brax's grip. They both stared at each other, holding back their anger and Ella watched on eagerly, strangely getting turned on by the thought of two brothers fighting for her.  
>"C'mon boys, don't fight over little old me" she said with a cheeky tone moving in between the two Braxton's. Brax was the first to back down, looking down at Ella forcing a smile "Come back in half an hour" he said to her. Ella nodded, looking at both brothers again before walking off out of the restaurant.<br>Once she was gone, Brax spoke again"Heath I've been meaning to talk to you..." he began to say but Heath wouldn't hear any of it so he started walking away from him.  
>"What about? You and Ella? I don't care Brax! You can have the hussy" and then he was gone. Brax looked at the other boys, who had witnessed the intense discussion<br>"Don't you's have some waves to surf?" he semi yelled, sick of their snickering looks.  
>He moved back behind the counter, sighing aloud. He knew Heath had, had plenty of chicks but didn't think he really liked this one, maybe he did?<em> Dam he thought to himself<em> What have I done?

* * *

><p>Ella was in the diner, talking to Indi and found out that she wasn't going to be finishing work for another hour.<br>"So what's the deal with you and Brax now?" Indi said as she cleared a table. Ella shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on the exact same table  
>"I have no idea, it's different with him than all the others"<p>

Indi laughed at the way Ella's tone changed when she said _'others'_ "Like are you friends with benefits? Just a fling or something more?" Indi asked.  
>Ella hadn't really thought about what her and Brax's relationship was, after all it had only just been a couple of days and she was still getting use to the idea.<br>"Well I better get back to work before Irene gives me another one of her looks"  
>Ella looked over at the older redheaded lady standing at the diners counter, watching them talk so she waved goodbye to her friend and headed for the door. Just as she was about the leave, Heath Braxton appeared with a smirk upon his face.<p>

Ella was getting sick of Heath turning up everywhere she went, so she ignored his presence and walked past him onto the path heading towards the beach but he ran to catch up to her.  
>"What? So now because your with Brax you can't fool around with me? I thoughts that's what you do..." he said getting in her face.<br>Ella didn't like what he was insinuating  
>"What's your problem Heath? There wasn't anything between us! God it would almost seem that you have never been rejected before" she said walking past his side, but he quickly grabbed her arm pushing her back to face him.<br>He had her by the arms and up against a fence, and his grip was getting tighter  
>"Oww your hurting me"<br>She said looking down at his grip on her arms, then looking up into his almost black eyes... and she was actually beginning to feel scared.

Heath saw the look in her eyes, and slowly loosened his grip, eventually letting go after staring at her in the eyes for a bit longer.  
>He rushed off towards the surf, leaving Ella alone and rubbing her arms where he had held them. For the first time since she had gotten to Summer Bay this was the moment she had finally seen what everyone else had warned her about. Heath Braxton was not a good guy, she knew it now.<p>

Ella looked on as Heath joined his friends in the surf, acting as if nothing had just happened when Bianca the blonde school teacher she had met the other day walked up to her, looking over at Heath too.  
>"Yeah so Heaths a bad guy isn't he?" she said half sarcastically, still watching him and Ella nodded "He may seem like a charming guy on the outside, but..." she trailed off, loosing her train of thought when she saw how Ella was acting.<br>"You okay?"  
>Ella snapped out of it, wearing a normal smile "How do you know so much about him?".<br>Bianca started fidgeting with her bag, looking down at the sand "Let's just say it was one night and he did not like being dumped"  
>Ella laughed "Yeah I can sorta tell"<p>

* * *

><p>After talking for 20 minutes, Ella realised Brax's shift would have finished by now "I've got to go meet Brax now" she said getting up off a bench where they had been sitting, getting to know each other and actually found out they had a lot in common. Biance nodding watching her new friend walk towards Angelo's<br>"How about coffee next week or something? Show me where you got those gorgeous shoes from" Ella called out while Bianca nodded, waving back at her.

As she made her way up the stairs, Brax met her half way, grabbing her hands and making her walk back down. They made their way outside and Ella saw that Bianca was now joined with the brunette cop, Charlie.  
>"What do you know about her?" Charlie asked Bianca as they watched Ella and Brax walk hand in hand towards the car park, probably to get into his white Ute.<br>"She's sweet and definetly has character" Bianca replied.  
>Charlie glanced back over, as Brax opened the passenger side door for the red head and ran to the drives side.<br>"I can tell though..." Bianca began to say as Charlie turned back to face her "tell what?" she asked. Bianca watched as they drove out of the car park, off into the distance "She's going to cause some trouble". 

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em> Ella and Brax try to figure out what they're 'relationship' is and Heath continues to stir up trouble.  
>Also Ella continues to receive phonecalls from someone she knows but won't tell anyone about them... Why won't she? What has she done?<p>

_Stay tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Yet again thanks for reading and let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think might happen!  
>Just wanted to know if you all think I should write more interaction between Ella and Bianca? I think they mesh well together, also should Ruby and Ella continue to clash? Also who'd like to see a fight errupt? not sure between who yet! maybe Brax and HeathRuby and Ella?

**P.S** Romeo and Indi's wedding will be coming up soon, which will reveal more about Ella :)

xx


	7. The First Time

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home and Away or the characters, but I do own any plot/character I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Indigo Walker peered out of her bedroom window, watching as her old friend Ella hop out of Darryl 'Brax' Braxton's ute, the notorious leader of the River Boys. She ran to the front door as Ella stepped in, putting down her keys on a table near by.<br>"How was the date?" she asked, eagerly wanting to hear all the details. Ella laughed teasingly, walking past Sid and Dex into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Indi followed, standing next to her as she poured herself the drink.  
>"Come on, you can't leave me hanging Ell, it was after all your 3rd date. Where did you's go? What did you's do?" she asked insinuating they had been fooling around. Sid got up from the lounge, walking over to the girls with a stern look upon his face<br>"I don't want you associating with those River Boys" he said looking at both girls but more so at his daughter. Ella rolled her eyes at her friends overprotective father  
>"Sid, you don't even know them..." he interrupted Ella "Yeah but from what I've heard, I don't want<em> EITHER<em> of you hanging around with them"  
>Ella snorted, walking off in the distance towards her room calling back over her shoulder "You're not my father Sid, I can see whoever I like"<br>Sid sighed, looking back at Indi who shrugged hopelessly "She is right, you're not her Dad, anyways Brax is one of the better River Boys... be thankful she's not hanging with Heath anymore"  
>Indi said, following Ella's footsteps towards her room before Sid said one last thing "I'm serious Indi, I don't want you getting involved with that type".<p>

Sid turned to his youngest child, Dex who had watched on at his father's failed attempt to get the River boys out of their lives "Nice try Dad, but you know how Ella is. Once she's hooked, that's the end of it. But if you want I can keep an eye on her" Dex said walking over to his father and patting him on the back.  
>Sid couldn't help but laugh at his sons confidence "Really Dex? You're going to look out for Ella? Against the River boys?"<br>Dex laughed sarcastically at his fathers comment before walking away to his room.

While in Ella's room, Indi sat down on her bed waiting to hear the all the juicy details  
>"Soooooooo what did you's get up to?" she said nudging her in the ribs "Let me guess, you went back to his..." Indi said with an attempted wink of her eye.<br>Ella cleared her throat, putting away some clothes that were lying on the floor. Indi could tell Ella was trying to dodge her question  
>"Oh. My. God! You haven't slept with him yet?" Indi said getting off the bed in shock. Ella shhhed her friend, sitting her back down on the bed "Geeze Ella, you must really like him!"<br>she said after Ella shook her head "Yeah I do... it's different with him... if this was any other guy..."  
>Indi smiled widely, pulling her friend in for a hug "Aww Elizabeth Anne Barnett actually cares about a guy! Who would've known!"<br>"Hey!" Ella said laughing embarrassingly "I still don't know what this is between us though... I'll have to figure that out".

* * *

><p>The next day, Indi and Ella decided to go and have walk along the beach while Romeo was finishing off his shift as lifeguard.<br>Once on the beach, they saw Ruby sitting by herself looking out into the ocean; where her boyfriend Casey, his brothers and other River Boys were surfing.  
>Ruby turned her head, lightly smiling at Indi who politely smiled back<br>"Why are you smiling at her Indi? She slept with your boyfriend!"Ella said to her friend who sighed "I guess we all make mistakes..." she replied back to her, looking at Romeo who waved at them.

Meanwhile out on their boards waiting for a descent wave, Heath noticed Ella and Indi sitting down on the sand. He turned to his brother, nodding in the girls direction  
>"You've got an audience"<br>Brax smiled to himself as he saw the girl he'd been seeing for the past 2 weeks watching him out in the surf, but all he wanted to do was go back in; and be with her. He looked over his shoulder and saw that no good waves would be coming in anytime soon, so he started paddling to shore with the boys following him.  
>Heath shook his head but followed the others in anyway, jealously rising inside of him as he watched the way Brax and Ella smiled at each other. Once on shore, Brax was talking to Casey with Heath and the other boys just behind him as he walked towards Ella and Indi.<br>"Dayyyym she's so hot Brax, but arn't you a bit of a cradle snatcher?" Heath said to Brax and some of the River boys laughed at his comment. Casey looked to his older brother who chose to ignore his idiot brother's comment, continuing to walk towards his girlfriend.

"But anyway how is she in the sack? Looks like she'd know what she was doing...probably had a lot of practise"  
>Brax stopped in his tracks, letting go of his board from under his arm turning quickly to face Heath who was standing behind him. Heath laughed in Brax's face, trying to look tough in front of the boys but he knew Brax could beat the crap out of him.<br>Casey was at his older brothers sides now; trying to keep them from fighting, but it was useless because Heath just didn't know when to stop.  
>"Maybe once your done with her we can all have a crack".<p>

And that was it, Brax punched the right side of Heaths face which made him stumble. Heath wiped some blood coming from his lip, his heart pounding and retaliated charging at Brax. By now all the other River boys were egging them on, Casey was trying to pull them apart, Romeo was running to break up the fight and the 3 girls – Ella, Indi and Ruby were running to stop them too.  
>"Brax! Stop it!" Ella yelled at the two brothers as she stood next to Indi and Ruby, feeling helpless. Casey was having a hard time getting them to separate when he finally got in between them but they were still throwing punches. Ella got to Brax's side, trying to pull him away but as she moved a tiny bit back towards Heath, he threw a punch meaning for Brax but accidently hit Ella, causing her to fall to the sand.<p>

"ELLA!" Indi squeeled, running to her side with Ruby next to her. Brax pushed Casey off him, kneeling next to Ella as she got up, holding her cheek with both hands where Heath had hit her.  
>Romeo was now there, rounding up the River boys; telling them to leave. Heath looked down at Ella, not believing what he had just done. He moved closer to them but Brax turned his head "I'll deal with you later"<br>Romeo walked over to Casey who still had an arm on Heath in case he lost it again "It's time for you to go mate" Romeo said. Heath edged away, eventually turning away and walking over to the River boys who were already in the car park.  
>"We should go see my Dad" Indi said as she and Brax helped her up off the sand. Ella shook her head, still in a daze from being hit.<br>"I'll be fine" she reassured her concerned friend "I just need some ice" Ella said looking up at Brax, who was looking back down at her with worry on his face.  
>"I'll look after her" Brax said to Indi and Romeo who were watching them closely as he held Ella's arm as they walked up the stairs towards his ute while Casey and Ruby joined the other two.<p>

* * *

><p>Brax pulled up to his motel, not leaving Ella's side until he opened to the door to his room. Ella looked around as Brax went to his fridge, getting out frozen peas<br>"Sorry, this is as good as it gets"  
>Ella lightly smiled, taking the peas and placing them on her cheek but she winced at the pain, quickly taking it off. Brax made Ella sit down on his bed, while he leaned in next to her, placing the peas back on "It's gonna be a beauty" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Ella looked in the reflection of the tv, already seeing some bruising "Well thank god for make up, I don't know how you boys do it".<p>

Brax laughed again, taking it off her face for a couple of minutes looking into her eyes, seeing pain. Ella looked away from his light dreamy eyes, peering around the room  
>"What's with the motel room?" she asked.<br>Brax looked around also, sighing "I come out here when it gets bad at home and I need a break" Ella nodded, understanding completely what it felt like having to leave home to escape.  
>"What happened with you and Heath? Was it about me?"<p>

Brax nodded slowly, placing the peas back on her cheek "He was just being... Heath" he couldn't tell Ella what Heath had said about her. Ella was sick of wondering what Brax was always thinking about, she had a million questions for him and first and for most she wanted to know what they're relationship is.  
>"What is this?" Ella asked Brax, catching him off guard "I mean, what are we?"<br>Brax put the peas down on the side table, looking in his lap then back up to her after thinking for a second.  
>"I don't know... I've been with a few chicks..." he began to say and Ella raised her eyebrow and he chuckled, pulling back her hair "but being with you, it's different to any of them".<br>Ella felt slightly embarrassed; no guy had ever made her feel so special before. They stared at eachother silently, their hearts starting to get louder and louder and then they were kissing. Brax had his hands cupped around her face, while Ella had her arms behind his neck. Brax leant down onto the bed with Ella lying underneath him, taking off his shirt, throwing it out of the way.

* * *

><p>Later on Brax had his arm around Ella as she was curled up, tracing her fingers against his chest. "First kiss" she asked him, looking up at his face as he thought back to that moment.<br>"I was 12 and it was with a chick who I think lived in my street..." he said trying to remember.  
>Ella laughed, playfully hitting him "You don't even remember her name do you?"<br>Brax shook his head, laughing at his memory "It was a long time ago... anyway what about you?" he said turning onto his side to look at her.  
>Ella smiled widely, looking up at the ceiling as she answered him "Luke Ward, it was a dare when we were 13".<br>Brax nodded pursing his lips together as she faced him now "Okay more personal... first had sex?" he smiled, showing off his dimples which Ella adored. He didn't need to think for that long this time "When I was 16, my first proper girlfriend named Lara. We did it in the back of a car"  
>Ella giggled leaning in "ooo how romantic" she said sarcastically. Brax shrugged "What can I say?" he replied back, looking into her green eyes "What about you?".<p>

Ella's face drastically changed and she turned so she was facing the ceiling again, lying on her back. Brax noticed her behaviour, he frowned and half sat up so his back was up against the top of the bed.  
>"That bad huh?"<br>Ella sighed loudly, moving so she was now half up and Brax held her hand and she started playing with it, not looking at him.  
>"I was 15... I was given afternoon detention and had to meet the teacher in his classroom to write lines. He had always been one of the better teachers so I decided to turn up instead of ditching, so I was sitting at one of the desks, and he came over, sitting down next to me"<br>Brax could tell where this was heading but continued to listen intently  
>"We were just casually chatting, laughing even and then he put his hand on my knee. He started to say how beautiful I was, moving his arm up and down my body. I didn't know what to do... then he was kissing me... then he had me on his desk... and well you don't need to hear the rest."<p>

Brax took his arm from behind Ella, leaning over her as she turned her face away from him "Did you report him?" he asked but she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes when she looked at him finally.  
>"Shit" he said, cradling her in his arms but she pushed him away, getting out of the bed with a sheet around her body<br>"No one would have believed me anyway" she said and then her phone rang. Brax sat in silence, trying to digest what his girlfriend had just told him when she returned.

"That was Indi on the phone, apparently Nicole's just arrived for the wedding next week, so they've gone to Yabbi Creek to do something."  
>Brax nodded, climbing out of bed and put on some pants, walking to where Ella was standing "I've got to work some stuff out with Heath right now, but how about I call you later?" he said kissing the top of her head. Ella smiled; frankly she was happy that Brax wasn't pushing her with millions of questions about the teacher who attacked her.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Brax had gone back to Angelo's, Heath was playing pool with some of the guys "Heath, get over here" he ordered his younger brother. Heath obliged eventually, walking over slowly to where Brax stood at the end of some stairs<br>"Look mate,we really need to talk bout' Ella..." he started to say but Heath wouldn't hear any of it "No we don't Brax. Look me and her had some fun, that was it. She doesn't mean anything to me"  
>And then he turned his back, walking back over to the pool table. Brax watched his younger brother go back to his game, thinking they were good. But Heath knew he was lying to Brax, he had felt something for Ella, and he never had feelings for a girl before like serious feelings. Heath knew there was something more to come of Ella and him... it wasn't just about getting the girl but also taking Brax down a notch. BRax had always been the leader, the older brother and the one all the girl's liked, that was going to change with Ella but firstly he needed to apologise for today.<p>

Later on Ella found herself down at the beach, watching the sunset rise and could still feel the pain of her cheek. Indi had called her again, telling her that Nic had their dresses ready for the wedding; that they were beautiful and Ella couldn't wait to meet the famous Nicole, Angelo and baby George. Ella started playing with the sand surrounding her body, thinking about the events that had unravelled today – and it was such a relief to know that Brax also had just as strong feelings for her as she did for him.  
>Most of all she couldn't believe that she had told Brax about what happened to her, not even Indi had known that. But Ella felt a bit more free now that she had told someone... maybe this town was just what she needed. Ella looked inside her bag and saw the packet of cocaine she had, it was starting to get low. Then someone was behind her so she stood up quickly as they said her name, Ella turned around and saw Heath Braxton<p>

"What do you want Heath?" she asked, crossing her arms over her bag. Heath saw the white substance but chose to ignore it for now.  
>"Look errrr" he struggled to say "I'm sorry about what happened to ya before" he said pointing to her cheek.<br>Ella uncrossed her arms, smiling back at Heath "It's okay, just don't do it again". The look on Heath's face was priceless, he had obviously never gotten a response like that before. He lightly smiled back at her and started to walk away when Bianca, walked past him on her way to Ella  
>"Afternoon teach' he nodded at her with a big grin on his face.<p>

Bianca didn't know why he was so happy and decided to ask Ella what was going on "I heard about what happened today, are you alright?"  
>Ella nodded and they both started walking along the beach, their feet in the water "It was just an accident, no need to build grudges"<br>"I guess so" Bianca replied, confused at how well the younger girl was taking being punched by a River boy like Heath Braxton.  
>"Obviously something has brightened your day?" the blonde asked the red head. Ella grinned, automatically thinking about her steamy afternoon with Brax "You could say that".<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter is Indi &amp; Romeo's wedding, where secrets will be revealed! but the question is, who's secret?<p>

_Stay tuned_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> How was that chapter?  
>What did you think about Ella's past? + Who thinks Heath should break up Brax and Ella?<p>

Also if I get over **10 reviews,** I will post the next chapter in the next couple of days :)


	8. I Think I Want To Marry You

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or the characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p><em>"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible"<em>- When Harry met Sally

* * *

><p>Ella and Brax lied awake in her bed, talking aimlessly about the upcoming wedding of Indi and Romeo.<br>"It's been so full on this week because of the wedding" Ella said to Brax as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. Brax nodded, agreeing at what she had just said "Well I'm not surprised, weddings are stressful times Ell".  
>She sighed "I guess so" and Brax laughed, looking at his phone for the time and quickly shot out of bed, pulling on some pants.<br>"I've got to open the restaurant this morning, can't believe we lost track of time"  
>Ella giggled, picking up the shirt he was looking for and passing it to him "Well we were a bit preoccupied" she teased, thinking back on the amazing night they had.<br>"What about you and Nic? You getting along?"

Ella nodded, putting on her silk night dress "She made such beautiful bridesmaids dresses, you won't know what hit you when you see me in it"  
>Brax's eyes widened, pulling her in by the waist, looking down at her "I would but I don't have an invite..."<br>Ella's mouth dropped "Indi already has you down as my plus 1 but if you don't want to come..." she said pulling away, having a look at the time which was 7:30am. Brax put on his shoes as he sat on the edge of the bed  
>"I dunno, I'll have to check my schedule. Tell all my other girls I'll be busy that day"<br>Ella playfully hit him, and he grabbed her arm pulling her back down onto the bed. They stopped for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.  
>"You know, I was thinking about what you told me last week... with your teacher"<br>Ella's demeanour changed, and she pulled herself away from him as he raised up from the bed "I think you should talk to Charlie"  
>Ella went over to her desk, picking up her hairbrush and put it through her hair "It's too late for anything like that and WHY would I go talk to your EX about that! It was nearly 5 years ago..."<p>

Brax could see how difficult this was for his girlfriend, and decided to leave it like that for now. So he stood behind her, putting his hands on her hips  
>"I'm sorry babe, just I'm pissed off that somethin' like that happened to you and if I ever saw that guy..."<br>"Which you wouldn't" Ella added and then Brax looked at her with all seriousness "I'd never let anything like that happen to you" he said kissing her forehead before he silently crept out of her room towards the front door. She followed him, looking behind to make sure no one was awake yet.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding" Ella said to Brax as he kissed her again, walking towards his ute. Ella then made her way back to her room but found Sid standing in her doorway, with his arms crossed<br>"I don't want that River Boy in my house"  
>Ella rolled her eyes "If your jealous Sid just say so and plus, why wouldn't you be! you know I'm a great catch..." she said walking past him to get to her room.<br>"I'd mind your manners young lady, especially since what I found in your room yesterday" he said holding up a plastic bag which was holding cocaine. Ella went to grab it but Sid pulled it back "I don't want you to ever bring up that up again" and then he walked away.  
>Ella searched in her underwear draw to find the rest of her stash and luckily there was still a small amount left which Sid had not found. She wanted to get back at him for going through her things and the only thing that came to her mind would hurt Indi ... <p>

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding – the bridesmaids were all gathered at the farm, getting their hair and makeup done together. Nic was helping Indi get into her dress while Bianca was doing some last minute touch ups with Ella's make up. Ella quickly glanced over at Marilyn who was doing Charlie's hair for the wedding, but she still didn't understand why SHE had to come to the farm house also. Bianca applied the last coat of lip-gloss to her lips and asked how things are with Nic being in town<br>"Yeah she's nice and all that but they have their own thing going on"

Meanwhile as Indi got her dress on, Nic asked her about their friendship "Ella's different. I'm surprised you's have been friends for as long as you's have just because I don't see what you and Ella have in common"  
>Indi agreed "We're total opposites but I think that's why we mesh so well together. She doesn't care what people think about her, she speaks her mind and I admire her for that"<p>

Once all dressed, Indi stepped out into the loungeroom with Nic behind her and all the girls stared in awe at the gorgeous young bride.  
>"I love what you've done with the frenchapenies in your hair" Bianca observed "Aww thanks Bianca, but look at my bridesmaids, they look gorgeous! They nearly out do me" Indi said looking at her two best friends, Nic and Ella who were wearing one sleeved light purple silk dresses with their hair to the side in soft curls.<br>"Well done Nic, the dresses are beautiful" Charlie said as smiled at all 3 girls. Indi turned to Ella, looking her up and down  
>"And who would have guessed you could pull off purple?" She cheekily said to the red head. "Hey, I can pull off anything" Ella added with a giggle.<br>"Brax won't know what hit him" Bianca called out as she sat down next to Charlie and Nic went to sit with Marilyn.  
>"Speaking of Brax, I heard you trying to sneak him out of the house yesterday" Indi said nudging Ella in the ribs, making her blush "Must've been a long night".<br>Ella shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the mirror looking at her hair "Let's just say he knows what he's doing" she said turning around to the women, winking her eyebrow  
>"oooooo Come on Ella! We're all women here! Spill the beans on the River boy leader" Bianca said with an encouraging smile, looking at the other girls for support but when she looked at Charlie, she could have sworn she saw jealousy.<br>Ella shook her head and walked over to the kitchen, coming back with wine glasses and champagne  
>"How about a toast to the bride?" she said handing them out to change the topic of conversation "To my best friend Indi, today's the beginning of the rest of our life. I know it sounds very cliché but it's the truth, and I know you and Romeo will live a long and happy life together"<br>Indi held back a tear as all the women raised their glasses "Here's to you Indi" Nic added and then they sipped their drink, ready for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>After the wedding in the exact same spot where Aden and Belle had been married a few years earlier, Indi and Romeo's wedding party and guests made their way to the reception. Once the bridesmaids and groomsmen who were Dex and Xavier had walked into the reception, the guests new the newlyweds would arrive any minute. Ella spotted Brax on his table, looking uncomfortable as Angelo was seated across from him with Sid, Marilyn and baby George both men staring at him and on the table next to them were Bianca, Charlie, Miles, April and Irene. Once Indi and Romeo and their wedding party were seated, Sid said a speech<br>"Now we all know me and Romeo have not had the best history but putting that in the past, I know how happy you make my daughter. All I'm trying to say is, welcome to the family Romeo". After the speeches, the DJ started to play music while the photographer took photos of the bridesmaids and grooms with Indi and Romeo.  
>"Now can we have please the newlyweds onto the dance floor for their first dance" Romeo took Indi's hand as the guests clapped together as the DJ started 'Love remains the same' by Gavin Rossdale. As more and more couples began to join in on the dance floor, Ella looked around and saw Sid and Marilyn, Nic and Angelo, Bianca and Dex all dancing but there was no sign of Brax OR Charlie.<p>

Brax had taken Charlie aside to talk to her "What are you doing Brax?" she asked when they were alone. "I need to ask you something" Brax replied, looking around to make sure no one could over hear them.

As Ella sat by herself at the wedding party table, watching the happy couples dance together she looked over to the entrance and saw Heath Braxton arrive. Everyone was too busy to notice the River boy gate crash so Ella got up and walked over to him  
>"Gate crashing? Isn't that a bit juvenile?" then both of them looked at the DJ as he spoke again "If all you couples aren't up here dancing right now, come up now"<br>Ella looked around once again for Brax but he was nowhere to be seen. Heath grabbed her hand, walking onto the dance floor, putting his other on her waist swaying to the music.

"Why do you want to know about this? Has one of your River boys done this to an innocent girl?" Charlie practically screamed at Brax once he had asked about charging someone with sexual assault. "No no of course not Charlie" he said shaking his head. Charlie crossed her arms together over her navy blue dress which highlighted her eyes  
>"Well you're wasting my time then" she said walking back off to the wedding. Bianca looked over Dex's head as Charlie returned to the reception followed by Brax shortly after and by the look on Charlie's face, she was pissed off.<p>

* * *

><p>By now some people had noticed Heaths presence once they saw it wasn't Brax who Ella was dancing with but considering he wasn't making any trouble they let them be. Ella looked up into the middle Braxton's brown eyes, getting lost in them and Heath noticed her staring "What?" he asked with a cool grin<br>Ella laughed, embarrassed at being caught out and turned her head away from him.  
>"Is it the suit? I thought I should make an effort" he retorted. Ella shook her head "No no, you actually look half descent"<br>Heath looked around at the guests, turning his nose up at them "Pfft weddings, who believes in it anyway?"  
>Ella opened her mouth, pausing for a second before talking back "I do! I already know what colours bridesmaids dresses I want and what song I want to be played as the first dance"<br>Heath looked surprised and intrigued "What song?" and without skipping a beat Ella said "From this moment on by Shania Twain"  
>Heath snorted, twirling her around "Really?" Ella nodded then laughed at what she was about to say<br>"Well for my first wedding" she said wearing a cheeky grin.

Brax walked past Charlie, onto the dance floor stepping in between his girlfriend and his brother "I'll take it from here mate" Brax said taking Ella's hand.  
>Heath laughed arrogantly "I was just keepin' her entertained" he replied, walking off towards the food platers.<br>Ella put her hands behind his neck as he placed his on her hips "Where have you been?" she asked. Brax quickly glanced at Charlie who was by herself at the table, then looking back at Ella  
>"I was talkin' with Charlie"<br>Ella took her hands away from behind his neck, placing them on her hips "Why were you talking with her? Of all the people here?"  
>"I was asking her..." Brax tried to explain but she wouldn't listen "It's bad enough to go 'talk' with your EX! But you haven't even said how beautiful I look?" Ella said, walking off the dance floor. Brax put his hand through his hair, looking back over at Charlie but then decided to go get some fresh air. Angelo watched as Brax left the reception, told Nic he'd be right back and went over to Charlie<br>"What's with you and Brax now?" Angelo asked his old girlfriend because he was the only one besides Ella who knew of their relationship.

* * *

><p>Heath approached Ella near the restrooms, watching her frantically go through her purse "There's nothin' left" he said which startled Ella, making her turn around really fast"I saw your stash the other day at the beach" he reassured her that he knew what he was talking about, and that she needed a fix.<br>Ella was annoyed with Brax for going off and talking to Charlie so she felt like she needed something to help her have some fun. Ella nodded, moving closer to Heath as he felt around in his back pockets but then out of nowhere Sid appeared  
>"You will not ruin my daughter's wedding" he said shoving Heath back to the wall, Ella went to say something but Heath just put up his hands<br>"I was just leavin' mate" he said to Sid, making his way to the exit.

"We miss you around here" Charlie said to Angelo after she had just finished telling him about the latest new in the Bay.  
>"Yeah we both miss it too" he said smiling as he looked at Nic who was talking to Miles and Leah holding Baby George "But the City has given us a new start, it's good there." Charlie nodded, agreeing that Angelo and Nic needed a fresh start after what had happened in the months prior to them leaving the Bay. Bianca came and sat down next to Charlie as Angelo left to talk with Nicole<br>"What's with you and Brax Charlie?" she asked, looking at her friend dead in the eyes "And don't lie to me, I saw the way you acted at the farm when Ella was talking about him"  
>Charlie sighed, knowing that her cover had been blown and would have to tell Bianca the story<br>"You can't tell anyone"

"What do you think you're doing Ella, at Indi's wedding! What would she say if she knew what you were just about to do?" Sid said in a doctorly tone. Ella rolled her eyes, turning away from Sid but he grabbed her arm "Don't you touch me! You have no right anymore!"  
>Then Sid fell silent, looking behind Ella where Indi stood.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT! You and Brax were seeing eachother?" Bianca said putting her hand over her mouth. "Shhhh Bianca! No one can know about this!" Charlie whispered loudly to her blonde friend who nodded<br>"I knew there was something up with you two" Bianca said smiling at Charlie as she played with her hair.

Then there was some yelling coming from the restrooms and everyone had turned their attention to it. Romeo was standing with Dex, Xavier and April when Indi stormed back into view, walking away from Ella and her Dad  
>"Please Indi, let me explain!" Ella said, running after her best friend who turned to face her "What is there to explain HUH? YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAD!" <p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Okay so I know this is bad timing and this is a huge cliffhanger but I won't be writing for a while as I have just gotten a job as a temp legal secretary for the next month or so. I'll try to update as soon as I can but keep reviewing and let me know what you think will happen! Thanks for reading guys


	9. Friends No More

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or the characters, but I do own any plot or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"WHAT! You and Brax were seeing eachother?"_ Bianca said putting her hand over her mouth. "Shhhh Bianca! No one can know about this!" Charlie whispered to her blonde friend who nodded, gesturing she locked her lips together.  
>"I knew there was something up with you two" Bianca said smiling at Charlie as she played with her hair.<br>Then there was some yelling coming from the restrooms and everyone had turned their attention to it. Romeo was standing with Dex, Xavier and April when Indi stormed back into view, walking away from Ella and her Dad  
>"Please Indi, let me explain!" Ella said, running after her best friend who turned to face her "What is there to explain HUH? YOU SLEPT WITH MY <em>DAD!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Until that time, her betrayals had filled her with excitement and joy, because they opened up new paths to new adventures of betrayal. <em>

_But what if the paths came to an end? One could betray one's parents, husband, country, love, but when parents, husband, country, and love were gone -_

_what was left to betray?"_ - **Milan Kundera**

* * *

><p>Please Indi just calm down" Sid said as he looked around at the wedding guests whose eyes were now on them.<br>"And you" Indi said as she turned her attention away from Ella "What's with you and sleeping with my friends?". Sid looked over at Nicole who was watching on holding her baby with Angelo.  
>Ella stood silently watching Indi yell at Sid, desperately wanting to tell her the story so they could put it in the past.<br>"Indi just let us explain" Ella finally spoke up after Sid had given up trying to calm his daughter down and by now Romeo was at Indi's side.  
>Indi gave her a look of impatience so Ella got straight to the point "You remember that time your Dad picked us up from Maccas after trying to find that party? And then I slept over your house..."<br>Indi's jaw dropped and she raised her hands, not wanting to hear anymore  
>"That's enough! Get out!" Indi pointed to the exist, but Ella didn't budge "Please Indi..." she said as she went to hold her hand but Indi pulled away, looking as if she wanted to hit her. Nic was on the other side with a comforting arm over her "It's time you left" she said with a stern look upon her face.<p>

Ella looked around at the faces staring back at her, feeling ashamed and unwanted and the one face she wanted to see wasn't there, so she practically sprinted out of the reception.  
>Before she knew it, Ella was down at the beach, her purple bridesmaids dress flowing out of control in the wind. She broke down, starting to cry hysterically <em>'What had she done?'<em>was the words that kept buzzing around in her head. After a couple of minutes, Ella got a hold of herself and sat down on the grass, overlooking the water and then heard some familiar voices growing closer.

Ruby and Casey were hand in hand walking along the pathway "I can't believe we weren't invited to the wedding" Ruby complained to her boyfriend who simply rolled his eyes  
>"Can you really blame Indi? You did sleep with Romeo remember?"<br>Casey replied but then he looked in the distance at Ella sitting by herself when he knew she should be at the reception, so he decided to call out.  
>"Hey Ella"<br>Ruby's pace slowed down as Casey walked a bit faster, because she knew Ella disliked her for what she had done with Romeo.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the reception with Brax and the others?" he asked looking down at red head who wouldn't meet his gaze. Ruby noticed the red blotchy eyes and heard the snuffling of her nose, and knew something had happened before Casey could realise. But before they could ask, Brax appeared out of nowhere, holding his suit jacket over his shoulder.  
>Casey could tell by the look on Brax's face that it was time for them to leave so they did, looking back over their shoulders as he sat down next to his girlfriend.<p>

"How come you never told me what happened between you and the doc" Brax asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Ella quickly got up off the sand, wiping it off her dress "I don't need this from you too Brax" she said and then stormed off down the path onto the beach.  
>Brax quickly caught up to her and grabbed her wrist "Look I get it okay, we've all made mistakes and it's all in the past"But before Brax could finish what he was saying,<br>Ella interrupted "In the past? Like with you and Charlie? I see the way you look at her Brax and then sneaking off with her at the wedding!"  
>Brax sniggered and looked down at his feet with his hands in his pocket while Ella stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Brax was just trying to help her but all she could do was take out her anger on him, after all she was the one who had screwed up big time and he was over it.<br>"Look Ella" he said trying to look into her eyes but she wouldn't meet his so he gave up, throwing his hands over his head  
>"I'm sick of all this drama with you Ella, you need to work out what's going on with yourself but until that happens, I don't think we should see each other"<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of days had passed and by now the news had spread around the whole town about what had happened at Indi and Romeos wedding. Ella had been staying at The Sands hotel waiting for the right moment to go and talk to Indi, so she passed the time by using drugs again and the occasional chat with Bianca and Heath, who were the only ones in town still talking to her.<p>

Ella walked down to Angelo's hoping to run into Brax if he was working, but she was lying to herself. She knew he would be working now and she needed to see him; to talk to him. Ella had no idea what was going on between them since that fight they had on the beach, so she decided to confront him. As Ella walked towards the bar where Brax stood, counting the stock her mobile phone rang. Brax looked up as soon as he recognised the ringtone and saw her, listening to the voice on the other end but quickly hung up and continued to walk towards him.  
>Brax put down his pen, looking up at her "Who was that?" he asked, wanting to know who kept calling her all the time.<br>Ella shrugged and pulled some loose hair behind her ears "No one" she replied with an unsure smile. Brax stood there waiting for her to say something, he knew she wanted to but she wouldn't  
>"Look Ella I haven't got time for these games, I have business to run" he said and walked off into the back room. Ella stood by herself and then a voice from behind spoke to her, bringing a short but sweet smile to her face<br>"How you going?" asked Bianca, the tall and slender blonde school teacher as she lightly touched Ella's shoulder in a comforting way. Ella started fidgetting with her hands, trying to think of how to answer her friend but all she could think about was Indi.  
>"Do you know how Indi is going?"<br>Bianca got out her purse as Brax walked back out to serve her "When Dex was over with April yesterday he said that Indi's been giving him the silent treatment"  
>Brax handed Bianca her change, looking at Ella for a second and then left the two girls to their conversation. Bianca watched on as Ella's eyes stayed on him until he was out of view and she turned back to Bianca.<br>"What's going on with you two now? Sorted things out yet?" Ella shook her head "He won't talk to me, but right now I think I should go and see Indi, I'll call you later"

* * *

><p>On her way to Indi's house, Ella had scored some drugs off some random guys from Yabbi Creek which she would have later on if things didn't go so well with her old friend.<br>She lightly knocked on the farm door, waiting for an answer and soon enough someone did. Nic stood in the doorway, looking at Ella  
>"Indi doesn't want to see you"<br>Ella rolled her eyes, pushing her self past Nicole, looking for her best friend "Indi, I know your here! I just want to talk to you"  
>Indi emerged out of the living room, passing baby George back to Nicole, walking straight past Ella to pick up some boxes on the ground. Ella followed her back and forth as she placed the boxes on the front porch, not saying a word to her until there were no more boxes inside the house.<br>"Indi please, can't we just move past this?" Ella said as she stood outside the front door. Indi shook her head hard  
>"After all these years, all the stuff you've pulled I've always been there for you. But not now, WE are no longer friends" she said all in one and then slammied the door in her face.<p>

After taking the boxes back to her apartment at The Sands, Ella made her way back down to the beach which is where she always ended up nowadays. She took out her drugs, snorting them up before anyone could see.  
>As minutes passed by, her vision got blurrier and blurrier; she could feel her pain fade away. Out in the ocean she could see some River Boys out past the rocks waiting for the perfect wave while up on the shore in front of Angelo's, Brax was loading the rubbish bin.<br>Ella got up, starting to walk to him but stopped when a brunette cop approach him and she watched on as the two laughed together. All Ella could feel in her body was pure heartache, were her and Brax really over now? All Ella knew was that she couldn't stand here and watch them anymore and had to walk away.

* * *

><p>Ella travelled to the end of the beach, walking in a daze over the rocks on the water and slumped down, breathing in the ocean air. Heath Braxton sat on his surfboard, watching her as some of his mates aimlessly talked amongst themselves. After a few a minutes, the boys noticed Heath wasn't paying attention and told him to bugger off if he was too interested in her. Heath could tell Ella wasn't in the right state of mind by just watching her body movement, it was clear to him.<br>"Heath, what's with your girl?" one of the boys asked him. Heath shrugged it off as if it didn't matter to him so he gestured for the boys to head back in, but before they did he paddled over to the side of the rocks  
>"Trouble in paradise?" Heath asked with his usual grin. Ella closed her eyes, continuing to breath in the scent of the ocean and ignoring the arrogant middle Braxton brother.<br>"You okay?" he asked after she didn't answer him, looking around at the rocks she was sitting on "You better go back in, this isn't the best place to have a nap"  
>Ella slowly got to her feet, stretching her arms to show she was capable "I'm fine, thank you very much!" she said "I don't need you protecting me Braxton"<br>Heath roared back with laughter "Protect you? What the hell are you on about?" and then he started to paddle back in towards shore until he heard a squeal and then a huge splash.

Heath spun his head around, looking for the red head he had just been talking to but there was no sign of her. He turned in the opposite direction, hoping she had popped up miraculously behind him, but no sign again. He screamed at the top of his lungs, paddling his board closer to the rocks where she had fallen in, his heart beating so hard he bet anyone would hear it

"Ella? ... ELLA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Heath be able to find Ella in time before she gets hurt? <strong>  
><strong>and if he doesn't would Brax and Indi care?<strong>

_Stay Tuned_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ Sorry about the delay guys, been busy. Anyway what did you's think? What will happen next?  
>As always let me know, because I love to hear your thoughts<em>


	10. An Unlikely Hero

[**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Home & Away or the characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]

* * *

><p>Ella awoke in an unfamiliar room, and all she saw was white. <em>Am I dead?<em> Were the first thoughts that came to mind but then she started blinking slowly, trying to see more. It was a hospital room – but why was she in a hospital room?  
>Ella thought back as far as she could remember - Indi slamming the door in her face - taking some drugs – seeing Brax and Charlie together – sitting down on the rocks and Heath Braxton annoying her with his arrogance. And then nothing, it was blank.<p>

Ella opened her eyes fully this time, and saw someone sitting in a chair not too far from her bed. Heath Braxton jumped off the chair as soon as he saw she was awake and called out for the doctor.  
>Sid was in there momentarily, flashing lights in Ella's eyes and making sure everything was alright but she just wanted to know what happened.<br>"Everything looks good Ella, but considering you hit your head I'd like you to stay overnight for observations"  
>Ella looked at Heath with confusion written over her face and then back to Sid "What the hell happened? Can somebody please tell me?"<p>

Sid sighed and looked at Heath "Well Mr Braxton since you're the hero in all this, why don't you tell her. I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Sid said as if he'd rather not come back and talk to his best friend's daughter who he slept with. Heath stood next to the bed and told her the story  
>"Well even after I told you to come down from the rocks, you fell against some and hit your head and I found you floating against them. I got you on my board, but you were still out of it, and once we were on shore that Romeo kid came running over with a few others, then the bloody ambulance was taking too long so I took you in my ute"<p>

"You?" Ella said as if Heath could not be capable of such thing, helping someone outs. Heath shrugged, with a mischievous smile on his face "I amaze myself". Ella then fell silent, thinking to herself about what had happened to her and wondered if the two people who meant the world to her knew where she was and most importantly, did they even care?

But little did she know, Brax was standing just outside her hospital room door, where he looked up and saw Indi running towards him "Is she okay?" she said as she tried to catch her breath.  
>"Your Dad said that it was just had a knock on the noggin' but she'll be alright" he answered her.<br>Indi nodded slowly at the door, contemplating if she should go see Ella but decided not too, that she was serious about them not being friends anymore. Ella betrayed her in the worst way ever, she was thankful she wasn't hurt but still. Indi turned around, walking for the exit before she ran into her father who she still wasn't talking too.

Brax took a deep breath in and pushed open the hospital door, seeing Heath talk to Ella. As soon as Brax entered, Heath looked down at Ella and knew it was time for him to leave even though he would LOVE to stay and watch them fight.  
>"That's my cue" he said and then he was gone. Brax pulled the chair over to the side of her bed, pulling his hands over the back of his neck, sighing out loud "Sid told me they found drugs in your system"<br>His tone sounded like a disappointed father in his daughter, and Ella felt terrible; so bad she couldn't meet his eyes when he talked to her.  
>"What are you even doing here? I thought you didn't care about me anymore"<br>Brax paused for a long moment and he finally spoke making Ella turn her face and look at him "I do care about you...but..." he began to say but before Ella could interrupt him "It's over. I get it" and then she turned her face away again, so he could not see the tears forming in her eyes. Brax stood up and walked towards the door but before he opened it, he looked back at Ella who was still turning away from him.

* * *

><p>A couple of days had passed since Ella had been let out of hospital and she stayed in her hotel room the whole time, staring down at her phone at her contacts but she kept scrolling down to the same ones<br>1. Indi  
>2. Brax<br>3. Her drug supplier and to her dismay, Heath – What did this mean? Ella thought to herself.

Ella sat down in her favourite spot on the beach, watching the wave's crash against the sand. She looked up from her phone as she waited for a call and saw Heath with some of his River boy followers. They saw her watching them, so they started calling her names such as skank and easy. Ella had enough of their rubbish so got up and started to walk up the path towards the diner when Heath called out, half running to catch up to her.  
>"What you down here for? Haven't you been all cooped up in your hotel room, crying over Brax?" Heaths remark hit her hard but she wouldn't let him know that.<br>"I'm meeting someone" she said casually, looking off into the distance so he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes as he mentioned Brax's name.

Heath cocked his eyebrow, grinning widely "is it Doctor love?" he asked, implying she was meeting with Sid. Ella rolled her eyes and continued walking but stopped when Indi appeared out of the diner, probably just finished her shift.  
>Heath watched on, as he was intrigued about what was going to happen between the two old friends.<br>Indi saw Ella straight away and turned around, but Ella screamed for her to stop  
>"Please Indi, can't you forgive me?" she asked once she finally caught up to her. Indi laughed sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest defensively<br>"I can't believe this, you're the biggest hypocrite Ella. When my Mum ran off with my ex, you were there for me saying how terrible it was but then you go do the exact same thing with my Dad"  
>Indi looked down at her feet for a second and Ella patiently waited for her to finish, hoping she would forgive her<br>"I hate you" were the words that slowly and meaningly crept out of Indi's lips. Ella went to say something but nothing came out, she couldn't think straight and then Indi walked away. Ella slowly turned back around and saw that Heath was still watching "Enjoy the show?" she yelled at him, walking into the diner before he could retaliate with a smartass comment.

* * *

><p>After getting the phone call she had been waiting for, Ella finished up her milkshake and walked back down to the beach where she was meeting 'her friend' and much to her dismay again, Heath was still there but by himself this time, washing his board under the beach shower.<br>Ella stood rubbing her arms as the cold southerly wind came up from the surf and saw her 'friend' approaching

"Hello gorgeous" the friend greeted. The guy was in his early 20s, and had the whole bad boy thing going on for him but it was different to the River boys, he was more city than surfer. Ella nodded back at him, continuing to rub her arms  
>"I thought you gave this up Ella? After what happened back in the city and by the way you still owe me some money, not including todays"<br>Heath watched on carefully, as the tall random guy and Ella spoke and by the looks of it; he meant business.  
>Ella got out her purse and handed him $100, he took it and studied it with a confused facial expression<br>"You know this ain't covering all of your debt Ella and you know if I don't get my money, it won't end pretty for you"  
>He said brushing the side of her face, making her shiver "I don't have all the money at the moment. I got kicked out of my friends house so I'm staying at a hotel"<p>

Heath didn't like this guy laying one finger on her, so he headed down towards them just as it started to turn nasty.  
>"That's not good enough for me Ella" he said grabbing the side of her arm, pulling her towards him<br>"Hey everythin' alright here?" Heath said walking towards them, making the guy release his grip on her arm.  
>The guy turned to Heath with a grin on his face "Everything's fine mate" and then he turned back to Ella "I mean it Ells, I want my money by tomorrow. I'll be in touch"<br>Heath watched as the guy walked up the path onto the peer and then turned all his attention to Ella "Whats up with you too?" he asked  
>Ella started biting her nails, worry written across her face. Chris was one of the main reasons why she had left the city and came to Summer Bay and now she was right back where she started. Ella looked at Heath unsure of what to say<em>, should she tell him what was happening? Could he help?<br>_"It's nothing for the likes of you to worry about" she decided to say and shook her head at her previous thought. _As if_ Heath Braxton would help her with her troubles, if any _Braxton _would it would be Brax.

* * *

><p>The next day Ella still didn't have the money for Chris and time was running out. Sure Ella had some money but not that much to just throw away, after all she was staying in a hotel now by herself. Brax looked up from the cash register as he smelt that same perfume and saw Ella approaching him. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't herself probably still recovering from the incident at the beach the other day he thought. He waited for her to say the first word but she just kept looking down at her hands<br>"You alright?"  
>She didn't reply and Brax knew there was something wrong. Then her phone started ringing, and by the look on her face Ella didn't want to answer but did. Brax over heard Ella saying to the person to meet at her hotel room in half an hour and then she hung up.<br>Ella glanced up from her phone to Brax, wanting to tell him what was happening but couldn't bring herself to do it, she can handle it herself.

Half an hour had passed and Brax was wiping up some wine glasses when his younger brother Heath walked into Angelos with a few of the River Boys strolling behind him. He casually made his way over to he bar, slumping his elbows down onto the bench  
>"I saw some guy hasselin' your girl down at the beach"<br>Brax looked up from what he was doing, giving Heath his full attention "Looked like he meant business to" Heath added before walking away to his mates. As he did, he knew Brax was worried and could help her but he couldn't really, he wasn't that type of bloke or was he? His feelings for Ella were developing rapidly, but he knew nothing would come of it because of Ella was still hung up on Brax.

Ella paced around her hotel room, looking over on her bed where only half of the money she owed Chris was lying. All she kept thinking back too was in the city, how her drug problems had caused her leave in the first place and how was she going to get out of this one? Then a knock on the door startled her and she quickly went to answer it.  
>"Elisabeth, nice to see you again" he said walking into her hotel room, looking around as he did "Nice place you've got here, Mummy and Daddy paying for it I guess?"<p>

"Sort of" she replied walking over to the bed, picking up the money "Here". Chris took the money, counting it as she walked him towards the door.  
>"Ell, Ell, Ell. This isn't the right amount and you know that" he said shutting the door after Ella had just opened it for him to leave.<br>Ella started to plead with him  
>"That's all I could get right now Chris, if I could have a few more days..." she began to say but he started to tsk at her "This isn't going to work, you know that. Why don't you just ring up Daddy dearest?"<br>She shook her head, leaning up against the wall "We aren't exactly on speaking terms after I left the city..."  
>Chris moved a tiny bit closer to Ella, looking around the expensive looking hotel room "Then how do you pay for this?" he asked putting some hair behind her ear.<br>Ella's jaw dropped and she slapped his hand away"I don't sell myself or anything like that!" she said backing up away from him " do have some savings just I need to pay off this week's room and then I'll give the rest to you, I swear". Chris thought about her proposal for second and then a smirk appeared on his face  
>"I have another idea of how you can repay me right here and now" he said looking at her and the bed.<br>Ella shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest "No way, it's time you left Chris" he laughed, starting to walk towards her "Ella you have to repay me in some way and if you do this, all your debt will be cleared. I promise"

He slid his finger down the side of her face, she tried to move but he grabbed her wrists making her squeal in pain and she closed her eyes, hoping it would make it go quicker but then her eyes sprung open as someone knocked on her door. Chris let go of her wrists as the door opened and Brax appeared, and by just the first glimpse of him Chris knew not to mess with him. Ella felt such relief when she saw those blue eyes stare at her, making sure she was okay.  
>"I think it's time you left" Brax warned him. Chris moved towards him though, trying to show he wasn't scared<br>"I ain't leaving til the bitch gives me my money"  
>Brax got out his wallet, flicking through a couple of hundred dollars "This will do for now and she'll mail you the rest" Brax said shoving the money into the guys chest. Chris nodded, then looking back at Ella "Next week Ella I want my money" and then he left.<p>

Brax put his wallet back into his pocket and looked up at Ella who was still up against the wall "Did he hurt you?"  
>Ella snapped out of it and slowly shook her head, scratching her hair at the same time. Brax sighed, rubbing his forehead "Drugs Ella? Really?" he asked her.<br>Ella rolled her eyes, going back to her old self "Don't be a hypocrite Brax, I know you're in the business"

Brax put his hands on his hips still shaking his head "But I don't want to be apart of that, I'm trying to get my family out of it and I know you don't want to be involved". Ella sat herself down on the bed, saying nothing. Brax waited a moment then decided to go join her "Why didn't you come to me?" he asked looking into her emerald eyes.  
>"How could I after all that's happened with us?"<br>Brax went to put his arm around her but decided it might give the wrong idea, that he still wanted to be with her.  
>"I'll always be here for you, I still do care" he said with the warmest smile he could possibly form. Ella lightly smiled back at him but right then it finally sunk in with her. They were no longer together, but they could still be friends.<p>

* * *

><p>After Brax left her hotel room, Ella sat down on the edge of her bed again thinking back on the past couple of weeks. She had screwed things up majorly with everyone she scared about and knew right then and there that she had to clean up her act. First things first – figure out a way to pay back Brax and Chris, mend her friendship with Indi and lastly, figure out why the hell she kept thinking about Heath and how he had saved her life when after all he was famous for not giving a rats ass about anyone besides himself, what the hell did it all mean?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>- Not very pleased with how this chapter turned out, what did you's think? I'm really cut because I had this epic idea for the next chapter coming up but I have just seen on the Home & Away website that they're going to be doing something similar (i.e A HUGE STORM IS COMING...) , so I don't know if I should keep my old idea.

Also the Ella/Brax chapter is coming to a close so alot of you will be happy about that and the Ella/Heath chapter is about to begin. Who think Indi should forgive Ella?

As always let me know what you think :)

Let me know what you think!


	11. Two Guys, One Girl

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Heath Braxton emerged out of the surf, shaking his head side to side, and water dripping down his body. He casually walked across the sand, pushing his board down so it was stable enough to let go of. In the distance Ella watched on as he dried himself with a towel, she couldn't help but stare in awe at the tattoos that spread across his body. As she got closer and closer towards him, her heart started to pound harder and harder and when Heath turned around and faced her, she could not resist his alluring grin<br>"Stalking me now are ya?" he asked, chucking the towel next to his board so he was standing in front of her and the only thing covering his body were his board shorts.  
>Ella bit her tongue cheekily, looking away from Heath to tease him "Just admiring the scenery" she added, turning back to face him.<br>Heath cocked an eyebrow, smiling at her comment "Why don't we get out of here and go back to mine?" he asked suggestively "Don't think Brax would mind sharing'"  
>Then Ella turned around, after hearing someone sneak up behind her and they spoke"What wouldn't I mind sharing?"<br>Brax stood bare-chested and holding his own surf board and Ella stood in between the two Braxton brothers, looking from one to the other.  
>"I was just inviting your girl back to my house. She needs a real man to show her how to have a good time" Heath said crossing his arms, Brax snorted "She's too good for you mate"<br>Ella looked from Heath to Brax, back to Heath not knowing what to do as they continued to bicker over her "Brax? Heath?" she muttered to herself as the tension rose higher and they both had one of her arms, pulling her towards them "Brax? Heath? Brax? Heath?..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ella slammed her hand down on her mobile phone, making the alarm turn off. She rose up from her bed, scratching the side of her hair.  
><em>"Just a dream<em>' she thought to herself as she flung her legs over the side of the bed and picked up the phone. Bianca had messaged her while she was still asleep, reminding her that they were meeting up for a coffee. Ella hopped out of bed, quickly putting on whatever clothes were lying on the floor. She looked in the mirror, applying some eyeliner to enhance her emerald green eyes, lip gloss and lastly put her hands through her hair – didn't have enough time to make much effort, she was already late.

* * *

><p>As Ella made her way towards the diner, thinking back on her dream about Heath and Brax and had to admit, it was a pretty darn good dream. Ella got why she would be dreaming about Brax, but <em>Heath<em>? Why on earth would she dream about Heath? The only rational explanation she came up with was because Heath had saved her from drowning the other week, but still his arrogance pissed her off; more than anyone else.

Bianca was waiting outside the diner, pulling back strands of her hair as it blew into her face  
>"Hey B"<br>Ella had nicknamed Bianca a couple of weeks ago. Ella scrunched her nose and squinted as the wind blew her own hair in her face and both girls held down their dresses so they wouldn't fly up.  
>Bianca looked out into the surf and saw heaps of bodies in the water, trying to catch some of the epic waves forming. Ella continued to squint, turning back to Bianca<br>"What's with the wind today? I know we live on a beach and I've learnt to give up on straightening my hair, but this is ridiculous"  
>Bianca agreed, nodding at her statement and gestured for them to go inside before either of them blew away.<p>

In the diner, the girls sat down when they got their coffee, ready to catch up. Bianca sipped her drink as Ella asked how Indi was going.  
>"Dex was over yesterday with April and he said Indi's only just starting to talk to Sid again"<br>Ella nodded, taking a sip of her own coffee, looking off in the distance behind her blonde friend. Bianca watched as Ella intensely thought to herself, worrying about the girl's state of mind after nearly drowning.

"How are you going anyway? I only heard the short of what happened to you last week from over hearing Heath Braxton saying he carried you from the water and then took you to hospital in his ute, but I'm sure he was over exaggerating".  
>Ella snapped out of her trance, focusing on Bianca's query "Actually, what he says is true apparently. I don't really remember but Sid did say 'he was the hero' and Romeo confirmed it too"<br>Bianca's eyes widened in disbelief and she took another sip of her coffee. Ella knew Bianca and Heath had something a while back and had never really heard what exactly they had, but Ella couldn't really dwell on that for the moment, all she could think about was him and the dream.

* * *

><p>After they finished their coffee, they made their way back outside and the wind was still the same as before, maybe even a bit worst.<br>"B, I've got to do something, I need Indi to talk to me again. What can I do?" Ella asked, once again moving hair out of her face. Bianca sighed, looking down at her feet and then back up to Ella  
>"I think the best thing you can do is to let her be for now and let her talk to you on her grounds.<br>Ella grunted, but knew Bianca was right. Indi needed time and Ella would respect that. Just then a huge gush of wind crept up on them and their dresses flew up, as this happened Bianca and Ella laughed together as they tried to control the flying material and heard whistles. Ella saw in the distance, Heath Braxton walking up the path, holding his surf board with his younger brother Casey.  
>"Lookin' good ladies, do you need a hand?" he asked, winking at Ella who unlike herself smiled back with a cheeky grin instead of telling him to get lost.<br>Casey laughed at Heaths rude remark and they headed off towards Angelo's and Bianca turned to Ella, giving her an unsure look  
>"What's going on with you two?" she asked curiously but Ella just shrugged and started to walk away from Bianca<br>"I've got to go talk with Brax, I'll call you later"

* * *

><p>Indi and Romeo walked hand in hand up from the beach past Angelo's talking about Romeo's new job with Alf Stewart. Indi nodded once every while, not really paying attention to what he was saying<br>"Can you at least pretend to be interested Indi?"  
>Indi looked at her husband; with an apologetic look "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"<br>Romeo rolled his eyes"Why don't you just talk to Ella? She misses you and I know you won't admit it but you miss her"  
>Indi turned her nose up at him, letting go of his hand<br>"I do certainly not miss her"  
>Romeo laughed at his wife's stubbornness "I saw how worried you got last week after I told you what happened at the beach. If you didn't miss or care about her you wouldn't have run off to the hospital to make sure she was alright".<p>

Indi knew Romeo was right, she did miss her old friend and was worried about her but it still didn't change the fact that her father and Ella had slept together – it would take more than one apology for her to forgive her old best friend.  
>And speaking of Ella, Romeo looked over his wife's shoulder and saw the stunning redhead walking towards them. Indi turned around to see what he was staring at, immediately regretting doing so. Ella stopped in her tracks, not knowing if she should proceed that way towards Angelo's or if she should turn back the way she came. Romeo put his hand behind Indi's back, giving her a little nudge in the right direction<br>"You've got to talk to her sooner or later, you know how small this town is""

They both started walking towards each other. Ella started fidgeting with her hands once their paths met  
>"Hey, how you feeling?" Romeo spoke firstly, looking at Ella then towards Indi to make sure she said something too.<br>"I'm alright thanks" Ella replied, awkwardly smiling at both of them while Indi looked away with her arms crossed and then Romeo nudged her in the ribs making her turn and face Ella.  
>"I ermm I'm glad your alright" Indi managed to say which made a light smile appear over Ella's face. All three stood in silence as the wind continued to thrash against their bodies and Romeo knew it was time to leave, that had been enough talk for now<br>"Well we better be off before we get blown away" he said looking down at Ella, who nodded and then they both walked off in their own directions.

* * *

><p>Ella made it inside Angelo's just as the sky outside started to turn dark and grizzly, and she spotted Heath playing pool with Casey. She smiled to herself as Casey shot the last black 8 down and he laughed at Heath who laughed it off saying he had gone easy on him. Ella made her away towards the stairs that lead up to Angelo's restaurant but found herself walking towards the pool table instead as Casey picked up his school bag<br>"Hey Ella" he greeted her, handing the pool table stick over to Heath. Ella smiled back at him and then to Heath as he spoke  
>"Nice Marilyn Monroe moment before" he said, eyeing her up and down. Casey shook his head as he looked over and saw his frizzy haired girlfriend Ruby approach him.<br>Ella fell silent as Ruby walked in front of her and kissed Casey on the side of his cheek "Ready to go?" she asked him.  
>Casey nodded "I just gotta grab my other book, I left it up with Brax" he said and ran up the stairs.<p>

Ella stood waiting for Ruby to leave so she could talk to Heath, for some reason she didn't know why but she wanted to talk to him.  
>Ruby faced her with a sly smile coming across her face and walked a tiny bit closer so Ella would only be the one who heard what she was about to say<br>"The whole town is still talking about what you and Dr Walker did behind Indi's back and I've got to say Ella, I'm surprised because wasn't it only a few months ago you were threatening me about what I had done to Indi? Seems like to me, you're a bit of a hypocrite"  
>Ella had nothing to say, nothing witty at least only swear words which weren't going to make a splash at the brunette's remarks. Ruby smiled again as Casey walked up, telling her he was ready to leave. Heath and Ella watched on as they left together "Don't study to hard" he added, turning back to face the new jute box. Ella walked over, watching as he picked a song and surprisingly it was one of her favourites – Wonderwall by Oasis and Ella smiled to herself.<br>Heath turned to her, wondering what she was smiling about "What you smiling bout?'" Ella raised her eyebrow "I'm surprised at your song choice, that's all".  
>Heath shrugged "I'm full of surprises Elizabeth"<br>_Wow_, Ella loved the way her name slipped off his tongue and usually hated being called her full name but not from Heath.

* * *

><p>Ella made her way up to Angelo's restaurant and saw there were a few people around for late afternoon. Brax of course was standing at the cashier, talking to someone. Her heart sank a little bit as Sergeant Charlie Buckton turned around wearing normal clothes for once. Ella watched on as Brax smiled at Charlie and vice versa, as much as she hated Charlie for obvious reasons she couldn't help but think they did in fact look good together.<br>Ella walked towards Brax and Charlie, trying to wear a warm and friendly smile but once she got to them, Brax stopped talking and Charlie nodded and turning and walked away. Ella pulled out her purse and handed Brax some money

"This is how much I owed you from helping me out last week"  
>Brax nodded, taking the money but not bothering to count it "So you paid off Chris then?" he asked, concern coming out of his voice.<br>Ella nodded and put her bag purse back into her bag and she looked up into Brax's familiar blue eyes "Had to sell my new Ipad" she satd regretfully  
>Then something got both caught their attention as something hit the windows facing towards the beach. Ella looked at Brax to see if he knew what it was and then<p>

**BAM!**

Again something hit the window and this time Brax saw it had been a tree branch. He walked over to the window, as the people eating glanced over watching him. Ella cautiously followed, keeping a foot behind him

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

More tree branches flung against the window and Brax pushed Ella back from it because it had looked as though they were going to break through the glass. Outside it had turned dark and nasty, and all you could hear was the howling of the wind. Brax turned back towards Ella, and looked around at the restaurant "Something's not right" Ella spoke softly.  
>Brax nodded and looked at Alf Stewart who came rushing in from the front door "Flaming struth, haven't you heard? There's a bloody Cyclone on its way here. You best get everyone out of here mate, and battle down because the Bay is right in the middle of it"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong> - The cyclone arrives in the bay, bringing some people closer than ever before...  
>Will everyone survive the night?<br>_Stay tuned._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>  
>and if you do I will send you an extract from the next chapter :)<p>

Also who thinks I should bring into my story the stuff that's actually happening on the show? like the new gang/Tegan/Indi's new sister?

LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I STRIVE FOR YOUR COMMENTS :)

Love you all.


	12. The Cyclone

**[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOME & AWAY OR THEIR CHARACTORS, BUT I DO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOTS I HAVE MADE UP]**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I couldn't wait to publish this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys it

* * *

><p>"You better get a move on and start evacuating the restaurant because it will be here soon enough" Alf Stewart warned Darryl Braxton as he stood with Ella, speechless as to what they had just heard. But immediately Brax got into action, huddling everyone together to leave the restaurant in a safe manner.<p>

After the few people who had been enjoying an early dinner had rushed off down the stairs, Heath came running up them  
>"What's going on?" he asked concern written over his face. Brax looked back to Ella who was cradling herself protectively.<br>"There's a cyclone comin"  
>Heath raised an eyebrow, unsure if his older brother was telling the truth "You're kidding me right?" but by the look on Brax's face, he knew he wasn't pulling his leg.<p>

Then there was another huge BAM! As another branch flung into the window, making all three of them jump. Brax walked over to Heath with seriousness in his eyes  
>"Go back to Casey's and take Ella" he said turning back, looking around at his restaurant "Yeah then what? We just meant to sit around and wait for it to pass?" Heath said sarcastically as he looked outside, clearly noticing how bad the storm was becoming.<br>"Yeah, are you mate. Don't ya know how serious these things are? Just take Ella and wait it out, thats all you can do. Just make sure when you get to Casey's stay away from the windows and get under somethin' to protect yourselves"  
>Heath nodded, started to walk off down the stairs and for the first time actually listened to his older brother without argue. He turned back around when he didn't hear Ella behind him<br>"You comin' or what Princess? The cyclone ain't gonna wait for ya"  
>Ella looked from Heath to Brax, moving as she spoke "What about you? Aren't you coming with us?". Brax shook his head, with his hands on his hips<br>"I'm gonna go down to the diner and see if they need any help down there first. Then once everyone's out, I'll make my way over to you's"  
>Heath had reached Ella's side now and he saw the fear in her eyes as Brax spoke. He touched her wrist, getting her attention away from Brax<br>"We better go"

* * *

><p>Heath frantically drove to Caseys house which he shared with Indi and Romeo but once they arrived, no one was to be seen.<br>"CASE! CASEY!" Heath yelled out as he opened the front door, running in with Ella behind him. He got out his mobile phone to call his younger brother but there was no dial tone.  
>"The tower is out because of the storm" Ella guessed, looking at her own phone then giving up and throwing it on her coffee table in the lounge room they stood. Ella started pacing around the lounge room panicking when looking at photo of Romeo and Indi from their wedding. Heath looked up from where he was sitting on the lounge<br>"What are ya doin'? Can you just calm down'  
>Ella went for the front door, ignoring Heath but as she got there a huge thump noise came from the front yard. Heath was up in no time; next to her and looking out into the yard<br>"It was just the tree from next door" he said reassuring her. Ella nodded but then her mind was back on Indi, she needed to know that she was safe but Heath grabbed her arm before she could leave.  
>"I need to make sure Indi's safe!" she retailiated adn shook of his arm. Heath got angry that she wouldn't listen to him and stay put "Look Ella, I get your worried, I'm worried too but we can't leave"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Walkers, Indi and Romeo were taping up the windows while Sid was with Dex and April in the dining room, making a fort with mattresses when they heard some pounding on the front door.<br>Bianca came rushing in, looking around for her younger sister and when she saw April all she could do was hug her "You weren't at Irenes, so I drove here. Thank god your okay" Bianca continued to say as she craddled April in her arms. Sid looked at Bianca who was drenched from the rain.  
>Sid handed Bianca a towel and sat down on the lounge with Indi and Dex while Romeo stood and watched them together for the first time as a family since the wedding. All their heads turned towards the window when the wind thrashed against it with a tree branch and Sid knew it was time to buckle down under the fortress of mattresses they had made. So they all huddled together under the mattresses, with blankets over them to keep themselves warm. Indi leant into Romeos arms as Bianca held April in hers and Dex and Sid sat next to eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>Heath was pacing around the loungeroom, waiting for his older brother to arrive. Ella sat on the lounge, trrying to keep herself calm but couldn't help thinking about her bestfriend and if she was safe and then Brax came through the front door, soaked from the rain. Ella got up momentarilly and walked with Heath over to him<br>"Where's Case?" Brax said looking around the room for the youngest Braxton brother but Heath just shook his head "He ain't here Brax, I tried callin' him but there ain't no signal". Brax scratched the back of his head, thinking of what to do next. He looked up at Ella and Heath "You guys stay here and make sure this house becomes bullet proof, I'll go out and find him"  
>Ella protested against him "You can't go back out there Brax" she said with her hand around his arm, pleading with him. He looked down at her with his eyes which were indicating worry, she knew she would have to let him go. Just as she was about to let go of his arm, Charlie ran into the house, frantically looking around<br>"WHERE'S RUBY? WHERE IS SHE?"  
>Heath simply shrugged and Brax said nothing as Charlie looked at him. No one had a clue where Casey and Ruby were but then Ella rememebered they had said they were going to study<br>"Ruby said they were going to study" Ella pipped up, making Charlie look at her, not sure if to believe her. Ella didn't care about her past problems with both Bucktons, Ruby and Casey could be loads of trouble and there was no time to loose.  
>Charlie nodded thanks, still unsure if Ella was being truthful and looked down at her hand on Brax's arm then met his eyes.<br>"I was just goin' to look for em'. We might as well do it together" Charlie nodded and as Brax moved towards the door after her, Ella let go of his arm.  
>As Charlie opened the front door, a huge gush of wind and rain flew in and practically knocked her down. Brax turned back to Heath, pointing around the house "Tape the windows, and stay under the kitchen table; do anything to keep yourselves safe" and then they were gone.<p>

* * *

><p>As the Walkers and Scotts sat undercover the mattress fortress they made, Indi started freaking out as the wind bounded against the old farm house meanwhile Dex started mumbling on about cyclones<br>"Tropical Cyclones are low pressure systems that form over warm tropical waters and have gale force winds" he started to say as if people really cared.  
>"The gale force winds can extend hundreds of kilometres from the cyclone centre. If the sustained winds around the centre reach 118 kmh. Gusts in excess 165 km/h. then the system is called a severe tropical cyclone. These are referred to as hurricanes or typhoons in other countries" Indi had had enough of her brother  
>"DEX! I DO NOT WANT A GEOGRAPHY LESSON RIGHT NOW!"<br>Sid agreed with his daughter "Your sisters, right Dex. Lets just sit tight and it will be over soon" Romeo put his arm firmly around Indi's shoulder, pulling her in closer  
>"I know your worried about Ella" he whispered in her ear "Yeah but she should be with us, but instead I kicked her out and she could be anywhere for all I know"<br>Sid overheard Indi's concern and decided to have an input "Indi, Ella's a strong girl and can look after herself. She's probably with Brax so you know she'll be safe"  
>Indi lightly smiled at her Dad, and she knew then and ther that life was to short to be angry with the people you love, especially family so she leant over and took Sids hand and held it.<p>

* * *

><p>As Brax drove his ute through SummerBay with Charlie in the passenger seat, they watched on as the cyclone drew closer and closer, then Charlie told him to stop the car<br>"We shouldn't be driving in this"  
>Brax put the car into car, turning his body towards his former flame "Well what do we do Charlie? your the cop, start acting like one. Where would Ruby take Casey to study if not either of their houses.<br>Charlie slumped back into the car seat, thinking about her daughter and then it came to her "The caravan park, Ruby had studied in an abandoned one while getting ready for her trials"  
>And that was good enough for Brax, he put the car back into drive and hit down the exelerator heading towards the Caravan park.<p>

Ruby and Casey were in a tiny caravan as it barely could stand up right in the middle of the cyclone. Ruby looked outside the the skies turned dark and the rain began to pour down "We need to get out of here Case, it's not safe"  
>Casey knew Ruby was right, so they clung together as they got outside of the caravan As they held eachothers hand, walking through the park, they couldn't see where they were going.<br>Ruby stopped in her tracks after they had been walking for a few minutes "We don't know where we're going Case, lets go back to the caravan, at least its shelter" she had changed her mind about leaving it now.  
>Casey shook his head "It's too late now and plus that thing felt as though it was going to cave in at any moment. Let's just keep walking and we'll find Miles and Alf" Ruby reluctantly nodded, but continued holding her boyfriends hand as they once again started walking in the cyclone.<p>

* * *

><p>Heath was crisscrossing tape across windows as it hailed against them, and threw come tape at Ella<br>"Go tape some windows in the bedroom, if one of em' break, there will be so much rain comin' in we'll probably drown"  
>Ella nodded, running off out of the loungeroom just as Heath had finished the last window. He ran over to the kitchen table, moving the chairs out of the way so they could climb under without fail and then he heard a smashing noise and a scream.<br>Heath ran into the bedroom to see the window had smashed, glass had flown everywhere and hit Ella on her arms and face. He quickly put up Romeos surf board against the window and moved the bed so it would stay in place. He took Ellas hand, moving into the kitchen and grabbing a handtowel, holding it down on her cuts as they sat under the kitchen table.

Brax and Charlie got out of his car, looking in the distance of the caravan park "Do you know which van it is?" Brax asked as they both began running, trying to hold themselves up in the cyclone. Charlie nodded, pointing towards the back of the park "It' just before the ditch"  
>Ruby fell over her own feet onto the muddy ground and Casey leant down to help her up "It will be alright Rubes, I promise we just need to find some cover"<br>Ruby got up, shivering as the rain kept pouring down on them "This is stupid Case, we're gonna get blown away out here, I say leets just go back" and she turned around as if she knew which direction to go but the cyclone had gotten so much worst that Ruby had no idea where they were in the park.  
>Casey moved one step to the side and then he yelped. Ruby turned to the side just in time to see him fall down a huge ditch<br>"CASEY!" Ruby yelled as the tried to grab his hand as he clung to a branch coming out of the ground.  
>Charlie turned around as she heard a faint yell and started running towards it with Brax next to her.<br>"HOLD ON CASEY!" Ruby continued to say as she desperatley tried to pull him up from the ledge, but the water was running down the ditch as full speed making everything slippery.  
>"RUBES!"<br>Ruby looked behind her and saw her Mum and Brax, running towards them in the rain. Brax leant down next to Ruby and looked over to see his brother clinging on for dear life "It's alright Case, I'll get you up"  
>Charlie was looking around for something to pull him up, but the only thing she could see what a big branch from a tree.<br>Brax leant it over the edge and told Casey to grab it and he would pull it up. Casey shook his head, not wanting to let go of the edge.  
>"Look mate, I've got you. Just reach out and take the branch, I'll pull ya up"<br>Casey looked up at Brax and knew his older brother wouldnt let him down. So with one breath he closed his eyes and reached out.  
>Once he had hold, Brax used all his strength to pull him up and out of danger, giving him a hug.<p>

* * *

><p>The Walkers and Scotts sat in silence as the cyclone seemed to quieten down, looking outside to see the wind clam down. Indi got up from under the fortress, slowly walking over to the window<br>"hey, I think its stopped" she said back to her family, Bianca and April. Dex and Sid looked at eachother, both knowing it had not finished  
>"We shouldn't move until it's official it's over" Dex said to Indi as she walked a bit closer to the window but she ignored him.<br>Then something came flying in through the window, sending Indi to the ground - an electricity cable.  
>"INDI!" Romeo yelled, running to her side<p>

Heath and Ella sat with their bodies facing eachother under the table, Heath still holding the towel over the cuts on her arms. They both stared at eachother for a second without realising it and turned away. Ella looked down at Heaths hand, still over her arm "I think you can stop holding the towel now"  
>Heath slowly let go, smiling embarrassingly at her and actually moved his hand on top on hers. Ella was taken back but didn't mind the warmt of his skin on hers. He smirked, leaned in and kissed her lightly in a comforting sort of way. They broke apart for a second but this time, Ella moved in, kissing more passionately and then they broke apart for the final time when they heard Brax and the others arrive back. Ella and Heath out from under the table "Case" Heath said putting his younger brother in a head lock "Don't ever do that again kid". Casey nodded, as they all shivered so Ella and Heath went to fetch some towels and noticed the weather outside of calming down.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, the town was starting to clean up after the Cyclone had passed and luckily no one was badly injured.<br>At Angelo's restaurant was where the most damage from the Cyclone had occured because Brax had gone down to the diner to help them before it all happened. After getting stitches in her arm from the glass, Ella had gone down to help Brax clean up along with Heath, Bianca, Charlie, Casey, Ruby, Dex, Indi and Romeo. As Ella arrived she was immensly happy to see Indi was okay and they both shared a smile towards eachother as Ella made her way over to Brax  
>"Where do you want me?"<br>Brax grinned widely but shool his head "Doc just gave you stitches Ell, you ain't doin nothin"  
>Ella sighed, putting her hands on her hips looking angry "I am here to help Brax, anything at all"<br>Brax smiled, shaking his head at her determination and handed her a broom "Sweep" he said, and walked to where Ruby, Casey and Charlie were picking up the chairs that had flung around after some windows had smashed.

Bianca was standing with Indi and Romeo as they looked around at the mess, not knowing where to start. Heath walked over to Ella as she swept away, not looking at him as he got closer  
>"Hey" he said blocking her from sweeping. Ella looked up and simply said "Hey" then went back to sweeping away from him. Heath smirked to himself and walked along side her<br>"What you doin' tonight?" he asked her.  
>Ella shrugged casually "Nothing much, probably going to catch up on One Tree Hill"<br>Heath put his hand to his heart and made an ow noise as if she had hurt him "That hurt babe, I thought we could finish what we started yesterday"  
>Ella walked into the store room without answering Heath who followed behind her "I'm not your babe Heath. Look if you want me that bad, then prove it" She said with a cunning smile and walked past hime back outside to the restaurant.<br>But there were a few more guys there now, ones she didn't recognise and Ella knew from the tension coming from Casey and Brax, these guys weren't welcome. Heath came in after her, got to her side and was about to say something but then saw the same guys and automatically the charming Heath was gone.  
>"This is what you left the River boys for Brax? This dump?" said Hammer the brother of Jake as he and kicked some rubble lying on the ground.<br>"What you doin' here Hammer? tryin' to act like a big boy now that your brothers in the slammer?" Heath said, crossing his arms over his chest. Hammer and the rest of his gang who looked like wanna be lads all turned around to face him and he laughed out loud at Heath but then turned his attention to Ella "And who's this?" he asked looking her up and down. Heath gritted his teeth, slightly moving infront of her as if trying to protect her. Ella knew by the looks on the boys faces not to respond  
>Hammer turned back to Brax "Is this really the reason you boys have started hanging around Summer Bay? Well we might doing the same thing if we keep seeing these beauties around"<br>Heath scrunched his fist, holding his anger back "We'll see you around" Hammer said, signally for his gang to follow him as he began to leave.  
>Once they were gone, everyone started talking amongst themselves while Ella and Heath walked over to Brax and Casey "Who were they?" she asked.<br>Brax just told her not to worry that they were harmless, but Ella knew what he was just saying all that infront of everyone else. Ella pulled Heath aside and demanded to know the truth. Heath looked into her emerald green eyes and couldn't lie to her  
>"There another gang, the kid talkin' shit is Jake Berovitchs brother who has it out for us now because he thinks we're the reasons Jakes in jail".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Review and once again I will send you a snippet of the next chapter. How'd everyone like that chapter? what does everyone think of Ella and Heath? Let me know what you think will happen

xx


	13. The New Guy In Town

**[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOME & AWAY OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ANY PLOTS OR CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP]**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the Cyclone made its way to Summer Bay and luckily no one was seriously injured. Everything was starting to go back to normal including Angelos restaurant, after the residents had come together and helped Brax clean it up.<br>Ella sat by herself at the bar, bored because the school had finally been re opened so therefore her closest friend Bianca at the moment had gone back to work. Ella opened up her phone, scrolling down her contact list to Indi's name, but she would be at Uni right now. Ella sighed, putting away her phone as Brax wondered over to her  
>"Hows the arm?" he asked as he began to dry some wine glasses. Ella looked to where last week she had gotten cut by window breaking in the middle of the cyclone<br>"Sid said its clearing up and the stitches can come out soon"

Brax nodded as he put the wineglasses on the bars top shelf, turning back to continue their conversation and he noticed how Ella was not her usual full of life self.  
>"Whats up?" he asked with his casual tone "You don't seem like yourself"<br>Ella shrugged "I guess I'm just really bored. Bianca's back at school and well Indi's at Uni but it's not like we are on best friend terms again but I guess we're getting there"  
>Brax thought for a second and laughed to himself "What's so funny?" Ella looked confused. Brax leant down on the bar, looking her in the eye "Sounds to me like you need somethin' to fill in the time around here, why don't ya get a job or do a course or somthin?" his tone was as if it was obvious and that she had been a bit slow to not think of it herself.<p>

"Me work? I don't think so" Ella said as if she had never worked a day in her life which really she hadn't. Her parents had paid for anything and bought anything she wanted. But a course? A course in what? She pondered in her thoughts. What did she want to do with the rest of her life? Ella had no idea really. Ella had only stayed on for year 11 and 12 because she wanted to do her monologue and group performance for drama, which she got ban 6's for both. Then straight after schoolies in Queensland, Ella had started travelling around Australia. Ella really had no clue what to do with her life. Brax watched as Ella considered what he had said but she snapped out of it asking where Heath was at  
>"He's at Yabbi Creek today, lookin for a new surfboard after the cyclone smashed his one up. Why do you wanna know?"<br>Ella felt her cheeks blush, quickly turning away "I don't care, it's just unusual for him to not have tried any lame pick up lines on me today"  
>Brax nodded and laughed, looking up and seeing some of the River boys come in. Ella waved goodbye and she was on her way.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at her hotel room and looking over her drama HSC performances which had been uploaded onto youtube, Ella realised how much she had missed performing for an audience. A little while later Ella made her way across the beach, making her way up to tell Brax about her new and exciting life changing idea, when of course Heath Braxton made his way down the sidewalk, carrying his new surfboard.<p>

"Nice board" Ella said once Heath was closer and he looked down at it "Yeah, well my other one was complelty messed up after someone couldn't tape a window together so I had to use the board to keep it intact" he said as Ella remembered back to last week, shaking her head because she knew it was her fault.  
>"I'm sorry about that"<br>Heath scratched the side of his head "hey, its alright, its only a surf board it can always be replaced" he said with a sweet smile on his face, obviously he was trying to hint at that Ella's safety meant alot more to him that a stupid surf board.  
>"So what you doin' right now? Wanna come for a dip? I could teach ya a few things on the board" he asked. Ella looked out into the ocean, watching the waves crash down against eachother and kept thinking back on those weeks ago where she had nearly drowned up against the rocks.<br>"I think I'll give it a miss this time Heath, I've actually got to talk to Brax"

A hint of jealousy came across in Heaths eyes as she said his brother's name "What you seein' him for?" Ella began to walk away from him, turning back to answer him "Just an idea that came to my mind about what I want to do with my life"  
>"Oh yeah, whats that?" he called after her. Ella turned around once again, brushing the hair out of her face "Teaching"<br>Heaths jaw practically hit the ground, as he laughed at the idea "A school teacher aye? That's sexy"

* * *

><p>Brax was in his usual spot, handling the bar at Angelo's as the lunchtime rush came pouring in but she didn't care, Ella had to tell Brax about her plan.<br>"I want to be a school teacher" Ella practically had to yell over the loud noise of the restaurant as she sat down.  
>Brax thought he had heard wrong "A school teacher? Really?" Ella saw the same confusion on Brax's face as she had seen on Heaths.<br>Ella rolled her eyes and leant in so Brax could hear her properly "Not anything nerdy geeze Brax, but a Drama teacher. I loved the subject while I was at school and I was pretty good at it"  
>Brax had no problem in believing that, after all Ella was a big enough drama queen in real life; so he leant in waiting to hear more about her new life plan.<br>"I looked up some stuff online and there are traineeships where I can study and work at the same time. So I thought I could talk to Bianca about my idea and hopefully she could put in a good word for me with Gina."  
>Brax looked behind Ellas head, nodding "Well here's your chance". Bianca walked in, wearing her usual teacher attire. Ella grinned widely back at Brax, hopped off the stool, eagerly wanting to discuss this with her friend.<p>

"Hey B"  
>Bianca smiled back at her "You'll have to take me shopping to get some new sexy teacher clothes soon" Ella said throwing her bag over her shoulders.<br>"Sexy teacher clothes?"  
>"Yeah well you have the best style Bianca and I definitely want to look the part"<br>Bianca scrunched her eyebrows together, not understanding what her young friend was getting at. Ella squeeled excitingly "I've decided I want to become a teacher, a drama teacher! And I was hoping you could put in a good word for me" Ella asked, squeezing her hands together as if she was praying. Bianca laughed "Since when did you want to be a teacher?" she looked behind her and then back to Ella "Look I'll have a chat with Gina and I'll let you know but right now I've got to finish showing the new teacher around the Bay"  
>Ella looked around to see the new teacher Bianca was talking about, and then shock and horror all mixed in one filled her body as a familiar face walked into her view. This man was in his early 30s, tall, olive skin with dark brown hair and eyes. Ella would actually think he was attractive besides the fact that she knew this man, from back when she attended school in the city.<p>

Brax looked up from manning the bar to check out how Ella was trying to sell her pitch to Bianca, but what he saw wasn't good. Bianca was smiling and talking to a man he did not know as Ella stood on the other side of her, looking as if she had seen a ghost.  
>"I errr I've got to go" Ella said abrupbty to Bianca, quickly exiting the restaurant past the man she knew. Bianca walked over to the bar with the stranger, placing her bag on the counter<br>"This is Darryl Braxton, he's the owner of this restaurant" she said to the man, who nodded while scoping it out "Brax, this is Steve McKinley, he just transferred from the city and will be Summer Bay Highs new History teacher" Brax shook Steves hand, still being cautious after seeing Ella's reaction to seeing him.  
>"Brax's younger brother Casey will be in your year 12 class along with my sister April"<br>Steven nodded "Well I can't wait to get to know everyone in this town a little better, I've heard this is the place for great pizza"  
>Brax scratched his chin, agreeing to his statement then Bianca looked at her watch "Well we better get back to school before your first class starts"<br>"Nice meeting you Brax" Steve said and walked off with Bianca. Brax watched as they left the restaurant, trying to figure out why Ella had acted the way she did. It was on the edge of his tongue and it would eventually come to him.

* * *

><p>Ella found herself sitting on the beach; she didn't even remember walking down there because she was in such a state of shock.<br>"You just can't seem to stay away from me today" a voice called from the water, catching Ella's attention.  
>Heath came running out of the surf, dripping from head to toe with water. Ella got to her feet, not wanting him to see her like this.<br>"Hey!" he called out as she started to walk in the opposite direction, but he ran to catch up to her "What's up? Didn't it go well with the teacher thing?"  
>That was the last thing on her mind, Ella thought to herself as she looked away from his piercing brown eyes. Heath knew immediantly that something was off because by now Ella would have had said some catchy remark back to him<p>

"You alright'?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off him. He backed off for a second, wondering what had gotten her so upset  
>"Has somethin' happened with Brax? I thought you's were over?" he asked with anger in his voice. Ella snorted, she was getting sick and tired of Heaths obsession with his brother and her relationship. "Like it's even any of your business Heath; I don't have to tell you anything about my life in general if I don't have to, it's not like we're together or anything" she blew up in his face. Heath gritted his teeth, trying to keep his composure so that it didn't show that Ella had hurt him just now.<br>"So? What about the other night aye? Under the kitchen table? Your tellin' me that meant nothin'?"

Ella roughly put her hands through her hair then crossed them over her hips. Ella couldn't deal with this at the moment, not after Steven had arrived in town. Heath did mean something to her, and that kiss was amazing but right now she had to figure out what to do.  
>"I thought we were going to die in that cyclone and thats the only reason I LET you kiss me. Don't make out it meant anything more than that" then her phone went off, saying there was a message from Bianca telling her Gina would like to talk. Ella looked up from her phone into Heaths face and could see she had done a number on him and for a second, she just wanted to apologise and take his face in her hands and kiss him. But she couldn't, not now at least so she turned on her heels and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>In Summer Bays Highs principles office, Ella sat uncomfortably as Gina Austin looked through her academic records<br>"So Bianca was telling me you would like to be a Drama teacher, well as you know you'd have to go to Uni and study education first"  
>Ella nodded but then added, interrupting Gina "I know that Mrs Austin, but I also heard about traineeships where I could study and teach at the same time as a student teacher"<br>Gina observed for words for a minute, then looking back down at her HSC results "I see you an above average for your HSC remarks, with Business Services, Legal Studies, General Maths all ban fives where as for Advanced English and Drama you received a ban 6." Gina said putting down the paper work, and crossing her hands "What have you been doing since you finished school?". Ella had to think back for a second, trying to control her thoughts because they were all over the place "I travelled around Australia pretty much after schoolies then because I had no idea what I wanted to do, I came here to visit Indi Walker my old best friend. But now I've realised this is what I want to do"  
>Gina studied Ella for a couple of minutes, once again picking up her records "Well Elizabeth" Ella corrected her "Ella"<br>A small smile crept upon Gina's face as she put down the records for the second time "Ms Scott has said she would take you under her wing and be something of a mentor for you if I decide to bring you on. I'll have a little chat with the other teachers now and I'll let you know in the next 20 minutes"

* * *

><p>Ella stood awkwardly in the empty school halls, feeling as if she were waiting for a guilty or not guilty verdict in a court case when suddenly the bell rang for the next class and soon enough students were everywhere.<br>"Ella" called a voice she did not wish to hear and Steven McKinley was standing behind her. He smiled casually as students walked past, whispering about the new good looking History teacher "I thought that was your lock of red hair at the restaurant earlier, it's a shame you didn't say hi". Bianca Scott saw the two talking and walked over with a warm smile on her face, turning to Ella "Gina just told me that its decided. You can start as a student teacher next week, only observing at first and learning the ropes but you'll have to enrol for night time classes"  
>Ella managed to smile convincingly at her new mentor who had just noticed her and Steve had been talking "Oh do you two know each other from the city?"<br>Steven looked at Ella then back to Bianca, nodding "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around Ella".

Bianca said goodbye as she was late for her own class and Ella followed Steve to his class, peering in as he began to teach  
>"I'm Mr McKinley, your new History teacher he said after writing his name on the blackboard. A couple of the girls whispered and giggled to each other as he revealed a charming smile. Ella saw in the class that his students were kids she knew – Dex, April, Ruby, Casey and Xavier. Steve looked outside the door, casually walking over to it "but you may call me Steve" he said looking at Ella, raising his eyebrow while holding his mischievous smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Angelos, Brax was thinking to himself but it seemed like such a long time ago that Ella and him were together, they had both been through so much in the past couple of months, but Brax now knew what had made his former girlfriend upset.<p>

_*Flashback to when Brax and Ella had first slept together, and they were talking about their first time*_

_"I was 15... I was given afternoon detention and had to meet the teacher in his classroom to write lines. He had always been one of the better teachers so I decided to turn up instead of ditching, so I was sitting at one of the desks, and he came over, sitting down next to me. We were just casually chatting, laughing even and then he put his hand on my knee. He started to say how beautiful I was, moving his arm up and down my body. I didn't know what to do... then he was kissing me... then he had me on his desk... and well you don't need to hear the rest."_

Brax didn't know what to do, but he was sure Steve McKinley must have been the teacher who had attacked Ella those few years ago and she had told not single soul, not even her best friend Indi. Different thoughts came to Brax head – going to the police to tell Charlie but wasn't the statute of limitation over for stuff like this? He really didn't have a clue. Rape was something he had never condoned of, and he made sure none of his River boys did either or else. The only logical answer he could think of, was to deal with this guy the way he knew how to; like a River Boy.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time<em>  
>Ella notices Steve McKinley starting to pay attention to one of the female students,<br>Brax decides to ask Charlie, one of the few people he trusts about Ella's situation and what he can do and  
>Heath begins to notice Ella's odd behaviour, but she won't tell him so he reaches out to Brax for help. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> What student do you think Steve McKinley is interested in? Ruby or April?  
>What do you think Ella should do?<p>

I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, how does everyone feel about this plot line? And sorry for those who reviewed, I started writing this chapter and couldnt finish so I didnt send you a snippet of it. But the next couple of chapters will get interesting

So please **REVIEW** and I shall let you know what some stuff is about to happen/ send a snippet of the next chapter :)

P.S - I can't wait for this weeks Home & Away with the "Storm", looks so good 


	14. First Day Jitters

[**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]

* * *

><p>Ella rolled around in her bed, twisting and turning the sheets having a nightmare. She stood alone in the corridors of Summer Bay High wearing the maroon and white school dress with her hair in piggy tails, cautiously looking at her surroundings<br>_Why am in school uniform? I didn't go to this school?_ Ella softly spoke to herself as she began walking around the corridors, looking for anyone to tell her what was happening. As Ella found the exit and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, then someone spoke from behind her  
>"Little lost lamb"<br>Ella turned around instinctively and saw Steve McKinley her old school teacher from the city, leaning against a locker. Ella turned back around, pounding her fists and screaming out for help but it just echoed in the school.  
>Steve laughed at her attempts to escape, slowly walking up towards her. Ella stopped and sensed him standing right behind her<br>"Let's take this back to my classroom" he whispered in her ear, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the corridor  
>"NO! PLEASE<em> DON'T<em>"  
>Then Ella woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily and looked at her calender on the wall next to her bed 'First day of student teaching' it read in a bright pink pen.<br>Ella pushed her fingers through her sweaty hair and got out of bed, thinking about her nightmare which had woke her up, deciding to leave it to first day jitters and got undressed for a shower.

* * *

><p>Heath Braxton drove into the Surf Club car park just in time to see a ravishing red head walk towards the diner, so he rolled down the car window and whistled.<br>Ella rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile as she looked to the side, spotting him follow her along the short lived car park. She nodded, doing a little twirl in her new outfit as Heath put his car in park.  
>Ella was wearing an aqua green silk short sleeved top with a black pencil skirt up to her waist with black heels. Her usual long wavy dark auburn hair was out but a couple of strands to the side of her face were pulled back and the fringe was swept to the side.<br>"New wardrobe? I'm liking the teacher look, it suits you"  
>Heath said looking her up and down, casually walking beside her as she kept for the diner "First day today?" he asked, quickening his walk to match hers.<br>"Yeah and I'm already running late, I was meant to walk with Bianca but I had a long shower so I told her I'd meet her there."  
>Heath opened the front door for Ella, closing it behind himself watching her frantically look back and forth from her watch to Leah making her coffee.<br>Once the coffee was made, the two of them heading back out of the diner, Heath looking at her with a confused expression across his face  
>"You really goin' to walk to school in em' shoes?" He had a point, she thought to herself "C'mon I'll give ya a lift".<p>

Ella made it to Summer Bay High just in the nick of time, as Heath pulled over and the bell rang for the start of classes.  
><em>"Shit<em>" she said stumbling out of the car trying to pick up her bag with her books and juggle her coffee without spilling it and quickly ran towards the school before turning back and flashing Heath a big thank you smile.  
>Ella frantically looked through her bag, trying to find the map of the school which Gina had given her last week but couldn't find it, so off she went to see if someone could point her in the right direction of her class.<p>

Finally Ella made it to the end of, which must have felt to her the 100th corridor and went to knock of the door but stopped in time when she heard that same voice from her nightmare this morning. Steve was teaching the year 12 History class which had April, Dex and their other friends in it, Dex looked to the door where she was standing and tilted his head as if to say what was she just doing standing in the hall?  
>Ella doesn't know how she found Bianca's class but she was thankful she did and knocked, walking in as she did.<br>"Miss Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
>Bianca smiled, getting up front behind her desk as a younger boy whistled at Ella "None of that please, get back to work" Bianca warned them and shut the classroom door.<br>"What are you doing? Are the year 8's playing up?" Bianca asked as that was Ellas first class of the day.  
>"Actually I'm kind of lost"<br>Bianca laughed at her young friend, putting her hand behind her back and walking in the opposite direction.  
>"Good luck" Bianca wished, turning on her heels to return to her own class. Ella looked through the glass cut out in the door, slowly starting to feel nervous as a group of around 25 year 8 students sat in their seats, talking amongst themselves.<br>As she went to open the door, her mobile phone went off and it was a message from Indi saying good luck. Ella smiled to herself, Indi always had a way of making Ella calm and even though they're relationship was still a bit rocky it meant so much to her that Indi had messaged. As her nerves calmed down and took Ella breath in, she opened the classroom door ready to start her new chapter.

* * *

><p>Brax was outside Angelos after just putting some rubbish in the rubbish bin when Charlie Buckton strolled past in her working out clothes<br>"Hey Charlie" he called, jogging a little to catch up to her. Charlie took out her earphones, and pressed the pause button on her ipod waiting to hear why he had called out for her.  
>Brax didn't know how to ask Charlie what he was about to ask, so he decided small chat might be the best way to start<br>"Day off?" he asked, noticing her puffing was slowing down. Charlie shook her head, looking out across the beach then back to her former lover.  
>"I have the afternoon shift" she answered him, eager to get back to her daily run before getting sucked in by his words all over again.<br>"Oh right" he said, scratching his eyebrow, trying to think of something else to say but Charlie wasn't in the mood for a little chat as if they were friends and nothing had ever happened between them.

"Okay well, I better be off. Keep the blood pumping they say" Charlie said going to put her earphones in but Brax moved in her way and she sighed  
>"What do you want Brax? Just spit it out"<br>Brax placed his hands on his hips, knowing if he was going to ask her it would have to be now or never  
>"I was on the net last night, trying to look up some information" he paused looking into her blue eyes "And I came across the terms 'statute of limitations' and I didn't really get what that meant" he finished, looking at her for an answer.<br>Charlie frowned, looking down at her joggers wondering why he was asking about this "It's an enactment in law where after a certain amount of time any legal proceedings can't be initiated" she said in her formal police officer voice. Charlie looked at Brax as he nodded, thoughts going through his mind and he asked another question

"Is the amount of time the same for all different crimes? What about sexual assault?"  
>Charlie was a bit taken back at the question which to her now was the real question he had wanted to ask.<br>"For sexual assault cases its 6 years and after that the victim or whoever can't legally do anything like press charges"  
>An ery feeling came over Charlie as once again she studied Brax and his need for answers "Is there something you're not telling me Brax? Has one of the River boys..."<br>He knew where Charlie was going with this but he stopped her before she could finish her assumption  
>"No Charlie, the boys know if they'd ever do somethin' like that, I'd ring their necks" he said with all seriousness on his face so Charlie instantly believed him, relief quickly overcoming her ery feeling but she still wanted to know why Brax was asking her this.<br>"Then why all the questions ?"  
>Brax sighed, thinking for a second that maybe he should just tell Charlie about Ella and Steve but he couldn't' because she had told him in confidence.<br>"It's nothin' for you to worry bout' Charlie" then Brax walked off towards his restaurant, leaving Charlie to wonder what she didn't have to worry about.

* * *

><p>At the end of her first student teaching day, Ella found herself at Angelo's restaurant had been pleased to see some familiar faces in her year 12 Drama class like Dex, April, Xavier, Casey and not to her delight Ruby.<br>Ella walked in and straight away saw Brax at the bar as per usual, so she went over to have a quick chat with him  
>"Hey Ells, how was your first day? Kids weren't too bad on ya were they?"<br>Ella shook her head "They were all pretty good, except for the odd whistle now and then from some of the older boys but other than that"  
>Brax laughed "Well I guess it was a good day then"<br>They continued talking for a little while longer when Ella looked over at one of the tables and saw Indi sitting down with someone, so she told Brax she'd be right back and headed over there. But stopped immediately when she realised Indi was sitting with Steve McKinley, their old teacher from the city who had sexually abused her. Ella watched on as Indi and Steve talked with a laugh her and there but she could not stand the sight anymore – her best friend with her attacker.

Brax saw Ella quickly flee the restaurant, so he told his employee behind him to watch the bar while he went out for a second.  
>He caught up to her when she was down on the beach "Ella" he said, meeting her eyes and saw they were red and puffy.<br>"Are you okay?" he asked. Ella shook her head, trying to hide the fact that she had just been crying "It's him isn't it? The teacher you told me attacked you?"Ella looked up at him as if to say how dare you say that out loud, so she went to turn away but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him "Just tell me. It's him isn't it?"  
>Ella looked out into the water, and saw Heath surfing with a few of the other River boys and without turning back to Brax's worried eyes she nodded and bluntly said "Yes" and stormed off.<p>

Heath ran up to his older brother as the other River boys went up to the restaurant for a quick beer.  
>"What's up with Red?" he asked, casually drying off his body and watching Ella from a far. Brax exhaled loudly, turning to his brother with all seriousness<br>"That new teacher at Caseys school, he also teached Ella back in the city" He paused for a moment, contemplating what he was about to say  
>"and he raped her"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Irenes house, Bianca was making Ella some coffee and cookies while she informed her about her first day<br>"So all in all, I had a good first day" Ella said, taking the coffee from Bianca, thanking her as she did. After taking a sip, Ella noticed April wasn't around  
>"Steve is giving her some extra help with an assessment"<br>Ella started to choke as Bianca told her that April was alone with Steve the teacher who had sexually assaulted her when they had been alone together also.  
>"April is with Steve now? Isn't that inappropriate?" she asked once her coffee had gone back down the right whole in her throat. Bianca finished patting her on the back "He's just tutoring her" she said returning to her own coffee and dunking a cookie into it.<p>

Heaths temper had hit breaking point after listening to what Brax had just informed him of. Straight after Brax had warned Heath not to do anything stupid and that they'll figure out something to do, Heath was in his car, calling Ella  
>"Where are ya?" he asked, once she answered his call and after Ella had told him that she was at Irenes with Bianca he was there in no time, banging on the kitchen side door.<br>Bianca answered, looking concerned to why he was at her house but he didn't answer her questions by just walking past her into the kitchen where Ella was sitting down at the table  
>"Did Steve do that to you?" he practically yelled. Bianca looked from Heath to Ella, not knowing what on earth he was talking about. Ella stood up, quickly taking his arm and walking back outside where he came.<p>

Heath pulled his arm from his hand, trying to control his anger "Just tell me" he asked again. Ella crossed her arms in a defensive manner, realising Brax must have told him the story.  
>"Yes" was all she said and Heath threw his arms up over his head, swearing at the same time "So this teacher raped you and now he's at Caseys school?"<br>Ella hushed him, making him speak softer so Bianca couldn't hear him "He's teaching still? How could you have let this happen? My brother, Aprils sister all go to that school and thats not even the point."  
>Ella had nothing to say, deep inside her she knew Heath was right. He moved in closer and gritted his teeth as he said the next few words "If your not goin' to do anythin' about this guy, I will"<p>

Then out of the blue, a hand came and yanked Heath away from Ella and she could breath again. Brax stood between the two, looking his younger brother dead in the eyes  
>"What did I say before? Now get in the ute"<br>Heath had one more good stare at Ella and then left and Brax sighed, turning back to her "I'm sorry" was all he could say.  
>Ella forced a smile, pulling a strand of hair back off her face "He's right though" she said without even realising it<br>"I haven't done anything, all these years and he's been teaching. What have I done Brax?"  
>Brax shook his head, putting one hand on her shoulder "Don't you do anything stupid, We'll deal with this"<p>

* * *

><p>Ella got to school early the following day, deciding to use her time wisely and wanted to confront Steve. He was in his class, writing up notes on the blackboard when she entered<br>"I won't let you do this again" she said and he turned around, placing the chalk on his desk, crossing his arms in an arrogantly way  
>"Do what?" he asked with a cunning smile. Ella shook her head and could feel fear and anxiety starting to fuel up in her body as he walked closer towards her<br>"What are you going to do Ella? Cry wolf? After all this time, no one would believe you anyway. And believe me, I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to have some fun"  
>Ella stood still, all her instincts stopped working as he lightly traced his finger down her arm "But what do you think April would be like? Her first time for sure a lot like you. But from what I heard you lived up to your reputation, and I like to think I helped you with that"<br>Then the bell rang for first period and students started walking into class. Ella put on a brave face as Dex, April, Xavier, Casey and Ruby walked past her to their seats and she smiled walking out of the classrooms. Ella leant up against a locker, wondering what the hell was she going to do next.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time<em>  
>Ella makes a decission to finally tell the police about what happened,<br>which means talking to one of her least favourite people - Sergent Charlie Buckton, but will she really go through with it?  
>April tells Dex about Mr McKinleys weird advances towards her so he tells her to tell Bianca<br>Brax and Heath decide to_ 'deal'_ with Mr McKinley but they learn the hard way when their lesson backfires on them  
>and more than one resident of the Bay is put in harms way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Will Ella put aside her difference with Charlie and really tell her about her attack? Will Bianca figure out why Ella has been acting so strange around the new teacher?  
>And what will which two residents will be in mortal danger after the Braxtons plan fails?<p>

Once again thank you for reading & for those who reviewed the last chapter, it seriously means so much to me.  
>So keep reviewing and reading and I shall send you a snippet of the next chapter :)"<p> 


	15. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or the characters, but I do own any plot or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Charlie Buckton was busy filling out reports in her office about an incident which happened earlier, but her mind kept going back to the conversation with Brax the other day. He was asking her all sorts of questions about the statute of limitations involved in sexual assault cases and Charlie had to admit that she automatically came to the conclusion that Brax had found out one of his River boys had done something and he wanted to know all about the subject. But once Charlie had assumed one of them had committed a horrible crime, Brax promised that it wasn't how it sounded and for her not to worry.<br>But that's all Charlie had been thinking about the past couple of days - _Why_ wouldn't she need to _worry?_ Was Brax going to _handle_ this by himself?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Constable Watson, knocked and opened the door  
>"There's a Elizabeth Barnett here to see you"<br>Charlie thought for a moment, not sure who this woman Watson was talking about and then the young red haired woman emerged from the doorway.  
>"Ella" Charlie said in surprise, getting up from her desk and gesturing for her to sit down after thanking Watson, whom then left the two women alone.<p>

"What can I do for you?" Charlie asked, curious as to why she was here; after all, they had not had the best relationship to date. Ella sat awkwardly in the chair for a couple of seconds, not saying a word but by the look on her face; Charlie could tell it was serious.  
>Ella knew to just come out and say it but the words wouldn't form properly "I errrr I don't know where to start" she finally managed to say.<br>Charlie nodded, seeing the obvious discomfort of Ella's demeanour "It's okay, take your time. Are you reporting a crime of some kind?"  
>Ella looked up; shock overwhelming her suddenly and she started to panic. <em>Maybe she couldn't do this? <em>Ella thought and she quickly stood up, heading for the door.  
>"Ella, what's going on?" Charlie asked before she could leave. Ella stopped as she held onto the door handle, looking down at it<br>"It happened so long ago, you wouldn't believe me anyway" and then Charlie was left dumb founded in her office after Ella left leaving Charlie to think _what on earth had the young woman so darn scared?_

* * *

><p>April was sitting at the diner by herself waiting for Dex to arrive so they could go over an assignment which was due in 2 days – on Monday. As she was going over her notes, April felt someone watching her; looked up and saw Mr McKinley standing at the counter. April smiled to be polite and then went back to her notes when Mr McKinley sat down next to her.<br>"Why are you doing school work on a Saturday morning?" he asked, smiling at the young brunette. April laughed sweetly looking back at her History teacher who had helped her last week with a previous assessment.  
>"It's a joint assignment with Dex for English, we only have a bit more to go until its ready for Monday"<br>Steve took a sip of his coffee and then got up from the seat "Well if you need some help on it, give me a ring" he said smiling down at her and before leaving he put his hand on her shoulder for a couple of seconds. April instantly felt a shudder go through her body, and watched as Steve left the diner with Dex arriving shortly after  
>"This is not what I call having fun on a Saturday" Dex said grumpily as April continued to stare at where Steve had been.<br>"You whoooo" Dex called, waving his hands in front of her face to grab her attention "You okay?" he asked and April shook her head in response to his question.  
>"Mr McKinley was just acting really weird towards me a couple of minutes ago, like putting his hand on my shoulder"<br>Dex shrugged, thinking it wasn't much of a big deal "So?"  
>April looked down at her notes then back up to Dex "I don't know, something was just not right about the way he looked at me"<br>Dex looked over behind April as Bianca her older sister was chatting to Leah "Well if your that worried about him maybe you should tell your sister about it"  
>April looked behind her to stare at her sister, wondering if maybe her imagination was getting ahead of her<br>"But to me, Mr McKinley seems like a pretty cool teacher" Dex added, stealing a sip from Aprils milkshake.

* * *

><p>Outside the diner, Ella was walking in such a fast pace she didn't even see Steve until they bumped into each other, spilling his coffee on the ground<br>"Watch where you're going!" he yelled, trying to get the hot coffee off his jacket. Ella said nothing as he looked up and realised who'd bumped into him.  
>"Oh it's you" he said looking her up and down "Looking good" he said walking past with a smirk; just brushing his body against hers and Ella closed her eyes as she controlled herself not to scream. The terrified red head leant up against the wall, slowly trying to catch her breath as it felt as if she were going to have a panic attack at any minute when Heath appeared beside her, giving her a freight.<p>

"Hey sorry, didn't mean to scare ya" he said placing his hand on her arm, but after the other day at Irene's where he practically yelled at her for not doing anything about Steve, Ella ignored him and began to walk away.  
>"Look I'm sorry" he said catching up to her "It's just when Brax told me I was so furious that someone had hurt you like that and I didn't know how to act"<br>Ella listened, giving him the benefit of the doubt "I have no idea what you've been through Ella and I don't know how else to say how sorry I am"  
>She nodded "Your right Heath, you have no idea what I've been through" her tone had said it all. Ella didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her, especially Heath and all she wanted to do was scream and shout at the top of her lungs at him, just to make this pain inside her go away but instead she lightly smiled back at him, looking uncomfortable after what she had just said so off she went.<p>

Heath could tell something had just happened to make her act so weirdly, so he looked off into the distance and saw Steve, making his way to his car. Heath was on his way towards him without seconds thought, and got there just before Steve unlocked the doors.  
>"Hey" Heath called, making Steve turn around and before he could respond he spoke again "I hear you like to take advantage of young girls"<br>Steve smirked, curling his lips "What's it to you?" he asked, crossing his arms arrogantly.

Brax made his way to the car park after someone had tipped him off that they had just seen Heath looking particularly mad making his way down there.  
>"What's it to me?" Heath sarcastically asked and before he could do anything to the prick, Brax had pushed him back and gotten between them.<br>"What are ya doin'?" Brax said, continuing to shove him away "This douche bag needs a taste of his own medicin, he needs to pay for what he did to Ella" Heath said as he practically spat in his brothers face because he was that angry.  
>Steve cocked an eyebrow after hearing Ella's name "Look, I said we'll deal with him later and <em>we<em> will" Brax said looking Heath straight in the eye but turned around when he heard a sly laugh from behind him.  
>"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say your friends of Ella's. So tell me, which one of you is sleeping with her?" Steve asked looking quite amused by the brother's banter. Neither of the men answered and Steve laughed again, clapping his hands together<br>"Well well, she sure has done a number on BOTH of you. She really does get around"

Brax turned so he was now on next to Heath, his own anger starting to boil up at the way this guy was talking about his ex girlfriend.  
>"Tell me, has she learnt anything new since the first time I had her in the sack?" Steve asked , but that was the final straw for Brax. Before Heath could even think to react, Brax was the first to throw a punch and Steve was down on the car park cement, cradling his cheek.<br>Brax leant down, putting his hands around the guys shirt to lift him up and pin him against his own car  
>"I dunno know what it's like in the city or nothin' but down here, we River boys don't tolerate rape. Now if you were smart you'd get out of ere' now, or this" Brax said pointing to where he had punched Steve "Will just be the start of it" and he threw him back against the car as Brax let go of his shirt. Heath stared him down as they both backed up a little bit before turning around and walking back up towards the Surf Club and Angelos.<p>

* * *

><p>In her hotel room, Ella walked in circles, starting to go crazy. Why couldn't she have just told Charlie about what had happened to her? It didn't matter about their past and Brax, she was after all a Cop whose job was to up hold the law, to seek justice. But Ella just didn't have that strength inside of her, she needed help and the only person who could help her through it was Indi.<p>

Ella whisked out her phone, dialling her friends number  
>"Hey" Indi's voice came over the phone and Ella started talking quickly "Hey it's me Ella, I..." but before she could finish she was cut off by Indi's laughter "Sorry! I can't come to the phone right now, you know what to do!"<br>Then there was a beep and Ella decided to just leave a voice message "Indi, I need to talk to you right now. I know we still have issues between us but I need you" she said, thinking of what else to say  
>"I don't know what to do, I'm in such a mess and I just need someone. Please" and then she hung up, sitting on the edge of the bed.<p>

Ella lied down on her side, placing her phone on the dresser next to the bed; ready if Indi called back. She waited for what it seemed like hours, curled up, chewing on her nails when someone knocked on the door. Ella shot up from the bed, opening it straight away  
>"Indi, thank god you came..." she began to say, expecting to see her friend but instead Steve stood there.<br>Ella's reflexes jumped in and she tried to slam to door in his face, but his hand was blocking it, pushing it open, making Ella stumbled to the ground.  
>Steve casually made his way into Ella's room, looking down at her "Your boyfriends paid me a visit" he said, gesturing towards his face as Ella crawled backwards on the floor trying to get away from him<br>"I didn't really appreciate what they said to me Ella and I don't take threats like that very well, so I think I'll just have to give them a warning of my own" and he proceeded to slowly close the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Indi had just come out of the shower and was in her room, towel drying her hair when a new voice message popped up on her mobile screen.<br>Firstly after hearing Ella's voice, Indi assumed her friend wanted to hang out to get their friendship back on track but then worry thrust upon her as she could hear panic and fear in her old friend's voice.  
>Indi asked her Dad for his car keys as he sat in the lounge room reading the paper<br>"Something's wrong with Ella, and she needs me Dad"  
>Sid found it a bit weird that his daughter had all of a sudden wanted to see her old best friend after the huge fight they had a couple of months ago, but decided to not question it. Sid knew he had messed things up with Indi yet again after sleeping with Ella back in the city and knew he was on thin ice, so it was better to let her do what she wanted. Indi thanked him and headed for the car, wondering what on earth Ella had gotten into this time.<p>

As Indi pulled up in the hotels car park, she looked around at where Ella had been staying since being kicked out of the Walkers home. Indi had just started to forgive and forget the incident from her wedding day after the Cyclone hit the bay, making her realise how much her family and friends mean to her.  
>So Indi sucked in some air, before knocking on her Ella's door and as she did, it opened slightly. Indi cautiously opened it, looking for Ella around the room and calling her name. After a couple of seconds, she heard some mumbling noises and to her horror, Ella was tied up to a chair with sticky tape over her mouth.<br>"Ella!" Indi squealed and went straight to her side to untie her, but Ella was trying to say something but it was too late. Steve appeared from behind the door, looking at Indi with such delight  
>"Well well well, I guess it's true when they say the more the merrier" he said moving closer to Indi who stood back up, but before she could move, Steve presented hit her across the head with a blunt object and it was lights out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time -<em>  
>April tells Bianca about Steves weird actions, but will she believe her?<br>while  
>Indi and Ella are living out their worst nightmare, will both of them get out of this alive?<br>Will anyone save them?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: As per usual, thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a review to get a sneak peak at the next chapter as I won't be uploading it for abit as I'm pretty busy at the moment.  
>Let me know what you think will happen, etc etc<br>:)

xx


	16. Your Worst Nightmare

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>April Scott knew there was something weird behind the way her new teacher Mr McKinley had touched her, so she told the only person she thought could help - her sister Bianca who is also a teacher. So April sat down next to her as Bianca finished talking to Leah<br>"Hey I need to talk to you about something"

After 10 minutes of April telling her older sister about the advances Steve McKinley has been giving her, Bianca at first thought April was imagining things but by the end of the conversation it all clicked – the way Ella had reacted when she saw that Steve would be joining the school staff and also when April was taking extra tutoring lessons with him, Ella had been trying to say something but she wouldn't listen.  
>"Bianca?"<br>April waved her hand in front of her sisters face. Bianca snapped out of it, sitting up from the table and dialled a number on her phone.  
>"What are you doing?" April asked, also getting up. Bianca ignored her sister, waiting for an answer<p>

"Sergent Buckton speaking" Charlie's voice came over "Charlie, it's Bianca and I need to talk to you about the new teacher"  
>Charlie could hear panic through her friends voice "Okay go ahead" so Bianca relayed everything April had just told her moments before "Look Bianca, I'm sorry but there isn't really anything that I can do..." Charlie began to say.<br>Bianca felt like she was suffocating, she could not believe what Charlie was saying "What do you mean Charlie? He is teaching with kids! You have to stop him"  
>Charlie sighed "I can't charge him until someone officially makes a complaint about him. I can go have a word with him..."<br>Bianca stopped Charlie "Just do something Charlie!" and then she hung up, staring at April  
>"Look I've got to go see someone, you go straight home to Irenes and don't talk or make contact with Mr McKinley..."<br>April nodded, watching Bianca pick up her bag and head for the diner's door "Don't worry I won't" she replied, more to herself.

* * *

><p>Indi opened her eyes slowly, looking at her surroundings. Ella was next to her, tied up with duct tape on her hands looking towards the back of the room.<br>"What... what happened?" Indi said groggily to Ella who faced her revealing a some dry blood coming from her mouth.  
>"It's about time you woke up" a voice came from where Ella had been looking. Steve McKinley stepped out from a dark corner, holdings his hands together in front of him.<br>It finally came back to Indi what had happened – She had gotten a frantic voice message from Ella so she had come over to see what was wrong and something had hit her over the head.

Indi tried to move her body but couldn't – her hands were also bound together with duct tape "What are you doing?" she demanded at Steve who simply ignored her question. He got up, approaching the two girls with a cunning smile on his face  
>"You walked in on me and Ella having a serious conversation about some <em>outrageous<em> allegations" he said in a sarcastic tone. Indi looked to Ella who looked as though she was about to breakdown "Whats he talking about?"  
>Ella gulped loudly, not turning to face her<br>"He raped me"

Indi's jaw dropped but confusion overflowed her "What... what do you m mm mean?"  
>Ella rolled her eyes, laughing a bit at the tears forming in her eyes "Back in year 10... he raped me" was all she could say. Indi shook her head, she couldn't believe her ears<br>"But he was our teacher" she began to say but was interrupted by Steve "Thats enough reminiscing for now ladies..."  
>Indi looked at Steve, her eyes wide with fear "You're a teacher, you have a duty to protect your students! How could you do something like that?"<br>Steve moved closer to the girls, who instinivly tried to move back but they couldn't. He bent down a little bit so he was looking into both of their eyes  
>"Indi, Indi, Indi... can you really blame me? I mean just look at the way she acts? And dresses? She was pretty much asking for it"<br>Indi closed her eyes, trying to not imagine what had happened when Steve had attacked Ella, but she wouldn't help but it.  
>"You're a sick person" Indi finally managed to say which made Steve roared with laughter "Hey, we all have our fantasies, I just usually get to play them out"<br>Steve stood back up straight as Ella and Indi exchanged looks, looks of worry, that they would not be getting out of this alive.

* * *

><p>Bianca came rushing into Angelos restaurant, with worry written over her face. Heath and Brax both turned at the same time to ask her what was wrong.<br>"Have you seen Ella lately?"  
>Both brothers looked at each other, wondering which Braxton she was asking but in the end they both shook their heads.<br>"Why? Whats up?" Heath asked giving her his full attention. The blonde school teacher put her hand up to her forehead, trying to explain what April had just told her about Steve McKinley. Brax walked out from behind the bar, with his arms on his hips  
>"April just told me about Steve McKinley, the new school teacher hitting on her. And suddenly everything clicked in my head about Ella and him, I can't believe I was so stupid..."<p>

Brax interrupted her ranting and wanted her to get to the point "Whats going on, has something happened to Ella?" When Brax asked that question, Heath shot up from the bar stool he had been sitting on, with a serious look upon his face.  
>"Nooo, noooo" Bianca answered, trying to keep the infamous River boys calm "Its just I've been calling her the past 10 minutes and there's nothing. It's just a feeling but..."<br>Brax nodded before she could finish and went behind the bar, grabbing his car keys and walking past her towards the door with Heath following.

"What? What are you doing?" Bianca asked, confused. Brax turned around giving Heath a look before answering Bianca "We know what this type of guy is capable of, we're just going to go check on him"  
>Bianca thought for a fraction of a second, and began walking after them<br>"What ya doin'?" Heath said when they reached the bottom of the stairs "I'm coming with you"  
>Heath went to argue but Brax put his hand up to stop him<br>"Come, but you're stayin' in the car and if somethin' happens to us, call Charlie"

* * *

><p>Steve had placed a chair in front of the two girls and began talking "I don't like the threats those River Boys are giving me Ella, so what we're going to do is we're ALL going to take a little trip down to Angelos and you're going to tell them you made it all up. And if you try anything while we're down there I am going so slit your best friend's maybe, I'll just have fun with her..."<br>Ella screamed at the top of her lungs "NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!"

Steve smirked, turning his face towards Indi "I knew she'd warm up to the idea, shame though I would love to have some time alone with the two of us" he said running his hand down the side of her cheek, while Indi looked away trying not to cry. Ella struggled in the ropes, grunting as she did so Steve turned back to her, pulling her up by the arm "Let's go but before we do" he said picking up some duct tape, he put it across Indi's mouth "Don't want you calling out or anything"  
>Indi tried talking but it was all muffled and she looked up at her friend with pleading eyes,<p>

Ella stopped walking, trying to pull her arm out of Steves hand "I thought we discussed this and you were going to come without any trouble..."  
>she interrupted him "I can't go anywhere looking like this? Someone would know! You want me to put on a believable performance don't you?"<br>Steve let her words sink in, and he quickly nodded, taking the duct tape off her hands so she could fix herself up.  
>Ella walked over to her mirror with Steve following behind her, and picked up her hairbrush.<p>

* * *

><p>In Brax's car, Bianca sat in the back while Heath sat next to his brother discussing their game plan "Why don't I call up some of the boys? They could meet us there..." Heath suggested but Brax shook his head<br>"Nah nah Heath, we can handle this no need to bring the boys into it. The main thing is to get Ella to safety, which is your job" Brax said looking in the review mirror to Bianca who nodded  
>"Then we will handle him"<p>

Bianca pipped up, moving forward in her seat "What are you planning on doing?"  
>Heath looked at Brax, waiting to see if Brax actually knew what they were going to do "Don't you worry about that Bianca, just get Ella out"<br>Just then Biancas phone rang, so she answered "Bianca, I just went to Mr McKinleys and we found some interesting things in his house"  
>Bianca nodded as Charlie told her "I want you to let the police handle this though Bianca, don't do anything stupid"<br>Heath turned around "Get off the phone" he practically screamed, making Bianca jump a little but Charlie heard his voice "Are you with Heath?" but she didn't answer "Bianca, what are you doing?" But Heath had grabbed her phone before she could reply  
>"We don't need the Cops, we can handle it"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up" Steve said as he and Indi watched on as Ella applied some eyeliner, slowly picking up some lip gloss but before Indi knew it, Ella had picked up her deodorant can, turned around and sprayed Steve in the eyes.<br>"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Steve cried in agony, covering his eyes and staggering backwards away from her.

Ella ran to Indi, ripping off the duct tape from her mouth and starting on her hands  
>"WATCH OUT!"<br>Indi squealed as Steven came from behind, throwing her into the wall. Indi got her hands free just as Steve was slapping Ella, making her fall to the ground again.

Indi ran at him, jumping on his back trying to scratch at his eyes as Ella lied down on her side, trying to get up to help her friend.  
>Steve pushed themselves up against the wall, making Indi scream as she felt agonising pain in her back making her let go of him. Steve turned to her now, with the face of a mad man<br>"You shouldn't have gotten involved in this Indigo" he said as she stared up at him, her eyes all smudged from her mascara.  
>Steve had his hands around her throat, strangling the life out of her looking back and forth to Ella.<br>"NOOOOO!"

Ella felt a sudden burst of energy as she watched her best friends life begin to fade away infront of her eyes. She went charging at his side, making them both fall to the ground with her on top of him. Indi was holding her throat and coughing as Ella and Steve fought each other but Steve was too strong and he was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head  
>"Well does this remind of anything?" he asked, as she ripped the dress Ella was wearing down near her legs but before he could finish Steve felt a huge blow to the back of his head. Indi threw down the lamp she had hit him with, pulling Ella up away from Steve as he saw blood coming from the back of his head.<br>They ran towards the door, Ella getting there first but Steve had pulled Indi's hair back just as she was in the door frame, making her fall back into the room  
>"ELLA RUN!" Indi screamed at Ella as she was now standing outside the room, but she shook her head running back in "GET AWAY FROM HER!"<p>

Steve turned back to Ella, smiling as he did. Their bodies collided, pushing them through the door onto the veranda of the Motel. Steve went at her again but this time Ella kicked him right in the groin, making in fall to his knees. Indi was outside now besides Ella, who quickly kneed him under the chin which left Steve on his back, not moving.  
>Ella and Indi held onto each others arms slowly walking towards him to see if he was still alive "Wait, they're always faking it" Indi half whispered to Ella who still kept going.<br>When she was looking down at Steve, his eyes popped up automatically, making both girls scream as he grabbed Ella as he got up from the pavement. But Indi came to her side, as all three of them struggled, moving backwards as they did.  
>Ella got out of his grip, got with one push into his chest; Steve lost his balance and went flying down the stairs to the bottom of the car park.<p>

* * *

><p>Brax pulled up in the carpark, looking around at an ambulance and a couple of police cars. They all got out at the same time, spotting Charlie and her partner Watson.<br>"Shit" Heath said in shock and Bianca just nodded with her mouth wide open walking towards Charlie who saw them approaching so came to meet them  
>"Their okay" were the first words she said, automatically seeing the relief form over all three faces "Someone in the motel called saying there was some screaming and we got here just after" Heath didn't care about what she was mumbling on about he just wanted to know where Ella was<br>"Buckton, where is she?"  
>Charlie gestured over towards the ambulance, so Heath made his way meanwhile Indi and Ella were sitting on the edge of the ambulance cuddled up in a blanket together<br>"Thank you" Ella turned to Indi with a light smile "I didn't think you'd come after I left the voice message and when I got back he was there"  
>Indi nodded trying to get her head around what had just happened "Why didn't you tell me? What happened with you and Mr McKinley?"<br>Ella shrugged and a tear fell down her cheek "I guess I didn't think anyone would have believed me"

Indi put her arm around Ella as she leant her head down on her shoulder. Heath emerged out of nowhere and Ella got up as quickly as she could, throwing the blanket off; running towards him. When they met, Ella flung her arms up behind his neck, with his cradling her with his face in her hair "I'm gonna kill him"  
>he said with such anger so Ella leant back, looking into his eyes smiling a little bit and shaking her head<br>"I think Indi and I did a good number on him" she said, looking over at a different ambulance which had him in a neck brace. Heath smiled back at her as Brax came over to them and asked Ella if she was alright looking at her firmly in the eye. Ella nodded and folded her arms as Heath placed his jacket over her, looking past Brax to Charlie  
>"You'll be going to the hospital for a check up but I'll have to get your statement" Charlie said with apologising eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>After giving Charlie her statement, Ella and Indi hugged goodbye and promised to see eachother tomorrow.<br>Brax opened the front door, holding it open for Ella and Heath "Wow 4:30 in the mornin'" Heath said looking at the clock on the wall unit. Ella yawned, not really paying attention to what he just said "How about you go into my room, and I'll get you some water"  
>Ella nodded, and walked off towards the directions of the bedrooms of the Braxtons house which they were currently renting from Roo.<p>

Brax watched on as Heath poured a glass of water in the kitchen, leaning against the bench with his arms folded  
>"I'll tell Case whats going on first thing in the mornin', no need to wake him up now" Brax told Heath who nodded, walking straight past him back into the lounge room. Before Heath disappeared Brax said one last thing to him<br>"You really like her don't you?"  
>Heath turned back around, rolling his eyes with a goofy grin on his face "Shut up" he said, then made his way into his room where Ella was lying on top of his bed sheets.<p>

He placed the drink of water on the nightstand, took off her shoes and lightly placed her under the sheets where he then laid himself down next to her.  
>Heath watched as Ella breathed in and out, looking so peaceful – no one would have believed what had happened to her tonight if not for the stitches on her lip and bruises forming on her body. He reached out towards her face, but stopped before touching it as Ella opened her eyes "Can you just hold me?" she lightly whispered looking into his eyes. Heath moved in closer, putting his arm behind her head as she snuggled into his chest and he started to stroke her hair. After a few quiet moments, Ella said "Who knew this is how our first encounter in the bed would be like" Heath chuckled and then looked down at her<br>"Is it because I came to your rescue once again?"  
>Ella grinned widely, but shook her head teasingly "No... because I sorta might like you". Heath automatically returned the smile, leaning ever so closer to her face and kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time<strong>_  
>The girls try to get back to their normal lives, but Ella starts having panic attacks as her day in Court draws closer<br>meanwhile Brax and Heath try to figure out the women in their lives

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> : How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Let me knowwwwwww  
>I decided that the girls should've got themselves out of that pickle for once, considering its always the boys saving so so GIRL POWER!<br>What do you think is going to happen from now on?  
>Will Ella and Heath officially become a couple or were their actions simply for comfort?<p>

ALSO remember if you review, I will send you a snippet of the next chapter :)


	17. Face Your Fears

**Firstly, **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it's great to know you're all enjoying my story, so keep reading and letting me know what you think :)

**P.S** this is a pretty lengthy chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home &amp; Away or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella opened her eyes, lazily getting up from bed peering around her aqua green painted room and quickly made her bedspread which was yellow which went with her yellow feature wall. Ella put on her school uniform – a green pleaded skirt which had red stripes going down with a normal white school top– it sounded gross but actually was one of the nicer looking uniforms in the City. Ella looked at her mobile to check the time and saw she was running late which was no different than usual so she ran her fingers through her red wavy hair, grabbed her black hand bag, folder of her books and ran downstairs.<br>Ella's Mum was on the phone in the lounge room to one of her girlfriends and didn't even seem to have noticed her daughter wave goodbye to her.

Outside her waterfront mansion, Ella hopped into the backseat of Sid Walkers Mercedes, where Dex was seated in the front while Indi in the back.  
>Ella squealed with delight after Indi showed off her newly braceless teeth<br>"Oh my god! They look amazing! See I told you all that pain in the end would be worth it" Indi nodded, agreeing with Ella as they drove towards their high school.

"Thanks for the lift Dad" Indi said, closing the door behind her "Thanks Dr Walker" Ella also added as they headed towards the front gate of the school, with Dex trailing behind, trying to catch up to them.  
>"Dex, how many times have I told you that you can't be seen with us" Indi said to her little brother as he ran into the back of her.<br>Ella laughed as the awkward year 8 had a sarcastic answer as per usual and said bye to Ella before Indi could tell him to go away again.  
>As they walked, the two best friends turned around at the same time when their names were called<br>"Ella! Indi!"

Four girls approached them, smiling as they walked –

_**Lisa**_ was the tallest of the girls, with think dark brown hair which had a tinge of purple and a full fringe which set off her green eyes. Lisa was the girl Ella had known since primary school but hadn't had become good friends until the end of primary, because originally she had thought Lisa was weird, but after getting their seats assigned together in year 6 they had become very close.

_**Claire**_ was equally as tall as Lisa but she had very long strawberry blonde hair with dark brown eyes and a gap between her teeth. Claire was one of those girls who liked to hear the sound of their own voice and would want everything to revolve around her. Ella and Claire had become friends after they both joined the schools production of Alice in Wonderland in year 8 and pretty much since then, Claire had joined their group.

_**Brooke**_ was of average height with bleach blonde hair which just recently had been cut into a bob,. Her eyes were light green with plump lips – she was always compared to looking like Marilyn Monroe and used to to her advantage. Brooke was one of those girls who was friends with everyone simply to be be invited to all the parties, so she only hung out with Ella and Indi sometimes.

_**Kelli**_ was the shortest with light brown hair with blonde highlights and had beautiful dark blue eyes. Kelli was more of a tomboy – into video games and heavy metal . They had become friends in year 7 after having pretty much all the same classes.

"Where are the others?" Indi asked as the bell rang for their first class. Lisa shrugged "You know what Becca and Paris are like, always running late".  
>The girls stood around in the quad of the school yard as students descended towards class "Dean totally was checking you out when you arrived this morning Ella" Brooke<br>"Well he can just get in line" Ella replied and all the girls laughed together, but then a tone of authority caught their attention.

"The bells rung ladies" Mr McKinley was standing behind them, smiling at them with his hands casually in his pockets.  
>"We were just on our way Sir" Ella added with a cheeky grin, nodding for the girls to follow her. They all looked back as Mr McKinley watched them walk into building A "I don't know why they hire such a hot teacher, all it does is distract us" Claire said in a sarcastic tone as the girls said their goodbyes and went their different ways.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, you's are actually on time?" Ella said walking into Modern History with Indi next to her, looking to the seats behind them. Their two other friends Becca and Paris were sitting –<br>_**Becca**_had medium black hair which was semi frizzy with BIG blue eyes. Becca was a bit of tom boy, into rock music and always seemed to get along well with guys but was into everything technological – so if Ella ever needed help with her computer being slow or needed to buy a new mobile, Becca was the go to girl.

Whereas _**Paris **_had very straight light brown hair which went just past her shoulders with hazel eyes and light freckles. Paris was the shyest one of the group to everyone else, but to her friends she was goofy in a sweet way and could sometimes be impatient but that would make her even more funny.

"I had to straighten my hair" Becca replied as if they should have known why she was late.  
>Indi and Ella turned around in their seats to talk to their friends as Mr McKinley walked in, going to the blackboard.<br>"So have you decided on a theme for your 16th yet?" Paris asked Ella who was still facing them as Mr McKinley began his lesson  
>"Well Dad said he'll hire an event out for me but I still can't decide on either Pimps &amp; Hoes OR ..."<br>Ella was interrupted when Indi nudged her arm, making her turn around to see Mr McKinley had stopped his lesson, looking right at her  
>"I'm so sorry, is my class too boring for you, how about this afternoon we go over today's lesson?"<br>Ella went to protest about getting detention but Indi gave her a look which said for her to shut up.

At the end of the school day, the last bell went off "What do you want to do this afternoon?" asked Becca.  
>"How about we go down to our usual fish &amp; chip shop?" Paris suggested. Indi nodded, turning to Ella "I can't got detention remember?"<br>The girls all sighed "But you guys go" Becca and Paris both waved, leaving the two by themselves. "I'll call you later on" Ella said to Indi, who nodded, running to her Mums car.

* * *

><p>Ella was sitting alone in her Modern History classroom, looking at the clock as the minutes passed by slowly while Mr McKinley was busy marking some exam papers at his desk.<br>"Sir, when can I go home? As much as I lovvvvvveeeee staying back after school and hanging with you, I do actually have a life of my own"  
>Mr McKinley couldn't help but laugh at the young girls remark, so he pushed aside his papers and got up from desk, sitting down next to her.<br>Ella didn't mind flirting with Mr McKinley; after all they didn't have much to look at, at school so it was fun and entertaining to do so.  
>Mr McKinley showed off his pearly teeth as he contemplated something in his mind, then he placed his hand on her leg. Ella thought he was just being nice but then he started to move up towards her skirt, so she quickly pushed his hand away<br>"Sir, I'm not kidding so stop"  
>Mr McKinley stopped for a second, then without a hesitation he had picked up Ella, and she was pinned down the school desk<br>"SIR! MR MCKINLEY! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Elle opened her eyes, looking into the eyes of a older woman who was sitting across from her, writing down some notes  
>"And that's pretty much how it happened" she said, looking down at her hands in her lap, then back up at the stranger<br>"This will take some time Ella, so let me help you get through this" the older lady replied after putting down her pen.  
>Ella half laughed, running her hand through the side of her hair "How are you going to help me through this? Can you make me that same girl I<em> used<em> to be?" 

* * *

><p><em>24 hours earlier...<em>

It was now Monday morning, two days after Indi and Ella had been attacked and kept in a motel room by Steve "Mr McKinley". Charlie Buckton had managed to pull some strings in the Local Court for their case to be heard as soon as possible, which would have to be on Tuesday morning. Ella had slept all through Sunday at the Braxtons but as soon as she had woken up, Sid and Indi had picked her up to move back to the Farm.  
>The two girls had not left each other's side until Monday morning where Indi had decided to get straight back into her normal routine by going to Uni, but Gina Palmer had told Ella to have as much time off from her student teaching that she needed.<br>Ella had been waiting at the police station for half an hour with Morag Berlingham, a fellow red head who had offered to represent her in court after Charlie had told her what happened.

Charlie emerged from her office with Morag, walking over to where Ella had been waiting "Sergeant Buckton has just given me the instructions for your case tomorrow, which starts at 10 so we'll need to be there 30 minutes before.  
>Ella nodded; getting up from her seat "Can I go now?" she asked eagerly and picked up her brown blue bird bag.<br>"Actually, Morag and I thought it would be good for us to go over what happened the other night, so that we're all on the same page" Charlie said with a soft sympathetic smile.  
>Ella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a defensive manner "Why do we need to do that? I gave you my statement at the hospital!" Ella started to lose control, starting to yell "I don't see why I have to keep going over and over with this! He broke into my motel and kept me and Indi in there, threatening to kill us!"<br>Morag nodded, answering with a stern face "Yes we know that Elizabeth but we really need to talk about what happened when he attacked you when you were 15".  
>Charlie could see that Ella was not handling this, that she was in fact having a panic attack as the young red head started breathing heavily so she told her to sit down.<br>"I can't go over that again, I'm sorry" Ella said as he put her head between her knees with Charlie sitting next to her, patting her back softly.  
>Charlie looked up at Morag, not knowing what to say to comfort Ella. Charlie knew exactly how Ella was feeling as she had a similar thing happen to her while she had been the same age "Ella, I know how hard this must be for you, but I think you need to talk to someone about this"<br>Morag and Charlie waited patiently as the girl calmed down, sitting back up right "Fine, but I want everyone to know that I'm NOT crazy" Ella responded with her usual spunk, making a smile appear over Charlies face.

A tall blonde woman with black glasses who was wearing a suit called Ella into her office. Ella followed in, throwing her bag to the floor and looking at her surroundings.  
>"Please" the blonde woman gestured for her to sit and she reluctantly did so, still looking around the office.<br>""No couch to lie down on, like the ones you see on TV?" The blonde answered as if she had heard that same question a million times before "Nope just a chair".  
>Ella sat awkwardly, waiting for the blonde to say something, as she wrote down in her notepad finally looking up at her<br>"Well Elizabeth" Ella corrected her "Ella" the blonde quickly wrote down something which made Ella instantly regret interrupting her  
>"The next couple of weeks, starting tomorrow are going to be difficult time for you, with the trial. But this is why I'm here to help you cope with this"<br>Ella nodded, still wondering around and looking at the numerous awards on the therapists walls "But for this to work, we have to be honest with each other, I need you to trust me and for that to start, we need to go back to that day of your attack..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Morning<strong>  
><em><br>10am._

Morag Berlingham sat with Ella on the prosecution side of the court room, and to the left was Steve McKinley with his defence lawyer.  
>Sergeant Charlie Buckton was sitting behind Morag and Ella; with her Partner Watson, just in case they were needed to testify. Indi was a couple of rows behind them with Romeo and Marilyn; Sid was called into work.<p>

Outside the court room, Brax and Heath had just arrived "Do you rekon' we should go in? I don't know what it will feel like to be on the other side for once" Heath said to his older brother about being on the Prosecutions side. Both men were dressed in suits; obviously use to the court room clothing attire  
>"Let's go in" Brax said and both men walked into the Court room, making some of the people turn and stare at them. Ella looked back and her nerves left her body for a second as Heath nodded with a gentle smile, moving behind Indi.<br>When the Magistrate had entered, Morag started her opening statement to the Court  
>"Your Honour, we're here today to put away a man, if that's what you would call him... Who not only took advantage of two young women, by threatening their lives but also breached his duty to protect his student nearly 5 years ago when he sexually assaulted her.. I will show evidence of these crimes with witness statements from both girls involved – including Sergeant Charlie Buckton who was first on scene. He will pay for his present and PAST crimes"<br>Morag looked over at Steve McKinley for a good solid 5 seconds before sitting back down and then the defence started their opening  
>"Your honour, Mrs Bellingham's evidence is all circumstantial. My client is an upstanding citizen with no previous criminal record. The so called victim is the one we should have on trial today. Why didn't she come forward after this 'so called' crime happened 5 years ago?"<br>a few people started snickering but then the Magistrate shushed them  
>"Why has it taken so long for this 'victim' to come forward? What has she been hiding all this time? Hiding the fact that her relationship with my client was consensual and now she was caught out and doesn't want to get in trouble. If you ask my opinion your honour, this is a waste of the courts time".<p>

Mrs Berlingham stood up quickly, ready to protest but the Magistrate already had his hand up to stop her  
>"I don't know what you counsellors think of my Court room, but this is not a circus. This has been a last minute trial and I have already gone over all evidence and statements yesterday. Right now I will have a short recess break to determine my next actions, and after that I <em>may<em> like to hear from Miss Barnett herself, but I would rather not have her do that, she has been through enough."  
>The Magistrate sat up and left the courtroom. Ella turned to Morgan, having no clue what had just happened.<br>"What is the old bag going on about?"Ella asked. Morag sighed "What he means to say is, he either has enough evidence right now to prosecute or let McKinley go, so it's either good news for us or you'll be going on the stand".

* * *

><p>Outside the court room, Ella stood with Indi "I don't understand what's going on either" Indi said as she began biting her nails "Wouldn't he want to hear from us what happened?"<br>Charlie joined them, holding coffees "He's already read your statements so that's not much use. But Ella could be asked to go on the stand just see what type of character witness she is."

Ella rolled her eyes, not accepting the coffee "What a load of crap! So they just want to know if I'll crash under the pressure and say that I made everything up?"  
>Charlie nodded and moved in closer to the red head that looked to be on the verge of crying<br>"Look, I had something very similar happen to me when I was your age and I didn't do anything about it and because of that decision, a lot more girls got hurt and I've never been able to forgive myself. If I could go back in time and fix things, I would get up on that stand and tell them what happened to me just so it would never happen to anybody else"

Ella nodded in agreement and Charlie put her arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. Brax and Heath were a bit away from the girls, watching them talk  
>"Should we go over and say somethin?" Heath asked but Brax shook his head "Nah they've got enough on their plate at the moment, we'll just talk to em after"<p>

Back in the courtroom, the Magistrate began to speak "After reviewing all the evidence again, I have come to a decision. Now under our State law, anyone who has sexual intercourse with someone without their consent and was under the age of consent is liable for imprisonment for 15 years, but take into account of the aggravated assault.  
>Ella saw a small smile appear over Morags face so she quickly looked to Steve who was whispering frantically into his lawyers ears who then stood up<br>"Your honour, my client wishes to change his plea"  
>But the Magistrate ignored him, and kept talking "There is overwhelming evidence that you committed the crimes you have been charged with. Not only physical proof but witness statements confirming you confessed to your previous crimes. Not only will you be charged with grievous moodily harm and kidnapping but you will be charged with sexual assault of a minor that you should have gone away for a long time years ago. With all that said, it's a joke for you to try and change your plea at the last minute. Miss Barnett and women like her deserve justice and this is why I am here. See you in 23 years Mr McKinley"<p>

The crowd erupting with cheers and yelling as the Watson took away Mr McKinley, Ella turned and hugged Indi straight away, and said thank you to Morgan for representing her.

* * *

><p>Outside the court house, Ella stood watching as Watson and Charlie put McKinley into the police car. Indi and the others had gone to get the car while the Braxton brothers were talking to someone they knew.<br>Charlie walked over as the police car was driven away "Thank you" Ella said once Charlie was standing next to her and smiled  
>"You don't need to thank me, you did it all by yourself. You did what I couldn't, so thank you".<br>Ella looked up at the brunette cop who was looking over at the older Braxton brother. Ella had hated Charlie since they had first met, pretty much because of her relationship with Brax and since then Ella had not been the nicest person towards her. But now Ella could see how Charlie felt for him and decided to give out some of her own advice  
>"Charlie, I get we didn't start off on the right foot and all that but" Ella herself looked over at Heath then back to her "We can't help who we fall in love with".<br>Ella nodded with a warm smile, walking over towards the boys, leaving Charlie by herself.

Heath immediately grinned as she approached, her hair glistening from the sun.  
>"Why don't you go have a chat with Charlie?"<br>Brax's eyebrow went up but he didn't question Ella, and he walked off.

Heath looked down at her, confusion overwhelming him "What ya doin'?" he asked as they both watched Brax and Charlie talk. Ella shrugged turning back to Heath  
>"I don't know, I guess I'm just in a good mood" Ella said, taking Heaths hand by surprise "Does this mean we're like official now?" he asked with an enormous smile on his face. Ella sighed letting go of his hand<br>"Well I guess it depends on our first date..." she said beginning to walk away, but Heath pulled her back into his arms for a tight hug. 

* * *

><p><em>Next time...<em>

Ella continues to see her therapist and she reveals more about her past,  
>explaining how how she become the person everyone thought her to be...<p>

And just as things are heating up for Heath and Ella, someone from her past resurfaces, causing trouble for the new couple 

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> How did everyone like that? I really enjoyed the flashback start of the chapter, who thinks I should do a bit more of that?  
>Also, who would like to see IndiEllas old City friends come to the bay?

Who turns up from her past to wreck things with Heath and Ella?

Also let me know of any ideas or if you'd like me to write more about some other characters! Don't worry, there will be some more Brax/Charlie action to come :)

Please review! :)


	18. Mummy Dearest

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p>"Your first week back at school, how are you feeling so far?"<br>Ella looked at the time on her watch, then back up to her therapist who was sitting across from her "So far it's been good. Indi's gotten back to her Uni life with her Uni friends and I'm getting back into my teaching, who at least I have one friend there."  
>The therapist quickly wrote down some more notes, looking back up at Ella "What do you mean at least you have one friend? What about all you're other friends? Like from the City?"<br>Ella shrugged, not knowing what to say. She had plenty of friends back home in the city but since moving to Summer Bay they had not kept in contact.  
>"I was Miss Popular back at school, I had heaps of friends but Indi was my best friend..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>.

I put on my senior skirt and drove my new volts wagon beetle which my Dad had just bought me for my 17th birthday to school.  
>It was the start of the 2nd term of year 12 and my schooling was about to finish in a few months. I was looking forward to going on schoolies with my best friends to Fiji but all those plans died out when Indi told me the worst news ever.<br>"I'm moving back to Summer Bay"  
>Those words hit me like there was no tomorrow. Indi had already gone away for a couple of weeks the year before to that so called Summer Bay but had come back after something happened between her Dad and one of friends...<br>"I'm finishing my HSC there. Dad got offered a full time job at the Hospital so Dex and I decided to go"  
>Ella's jaw was still open in shock "What do you mean? You can't leave me here! We're starting a new chapter of our lives! I can't do that without you!"<br>Indi slammed her locker door shut, picking up the box of books which she had in there, starting to walk out of the hall.  
>"You know what happened with my Mum and Jason, they were sleeping together! I can't stand to be in the same house as her!"<br>I went quiet as the guilt of sleeping with Sid refreshed my memory but knew it would make matters worse if she told Indi about it, especially now..."

"So I let Indi go, how could I make her stay here when all she saw was her Mum sleeping with her boyfriend?"Ella said once she had snapped out of her trance.  
>The therapist nodded "But what about you Ella? What did you do after Indi left?"<br>Ella sighed, running her hand through her hair "People started to talk about me, make rumours up and eventually I became to live up to those rumours... I pretty much became this whole new person..."  
>The therapist interrupted Ella, confusion written over her face "What do you mean you had to live up to rumours?"<br>Ella rolled her eyes, annoyed at having to explain everything in so much detail to this woman she barely knew  
>"Just rumours started up about me, shortly after I was attacked by Mr McKinley. Just stuff like I was heaps easy and stuff like that, so I kind of went along with it and had a new boyfriend pretty much every month"<br>The therapist looked concerned "Did you care about any of these boys you were with?"  
>Ella crossed her arms defensively but shook her head without showing any emotion "I didn't care about any of them. My best friend had left me and the man who attacked me I saw everyday and could not tell anyone about. They were all just an escape."<p>

The therapist wrote more notes down in her book, looking back at Ella with something on her mind "We've previously talked about the Braxton brothers in our sessions. Can you tell me without hiding your emotions like you usually do, are they an escape for you or do you honestly care about them?"  
>Ella said nothing, looked down at her watch again and shot up from the chair<br>"How about we finish this next time?" the therapist said but Ella was out the door before she could answer her. 

* * *

><p>The next day Bianca and Ella had gone to the Diner after school for some afternoon tea<br>"So you have to fill me in on whats happening with you and Heath Braxton?" Bianca asked as she and Ella sat down at a table near the counter.  
>"To tell you the truth, I've kind of been avoiding him..."<br>Bianca raised an eyebrow, slowly placing her coffee down on the table "And whys that? I thought you's were a couple now? Especially after the Court case..."  
>Ella started fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of how she felt about Heath. Sure he was totally gorgeous and he made her laugh but he had a sweet and sensitive side which he rarely showed and Ella knew he wanted them to be together.<br>"It's just not that simple Bianca..." she began to say when of course, Heath Braxton walked into the diner wearing his usual white singlet and board shorts, probably just been surfing.  
>"Hey" he said walking over to the women, but didn't take his eyes off Ella for a second. Bianca got up and left them to talk, so he sat in her seat.<br>"How ya been? Ya haven't returned any of my phonecalls?" Heath asked.  
>Ella sipped her coffee again, trying to shrug it off "I've been busy Heath, first week back at school and everything. Besides I didn't think you'd mind that much..."<br>Heath leant back in the chair, folding his arms "I getcha, I know what this is about. You don't wanna get hurt or nothin' with me so your tryin' to pretend there's nothin' between us"  
>Ella was stunned at Heaths words and how true it was, but she couldn't admit it<br>"But we both know that there is somethin' between us and there's no point in lyin' to ya self Ell, I care about ya and I want to be with ya"  
>Heath said taking Ella's free hand making her flinch automatically. Not because she didn't like him or anything but her instincts were still in full mode after her ordeal with McKinley, so even the slightest bump with anyone she'd freak out.<br>"I'm sorry" Heath said, taking his hand back off hers and Ella lightly smiled, shaking it off "Heath, I do like you but..."

Before Ella could finish her sentence her name had been spoken at the counter "Does anyone know where I can find Ella Barnett?"  
>Ella shot up from the table, slowly walking towards the counter while Heath watched on, not knowing what she was doing.<br>A tall blonde woman with very dark fake tan stood talking to Irene who pointed behind her. The woman turned around, taking off her big black sun glasses which showed off her dark brown eyes  
>"Mum?" Ella said in disbelief to which the woman nodded. Ella's Mum put out her arms for a hug, but Ella refused, taking a step back towards Heath who was now standing next to her.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>Ella's mum rolled her eyes while looking around the Diner, obviously not impressed with where her daughter was hanging out in.<br>"Why didn't you phone me and tell me you were in a Court case?" she said, moving closer completely ignoring Heaths presence.  
>"Would you have answered?" Ella scoffed at her Mums remark, putting her arms on her hips.<p>

Heath had followed Ella and her Mum out of the diner, walking towards the car park  
>"Can we please talk about this? How come you never told me what happened!" Ella stopped in her tracks, turning back to her Mum<br>"The same reason I didn't tell anyone, no one would have believed me! Anyway since when were we besties Mother? You were too busy fooling around with any other guy to even notice I was out of piggytails"  
>Ella's Mum went to say something but put all her attention on Heath who was still standing there in silence<br>"Can I help you with something?" she said with a snooty tone. Ella crossed her arms, not sure what to say about who Heath was  
>"This is Heath Braxton"<br>Ella's Mum studied him as he presented his hand for her to shake but she didn't move a muscle "Marissa Barnett"  
>Heath felt shut down after Ella didn't introduce him as her boyfriend, not even close friend. "Well if you don't mind Mr Braxton, I'd like some time alone with my daughter"<br>He looked at Ella who just sighed, looking into his eyes to say it's okay "I'll talk to you later" she said before walking off with Marissa. 

* * *

><p>One day had passed since Heath had seen Ella and her mother, so he decided to head over to the Walkers farm to make sure everything was alright.<br>Once there, Indi answered the door...  
>"Hey is Ella home?" he asked looking behind the young blondes head to see for himself. Indi nodded but closed the door slightly as Heath went to come inside<br>"I think she needs some time with her Mum"  
>Heath raised an eyebrow, chuckling to himself then pushed past Indi into the hallway. Marissa walked into the hallway with the same snooty look upon her face when she saw who it was.<br>"I need to see Ella" he said, once again looking for the red head. Marissa moved one step closer to Heath and told Indi to leave them for a moment. Marissa gave him a once over, with the same disqusted look  
>"Heath is it? I saw the way my daughter looked at you yesterday and the way you looked at her. But let me tell you this, you will never be anything more than a faze for her. I know my daughter, she may think I don't but I do. She came here to escape her past and it's all done now, the bastard is put away. Ella has no reason to stay back here when it obvious her life is in the City. You mean nothing to her and I hope you see some sense and let her go."<br>Marissa opened the front door for him, and he slowly left the Walkers with her words going over and over again in his mind.

Later on that afternoon Ella and her Mum were sitting down having some lunch at the diner "So your Father and I have decided to go to see a councillor about my marriage problems, we're trying to work through it"  
>Ella rolled her eyes "I think it's going to take a bit more than that to fix your marriage" she said with a bit of snark which made Marissa laugh. Ella and her Mum had never spent this amount of time together in years and it felt nice.<br>"So when are you going back home?"  
>Marissa sipped her coffee, putting it back down on the table looking seriously into her daughters eyes "That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about, your father and I want you to come home. We can be a real family again"<br>Ella snorted "A real family again? Mum, that wouldn't happen because we were never a real family"  
>Marissa sighed, taking Ella's hand by surprise "I want to make this work Elizabeth. After all you've been through... I just can't believe you couldn't come to me with what happened to you. I feel like such a disappointment."<br>Ella watched as her Mother looked so vulnerable as she spoke about her feelings.  
>"We can figure out what you want to do with your life now..."<br>Ella interrupted her "I know what I want to do, I'm already doing it. I'm teaching at Summer Bay high..."  
>Marissa laughed as if that had been the funniest thing she had ever heard "Teaching? My dear, you can do so much better. Just come back to the City with me and we can work it all out."<p>

Brax was getting ready for the early dinner customers in Angelos when Ella appeared  
>"Heaths not ere"<br>Ella suddenly looked sad and didn't want to say what she was just about too "I'm actually here to see you. I bet Heath has told you that my Mum came to town"  
>Brax nodded as he dried some wineglasses with a hand towel<br>"Well we've been getting along really well and she's asked me to come back to the City with her"  
>Brax automatically laughed but then noticed she was serious<br>"You're leavin then?" he asked with disbelief.

Ella nodded reluctantly, as if she really didn't want to "I know it sounds stupid but my Mum and Dad are trying to fix their problems and I want my family back"  
>Brax shook his head, leaning his hands down on the counter "And what about your family ere? What about Heath?"<br>Ella looked down at her hands, breathing in lightly through her mouth as if to stop her from crying "I came to say goodbye"  
>Brax moved out from behind the bar, he couldn't believe what he was hearing "You can't go" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.<br>Ella lightly chucked as she wiped a tear from her eye "Why? Have you gotten used to me being around here?" Brax pulled her in for a hug, holding her for a few seconds before she moved out of his grip, walking towards the door  
>"Tell Heath I said bye"<p>

* * *

><p>Ella was outside the Walkers farm saying her goodbye to Indi and Bianca "thank you so much for being there for me when nobody else was" she said as she let go of Bianca who smiled down at her. Meanwhile Brax had called Heath down to Angelos<br>"Whats the emergency Brax? I was just bout' to go for a surf" but before he could finish complaining, Brax blurted out Ella was leaving and Heath was in his car momentarily, off to stop her.

Ella sat in the passenger seat of her Mums Mercedes benz, looking out at the ocean for the last time as they drove out of Summer Bar.  
>Heath saw the Mercedes from a mile away, so he sped up to catch them before they hit the Summer Bay sign.<br>Marissa heard a car horn beeping, complaining about some hooligan trying to get their attention. Ella looked in the rear-view mirror  
>"Mum pull over, its Heath"<br>So Marissa reluctantly did as her daughter asked, watching on as Ella left the car walking over to meet Heath.

"You leavin?" Heath said before they met. They were standing on a grassy hill area which overlooked the beach, and Ella was trying to keep her hair from flying in her face.  
>"I'm going back to the City..." she began to say but couldn't look him in the eye.<br>Heath put his hands on his hips "And you weren't even gonna say bye?"  
>Ella heard the hurt in his voice as he said that, so she moved a step closer to him "I'm sorry I er..." Heath had given up and turned to walk away<br>"Please wait!" she said running after him, grabbing his arm before he got into his car"I didn't know how to say goodbye to you"  
>Heath felt so vulnerable and hurt so he looked out over the water, hoping she wouldn't see him like this.<br>There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke again "I didn't even get to take you on a proper date"  
>Ella smiled up at him, her emotions flying everywhere then her Mum was by her side<p>

"Lets go Elizabeth, we need to beat the traffic" she said taking her arm and pulling it towards the Mercedes "Wait Mum!" she said removing herself from her grip, and Marissa turned back at her with a shocked look on her face.  
>"What are you doing Elizabeth? He's a commoner! He's a surfie rat bag. You can do so much better than that"<br>Heath had had enough of this womans words and the way she treated her daughter  
>"You ain't the boss of her"<br>Marissa chuckled, taking her daughters arm again "Who cares what this low life has to say, you don't belong here, you belong with your family who care about you"  
>Ella pulled her arm back from her Mother again<br>"See thats where you're wrong Mum, I am home. People care about me here and he's not a low life, he has been there for me more than you ever have" Ella said as she held Heaths hand. Marissa was speechless but knew Ella had made up her mind, she would not be returning to the City.  
>Marissa got into the car seat, turning on the engine as Ella walked to the passengers window and bent down "I say goodluck to you and Dad, because you's are fooling yourselves".<p>

When Marissa was out of sight, Ella turned back to Heath who was casually sitting on the bonnet of his ute with his arms crossed over his chest. She walked slowly over to him, a huge grin growing over her face "You better have an amazing first date planned" she said cheekily and grabbed his t shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

"So back to your question, the boys – they aren't an escape, they're shelter. They've both helped me more than anyone else has, actually this whole town has and plus I think I'm falling in love...

* * *

><p><em>Next time -<em>  
>Heath and Ella FINALLY go on their first date<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note –<strong> I'm not entirely happy with that chapter but the next one is a happier chapter which I'm looking forward to write. And also CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC VAMPIRE DIARIES!  
>P.S if you review I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter<p>

**ALSO** - I am slowly starting to run out of ideas for this story, so please please feel free to give me some :) I do have a few left up my sleeve but wouldn't mind some random ideas :)


	19. Who Knew

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ella scrolled down her friends feed on facebook, trying to keep up to date with all the different shenanigans' her old school friends were getting up to.<br>Lisa the tallest girl with brown/purple hair was studying Hospitality, Claire the strawberry blonde with dark brown eyes was re doing her HSC to get better marks for her Uni course, Brooke the blonde bombshell was studying social services while Becca the black haired big blue eyes was studying to be a nurse and Paris the light brown haired and hazel eyes had gotten a job as a Receptionist at a Doctors surgery.

Ella was happy to see that her old friends were moving on with their lives, all in completely opposite directions though. She wondered to herself how they all would mesh together after such a long time of being apart, after all; when Indi left they were all Ella had and they had all gotten close in different ways.  
>Ella thought back on her last appointment with her therapist, who told her she should get back in contact with her old friends. At first she thought, why should she bother? Why should she make the effort when they don't? But Ella thought about it... She did kind of bolt out of the City without a seconds notice and they had all tried to see where she was but Ella had ignored them, so maybe it was time to apologise and see them again...<p>

A crackling noise outside Ella's window made her jump and nearly knock the laptop off of the desk, she got up, slowly approaching the window but stopped. _What was she going to do if someone was outside her window trying to break into the Walkers?_ So Ella picked up the first thing that could be used as a weapon, just in case.  
>Heaths face appeared out of nowhere and ducked Ella's blow just in time<br>"Whoaaa whoaaa what are ya doin'? ya nuts?" he yelled, scrambling his muscular body through her small window.  
>Ella sighed, relief overwhelming her and she placed the lamp back on her nightstand "Am<em> I<em> crazy? What are you doing climbing into my bedroom window at this time of night?"  
>Heath casually strolled around the room, looking closely at her things and a smirk appeared on his face when he noticed her facebook page open.<br>"Catchin' up on who's doin who back in the City eh?"  
>Ella closed the laptop, crossing her arms over her chest "I may have been..." she said defensivly but couldn't help smile at him. Heath lounged his body onto her bed, gesturing for her to join him but Ella shook her head<br>"Not tonight, I have an early day tomorrow at school. The drama kids have asked me to help them with their monologues before their HSC examination on Thursday."  
>Heath rolled his eyes, sitting up right and pulled Ella on top of his knees "Okay Teach, I'll let ya out of it this time but you have to make it up to me"<br>Ella raised an eyebrow, wondering what Heath had planned "What is it?"  
>Heath made her hop off him, walking back towards the window "Just come over to my house tomorrow night..." he said not giving too much away. Ella lightly whispered to him as he jumped down from the ledge, heading towards his ute<br>"Okay I'll meet you but it better not be anything weird and kinky, I don't like surprises like that, I need to be pre planned" she added with a wink and cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>The following night, Ella rocked up Heaths house which he was currently sharing with his two brothers Casey and Brax. When she knocked on the door, Casey was sitting at the dining room table studying for an exam.<br>"Hey Miss Barnett.." he said joking and turned back to his pieces of paper. Ella rolled her eyes, walking up behind him "It's Ella outside of school, you know that Casey".  
>Ella looked around at Braxton's house, waiting for Heath who had not shown his face and she was beginning to get bored "So do you know what Heaths got planned for tonight?" she asked, hating the fact she didn't know what she was getting herself into.<br>Casey shrugged his shoulders, turning to his direction towards the entrance to the bedrooms where Heath was now standing. But he wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead he was in dark blue jeans, a white t shirt with a black leather coat over it. Ella's mind was nearly blown away until she looked down at his feet and saw thongs and began to laugh  
>"Well you can take the Braxton out of the River, but you can't take the River out of the Braxton"<br>Heath shrugged, not knowing what Ella was laughing about "What? Whats wrong with me' clothes?"  
>Ella moved to him, planting a long kiss on his lips but they were interrupted by Casey<br>"Can you guys go already? I'm trying to study here"  
>Heath took Ellas hand, and pointed the other at his younger brother "Don't stay up" and Ella shook her head, waving goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow at your exam, get some sleep Case".<p>

As Heath and Ella made their way up the staircase towards Angelo's Restaurant "You know I can't stay out all night, I have to help with the exams tomorrow"  
>"Yeah yeah" Heath said turning to the restaurant door and told her to close her eyes. Once she opened them, all Ella could see in the middle of the restaurant was two candles alight with a red rose in a vase; the rest of the restaurant had been dimmed.<br>"Wow" she said as Heath led her towards the table, pulling out her seat "You didn't do this all by yourself did you?" she said with a playful grin, and Heath shook hsi head  
>"Brax helped..."<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella looked at the time on her watch "SHIT!" she said, scrambling out of bed, frantically putting her clothes back on but hit her toe on the edge of the bed, swearing loudly which woke up Heath.<br>"What are ya doin? Come back to bed" he said grabbing her waist, pulling her back on top of him.  
>"I can't I have the HSC today" she said trying to stop herself giggling as he planted kisses going down her neck.<br>Ella finally managed to pull herself away from him, grabbing her bag and heading for his bedroom door "Call me later" she said and walked into the loungeroom, spotting Brax who was shirtless and surprised to see her.  
>"I see the date went well then?" he said, scratching his head, taking in her appearance. Ella decided to not even bother to hide the fact that she had spent the night with Heath, so sighed again looking at her watch<br>"I gotta go, drama exams today, but tell Charlie I'll see her later" and then Ella looked past Brax and into the kitchen, where from behind the wall, Charlies messy brown hair appeared with a huge grin. Brax turned back to Charlie once Ella left, both laughing at each other after they had just been caught out. They both had thought they were quiet last night, but they were obviously way wrong.  
>"I've got to get to the Station, but I'll come around to Angelo's after my shift"<p>

Brax walked Charlie to the door, watching as she made her way to her car. Turning back to the lounge room, Brax saw his younger brother Heath in the kitchen, looking through the fridge  
>"Had errrr fun last night?" Brax asked sitting down on the lounge while Heath slumped his body down on the other lounge chair eating a piece of bread.<br>"Yeah it was, but it didn't sound like we were the only ones who had fun" Heath said giving Brax a cheeky look.  
>Brax laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed that his brother and his ex girlfriend heard himself and Charlie.<br>"All I can say is, thank god Casey went to Rubys last night or he wouldn't have gotten any sleep" Heath added, getting up from the chair and slapping his brother's shoulder.

That afternoon, Ella and Bianca had walked to the Diner after the exams had finished "How did all the year 12s go with their performances?" Bianca asked as she handed Ella a latte'. After she took a sip, Ella answered her blonde friend  
>"Dex and Xavier both said their monologues went well, none of them forgot their lines but Casey didn't seem as pleased with his performance".<br>Bianca nodded, watching the red head closely "Speaking of Braxtons, how was the date with Heath last night?"  
>Ella half smiled, giving Bianca a look which she knew straight away that it had gone well "Wow! Really? That well?" Bianca said in disbelief.<br>"Yep. It was really romantic and man, when we went back to his house..." she trailed off when Charlie entered the diner, not wearing her police uniform  
>"but that wasn't all that happened, ask Charlie..."<br>Charlie heard her name as she approached the two women "What are we talking about?".  
>Bianca looked at Ella then to Charlie "Apparently something about you from last night?" Ella raised both her eyebrows at Charlie, placing her hand under her chin, waiting for her to fill Bianca in on the details.<p>

"WHAT? Since when have you and Brax been back together?" Bianca asked after Charlie had filled them both in of the previous night.  
>Charlie looked down at her hands, then back up to the eyes that were watching her "Well after the case finished, I thought about what you had said to me Ella, about not helping who I fall in love with... so I told Brax I wanted to be with him again but for now just to keep it between us..."<br>Ella was confused, she never understood why Charlie could just stuff her police work and be with the guy she loved? Then Brax walked through the diner door, shocked to see the 3 girls there  
>"Afternoon ladies"<br>Bianca and Ella both looked at each other and got up at the same time, leaving Brax and Charlie alone. Brax sat down in the chair that was opposite her, looking at her weirdly  
>"What?" Charlie asked. Brax shook his head, looking past her to where Ella and Bianca had left<br>"Since when have you and Ella been mates?"  
>Brax had a fair question Charlie thought, before the trial both girls had hated each other but after Charlie had told Ell about her own sexual assault, they both had become closer but now she knew it was time Brax knew.<br>"I guess we became closer with the trial. At one stage Ella was about to pull out but I helped by telling her that I regretted everyday not telling anyone about my sexual assault."  
>Brax was speechless, only making some noises from his mouth not words "Errr... what do you mean Charlie..."<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the Diner, night was falling upon the Bay and Ella and Bianca were looking out into the water "You don't have to wait with me, Heath will be here in a few minutes"<br>Bianca ignored Ella's request to leave her alone but then the two girls heard some voices approaching them from behind.  
>"What are two beauties like you, doing out here alone?"<br>Ella and Bianca turned around to find Hammer and a few of his boys walking towards them. Bianca automatically grabbed Ella's arm, edging them to walk away but Hammer got to them before they could move a muscle  
>"Whoa whoa, we ain't gonna hurt ya we just wanna talk"<br>Ella had not seen Hammer and his gang for a while now, not since after the Cyclone hit the Bay but alot had happened since then and they seemed insignificant to what she had been through, she felt no danger.  
>"What do you want?" she asked casually, pulling her arm away from Bianca who was starting to go pale, she was obviously worried about the situation.<br>"What ya name Red?" Hammer asked. Bianca looked at Ella as if to say don't tell him but she did anyway  
>"Ella"<br>Hammer smiled, showing off his crooked smile "So _Ella_ I heard you're the girl whos entertaining the Braxton brothers?"  
>Ella was offended, what was this guy saying? That she was sleeping with both Heath and Brax? Well it was semi true... NOT at the same time though... but still... Ella lost her train of thought for a second then snapped out of it, looking Hammer sternly in the eye<br>"I'm close to the brothers, but thats none of your business now is it?" she said, taking Biancas arm this time and turning away.  
>Hammer grabbed her other arm, pulling her back "We still have as score to settle with your boyfriends, so just remind them of that. And let them know that we don't stop at anything till we've settled our score, not at the cost of <em>anyone<em>"

After Charlie had finished filling Brax in on her childhood trauma, Heath came rushing into the Diner followed by Bianca and Ella. Brax shot up from his seat once he saw the seriousness over his brothers face  
>"Hammers been ere Brax, practically threatenin' anyone thats close to us"<br>Brax looked to Bianca who had an arm around Ellas shoulders and back to Charlie who was now standing up next to him.  
>"What did they say exactly? That they would hurt someone?" Charlie asked, getting into her police officer mode.<br>Ella shook her head but Bianca disagreed "They pretty much threatened Ella, or anyone close to Brax and Heath in the girl department"  
>Brax looked at Charlie with concern, what the hell was Hammer and his gang going to do next?<p>

* * *

><p>Heath had driven Ella home, and offered to walk her to the door. Once inside, Ella went straight to her room and couldn't wait to go to sleep.<br>There was a knocking noise from her window, so Ella turned around and Heath was there again "What are you doing?" she said exhaustingly as Heath climbed in "Climbing in your window, what does it look like?"  
>Ella lied back on her bed, watching as Heath went over to her laptop, opening up facebook "Come and check this out"<br>Ella went and sat down on his lap, going to her notifications and read one that said  
><em>'Heath Braxton would like to confirm your relationship on facebook'<br>_Ella looked back at Heath as he got up from the chair "I thought it was time we made it 'official' and really, the only way people will know its official if it's on facebook" he said kissing her forehead, heading back to the window "And by the way. You have a messages from some of your friends from City that you might wanna check out"

When Heath had left, Ella went back over to her laptop, pausing for a second before clicking on the approve button. Pretty much straight away, the friends Ella had been missing from the City started "liking" her new relationship status, asking who he was and stuff like that.  
>Ella decided this would be the perfect icebreaker for her to start talking to her friends and so she did, smiling away as the memories came back to her as she talked to her old friends.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time..<em>.

Indi and Ella decide to host a Girls Night In with some fellow Summer Bay ladies,  
>while the boys have a night out together but of course, nothing goes to plan...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - How did everyone enjoy that chapter? I loved writing the part where both girls were at the Braxtons house, trying to sneak off without no one noticing.  
>I want to thank everyone who had reviewed and givien me some ideas for future chapters! but yeah, if you still have an idea which you think would work with my story, give me a heads up :)<br>Please review! I'd really like to get to_ 100_ reviews by the 20th Chapter which is the next one, so pleaaasssseee :)


	20. I Maybe Bad, But I'm Good At It

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Sergeant Charlie Buckton was in her office, making some phone calls when Brax burst through the door.<br>"What are you doing?" Charlie said after finishing her phone call, got up and closed the door after him"You can't just barge in here like that Brax, I am working"  
>Brax apologised for his behaviour and sat down in the chair across from her desk.<br>"I need to know if you and the River boys plan on doing anything to Hammer and his gang" Charlie said folding her hands together on the desk.  
>Brax leant back in the seat, putting his hands behind his head "What do ya mean Charlie? After he threatened Ella and Bianca last week? Of course not" he said with a hint of sarcasm.<br>Charlie sighed, looking down at the paper work piling up in front of her "I can't do my job properly if you and the River boys plan on taking the law into your own hands"  
>Brax got up to leave the room but before he did, Charlie spoke again "I need to keep my friends and family safe and to do that, and that's why I can't have any distractions until I get Hammer behind bars, where he belongs so I think we should cool things for a while".<br>Brax couldn't think of anything he could say to change her mind so he gave up and left saying "You're the boss". He wasn't that surprised that Charlie wanted to stop whatever they had going on again. Her job always came first to her and he didn't know why he had thought it would be different this time.

Meanwhile Ella and Indi were at the hairdressers, finally having some time together. After discussing what they wanted done to their hair, the girls started gossiping like old times.  
>"Wow I still can't believe Jensen Ackles is married" Ella said turning a page in a magazine she was reading.<br>Indi lookied up from her magazine as the hairdresser began putting foils in her hair and asked who.  
>"Oh my god, Dean from Supernatural!" Ella said, offended that Indi had no idea who she was talking about "As much as I hate the idea of him getting hitched, because I was <em>totally <em>going to sweep him off his feet when I eventually met him"  
>Indi looked at Ella as if she had <em>ALOT<em> of time to think about this  
>"Hey a girl can dream right?" Ella laughed, continuing to talk "As I was saying, at least he's married to someone pretty baben. You know that chick Rachel from One Tree Hill?"<br>Indi nodded, she knew Ella wasn't Bi or anything but wasn't afraid to point it out if she saw a pretty girl on the street.  
>"How could I forget... the red head right? I remember when you bought the 3rd season and made me watch it with you, even though I had not seen it before"<br>Ella nodded, remembering back on the memories before she had been attacked and Indi had moved to Summer Bay.  
>"Yep, but admit it, you got hooked"<br>Indi rolled her eyes "Yes, alright I did. And that episode of the school shooting, so sad"  
>Ella put her hand up so Indi wouldn't continue "Stop, if you keep going, I will start crying. Poor Lucas" she said turning the page of the magazine in her hands.<br>An idea struck Indi and she closed the magazine, turning her attention to Ella "You know what? You remind me of Rachel a bit, with the whole red hair and not giving a dam what people think about you"  
>Ella grinned widely, turning to face Indi "Thank you! I always loved Rachel's conniving ways. But Brooke will always be my favourite but argh Peyton, don't even get me started on Peyton" Indi laughed, picking up a new magazine.<p>

As they were finished up at the hairdressers, Ella looked up from her magazine, with a stunned face "You know what I just realised? We're a lot like Peyton and Brooke"  
>Indi scrunched her eyebrows in confusion "Us? What are you talking about?"<br>Ella threw the magazine away, turning her whole body "The whole fight between Peyton and Brooke, then Peyton's pretend brother stalked her then kept her hostage in her house and Brooke came over to get her and ended up getting captured too but then they both defeated the psycho and became friends again!"  
>Indi took it all in and then let out a huge gulp of laughs "Wow you make it sound like we live in our own soap opera"<p>

Ella and Indi left the hairdressers shortly after and they felt like celebrities with their new hairstyles. They had both been inspired by celebrities and their famous hair – Ella had gone for a red coloured Ashley Simpson style with long luscious layers and a chunky side fringe while Indi's looked like Delta Goodrems blonde highlighted wavy goddess locks. Then both girls were startled when a car full of boys beeped and whistled at them, then the girls linked their arms together, giggling at their overreaction and then Indi had an idea.  
>"After all we've been through the past couple of months, we need some fun, how about a girls night tonight? And the boys can head out together?"<br>Ella looked at her best friend as if she were crazy  
>"The boys? Head out together? My boyfriend and your husband?... I don't know... but a definite yes to the girl's night!"<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that night, the boys had headed to a RSL in Yabbi Creek.<br>Brax and Heath were at at the bar, getting some beers "I don't even know why we're here mate" Heath said as Brax grabbed the beers and started heading back over to the other guys.  
>"Because of Ella. You have to make an effort with her friends, just like with me and Charlie"<br>Heath groaned but knew Brax was right, if he was serious about being with Ella, he would have to get use to hanging around her friends.

As they walked over, Romeo looked to the door as two familiar faces walked through  
>"Liam, good to see you mate" he said getting up from the chair and giving his old friend a quick pat on the back.<br>"Glad you could make it Angelo" Romeo said shaking hands with the ex police officer who had moved to the city earlier in the year with Nicole.  
>"It was a bit of a spur of the moment thing, but Nic really wanted to come back and see everyone and we were able to find George a babysitter in the City"<br>Romeo nodded, smiling away as Liam looked around the RSL "Where's everyone else? The girls said we were having a guys night out" he said gesturing quotation marks. Romeo looked behind him to where Xavier and John were sitting uncomfortable with Brax and Heath.

"Who invited the Braxtons?" Liam asked "I haven't been gone that long have I? Has the world turned upside down?"  
>Angelo lightly laughed, but looked back at Romeo, secretly wanting to know why they were there.<br>"When I left everyone hated them and I come back and one of them is even going out with a newcomer, what did I miss?"Liam asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
>"Well actually they both went out with Ella, Indi's best friend from the city" Liam looked dumbfounded "both of them?"<br>Romeo didn't know how to explain to Liam and Angelo why all of a sudden the Braxton's were so popular with the ladies  
>"Err well her and Brax dated for a few weeks, then broke it off and now her and Heath are sort of an item, Indi filled me in but I kinda tuned out"<p>

* * *

><p>A the Walkers house, Dex and Sid had gone out to a movie while the girls came over to get ready<br>"I'm so happy you could come Nic, I've missed you so much" Indi said as the two blondes talked in the kitchen, getting some chips and dips ready.  
>"I've been meaning to come back to town, ever since I heard about what happened with you and Ella, I wanted to see how you were but I've been really busy with George and Angelos new job".<br>Indi walked back into the lounge room where Ella, Bianca, April, Ruby and Charlie were all sitting "Nic, its fine. I understand and plus we had each other" she said smiling as Ella took some chips out of her hand.  
>"I feel like I'm 12 and at a sleepover again" Bianca said with a wide grin as some of the girls started dancing as the song Wannabe came on<br>"Yeah its fun" Ella said as she applied eye shadow on Indi's eyelids. Charlie and Bianca clicked her champagne glasses together, taking a sip while Ruby, Nic and April continued talking  
>"You having fun?" Ella asked. Indi nodded, remembering not to open her eyes "It is, I needed some girl time"<p>

Meanwhile back at the RSL, the boys were sitting in silence, waiting for someone to talk about anything really. Angelo and Brax kept staring at each other, both of them thinking back on the last time they had spoken which was at the wedding. Heath sat back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs as Liam glances over at him, blaming him for having to go back to rehab after he sold him some drugs.  
>Romeo could see the night wasn't turning out so well, so he tried to start up some conversation "Anyone watch the game last night?"<br>Heath rolled his eyes  
>"Which game genius? There were at least 3 different games on last night"<br>Angelo intervened, gathering Romeo must have been talking about the English soccer while Heath leant in closer to his brother "Lets bail".  
>Brax looked over at Angelo as he took a gul of his beer, placing it back down on the table, continuing to look back at Brax "Nah mate, just stay a bit longer" He said, looking around as the karaoke was being set up.<br>Heath laughs to himself as all the boys look over in the karaoke's direction  
>"Hey Rockstar, why don't you give it ago?" he said nodding at Liam.<br>Liam shook his head with a grin on his face "nah mate, not tonight" and just as Heath was about to start hasseling Liam, Angelo spoke up  
>"Why don't you Heath?" he said smiling. Heath looked to Brax, and stood up "alright" he said with a hint of cockiness, walking over to the karaoke.<p>

Bianca and Charlie were talking amongst themselves, as the others continued getting ready.  
>"So what does this mean? Are you and Brax still together or what?" asked Bianca while Charlie shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her wine. As the two friends continued their conversation, Ella walked past and overheard<br>"What's going on with Brax?" she asked, as she stopped and turned to them. Bianca said nothing and looked at Charlie.  
>Ella rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms as she spoke "What's happened now?"<br>All the girls were watching on from the distance as Ella looked from Charlie to Bianca for answers but not all of the girls were ready to sit and watch this argument so Ruby snapped her head around  
>"Is it any of your business anyway?" she asked getting up from the lounge where her and April had been sitting.<br>Ella turned her head in the direction of the frizzy haired brunette who she had never been fond of "Who asked you?" she said cocking an eyebrow, thinking for a second "And who invited you anyway?"  
>Indi, Nicole and April all looked at each other, sharing glances as it looked as though Ella and Ruby were about to start pulling each other's hair out. Indi flopped down on the lounge taking out her Iphone as the others tried to separate Ella and Ruby, and she messaged Romeo<br>"How's the boys night going, I hope it's going better than ours..."

Romeo read the message Indi had sent him, and looked back up at the boys who actually seemed to be having a good time.  
>Heath and Xavier had pretty much taken over the karaoke, Liam had been catching up with himself while Brax and Angelo had actually been getting along.<br>Liam looked at Romeo as he sent a reply back to Indi, seeing a smile over his face  
>"Whats up?" he asked, looking over as Heath and Xavier got up and walked over to the Karaoke again.<br>"Apparently the Girls night is turning into a disaster..."  
>Liam laughed, taking a gulp of his glass of water "Well I guess if it's that bad they can always come join us?...<p>

* * *

><p>20 minutes had passed and the boys looked over to the RSL entrance, noticing at first glance the faces on their girls were not happy. Indi sits down next to Romeo as Bianca introduces Liam to Ella "This is my boyfriend Liam" The two shake hands as Charlie awkwardly sits down next to Brax but they don't talk.<br>The other 3 sit down and Ella watches the tension brewing between Brax and Charlie. Ruby and April sat across from them, waiting for Xavier to return from the stage with Heath.

Heath came over, making Ella get up from his seat so he could sit down and she sat in his lap, looking all lovey dovey. Nic and Indi returned from making a request with the DJ from the karaoke "What are you's going to sing?" Angelo asked as he put his arm around Nics shoulder, who shook her head looking at Indi with a cheeky grin  
>"Oh no" Indi said answering his question with sarcasm "We're not performing anything" and then they're attention was at the DJ, calling out the next performers<em> "Can we please have Romeo, Xavier, Angelo, Brax and Heath up here to sing Living on a Prayer"<em>  
>The girls all giggled, for the first time since their fight back at the Walkers. Heath looked at Brax then to Xavier, shrugging and got up<br>"C'mon boys, let's show them girls how it's done"

After the song has finished, Heath whispered into the DJs ear, playfully looking over at his girlfriend.  
>"He's up to something..." Indi said to Ella as they watched him walk back with a huge grin. The red head looked at him, suspicious as to what he had just done<br>"What are you up to..." she began to say but then her name was called out by the DJ. Heath laughed, sitting back down in his chair as Ella smiled, shaking her head side to side heading for the stage  
>"What song did you pick?" Indi asked. Heath smiled crookedly watching as Ella got up onto the stage, looking down at the screen "A song that was made for her".<br>The music began, and Ella knew instantly what it was_ "Na na na na C'mon"_ she sang. Everyone started bopping their heads to the beat as she continued "Because I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it..."  
>Brax turned his to younger brother, approving of the choice of song "Couldn't have picked a better song myself..."<br>Ella was really getting into Rihanna's _S&M_ while Bianca yelled, trying to be heard over the music "She's actually got a good voice". Indi nodded, smiling up at her best friend "What can I say? She's a double threat, she can sing and act"  
>Ella pointed down at her friends, gesturing for them to come join her. Nic and Ella smiled at each other, and then ran up on stage for the last verse of the song followed by Ruby and Bianca while April was too shy and Charlie wasn't up for it.<p>

* * *

><p>As the couples made their different ways home, Brax, Ella and Heath headed to Angelos to lock up. Heath was downstairs while Ella was watching Brax count the days taking when Charlie walked in.<br>Ella said she'd go see what was taking Heath so long, and the other two were left alone. Brax knew where this was heading and before Charlie could say anything, he sighed "Really Charlie? You're doing this again?"  
>Charlie moved towards him, trying to explain but he put his hand up, sick of hearing her excuses. Ella came back up the stairs with Heath trailing behind her, in time to see Brax look the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. Rage filled up inside her, Charlie had done it again - She had broken Brax's heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next Time<em> - Ella gives Charlie a piece of her mind,  
>but things go to hell when friends are divided and asked to choose a side.<br>And a fight errupts between a couple, which sends one of them into the arms of another...  
>Who is it?<br>Stay Tuned.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Can't believe this is the 20th chapter! I would really love to hear from everyone what their favourite chapter has been so far :)  
>Also, how long do you think a storyfanfic should last? how many chapter is too many?

Let me know what you think as per usual and if you review I shall send you a snippet of the next chapter

xx


	21. You Can Never Hold Back

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up**

* * *

><p>Ella and Indi were down at the diner ordering some milkshakes after they had driven Nic and Angelo back to the City. Indi was thrilled that Uni holidays had started and couldn't wait to spend some more time with her husband and best friend.<br>"I was thinking, maybe we could try to learn to surf while I'm on break and plus we know the best instructor" Indi smiled, thinking of Romeo.  
>Ella paid Irene the money and took their milkshakes, heading to the seats outside of the diner which overlooked the beach "Dude, you know me. I'm a girly girl. Do you know how much damage that salt water would do to my hair..." she said taking a seat.<br>Indi rolled her eyes but came up with a great come back "But apparently boys really like girls who surf - don't ask me why but I read somewhere they love it when we come out of the water..." then a voice spoke from behind, startling both girls  
>"Hell yeah we do. A chick never looks hotter than when she's coming out from the surf, her hair all wet and messy" Heath Braxton stood with his surf board and his usual cheeky grin, looking down at the red head and blonde.<br>"If you girls are thinkin' about surfin'..." he began to say but was immediately stopped when Ella had caught him off guard by planting a long kiss on his lips.  
>Indi cleared her throat, trying to separate the two love birds before it started to get to hot and heavy for this family location.<br>"I'm jus' gonna go for a quick dip, wait for me?" Heath asked and Ella nodded, watching the tanned and tattooed man take off his shirt and throw it at her, running off towards the water.  
>Ella giggled embarrassingly as Indi watched her face turn bright red as she wiped her mouth, and catching her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>20 minutes had passed and the girls were getting a bit bored waiting for Heath. Ella spotted Bianca in the distance but her happiness from seeing her friend disappeared when she realised Charlie was with her. Ella was still pissed off at Charlie for what she'd done to Brax AGAIN and she had to give her a piece of her mind.<br>"Hey!" Ella hopped up from her chair, calling at Charlie and Bianca who stopped warily "You know what Charlie, you have got to be the most selfish person I have ever met" Ella said as she finally caught up to the older women with Indi behind, trying to stop her.  
>"You keep stringing Brax along and it's not right. He's not as tough as you think he is, and you hurt him"<br>That last part hit Charlie hard and fast. She knew what Ella was saying was correct but she had her job to think about and her loved ones. Bianca took Charlie by the shoulder, leading her away from the scene which was occurring and bystanders were watching the commotion. Heath had come up from the surf in time to see the crowd forming around his girlfriend and the local police sergeant.  
>As Bianca told Ella to give it a rest, the blonde teacher ushered her brunette friend away but Ella being Ella she had to have the last word<br>"But I guess its good you two are over now, because he needs someone who doesn't care that he's a River Boy because lets face it, once they're a River boy, they'll always be a River Boy".  
>But that was the last straw for Charlie, she could no longer bite her tongue, so she turned back around to face Ella and Indi<br>"And what? You're going to be that girl for him?"  
>Ella was certainly not expecting that from Charlie, no one was in fact. Bianca stared at Charlie for a second; Charlie was still in shock at what she had said too. Indi took Ella's arm, trying to wisk her away before anything more was said.<p>

* * *

><p>Heath drove Ella home as Indi went out for dinner with Romeo for their anniversary. Heath had hardly said a word to Ella since on the beach, after he had heard what Charlie had said to Ella. Once in her room, Ella fell back onto her bed looking up at the ceiling as he once again climbed in through her window.<br>Heath walked around the room, peering at the photo frames filled with photos and couldn't help but notice he was in none of them.  
>Then out of the blue, Heath straight out asked Ella what was going on ""Why do you care so much about Brax? Do you still like him or somethin?" he said with his arms crossed over his chest.<br>Ella sat up on her bed, confused at why he was asking her this. Ella then gathered he must have heard more of the fight between Charlie and herself down at the beach this afternoon.  
>"Oh so thats how it is?" Heath took from the silence "You can't have the Braxton brother you really want so you go for closest thing?"<br>Heath yelled furiously and headed for her bedroom door which lead out into the hallway of the Walkers house, not caring that he had snuck in through her window earlier.  
>"Wait, Heath!" Ella finally said before he slammed the front door shut, nearly smashing the glass. Sid Walker emerged with Dex from the lounge room, after hearing the commotion "What was Heath Braxton doing here?" Sid demanded from Ella who simply ignored him and headed for her bedroom, not being able to think straight. Was Heath and Charlie right? Did she still<em> care<em>about Brax?.

* * *

><p>After trying to rationalise the events of that evening down on the beach with Charlie and the fight between Heath only minutes ago, Ella had to clear her head so she found herself down near the Surf club, looking out at the waves crushing in the moonlight.<br>"What are ya doin' here?" Heaths voice came from behind, making her jump like previously in the day.  
>"I came to talk you..." Ella started to say, moving forward but Heath started to walk off in the other direction "Heath wait!" she called out after him but he still wouldn't stop until out of nowhere Hammer appeared with a cunning grin across his face.<br>"Trouble in paradise?" Hammer taunted Heath, who growled with anger, ready to throw punches but both stopped when Sergeant Charlie Buckton and her Partner Watson walked by, eyeing them. "Everything alright, gentlemen?" Charlie called out, beginning to walk over in their direction. Hammer smiled at Heath arrogantly, then back to the police officers.  
>"Just having a nice chat with the happy couple, everythin's fine" Charlie nodded, glancing at Ella for a split second then went on her way.<p>

Ella didn't realise, but she had instinctively held onto Heaths arms, ready to pull him back if anything started. He threw his arm out of her reach, still continuing to snarl at Hammer.  
>"Not today Braxton, but I'd watch your back" Hammer turned to leave but said one last thing, looking towards Ella "And you my pretty, if things keep goin' the way they are, you know where to find me" he winked at her and walked off towards his gang.<br>"Scumbag" Heath said under his breath, as Ella tries to take his hand but he moves before she can. "Im gonna cool off before I say somethin' I regret" he said, walking off towards the beach, leaving Ella "Too late" she replied to herself, turning to make her way up to Angelo's restaurant.

As people were beginning to exit the restaurant, Ella saw Bianca at the bar talking with Brax "Hey" she said, standing next to her. Bianca thanked Brax for the wine and headed for the door without saying a word to Ella who went after her  
>"Hey, whats wrong?".<br>Bianca turned back around, pursing her lips. Ella knew the look on her face didn't mean anything good "I thought we could talk... I need some girl advice" Ella said with a light smile. Bianca put her hand through her wavy hair, pulling it out of her face.  
>"Don't tell me your angry about what happened this afternoon? C'mon Bianca, It's not like we had the fight"<br>Bianca nodded, looking down at her black heels clacking against the floor then back at Ella  
>"I know that but it's come to that point where I have to choose a side because I can't keep being stuck in the middle of you and Charlie."<br>And it was then that Ella knew instantly that Bianca had chosen Charlie "Fine, I get it. You've chosen her over our friendship"  
>Bianca didn't like this at all but it was necessary, Charlie had been her friend long before Ella. Bianca had nothing else to say so she left Ella alone in the restaurant as Brax began cleaning up.<p>

Ella brought herself over to the bar, sitting down on the stool, playing with some coasters on the bar. Brax approached with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka, sitting himself down next to her.  
>"Rough day?" he asked as he poured the shot, passing it to Ella and she drunk it straight away, gesturing for another shot. Brax raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask, just poured. After a couple more shots, Ella pushed away the shot glass turning her body to Brax.<br>"Have you just had one of those days were everything turns to shit?" she said leaning her arm on the bench as she held her head up, looking at Brax.  
>He smiled and nodded, showing off his dimples which she had completely forgotten about and it reminded her how much she loved them.<br>"Was this about the fight you had down on the beach with Charlie?" he asked pouring himself another shot, getting up from the stool and walking back behind the bar to put the vodka away. "How did you know about that?" Ella started to slur, getting up from the stool and followed him. Brax simply shrugged "It's a small town, everyone talks. You should know that by now"

Ella sighed, lifting herself up so she was sitting on the bench, with her legs dangling from the ground "How many times have I said this to you, you need someone who will be seen in public with you, who doesn't care that you're a River boy..."  
>Brax put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into his blue like the ocean eyes "Like you?" he asked as they both stared into each other's eyes. They both knew what was about to happen, but they didn't care then Brax had his hand behind Ella's head, pulling them into a passionate kiss. Next thing they knew, Ella had her legs wrapped around his waist – living for the moment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time<br>_

Ella and Brax must deal with the aftermath of their night together but will it be the end of the beginning?  
>and<br>Indi and Ella's friends arrive from the City to spend some time with their old friends 

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Sorry for the late update, been really busy with Christmas coming. Anyways, the usual drill - Let me know what you thought because I love to hear it and any ideas on whats going to happen? Review and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter :)


	22. A Night of Regret

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>The night before last had been a whirlwind of emotions. Ella and Brax had fallen back to their old habits, and had given in to old temptations.<br>After their 'encounter' Ella left Angelos straight away while Brax was finishing closing up. Her mind was in a daze as she began her trek back to the Walkers farm, but because she wasn't thinking Ella had completely forgotten how far it was, so she hailed down a taxi.  
>By the time Ella had gotten home, the rest of the Walker family were fast asleep as it was early in the morning so she got changed into a singlet and shorts, heading off to bed.<p>

The day after, Ella stayed in her room until she absolutely needed to leave - when her stomach started to annoy her with hunger pains. So she reluctantly went to the kitchen where Dex, Sid and Indi were having Sunday brunch.  
>Dex and his father exchanged looks as Ella sat down lazily onto the seat next to her best friend, grabbing a bowl, milk and cereal. As Dex was about to make a comment, Indi gave him a warning stare telling him not to aggravate Ella.<br>"So what was with Heath last night? The door nearly came off its hinges because of him". Sid asked as he placed his fingers in-between each other, in a condescending manner.  
>Truth be told, Ella had forgotten about their performance last night after Heath had pretty much accused Ella of still having feelings for his older brother.<br>Sure, Ella was angry then and had thought how dare he, accuse her of such a thing! But _now_, it was a whole different story. Both Brax and she had let their guards down, they were both in vulnerable states and one thing lead to another...  
>But Ella still wasn't sure what this meant… Did she still have feeling for the oldest Braxton brother or was it just a night of passion?<br>She needed to figure it out quick smart.

* * *

><p>Over the next day, Indi tried to get Ella to talk about what happened because she only knew half of it. Indi knew Heath and Ella had a huge fight and had an inkling feeling it must have been about what Heath had over heard with Charlie and Bianca.<br>_"What? Like you?"_ Charlie's words echoed through Ella's mind over and over again  
><em>"Do you still have feelings for Brax? <em>_You can't have the Braxton brother you really want so you go for closest thing?" _ and Heaths heartbroken face was burned into her memory. Indi's voice broke Ella's train of thought as they drove in to town to meet their old school friends who were coming to visit.  
>"You and Heath will be fine, you'll work it out… whatever it is" Indi said, trying to get it out of Ella but she wouldn't budge. Whatever it was, it wasn't just some silly little quarrel… Indi gathered, deciding to change the topic.<br>"You excited to see the girls? Gosh, how long has it been?" Indi asked rhetorically but Ella just shrugged, continuing to look outside the car window at the beach in front of them.

As they hopped out of the car, Indi thought it was be nice to surprise the girls with a picnic on the beach to welcome them to Summer Bay, so she offered to drive them to their hotel to drop their bags off while Ella got the supplies.  
>Ella didn't really care but went to the Diner anyway, ordered some dessert and waited outside while Leah got the picnic basket ready.<br>Looking out at the water made Ella calm down a little bit, started to make her think clearly _"Shit, what have I done?"_ she spoke under her breath as the wind blew her fiery red hair a mess.  
>"Ella" someone called, making her turn around instinctively. Brax was walking towards her in his usual attire – black t shirt and dark blue jeans.<br>Ella tried to make out she didn't hear him by turning the other way, to walk off but Brax lightly ran, calling out to her.  
>"I know you saw me Ella!" he said as he caught up to her, grabbing her wrist so she would stop. Ella took a step back, looking to see if anyone was watching the two of them.<br>"You can't keep ignoring me forever" Brax added looking down into her eyes. Ella laughed sarcastically "Oh yeah, just watch me" she said and starting to walk off.  
>"We need to talk about last night…" Brax yelled lightly, so only she could hear. Ella stopped and turned back, furious that Brax had opened his mouth in public.<br>"What the _hell _do you think you're doing? You can't go announcing that to the world!" Brax grinned cheekily at the way he got her undivided attention.  
>"I can't talk about this right now, I need to figure a few things out first okay" Ella said once she had calmed down. Brax nodded, putting his hands on his hips and leaving her be.<p>

15 minutes or so later, Ella saw Indi pull up in the Surf Club car park and three other girls emerged from the car.  
>"So this is Summer Bay, I don't see what the big fuss is" Claire said as the girls got closer to Ella, laughing amongst themselves.<br>"It grows on you" Ella answered as she tightly hugged the tall strawberry blonde, turning to face the two other girls – Paris and Becca, hugging them too.  
>"Where's Rachel?" Ella said looking back at the car in case she had not seen the other friend. Paris shrugged her shoulders with a disappointed look on her face "She's hanging out with her new Uni friends but Brooke said she might come down in a few days after she gets back from her boyfriends." As they made their way down onto the beach for their picnic, Claire started to take off her top, revealing a black two piece.<br>"Wow, so this is where you've been hiding out for the past year and a half Ella? It's such a shame though. After you left me on my lonesome in the City..."  
>Ella glanced at Paris and Becca who were smiling at eachother, trying not to laugh at Claire "I turned into such a party animal, like I've had soooo many guys ask me out! Its unbelievable, I think even more than you".<br>Indi couldn't believe how Claire was talking about herself, was she for real? Could someone love themselves that much?

"Oooooo that guy was totally undressing me with his eyes" Claire added as she sat down on the sand, staring at a guy who jogged by.  
>Indi leaned in towards Ella, taking out the picnic basket "Um is it just me or has Claire gotten even more up herself?"<br>Ella laughed for the first time that whole day and then it was gone as her three friends looked out into the water, noticing the tattooed surfers coming out.  
>"At least the scenery is good" Becca said, raising an eyebrow at the gang of guys. Paris agreed with her best friend then turned back to Ella<br>"That reminds me, So when are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours? The one that has tamed the infamous Ella Barnet" Paris asked sarcastically.  
>"Tammed? There more like Bonnie and Clyde – always looking for trouble together" Indi teased as Ella watched the tattooed surfers walk up closer towards them, spotting Heath.<br>"Speaking of the devil" Indi said watching Ella watch Heath as he pretty much ignored her presence walking past them.  
>Ella got up and knew what she wanted, leaving her friends without a word. Up in Angelos, Brax was unpacking some boxes<br>"Hey..." He said as he walked towards her, dropping what he was doing. Ella put her hand up infront of him, wanting to get this over with.  
>"It was a mistake, we were both drunk and upset about our own relationship troubles, that's what it was. I love Heath and you love Charlie, that's the end of it."<p>

* * *

><p>After having dealt with Brax, Ella need to make Heath forgive her. So heading back down onto the beach, Ella passed her friends quickly apologising and then ran up to Heath before they all went back into the surf.<br>"Heath, please wait"  
>The boys stopped, holding their board under their arms "Introduce us to your mates" Heath snarled at them "Shut up" so they got the hint, making their way back into the water. "Come to break it off have ya? Now that Brax and the Coppa aren't together"<br>Ella shook her head but Heath wouldn't listen, so he turned getting into the water and leaning down on his board.  
>Ella looked at the water, a shiver going down her spine as the last time she got in the water, it was not by choice and Heath had actually saved her life. But there was no other choice, this would be the only way for him to listen to her, so Ella stepped into the water fully clothed, swimming out to where Heath has stopped by himself waiting for a wave.<br>"Heathh!" she called out, making him turn back, roll his eyes and paddle over to her. He looked down at Ella as she tried to catch her breath, holding onto his board. Heath grunted and with one tug, pulling her up onto his board.  
>"What are ya doin' out here? Ya know the surf and ya don't mix" he said but couldn't help form a little grin.<br>"I need you to understand that I don't like Brax..." she managed to start to say before a wave came along and they both got dunked under the water.  
>Ella came up coughing, after swallowing a bit of water and quickly grabbed onto the board as they both floated in the water next to each other.<br>"I mean, Brax is like a brother to me" Ella said, not looking him in the eyes at this point as some flashes of the other night popped in her head  
>"He's not the one I love..." Ella lastly said, looking into Heaths hazel eyes. He pulled her up onto his board as he stayed in the water, making sure she didn't flip.<br>"You love me?" he asked, pursing his lips together making Ella turn red embarrassed at how she put her heart on the line then splashed him lightly.

Meanwhile back on the Shore the girls were watching Ella and Heath ...  
>"I wish I had a smouldering tattooed bad boy..." Claire said as she rubbed more sunscreen over her pale skin.<br>"Well if you really want a bad boy, you should come hang out with me..." a voice said behind them. Indi and the others looked up and saw a guy a bit older than themselves wearing a hoodie and track pants. Indi knew straight away it was Hammer – she had never personally met the guy but had heard stories about him and his gang from the River boys. Indi also knew that he had threatened Ella and Bianca a few weeks ago.  
>"Me and a few mates of mine were headin' to a party, wanna join us?" without a beat, Claire hopped up from the ground, shaking off the sand "Hell yeah, I'm keen". Indi grabbed her friends hand, then looked at Hammer<br>"Sorry but we actually have plans already" she said trying to not get this gang leader upset. Hammer nodded as if it was no loss and looked down at Paris who was looking uncomfortable shy "What about you gorgeous? You haven't said anythin' but I don't mind that... becaue what we'll be doing you don't need to talk..."  
>Just then Heath and Ella were by them and Hammer had not expected to see him obviously because he was surprised and then tried to play it cool.<br>"What ya doin' here Hammer? You're out of your mind showin ya face around here after the other week"  
>Hammer quickly glanced at Ella then back to Heath with a cunning grin "I'm just tryin' to have a bit of fun Braxton and these girls look like they know how to party..."<br>Heath grabbed Hammer by the neck, pulling him in "If you were smart, you'd get outta here" he said gesturing towards the surf where the other River boys were.  
>"Because I'd hate for ya to slip and hurt ya self." He said letting go of Hammers shirts, then straightening it back neatly.<p>

"Wow, my hero" Claire said sarcastically as Hammer walked off, glaring at Heath. Ella rolled her eyes at her old friend and then took Heaths hand "Thanks" she said smiling up at him which he returned the favour.

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em> –  
>Indi and Ella take their friends out clubbing to Yabbi creek but as the night progresses drama unravels, leaving one of the friendship on the rocks.<br>A fight errupts, the police are called and someones life lies in the line.

**Authors Note** - First of all, I hope everyone had a nice Christmas! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be more interesting with more characters involved. Let me know what you think will happen... :)


	23. Drama Always Happens

**[I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ella walked over to her window, opening it slowly as her boyfriend Heath Braxton began to climb in"You do know we have a front door you could use..." she said once he was fully inside. Heath put his hands on Ella's hips pulling her in for a kiss.<br>"Yeah but if I used the front door, Sid would know I was here..." he added as he let go, making himself comfortable on the bed.  
>"So? Who cares..." Ella added as she lied down next to Heath who put his arm around her "Yeah well I don't think I'm his favourite person at the moment after our fight the other week where I pretty much yanked the door from its hinges".<p>

There was silence for a few seconds as they both lied and listened to each other's heart beat then they heard some voices outside the room.  
>"Whats goin'on out there?" Heath decided to ask once it was quiet again<br>"Xavier has been trying to convince Dex to come out clubbing with us over the weekend since he only just turned 18". Heath nodded, starting to play with Ella's hair "What are we doin' this weekend then?"  
>"Well Indi and I were going to join them and bring the girls along too, show them what the nightlife is like out here".<br>Heath grunted, but agreed to join his girlfriend  
>"Okay I'll come, but those guys in Yabbi Creek are so metro, with their side fringes and skinny jeans."<br>Ella looked up at him grinning "And that's why we need you there. A big strong bad River boy to show those wannabes what it's like to be a real stud" Heath laughed, and pulled her in closer, starting to tickle her.

* * *

><p>The next night everyone had met up at the Walkers house to catch a maxi taxi to Yabbi Creek. Xavier, Romeo and Dex were waiting in the loungeroom while the girls did their finishing touches.<br>"Of course we end up having to wait for the River boys" Xavier complained looking at his mobile for the time.  
>"Hey, Casey is cool it's just Heath who I don't like" added Romeo as they watched the girls finally merge into the lounge room all glammed up. Xavier looked at every friend of Indi and Ella's but he couldn't keep his eyes off one particular girl. Ella raised her eyebrow at Indi when she noticed Xaviers staring, so she pulled the girl away from the others and walked over to Xavier, Dex and Romeo.<br>"This is my friend Paris" Ella said as the shy darked haired girl lightly smiled at the guys infront of them. Xavier smiled back and cheekily took her hand, kissing it gently  
>"Bonjour, j'em appelle' Xavier" he said looking up into her hazel eyes. Ella giggled and Paris snatched her hand back from Xavier "I'm not French" she said and walked back over to Becca and Claire. Romeo left Xavier, Dex and Ella alone and walked over to Indi .<br>"I think I'm in heaven" Xavier over exaggerated as he continued to watch Paris play on her Iphone which Becca and Claire chatted. Ella put her hand on his shoulder, leaning in "Good luck Xav".  
>Heath, Casey and Ruby walked in from outside and Ella walked over to them<br>"The maxi taxi is outside" Heath bluntly pointed out. Ella grabbed his hand as the others walked past them, making their way to the taxi.  
>"Why did you have to bring her?" Ella said nudging to Ruby who was sitting with Casey with Dex and April. Heath sighed walking his girlfriend towards the taxi "She's my bro's girlfriend... I know you hate her but what could I do aye?"<p>

* * *

><p>Once they had made it to Yabbi Creek and waited in the Clubs line for half an hour, the gang finally got let in. The girls went to find them a spot to sit while the boys went to the bar, getting the first round.<br>"She's gorgeous" Xavier said to Romeo as they stood with Casey and Dex waiting to be served. Romeo looked over at Indi who was sitting with Paris and Becca while Claire was talking with Ruby and April and somehow they had already gotten drinks.  
>"I wonder what Ella meant by 'good luck' back at the Walkers" Xavier said turning to Romeo for advice. Romeo scratched his eyebrow, shrugging<br>"I don't know mate, maybe she's not like most girls? She seems pretty quiet..." then Dex pipped up "What do we get? I've never been out clubbing guys!"  
>Casey took charge when the bartender decided to serve them, the boys watching him as he knew what he was doing.<p>

Romeo and Xavier took some drinks over to the girls while Dex and Casey waited for their drinks, and as they were a group of 2 guys came and stood next to them.  
>"Aren't you guys a bit far from home, River boy" one of them said to Casey, who continued to ignore and wait for the drinks. "Where are all your mates? Don't you guys never leave each other's sides or something?" the same guy spoke again as his mates behind him laughed.<br>These guys were dressed metro – skinny jeans, bright t shirts and their hair spiked with fringes to the side. Dex couldn't believe that Casey wasn't talking back to these guys, so he decided to talk back for him.  
>"Hey, why don't you just leave us alone?"<p>

The main guy turned back to his mates "You hear this? The River boy gets his boyfriend to talk for him. Why don't you and your boyfriend go back to Mangrove River just like the trash you guys are" that hit a nerve and Casey pushed Dex out of the way and swung at the guy. Casey and the metro were punching eachother and his mates were starting to gang up on Casey so Dex tried to be mediator but it didn't work, he ended up getting punched in. The bouncers broke the fight up, kicking out Casey and Dex.  
>"What the hell was that about?" Xavier asked when he and Romeo followed them out. Casey shook his head, not bothering to explain as Ella walked out from a convenience store holding some frozen peas.<br>"My first clubbing experience, and I end up getting punched in the eye" Dex said when he flinched as Ella placed it on his face. Heath walked out from the alley, swearing to himself when he saw his brother, girlfriend and their mates outside the club.  
>"What happened?" Heath said looking down at Casey "Don't tell me you's already got kicked out?" Ella hit him lightly on the arm, noticing how upset Casey was.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the club, Ruby and the others were worried about the boys but Claire kept coming back from the bar with more drinks, Indi declined but the others continued to drink. Ella had come back inside after being outside for 10 minutes and when she came back, it seemed as though the girls had been drinking for the past 2 hours.<br>"How much have you's been drinking?" she asked sitting down next to April who could hardly sit up straight.  
>"Not much reallllllllllllly" Becca said with a slur. Indi looked at Claire who was toasting with Paris and Ruby.<br>"Claire, did you get the drinks?" the strawberry blonde nodded but then looked as though she was thinking really hard and then spoke "Well actuallllly those guys over there bought them for us" she said looking over at the bar.

Ella had been at too many clubs and parties to noticed the signs of drinks being spiked, she picked up her bag and Indi watched as her best friend headed over to the bar.  
>"Enjoying the drinks?" one of the guys asked with a sly grin. Ella pretended to laugh but then through one of their drinks into thats guys face. Indi shot up from her seat, running over to Ella<br>"What the hell?" the guy said wiping the drink off his face "You little bitch!" he said taking a step closer.  
>Indi grabbed Ellas arm, trying to tug her away but the guy had grabbed her other arm now "You'll pay for that" he said gritting his teeth while his mates were on either side of the girls. A couple of hands appeared, pulling the guys away from Indi and Ella. Romeo, Xavier and Heath were beside them, staring at the guys .<br>"Whats going on here?" Romeo asked his wife who didn't manage to say anything as Ella spoke for her "These douche bags have been buying and spiking our friend's drinks."

Heath clenched his fist together, ready to start but Xavier looked over to the girls still sitting down at the table and another bunch of guys were talking to them, handing them drinks. While one guy was sitting down next to Paris, another was putting something in her drink and passed it to his friend. Xavier left the others abruptly, walking over and hitting the grabbing the drink from the guys hand before Paris could take it.  
>"Is it so hard for you to get a girl that you have to drug her first?" Xavier said in such an outrage, throwing the drink to the floor.<br>"Cam!" the guy who Ella had thrown a drink at before, yelled from the bar. It then occurred to Ella, Indi and the boys that these guys were all mates, spiking girls drinks.  
>"Xav..." April said, trying to get up from her seat. Xavier looked down at his ex girlfriend and that was the last straw, he straight out tackled this so called 'Cam' guy to the ground. Then it was an all out brawl – Romeo and Heath ran to help Xavier while Indi and Ella managed to get their friends of harms way. By now there were randoms fighting everywhere, girls squeeling and drinks getting smashed everywhere. Ella told Indi to get their friends out and she would go back to get the guys before the police turned up.<p>

As Ella tried to pull Heath out of a fight, a hand from behind grabbed Ella and pushed her into a wall. It was the guy she had thrown her drink at before and was he furious  
>"See, it's girls like you that why we do this" he said holding both of her arms. Ella looked to the side, trying to get the boys attention but all 3 of them were too preoccupied.<br>"You're a sad excuse for a man. How dare you treat girls like this, one day you'll get what you deserve" the guy laughed and moved to try something but Ella had made up her mind ages ago that she would never be a victim again. Ella quickly bit his hand and he yelped in pain, then she kicked him in the groin, making him fall to the ground. Finally the bouncers had everything under control and the police had been called.

Outside Dex and Casey were nursing their girlfriends as Ella and Indi were talking to the Cops "You didn't have to get involved Dex" Casey said looking at Dex where by tomorrow he would have a black eye. Dex shrugged, playing with April's hair as she lied down in his lap "That's what mates do". Indi and Romeo walked hand in hand back over to the others while Ella and Heath spoke by themselves.  
>"Are you okay? I saw you take out that asshole, nice work by the way" Ella smiled embarrassingly and took Heaths hand.<br>"I promised to myself a long time ago that I'd never be a victim ever again". Heath stopped and looked down at her "See, and that's why I love you Elizabeth Barnett, you don't take no crap from no one".

* * *

><p>The next day, Ella had her head down the toilet all morning and Claire was banging on the door "Hurry up princess, others may need to throw up to".<br>Ella walked out slowly, wiping her mouth "Geeze, and you didn't even drink that much?" Claire said shutting the door in her face. In the lounge room Indi, Becca and Paris were all sitting together, waiting for the boys to come back with their hangover breakfast.  
>"I could have made the best breakfast for you guys – pancakes, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns..." Becca went on but Paris put her hand to her forehead<br>"Please, stop talking".  
>Ella sat next to Indi across from the other two, all curled up together "How you guys feeling?" she asked. Both Paris and Becca shrugged making Indi laugh and turn back to Ella<br>"How about you? I heard you in the bathroom, I didn't think you drunk much?" Ella shook her head, not knowing why she felt so horrible.

Later on that day after they started to feel better, Indi and Ella thought it would be nice to spend their last day with their mates down at the Surf club just chilling out. Claire was flirting with anything that had a pulse while Becca, Paris and Indi started a game of pool which Ella sat out from because she was still feeling under the weather.  
>"You didn't finish telling us what happened last night Indi, it's all kind of a blur" Becca asked as Paris started the game.<br>"Um well Paris, you'd be interested to know that you have a knight in shining armour" she said with a cheeky grin. Paris looked clueless so Indi told her about Xavier coming to her rescue when a creeper was trying to hook up with her. Becca was impressed and told Paris that she should go for it because quite obviously Xavier is a genuine guy who likes her. Indi looked over to the entrance to the Surf club and Xavier walked in "Here's your chance" she said pushing Paris so she bumped into him  
>"Hey" she said pulling back her hair from her face. Xavier smiled, putting his hands in his short pockets "I just wanted to say, thank you for last night but unfortunately we're heading back to the City this afternoon but I'd really like it if you called me?"<p>

Ella watched on as Xavier got out his phone, dialling Paris's number and then she saw Claire mysteriously leave the Surf club, so Ella followed.  
>Outside on the boardwalk Ella saw Claire had met up with the guy from the Club last night, in fact it was the one Ella had thrown the drink at. She waited until he had and she confronted her "Why were you with that creep from last night Claire? He drugged your drinks!" Claire folded her arms arrogantly, smiling down at her shoes.<br>"You just don't get it Ella anymore do you? I told him to do it! I needed you all to relax and have some fun..."

Ella could not believe what she was hearing, her friend – a friend she once would have called her best friend after Indi had left had actually planned the spiking of their drinks.  
>"Are you friggen crazy! Those guys weren't doing it so we could relax and have a good time! They had other things on their mind Claire! If they had the chance, they could have taken one of our friends home and raped them! How could you be so stupid?"<br>Claire sighed, casually looking away from Ella and out to the ocean "It wouldn't have gotten that far, you're over reacting..."  
>"Oh no no no I am NOT over reacting. If you were any good friend, you wouldn't have done this. Do you know what I've been through over the past year? You know what happened with my rape! How could you put our other friends in a situation like this!"<p>

Claire had enough and started to walk away but called back over her shoulders "What happened to you Ella? This isn't you! I remember straight after Indi left we were best friends! Out having a good time, we were up for anything! And now look at you"  
>Ella thought back on her past couple of years after they finished high school. All the partying, the drugs and the guys but that wasn't her anymore.<br>"I'm not that girl, I've grown up and so should you." Claire stopped walking, and turned back around looking at Ella "I think this, this friendship is over."  
>Ella could have sworn she saw Claires heart break a bit but then she was back to her old self "No loss there" she said and turned back, walking off.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening Indi laid in her room, and Ella came in after just being sick again in the bathroom "Do you want something to sooth your stomach? I still can't believe you're still sick from last night". Ella lied down next to her, placing her hands on her stomach lightly<br>"I don' think its got anything to do from last night..." she began to say. Indi noted the serious tone in her friends voice so she sat up looking at her with concern "Then what could it be then?...".  
>Ella sat up, twiddling with her thumbs, thinking she couldn't believe what she was about to say "I think I might be pregnant."<p>

* * *

><p><p>

_Next time_

Ella and Indi are on a mission – to find out if Ella is really pregnant.  
>Hammer returns and keeps his word – making the lives of the Braxton Brothers a living hell<br>And by the end of the day someone's life is on the line.  
>Who is it? Will they survive? what happened?<p>

_Stay tuned._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had a lovely night and bring on 2012! As per usual I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought and what you think will happen!

Love you guys :)


	24. There Will Be Blood

**[DISCLAIMER - I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Heath sat down next to Ella, watching a few of the River boys play pool in the Surf Club, passing her a can of Coke zero. Ella thanked him but continued to fidget with anything she touched.<br>"Babe, whats wrong with ya? You haven't been able to keep yourself still this whole afternoon" he asked once he had taken a sip from his own drink.  
>Ella's mind was in two places – she was out with her boyfriend but was waiting for her best friend to arrive so they could go do what they needed to do. Ella couldn't tell Heath why she was acting the way she was, so she changed the subject.<br>"You know would make you River boys even hotter? If you rode motorbikes"  
>Heath nearly choked on his drink, quickly wiping some which had escaped from his mouth while he laughed at her odd statement.<br>"Babe, we're surfers not bikies..." he said pointing to himself and the rest of his mates.  
>Ella nodded, turning to face him "Yeah but Bikies are hot! Not try hardy bikies BUT real bikies with Harley Davidson's."<p>

As soon as Heath was about to say something back, Ella shot up from her stool and headed over to the Surf Club entrance where Indi had just walked in.  
>"Uh sorry, but Indi and I have some girl stuff to do" Ella said back to Heath, then took Indi's hand and walked back out.<br>Heath had no idea what had gotten into his girlfriend but decided he didn't really want to know right now, just let her have some fun with her best friend and maybe later on she'd be back to her old self.

* * *

><p>Indi and Ella had made sure they'd gone to Yabbi Creek shopping centre so no one from Summer Bay would see what they were doing. Once in the chemist, they found the isle which they needed to be in.<br>"Which one do we buy?" Ella asked, scanning the shelves in front of them. Indi raised an eyebrow, putting up her hands "Hey, I'm not buying it. I came with you but I'm not coming to the counter...".  
>Ella faced her best friend, holding a box in her hand "C'mon Indi, I can't do it by myself" she pleaded and sure enough Indi gave in, agreeing to accompany her to the counter.<br>"This is so embarrassing..." Indi whispered in her ear and Ella nudged her in the ribs "Stop making it so obvious..." Ella quickly grinned when they made it to the counter.

After they made their purchase, the girls walked out of the chemist both relieved that no one had seen them, but of course, that wasn't going to happen.  
>Charlie, Bianca and Indi, Ella all stared at each other straight - talk about an awkward situation. But what made it even more awkward? Was when Charlie decided to look down into the shopping bag to see the <strong>Pregnancy test<strong> Ella had just bought.  
>Charlie and Bianca shared a look of shock after what they had both seen and just as Bianca was about to say something, Charlie made up some excuse saying they had to leave.<p>

Outside the shopping centre, Indi and Ella sat at a small table at a coffee shop. As they talked about what just happened, Ella started to lose it.  
>"I'm only 20 years old! I'm pretty much still a teenager! I can't be pregnant! How can I look after a baby when I've only just started to learn to look after myself!"<br>Then the two girls looked out into the distance after they heard a familiar voice coming from a car  
>"You girls need a lift back to Summer Bay?"<br>Hammer was in the drivers side with a few fellow gang members in the back. Indi rolled her eyes, calling out to him "No we'll be fine." She said bluntly, then turned back to Indi but Hammer called out again "Whats wrong with you Red? No snarky comments today?"  
>"Go to hell" Ella finally said, she was sick of hearing that losers voice.<br>Hammers cheeky grin quickly disappeared "Not very nice Red, we'll be seeing you" and then off they drove, into the distance. Indi once again turned back to her friend  
>"How about I call Nic? After all she's been through it all, she might be able to help..." Ella got up from the seat, waving her arms dramatically "NO WAY! I can deal with this on my own..."<br>Indi nodded reassuringly, making Ella sit back down "What about Heath? He's the Dad, he can help..." But the way Ella looked at Indi, she knew something was wrong "Heath is the Dad... right?..."

"Its a _squiggly_ line? What the hell does that mean? I'm pregnant with a mutant baby?" Ella said as they both walked down towards the Surf club. They had gone home to take the test but once they were both convinced Ella was pregnant, Indi told her that she needed to tell the father.  
>"I still can't believe you slept with Brax... and now you don't know who the Dad is, how could you do that?"<br>Ella stopped before walking into the Surf Club, taking a deep breath in and turned back to her friend "I told you what happened, it was after Heath and I had that huge fight and Charlie broke it off with Brax so we were both really upset and it just happened. But there's no way it can be his..."  
>Indi stopped her again "Well you don't know for sure, I say we go and see my Dad and see how everything is going with the baby."<p>

But before Ella could answer, Heath walked out of the Surf Club with Casey next to him "Hey babe, did you have fun girl time?"  
>Ella looked back at Indi who shrugged, she knew it was now or never "Heath, I'm just going to come out and say this because that's the only way really. I'm pregnant."<br>It must have felt like a million years had passed before Heath even looked like he had taken the news in, he just stood there with a dumbfounded look upon his face.  
>"Ermm but don't worry, I'll just get rid of it so no need to worry." Both Casey and Indi's jaw dropped at what she just said and finally Heath snapped out of it.<br>"Wait, what? You're just goin' to get rid of it? Without even askin' me first" Heath said sternly. Ella crossed her arms over her chest "It's my body Heath; I can do whatever I like. It's my choice" Ella turned on her heels, storming off into the other directions towards the car park, not wanting to keep fighting with Heath. Ella was muttering to herself when Ruby approached her.  
>"Watch where you're going" she said when Ella accidently knocked into her. Ruby began to walk off but stopped and yelled at her "You know what you're problem is Ella, you think that everyone loves you but actually..." that was it.<br>Ella was already having a crap afternoon because of her argument with Heath, she didn't need this brunette who really needed to learn how to use a straightener tell her off.  
>"Listen to me, you frizzy haired dwarf, I do not need a life lesson from the likes of you..." as they continued to bicker like an old married couple, they were to busy to notice a car pull up beside them and a couple of guys get out. It was only when the two girls were surrounded that they knew something was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Heath was slumped down on the lounge, waiting for Casey to bring him a beer. Casey tried to get Heath to talk but of course, he was being his stubborn self.<br>"What are ya goin' to do Heath? Do ya want Ella to get rid of the baby?" Heath silently shrugged at his little brothers question, he had no idea what he wanted at the moment, it was so surreal.  
>The phone rang, so Casey reluctantly got up to answer it but then held it out for his brother. Heath snatched the phone from his hand, not in the mood for a casual chat with anyone.<br>"Braxton, we have somethin' of yours" the voice said and straight away, Heath knew it was his arch enemy Hammer, who only a few weeks ago threatened to make his life a living hell.  
>"What the hell do ya want Hammer" Heath gritted through his teeth as Casey watched on with anxious eyes.<br>"If you and your brother ever want to see those beautiful girls of yours ever again..."  
>Heath snapped back at him "If you lay one hand on her...". Hammer shhhed Heath, making sure he was listening "I'm sick of waiting Braxton, its time you and your brothers paid for what you did to my brother" and then he hung up. Heath stared into the phone, before throwing it against the wall, making Casey flinch.<br>"They've got Ella and Charlie".

* * *

><p>Heath and Casey ran up the stairs into Angelos restaurant to see their oldest brother Brax behind the bar, serving a customer. Before he had finished with the customer, Heath blurted out "Hammers got Ella and Charlie".<br>Brax apologised to the customer, giving him his change and gestured for his brothers to move in closer over the bar.  
>"What ya talkin' bout Heath? Charlie was just in ere' a couple of minutes ago"<br>Casey and Heath looked at each other momentarily, then turned back to Brax "On the phone Hammer said _'if you want to see your beautiful girls again.._.'" Heath said trying to remember the exact words and then it hit both of them "Ruby".

"God, I'd even wish I was stick with your sister rather than you Ruby" Ella complained as she stood walking in circles in a study room with one desk and a random bed. Ruby rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed, looking at their surroundings.  
>"It's not exactly fun for me either" she retorted "I just can't believe no body saw those low lives pick us up from the die of the street and put us in their dingy car"<br>Then the door opened slowly and Hammer appeared making Ruby move around uncomfortably on the bed. Hammer smiled as he moved closer into the room, staring from one girl to the other, landing on Ella who simply shrugged as if this was nothing to her  
>"I've been in worst situations" she said as Hammer eyed her curiously then laughed, reading into his jacket pocket "So what? This doesn't scare you?" he said pulling out a gun. Ruby moved closer to the back of the bed, stopping when her back collided with the wall but Ella continued to play it cool<br>"Please, that doesn't scare me. If you really wanted to hurt us, you would have done it already. I know we're only here because you want the Braxtons"  
>Hammer nodded, putting away his gun<br>"You're ain't as dumb as you look Red, Braxtons found a good one with ya. But we'll just keep ya around a bit longer."

* * *

><p>"Charlie, just calm down we can handle this" Brax yelled over the phone to his ex girlfriend. Casey and Heath impatiently waited for the oldest brother to finish talking to Sergeant Buckton.<br>"Its better if you stay out of this Charlie, let us do this one thing and then it will be over. If you don't hear from me in 20 minutes, then send the Pigs" but before he hung up Brax spoke again "Don't worry, I won't let anythin' happen to Ruby".  
>Once he finished on the phone, Brax turned to his brothers as they stood around in Angelos "Heath, round up the boys, we're headin' for Hammers. He ain't smart enough to have them held anywhere else."<br>Heath nodded and without a second to lose, he got out his phone and began to ring some more River boys. Brax stood watching Heath finish up with his calls and when he hung up, he nodded as if to say all the boys are in. Brax grabbed his car keys from the bar, walking past Casey with Heath towards the stairs when Casey called out to them.  
>"I'm coming too, they took my girlfriend."<br>Brax looked at Heath who shrugged. Brax looked down at his keys then up to his baby brother, throwing the keys at him "Let's do this then"

Hammer looked outside his window, looking at the 3 cars full of River boys pouring out. Hammer smiled to himself cunningly then went and got the girls out of the spare room, pulling them behind him as he and his gang headed out the front.  
>"Well well well, took your time gents" he called out when he saw the Braxton brothers faces. Once Heath and Casey saw their girls were safe they put on their game faces, getting down to business<br>"Now you've got us ere', let the girls go" Brax called out, showing he was in charge. Hammer laughed, looking back at his followers who were ready to rumble. Heaths patience was running thin, and he pulled out a knife. Ella and Ruby both looked at eachother then to Hammer who rolled his eyes, thinking for a second  
>"Whats that old sayin'? Ahhh yes. Never bring a knife to a gun fight" Hammer pulled back his jacket, revealing his gun from before. Heath, Casey and Brax looked at each other, nodding at the same time then Brax spoke <strong>"Lets finish this".<strong>

Then all hell broke loose – Hammer threw the girls down to the ground, he and his gang charging at the River boys – while Casey broke apart from his brothers and the rest of the River boys, running over to Ruby and Ella, helping up from the ground.  
>"Case, lets get out of here!" Ruby pleaded with him, looking on as the River Boys and Hammers Gang went at it. It was all happening to fast for Ella, she didn't know who to keep watching – Brax or Heath. Casey gave Ruby the keys to their car and told them to get out of there but Ruby wouldn't leave without him "I have to stay, I can't leave my brothers"<p>

Ella knew that when it came to these brothers they would do anything for each other so it was just better to get out of there, they'd be okay and they had each other. Ruby ran to Brax's ute with Ella right behind but before she got into the car, Ella took one last look back at the fight. At that same moment, Heath looked over at her for one split second and then turned to help his brother. As they started up the car, Ruby and Ella stopped and heard police sirens coming from up ahead.  
>The two gangs stopped, all hearing the same thing and started to bolt but before they did they all got in one last swing. Hammer came up behind Brax, getting out his gun and aiming it at him. Ella watched on in horror as Hammer and Brax stared down eachother, Brax starting to raise his arms<br>"This is for my brother, Braxton" Hammer said but before he could finish the job, Heath came from the side, tackling him to the ground. Both men were rolling around on the ground, reaching for the gun as the sirens grew closer and closer. Heath looked to the side as Ella and Ruby finally drove off and in that split second, Hammer got the gun, swinging it across Heath face, bludgeoning him. Hammer wanted to keep going but a few of his mates rounded him up, leaving the gun behind. Brax told his guys to make a run for it, while Casey ran over to Heaths numb body.  
>"He's not moving!" Casey screamed out to Brax who then ran over, putting his hand behind Heaths head "He's just knocked out Case, help me get him to the car".<p>

Once in the car, Brax had put Heath in the backseat while Casey sat in the passenger while Brax drove. As they headed up the highway, making their way back to Summer Bay the police cars sped past them, back at the way they had just came from.  
>"Do ya rekon they'll catch Hammer and the rest?" Casey said looking back over his shoulder. Brax looked in his rear view mirror, relieved the Cops hadn't pulled them over.<br>"I don't know mate, but we need to get Heath to a hospital".

"I think we should go back, make sure the boys are okay" Ruby said pulling over on the same strip of highway, heading back home. Ella started to bit her nails but continued to shake her head "Nah, nah Rubes, they'll be fine. You know what they're like..." Ella lightly smiled, trying to keep the younger girl calm while she still feared for their safety. Ruby started up the engine again, pulling out onto the road.

"Hows he lookin' Case?" Brax called as he tried to look back at Heath but keep his eyes on the road. Casey leaned over but Heath was still unconscious, blood pouring out from his head  
>"I dunno Brax, I dunno".<p>

* * *

><p>Hammer stared out onto the highway in his car, waiting for the coast to be clear from the Cops when he saw a car coming up the highway, Hammer knew that car from anywhere and he was revving the engine ready for it to be in the right position to press down on the accelerator.<p>

"Brax, you need to go faster" Casey yelled at him, as tears began to form in his eyes. Brax could see his brother was in a bad state but he tried to keep his cool for his brother. Ella and Indi sped all their way on the highway, not believing what they had just gotten out of without one scratch, turning around a bend in the road.

Hammer saw the car and pressed down on the accelerator.

Ruby and Ella saw a car coming up from the distance, squinting, trying to make it out.

Brax looked back at his brothers, then saw in the distance the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign, sighing out loud  
>"It's okay, we made" he said to Casey who forced a half smile.<p>

then **BAM!**

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>

Which car did Hammer hit? Who's life will be on the line?

_Stay tuned._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - MAN that was an awesome chapter to write, I hope you all liked, so much drama! Who is Ellas babys Dad? Or who wants Brax to be the Dad or who wants Heath to be the Dad? Let me knowwwwwwwwwwwww. Also if you review I'll send you an extract from the next chapter :)

x


	25. Take A Look At Me

**HEY GUYS!**

Sorry, I got all of your hopes up thinking this was the next chapter I'M SORRY, BUT IT WILL BE UP SOON!

But anyway, over the past 2 months I have made 2 H&A videos about Brax & Charlie/ Heath and Bianca! and just last week I finished my 3rd video about my favourite female characters on H&A.

SO in other words, I would really like it if you's had a look at them, my youtube account is under **sexynessy**_ (I made it when I was like 13, its so embarrassing)_. The videos are

**1**. _The Reason. Brax/Charlie & Heath/Bianca_ which was my first video which I made of them

but because I couldn't fit all of my favourite stuff in that one video, a month later I made

**2**. _Just A Dream. Brax/Charlie & Heath/Bianca_ which I actually like better than my original video

**3**. _Home and Away - The Girls of Summer bay_ is set to the song Smile and its pretty much about my favourite female characters over the past couple of years - Mattie Hunter, Belle Taylor, Nicole Franklin, Bianca Scott and Indi Walker and their friendships.

So please please pleaseeee have a look at them, comment or subscribe because I'm actually working on two new videos. One just about The River Boys/The Braxton brothers and the other one about my favourite teens who were Ric, Mattie, Drew, Lucas, Belle and Cassie.

But for reading this anyway, here is a sneak peak of the next chapter (I won't give to much away), let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sneak Peak<em>**

_"Indi took Ellas arms, pulling her into a hug as she let out a few more tears, and leant back out. Indi moved some hair off her face soothingly; and calmly looked into her eyes._  
><em> "You should get checked out too" she said while Brax watched the two, a bit confused as to why Ella would need to see a doctor. <em>

_ "Why? Why do you need to see a doctor?" he asked looking from the blonde back to the red heead. Indi went to reply but Ella saw the doors open and Sid walk out, taking off his white gloves..._

* * *

><p>SO THERE! sorry I didn't want to wreck the next chapter! Who's in surgery? Ruby? Heath? Casey? Charlie? Hammer?<p>

WHO KNOWS! BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM

Ness :) xx


	26. How To Save A Life

**[DISCLAIMER - I do not own Home & Away or their characters but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ruby squinted at the car travelling towards them, pulling overover immediately when she recognised Charlie and her partner Watson. Ruby got out, and ran for her Mother's arms, scurrying her face in her chest. Watson walked over to Ella's passenger side door and opened it slowly, asking if she was alright. Ella stepped out of the car, looking from Watson to Ruby and to Charlie<br>"Where are the boys?" she asked in a vague tone, not entirely sure how to act after the scene they had just ran from. Ruby looked up to her Mums eyes for an answer but Charlie shook her head, side to side.  
>"Another patrol car was on its way to Hammers..." she began to say but Ella irrupted with a sudden burst of fear "Where is Heath?"<p>

* * *

><p>Brax opened his eyes, blinking a few times trying to concentrate on his surroundings. Brax leant up from the wheel where his head had been leaning on, turned to his left and saw his little brother Casey, unconscious. Brax leant up further, but everything was in a daze and every time he moved, every muscle in his body ached.<br>"Heath" he finally managed to say when he sat up right in the back of the chair, putting his hand to his head, letting stray glass fall from it. When he didn't get an answer, Brax looked in the smashed window, making out the image of Heath, whose head was leant up against the window, also unconscious and blood everywhere.  
>Brax tugged at his seat belt, panic starting to take over, grunting and swearing – but it was no use, he was stuck. After a few more seconds of useless tugging, Casey started to murmer some words and lightly open his eyes<br>"Hey Case, mate. You've got to wake up" Brax said trying to reach over to his brother but was too restricted because of the seat belt. Casey shook his head, looking at Brax confused at their situation  
>"What?... what happened Brax?" he asked, looking around car, then to Heath in the backseat. Casey started to panic too bur Brax told him to calm down and look at him.<br>"Case, I need you to try and get out, then find something to cut my seat belt. Go to the boot, there might be somethin' in there"  
>Casey obeyed Brax's order, finding no trouble in undoing his seat belt and got out of the car, continuing to look back at Heath who was still unconscious. After a few minutes of Casey rummaging through the boot, he ran to Brax's side, holding a tool which managed to cut through the seat belt. As Brax carefully manoeuvred his body of the damaged front end of the car, he went to Heaths window, not knowing if he should try to move him.<br>"Brax, what do we do?" Casey yelled at his side. Brax thought for a second, biting down on his bottom lip. Brax turned to his little brother, pointing to the road ahead  
>"Case, find help, flag someone down"<br>Casey was hesitant to leave Heath at first but Brax yelled, telling him to get help now. Casey nodded, running off, continuing to look back at the car wreck where his brother was still stuck in. Brax looked back down at Heath, the more troublesome Braxton, leaning down on his knees so his face was at the same height as his, which was still leant up against the smashed glass.  
>"Don't go doin' anythin' stupid Heath" Brax paused for a second looking down at the road then back up to his brother "... I need ya" he whispered, hoping Heath could hear, then raised himself back up when Casey came running back, followed by a Cop car.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella and Ruby sat together in the Emergency room, waiting anxiously for their boys to arrive. As the doors swung open, Ella's heart skipped a beat thinking Heath had been brought in safely , but instead Indi came running in, looking from one direction to the other until her eyes fell upon her best friend and a flutter of relief overcame her face. Charlie and Watson had been told by fellow colleagues that they had found the boys in a car crash on the highway and one was in bad shape but they weren't told specifics about who it was.<br>Indi had come back with two cups of water for Ruby and Ella, but Ella declined the offer and continued to bite her nails. Charlie and Watson had already gotten the statements from the girls about the events leading up to the crash which included Hammer and his gang kidnapping them, the boys coming to save them then the huge brawl erupting and Hammer pulling a gun. Watson had asked someone back at the station to see if Hammer had any licensed guns, but they would have to get back to them.  
>"If we don't find the gun, then we can't really charge Hammer with anything, it's all circumstantial. There were no witnesses to your kidnapping earlier in the day, so there all this is, is circumstantial and it won't hold up in Court." Watson said to Ruby and Ella with Charlie sitting down next to her daughter.<br>"Do you know who was in the other car? The one that hit the boys?" Ruby asked. Watson shook her head  
>"By the looks of it, it was a hit and run. So the other car mustn't have gotten much damage if they could still drive off" When Watson finished, Ruby's head shot up and she turned to Ella who hadn't been paying attention.<br>"Didn't we see Hammer driving towards us? Just before we saw Charlie?" Watson and Charlie shared a glance at each other as Charlie rose from the seat. But as she did, the doors swung open once again, as someone came in lying down on a gurney with millions of people around them.

"Male 26 years old – non responsive... BP 180..." said an ambulance officer to Sid who took over and beside Heath were Brax and Casey.  
>Ella and Ruby ran over to the boys, everything was so frantic. People screaming and shoving, it was a mad house. By the time Ella got to Heaths side, she looked down at him and could barley recognise him. There was a tube down his throat, a drip coming out of his arm and there was blood everywhere.<br>"Ella, move!" Sid said, pushing her out of the way of the gurney and into the emergency room. Charlie felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders once Brax had appeared, with only a few cuts and bruises. He stood looking down at the floor, this his hands on his hips and his eyes closed tightly. Charlie walked past Ruby and Casey who had their arms tightly bound around each other, over to her ex boyfriend.  
>"Hey" she softly said, looking at him with concerned eyes making Brax looked up at her. They didn't need to say anything more to each other; Brax was safe and Charlie could breathe again and go on with her job.<br>"Watson and I will go have a chat with Hammer, will you be alright?" Charlie asked, looking down at her distraught daughter and her boyfriend, who nodded and tightened her grip on Casey's hand. Charlie and Watson headed out of the emergency door; quickly glancing at Brax's back, thinking thank god he's alright.

Ella stood at the door of the emergency room which Heath was in, trying to get answers from every nurse or doctor who came back out but no use, they weren't talking. Indi came up beside her, placing her hand on her back thoughtfully while Brax said some last words to Casey as a doctor checked him out and walked over to Ella and Indi. He stood next to her for a moment before she turned to face him, starting to bat his chest. Indi tried to pull her back, but she wouldn't budge. Ella kept slapping and hitting Brax until he finally grabbed both of her arms, pulling her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her weeping body.  
>"How could you let this happen?" she kept sobbing into his chest, finally her cries stopped and she looked up at him "Your his big brother, you're meant to look after him".<br>Indi took Ella's arms, pulling her into a hug as she let out a few more tears, and leant back out. Indi moved some hair off her face soothingly and calmly looked into her eyes.  
>"You should get checked out too" she said while Brax watched the two, a bit confused as to why Ella would need to be checked out.<br>"Why? Why do you need to see a doctor?" he asked. Indi went to reply but Ella saw the doors open and Sid walk out, taking off his white gloves.  
>"Sid! Whats happened? Is he alright?" she asked and by now, the others had joined her side. Sid looked at his daughter Indi then to Ella and the brothers.<br>"He's sustained serious injuries. Blood loss, contusions to his kidney but it's the head trauma I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>Hammer stood outside his house, lighting a cigarette with one of his mates, slowly breathing it in.<br>"I don't understand you Hammer. Why didn't you just smash into that stuck up Ranga's Ute? You were headin' for it then you swerved to miss it? I don't get it. I thought you wanted the Braxton's to suffer, this would have done that for ya".  
><em>(Flashback)<br>_Hammer looked out into the distance, automatically recognising Brax's ute, stepping down on the escalator. At the last minute he saw two females noticing the red hair and swerved toi the side just in time.  
>"Was that Hammer in that guy? Did he try to run us over?" Ruby squealed.<br>Hammer held onto the steering wheel for a minute, catching his breath then he heard a car roaring towards him, and saw his target. The Braxton brothers. And it went for it, smashing into the side. Hammer looked in his rear view mirror at the mess he had just made, laughed it off with his mate and sped off out of there.  
><em>(End of flashback)<em>  
>Hammer thought for a moment looking up to his mate "Yeah I was aimin' for the Brax's Ute but when I saw Ella and Ruby in it, I don't know what happened I just swerved for some reason. But hey, its worked in my favour anyway, I got the Braxton's good and Heaths in far deep. Who knows if he'll survive"<br>Just as they finished smoking, a Cop car pulled into their street, stopping outside the house with Charlie and Watson stepping out.

* * *

><p>"What can we do Doc?" Casey asked frantically as he came out with Ruby as his side, trying not to move his arm which was now in a sling.<br>Sid replied in his serious doctorly tone "Well we won't know his full condition until he wakes up... if he wakes up." Indi tightened her grip on Ella's hand as she looked from Brax back to Sid "If he wakes up? What does that mean?"  
>"Most people with his injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard, but you need to have realistic expectations." He finished, sympathetically nodding to Brax and Casey, and then headed back into the hospital room.<br>Casey sat down on the closest chair near him, placing his head between his knees while Ruby stood patting his back softly. Brax was speechless, with his hands behind his head trying to let everything sick in while Indi kept trying to calm Ella down and make her see a doctor too. After a few more minutes of silence, Sid walked back out with two nurses behind him.  
>"You's can go see him now, and we'll just have to wait for Heath to wake up"<br>Brax looked to Casey as if to say for them to go see their brother but Casey shot up from his seat, edging towards the exit  
>"I'm sorry I errr I can't go in there" he said freaking out and ran off out of there. Ruby yelled at him, chasing after him. Indi told Ella she'd be back in a minute while she went to check up on Casey and Ruby while Ella waited outside Heaths room.<br>Brax approached Heaths side cautiously, thinking any small movement could hurt him. He lightly dragged a seat, judging his brothers closed eyes as he sat down.

* * *

><p>"Well Hammer, I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon" Charlie said to Hammer and his friend and returned back to their police car with Watson. Once in the car, Charlie watched on as Hammer and his mate headed back into the house.<br>"What do you think?" Watson asked. Charlie looked back at her partner then back to the house "It's obvious they were involved in the accident. Lets ring around at he local mechanics to see if they have any cars that look like that could have been in an accident in the last day, and get someone back at the station to see if the speed camera on Highway 9 caught anything. You never know"

* * *

><p>Brax had been sitting at his brother's bedside for the past 20 minutes, not knowing what to do with himself. He remembered back to a random episode of Greys Anatomy he had watched where they said, if you talk to someone whose unconscious it helps them to wake up.<br>"Well I guess it won't hurt" Brax said to himself quietly, coughing as he thought of what to say. He pressed his hands together in front of his mouth, sighing.  
>"Heath." He said, pausing then continued on "You've gotta snap out of this mate. I know that you love to make a show out of everythin' but this... this is just ridiculous."<br>Brax leant down closer to Heath, laying his hands on the bed "Look mate... " he started to say but out of the blue, Brax felt his eyes tearing up and he tried to keep his composure as he turned to the door, where Ella stood.  
>Brax quickly wiped a couple of tears that escaped his eyes, sniffling as Ella walked to the other side of Heath, looking down at him.<br>"I need you to wake up Heath" Ella said, taking his hand and holding it, "We both need you" she said looking at Brax for a split second, then Heaths hand moved in hers. Brax yelled out for the doctor then grabbed Heaths other hand, laughing as Heaths eyes began opening.

Charlie arrived back at the hospital half an hour later, after she had dropped Watson back at the station. She had received a phone call from Ruby who'd told her that Heath had woken up. Charlie found herself watching Brax from a distance as he spoke with Sid, slapping his hand on the doctors back.  
>Once Sid had walked off, Charlie made her way over to Brax who looked like he was the happiest man in the world.<br>"Ruby called me, Heaths awake that's great news" she said. Brax nodded straight away looking across from them at Heaths room where Casey and Ruby were now in.  
>They stood in silence for a minute as Ella and Indi walked out of another room with Sid, who was holding a file and smiling at the young women.<br>Charlie noticed Ella hold her stomach and knew straight away from what Bianca and her had seen in Yabbi Creek.  
>"I guess Sid was checking the Baby" Charlie stated then looked back up Brax when he had said nothing in return.<br>"Baby?" he finally asked, moving his eyes from Ella to Charlie. Ruby and Casey emerged from Heaths room and Charlie knew she had said too much, Brax had not known Ella was pregnant. Ruby and Casey walked towards the two, Casey confused at Brax's dumbfounded expression.  
>"You okay Brax?" he asked as Ruby held onto his hand. Brax nodded reassuringly back at his brother "How bout' you stay with Charlie and Ruby tonight? Your probably beat mate, I'll stay ere' and keep the patient company" Brax more so told rather than asked.<br>The three walked with each other towards the exit, Charlie looking back over her shoulder at Brax who once again had worry written over his face.

"Hey stranger" Ella said as she closed the door to Heaths room, walking over to his left side. Heath looked beaten and tired but he managed to pull off his legendary cheeky smile just to make sure she knew he was going alright.  
>"Should this be the other way around" Ella said with a small laugh, sitting down next to him. Heath chuckled lightly, thinking back on the last time they were both in a hospital room together after Heath had saved Ella from drowning in the surf.<br>"This isn't funny" Ella said stubbornly as Heath shrugged his shoulders, continuing to laugh "Babe, c'mon. I remember that day that it was yesterday. I had told you to get off the rocks but bein' the person you are, you didn't listen to me and you were where I am right now"  
>Ella held back tears, looking up towards the ceiling, trying to keep her emotions under control. Out of nowhere, Heath lovingly took Ella's hand, making her look back down at him and in all seriousness he said<br>"I've been thinkin'... if ya are pregnant... I'm in. If todays taught me anythin' its that life is short and I love you too much to lose ya"  
>That was the last straw, tears were falling down her cheeks but they were happy tears "Thats good because, I am pregnant. I just saw Sid and yeah... I'm definitely pregnant"<br>Heath grinned and tightened his hold on Ella's hand, closing his eyes for a small moment. Sid walked back into the room, holding Heaths file, asking how he's feeling.  
>"Well we've sent off the MRI scans, but from what we can already see from how your responding you won't have problems but its always good to be safe" he added with a gentle smile at the couple who were still holding hands.<br>Brax had made his way to the doorway, looking on as Sid continued to talk to Heath and Ella. Sid finished writing his notes on the file, looking down at Heath.  
>"I hear congratulations is in order Heath, you're going to be a Father"<br>Heath turned his face toward Ella with a half smile, nodding "Yeah Doc, I've never been more happier in my life"  
>Ella's smiled widened then at the corner of her eye, something got her attention. As Heath turned back to Sid, Brax and Ella's eyes met and for that split second they both thought the exact same thing.<br>_**Is Brax the father of her Baby?**_

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>  
>Heath is out of hospital, and ponders asking a life changing question and Brax demands to know if he's the father of Ella's baby. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Dear all, thank you for being so patient! sorry it took me so long to update, I was on holidays. And I'm so sorry for all who reviewed, I'm pretty sure I forgot to send you a sneak peak of this chapter SORRY!  
>But yeah, so how was that? What will happen next people?<br>Please review and I WILL DEFINETLEY send a snippet of the next chapter!  
>Ness xx<p> 


	27. The Truth Hurts

**[Disclaimer - I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ella stared at her growing stomach in the bedroom mirror, tracing it with her fingers. The maxi dress she was wearing was covering her baby bump, and every time she turned sideways, she swore it got bigger by the second.<br>Indi walked past her room, stopping in her tracks when she noticed what Ella was doing and she knew what her best friend was thinking.  
>"You do <em>not<em> look fat" Indi said, giving Ella a slight scare and sat on the edge of her bed. Ella joined her, making some groaning noises.  
>"What are you on about? I look like a beached whale!"<br>Indi laughed, putting her arm around Ella's shoulder, pulling her in for a tight hug. Dex then walked into the room, casually leaning up against the door frame.  
>"It's a beautiful thing Ella, I say women look the most beautiful when they're carrying a baby inside them"<br>Indi and Ella raised their eyebrows at Dex, and he got the hint, he had gone freakishly weird on them so he left them to their lonesome.

Ella got up off the bed, walking back over to the mirror, sighing as she turned around, looking at her stomach from different angles.  
>"I already need new clothes, Indi. Nothing fits me anymore! God! And just think, I'm only like 3 and a bit months along ... I'm just going to get bigger and bigger!"<br>"I think my Dad said you were 4 months... so what? Is that like 16 weeks or something?" Indi asked, thinking aloud. Ella shrugged not really paying attention to Indi's question.  
>"Heath comes home from hospital today and then I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon but Brax keeps asking to come with me."<br>Indi looked up at Ella who looked confused and frustrated "He won't leave me alone about it. Can't he get it? I'm with Heath... _He's _the Dad."  
>Indi didn't want to fight with Ella but she did agree with Brax.<p>

* * *

><p>Casey pushed opened the front door to the Braxton's house, while he tried to juggle Heaths suitcase in the other hand while Brax helped Heath onto the lounge. Once he was comfortable, Heath tried to put his legs up on the coffee table but winced in pain<br>"Dude, the doc said to rest"  
>Heath rolled his eyes ignoring Casey and leant forward trying to reach the tv remote, but it hurt to much so he leant back, annoyed. Brax came out from putting Heaths suitcases back in his room, sitting down next to him<br>"You've gotta rest up mate, the doc said thats the only reason he let ya go. We don't want anythin' more happenin' to ya."

Then all 3 heads turned to the front door when they heard someone approach. Heaths face lit up like a firework when he saw Ella, who was looking radiant in his eyes. He tried to get up, but Casey put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Ella pretty much skipped for joy, sitting on the other side of Heath and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
>"Wow" Heath said looking down at her stomach "Everytime I see you, it keeps gettin' bigger" he said lightly patting it as Brax watched on.<br>Ella didn't like to hear that she was getting bigger all the time, but hey it was a part of the cycle wasn't it? So she decided not to make a big deal out of it. So she casually laughed, then looked down at her watch. _SHIT_! She was late for the check up. Ella apologised, and got back up off the lounge walking towards the front door when Heath told her stop.

He got up slowly from where he sat, edging towards her "What are you doing?" she asked looking at him as if he were a crazy person.  
>By now Casey had moved to Heaths side, while Brax stayed on the lounge, curiously watching.<br>"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm comin' with ya" He said, walking a bit further but then cringed, as he touched his ribcage. Casey rolled his eyes, taking Heaths arm and making him move back to the lounge.  
>"Babe, you've been in hospital for the past what... 3 weeks or so. You need to stay here and rest" Heath began to protest, saying he'd been cooped up in a hospital bed and needed fresh air, but once Ella had made up her mind, he knew it was useless trying to get his way.<br>"Fine, I'll stay ere' like a cripple but ya can't go by yourself"  
>Brax took his chance as it came, pipping up "How bout' I go with ya?" he asked looking from Ella back to Heath, who was smiling and nodding<br>"Alright, its settled then" he said banging his fists down on the lounge, pushing himself up and grabbing the car keys.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Ella and Brax waited in silence for her appointment. Ella knew what Brax was up too and why he had offered to take her – he wanted to know if he was the father.<br>Once a nurse had shown them to a room, Ella sat up on the bed impatiently waiting for the doctor.  
>"Heath should be here, not you" Ella said sternly, tapping her fingers on her stomach. Brax ignored her and greeted female doctor when she came in.<br>"So Ella, I hear this is your first proper visit." Ella nodded, as herself and Brax watched on as the doctor got down to business, squirting gooey gel on her stomach.  
>The doctor turned around, pointing at the monitor "And that is your Baby". Ella couldn't help but tear up a little bit as her and Brax smiled at each other in the moment. After the doctor finished with the machine, she asked them one last question<br>"Would you and Dad like to know the sex?" She asked, looking at Brax. Ella started shaking her head side to side, trying to get off the bed  
>"Oh no no no, he's not the Dad" she stated but Brax disagreed "Well actually..." he began to say but before Ella could hear the rest of what he'd say, she had stormed out of the room.<p>

By the time Brax had caught up to her, Ella was outside the hospital in the taxi bay  
>"You have <em>no<em> RIGHT" she started to yell at him, looking back and forth from the road to him. Brax lightly laughed, scratching the top of his head as if he'd just heard the stupidest joke.  
>"I have no right? Of course I have a right! I could be that baby's father! I have the RIGHT to know!" he retorted back.<br>Ella kept shaking her head, while looking down at the ground. After he had calmed down, Brax put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.  
>"We both know I'm the father"<br>Ella went to say something but then her taxi pulled up and she looked back into Brax's gentle eyes, trying not to cry. Ella opened up the door and paused, looking back at him  
>"Please, Brax. Heaths the Dad, just leave me alone" and then got into the taxi. Brax looked on as it drove away but he knew Ella had said that to convince herself more than him – to be honest Ella thought the same thing, she had no idea whatsoever who the father was.<p>

* * *

><p>Brax threw his keys down on the coffee table, accidently waking up Heath who had fallen asleep. He apologised, not realising he had woken Heath and then sat down next to him.<br>Heath couldn't care less about being woken up, he wanted to know every detail about the doctor's appointment.  
>"That's all there really is to say" Brax said after telling him the baby was healthy. Heath smiled to himself, and it hit Brax for the first time as he watched his younger brother. Brax had slept with Heaths girlfriend and it could be his kid and he had utterly forgotten all about Heath – how he would feel, if he ever found out about them two and what they'd done. Right then and there, Brax knew he could never let Heath find out about that night, it would destroy him.<br>"What about Ella? How was she?" Heath asked, snapping Brax out of his train of thought. Brax told him that she'd walked out, after the doc had assumed Brax was the Father. Heath simply laughed it off "Probably somethin' to do with her hormones..." he assumed. Brax shrugged, but he knew the truth and got up off the lounge.  
>"I'm gonna have a shower, you stay here and rest up" he said and left the room. As soon as Brax was out of sight, Heath grabbed the car keys and headed for the front door.<p>

"It's simple maths Ella, just work out when you slept with Brax and how many weeks you are!" Indi said for the 100th time to her best friend who had been walking in circles for the past half an hour. Ella wouldn't listen to her, she just kept babbling on about what Brax had said and how the doctor thought he was the Dad  
>"Yeah <em>well<em>, you can't really blame her can you? After all he was the one there with you".

Heath had quickly gone to Yabbi Creek to pick up something and then he was back in his white Ute, on his way to the Walker farm.  
>Once he checked his phone which he left in the car, there were 3 missed calls from Casey. Heath threw to the side, ignoring it.<p>

The girls had moved into the lounge room , because Ella was craving pickles so Indi got a bowl out for her.  
>"What are you going to do then?" she asked pouring the pickles out. Heath parked his Ute outside, shutting the door behind him. As he walked towards the front door, he held onto his pocket of his shorts, smiling to himself.<br>Indi walked over and handed Ella the bowl, watching in disgust as she started to devour the pickles  
>"I don't know what to do..." she started to say "Like maybe get a paternity test or something?..."<br>Heath saw the fly screen door was open, so let himself in quietly, ready to surprise Ella when he heard her voice and Indi's coming from the lounge room.  
>"Look Ella" Indi said looking her dead in the eyes "I think you need to tell Heath the truth. That you slept with Brax and you don't know who the Dad is."<br>_"What?"_Heath said in disbelief, giving the girls freight. Ella and Indi both stared at him with their jaws open as Heath registered in his mind what he had just overheard. Once it had clicked, Heath was in his car momentarily, backing out of the Walkers driveway. Ella called out for him to stop but he wouldn't, there was only one thing on his mind.

* * *

><p>At Angelos, Brax was walking down the stairs into the Surf club when Charlie walked into him, laughing awkwardly.<br>"I was just coming to see you actually" she said with a shy grin. Brax folded his arms and smiled cheekily at her  
>"Oh really? And whys that?" he asked. Charlie looked back over at Watson who was at the bar, paying for their milkshakes and turned back to Brax<br>"We just came from Hammers hearing, he's going to jail Brax. He's been charged with attempted murder along with many other things, he won't be out for a long time"  
>Brax nodded, at last something was going good. He went to thank Charlie but Watson called her back, gesturing for them to return to duty. Casey walked over to Brax with Ruby on his arms, asking what had happened<br>"What? Really? Thats great Brax" he said. Brax kept smiling, and took out his wallet passing Casey a $100 bill.  
>"I'm in the mood for celebratin'. How bout' you kids go to the diner and get us some dessert and head back to ours. I'll get some supplies and I'll fire up the Bbq".<p>

Ella rung everyone she knew, to see if they'd seen Heath as Indi drove around aimlessly. And finally they'd hit the jackpot when Romeo just told them he'd seen Heath walk up along the beach towards the Surf club and Indi asked Romeo to keep an eye on him until they got there. Romeo started following Heath as he walked into the Surf club, passing Charlie and Watson who were watching the beach and the people passing by.  
>Brax looked up once he'd heard his name and saw his brother walking up towards him, looking furious.<br>"What are ya doin' mate? You're meant to be restin'..."Brax started to say with a confused face but Heath had clocked him right across the jaw before he could finish.  
>Everyone eyes were on the two Braxton brothers now and they watched in astonishment as Brax looked up from the floor, holding his jaw. Brax realised then, Heath knew and he got up slowly, raising his hands<br>"Look mate, I'm sorry and I'll take it" talking about the punch, but Heath wasn't finished and certainly wasn't interested in what Brax was saying so he clocked him again. Brax straightened himself up, spitting blood from his mouth with all seriousness on his face. Romeo had gotten between them in time before any more punches were thrown.

By now someone had alerted Charlie and Watson, who had seen the last punch thrown. Watson started to move people back as Charlie walked over to the men, staring each other down.  
>"Whats all this about?" She asked looking from one brother to the other.<br>Heath ignored her existence, looking at Brax with such hatred "You slept with Ella" Heath gritted through his teeth as both Romeo and Charlie looked at Brax in shock, and he clenched his jaw.  
>"What kind of brother are ya" Heath added, then pushed Romeo away from him walking towards the exit of the Surf club.<p>

* * *

><p>Brax ran after him with Charlie and Romeo behind and saw from the short distance Ella and Indi wondering what the hell had gone down.<br>Ella ran over to Heath as he passed them, taking his hand. As she spoke to him, Heath looked in the other direction trying to keep his cool in case he did something he'd regret.  
>"Please, let me explain..." Ella pleaded but he wouldn't listen. He threw her hand away from him, heading down towards the beach. Indi pulled Ella away as Romeo met them half way; Ella looked behind him at Brax who looked back at her. Ella saw the signs – the blood coming from the lip and from the look on his face, Heath had done this.<p>

Heath sat down on the sand, looking out onto the calm ocean, trying to figure out what had just happened. But he couldn't think clearly, his mind was a mess. He kept imaging t Ella and Brax, kissing, in bed and when Ella had told him about being pregnant and then all the awkward looks Brax and her had shared lately – it all made sense now. Heath put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a square red box and opened it.  
>Heath looked down at a small silver ring with a single diamond in the middle, thinking back earlier that day after Brax had taken Ella to the doctors.<p>

_*flash back*_  
>Casey got up, heading to the kitchen while Heath starred at nothing, downing out Caseys ramblings about Ruby and other stuff that were insignificant to him. But Heath then blurted out something to his little brother which he thought he'd never say in his whole entire life.<br>"I think I wanna marry Ella"  
>Casey nearly broke the plates he had just gotten from the draws, placing them down on the bench and walking back into view of his brother.<br>Heath looked at Casey who laughed at first then noticed how serious Heaths face was  
>"Well it's the right thing to do, isn't it?" He asked and Casey shrugged, sitting down next to him.<br>"Heath... don't feel you have to do this..." He said but Heath faced him instantly, getting that Casey thought Heath thought he had no choice in the matter.  
>"Nah Case, I know what your thinkin' but... after all thats happened with the accident and stuff, it's made me realise how much I wanna be a Dad and have a family... and I wanna do that with Ella. I love her"<br>_*End of flashback*_

Heath grunted at his memory and at himself. How could he be so stupid? How did he not see this coming, after all Brax and Ella were together before and right now he felt like a fool but most importantly, he was heartbroken.

* * *

><p><em>Next tim<em>e  
>Ella tries to get Heath to forgive her, should he?<br>Brax keeps his distance from his outraged brother.  
>Meanwhile in the middle of all the drama, Ella's father comes to the Bay to convince her to come back home. After all that's happened, should she leave?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming soon<strong>_…  
>Someone from Ella's past who she's been trying to forget comes to the Bay.<br>And just as they thought their troubles with gangs were over, Summer Bay and The River boys find themselves face to face with a new gang.  
>They're different to any gang they've come up against and they're ready to stir up trouble.<br>Tragedy strikes and relationships will never be the same because of it…."

**Authors Note** - How was that chapter? What would **YOU THE READERS** like to see happen? I'm always intrigued to hear your thoughts.  
>Also I would like to thank <em>Nikayla<em>, _MaggieMay & Nikki2103_for following my story and giving me such great inspiration to write :)

As always please review and show me the love and I'll sent you a sneak peak of the next chapter :)

xx Ness


	28. Forgive Me

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Dex and Romeo sat at the kitchen table trying to eat their lunch in peace but all they could hear were the cries from Ella's room. Indi walked in from the front door after finishing her morning shift at the Diner and Dex put his hands up in the air, praising his sister when she walked into the room, kissing Romeo on the cheek.<br>_"Finally"_ he said watching Indi sit down next to Romeo, grabbing an apple. Indi took a bite, looking at him weirdly  
>"What?" she asked in a confused manner. Dex smacked his forehead with his hand, dumbfounded at his sister.<br>"What do you mean _what? _Ella's been crying all morning and now your home you can go make her stop."  
>Romeo half laughed, knowing that it wasn't that simple; after all he<em> had<em> witnessed the scene from the other day and knew why she was hiding away in her room. Indi rolled her eyes at her younger brother for being so inconsiderate, but he did have a point. Ella had been moping around the house for days now, not eating or sleeping which wasn't healthy for her or the baby so Indi knew it was time to knock some sense into her, so Indi put down her half eaten apple, walking off into the direction of Ella's room.  
>As Indi wearily opened the bedroom door, she could make out the music playing in the background – Adele's 'Someone like you'.<br>"This is really sad. All you need now are a couple of cats..." Indi said crossing her arms as Ella looked up with her blotchy eyes and points over at her laptop, showing cats for sale site.  
>"That's it, you're not turning into a crazy cat lady if I can help it..." takes her hand "We're going to get some retail therapy"<p>

Casey walked past his older brother Brax's room, noticing hid bed hadn't been slept in, some clothes were missing from the wardrobe and his surfboard was gone. Outside in the lounge room, Heath was slumped out on the couch, feet up on the coffee table.  
>"Where's Brax?" he asked, sitting on the other lounge chair. Heath didn't take his eyes away from the TV screen as he shrugged. Casey was beginning to worry about his older brothers since their fight the other day. Once they had cooled off and headed back home after their altercation, Heath didn't speak one word to Brax about what had happened. The days after that had left the house in complete silence with only Casey trying to smooth things over with them, but being as stubborn as Heath is, he wouldn't listen and Brax told Casey to lay off. Casey could see Heath wasn't in the mood so he decided to make himself some lunch so he walked into the kitchen, and on the fridge was a note from Brax.<br>_"Case, I've gone up the coast for a few days to clear my head and give Heath some space.  
>Brax"<em>

* * *

><p>Ella and Indi threw down their bags of shopping in their rooms and Dex walked in "Bought the whole store?" he asked sarcastically. Ella groaned, ignoring Dex's comment<br>"Indi, what have I done? I know I've cheated on boys before but Heaths different, this whole scenario is different. I used to be a girl who wouldn't care if she hurt any guys feelings, I'd do what I want when I wanted. I didn't care who would get hurt. I love him and I've gone and screwed it all up"  
>Dex and Indi stood quietly together as Ella looked at them for answers but they had none. Dex then told them that Sid wanted to talk to them in the lounge room so off they went.<p>

"Whats up Dad..." Indi started to say when they approached the room but when they saw two figures, standing there they both recognised the second immediately.  
>"Dad?" Ella said as if she could not believe her eyes. Ella's dad was in his late 40s, with dark brown hair which was starting to bald a little bit. He was around the same height as Sid and the same build, and the only feature he and Ella shared were there green eyes.<br>"Hello Elizabeth" her Dad replied then looked down at her stomach with disgust "What have you gotten yourself into?" he said and met her eyes. Ella was speechless; she had no idea how to respond to her Dad. It was such a shock he was there – the last time they had spoke was before she had taken off on her soul searching trip. Ella was brought back down to earth when she saw Sid and her father exchange handshakes  
>"Thanks for calling me Sid" He said letting go of his hand "No problem Greg" Sid answered as Greg began walking over to Ella. Indi looked from Greg to Sid, still surprised to see her best friend's father out on the farm.<br>"You called him?" Indi asked Sid and actually Ella had just been thinking the same question. "Why would you do that?" suddenly Ella was outraged that Sid had the nerve to call her Dad after all that's happened, they had proven they did not want anything to do with her life. Ella stormed out of there with Indi following who was just as angry at Sid, he had no right to call Greg.

Down at the Diner, Indi went and bought herself and Ella a milkshake, trying to dodge Colleen's nosy questions about Ella's mood. Once Indi had joined Ella at a table, she just stared off into space.  
>"Whats going on in that head of yours?" Indi asked taking a sip of her drink. Ella was about to tell her when Irene came over, commenting on her baby bump<br>"Wow chickydee, the babies sure coming along. How far along are you now?"  
>Indi thought Ella was about to lose her cool but instead, Ella surprised her and kept it together<br>"I'm around 20 weeks now" She answered, smiling at the other redhead. Once Irene had left them alone, Indi asked the same question. Ella sighed, not know what she was thinking when her dad walked through the Diner, looking for her.

"Indigo" he said approaching them "I'd like some time alone with Elizabeth" Indi could tell by the tone Greg used, she knew not to argue so let them be.  
>Ella watched as her Dad looked around the Diner, judging it the same way as her Mother had those months ago when she had came to Summer Bay.<br>"What are you doing here Dad?" Ella finally asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Greg hesitated for a minute, and then started to talk  
>"I'm here to take you home. When your Mum came to get you, it didn't work out but this time I am taking you home whether you like it or not. Just look what you've done with your life! Your pregnant, you're not married and you have no financial help."<br>Ella refused to listen to her father's ramblings, so got up and headed for the door but he pulled her back, holding her wrist.  
>"Your Mother and I have it all worked out. You remember Alex? His father has just given him his own practice, and his family already has money. You'll be set"<br>Ella turned to her father, utterly shocked at what he was proposing  
>"Are you talking about an arranged marriage?"<br>Greg nodded and continued "Alex and you always got along well and he's always fancied you. We've discussed the issue of the pregnancy and..."  
>Before he could keep going, Ella's attention was at the Diners door when Heath walked in. He saw her straight away and they locked eyes for a split second before Greg brought her attention back to him.<br>"Are you listening to me Elizabeth?"  
>Ella went to walk to Heath but he walked back out, shaking his head at her. She ignored her Dad and ran out after him, well tried to run...<br>"Heath please!" she begged him to stop, reluctantly he did so, once he heard her sobbing start up.

Outside the Diner, Ella held onto her stomach "I'm so sorry for all that I've done.." Greg caught up to his hysterical daughter  
>"Elizabeth, what on earth are you doing? Running out like that and making a scene." Greg took one look at Heath and scoffed, realizing who the young man was.<br>"And _you_ must be the young man who got my daughter pregnant?" Heath noticed the same tone Greg used was the same that Ella's mum had used when she first met him. Ella looked from both men, hoping Heath wouldn't take a swing at her Dad but actually Heath just stood there, motionless.  
>"Look here , I know your type and let me tell you something - your all the same good for nothing, barbarians who live off centrelink, not holding a job for any of day your life you pass the time by drinking. You lazy selfish broods that don't have a care in the world! Well let me tell you something, you will never be seeing my daughter ever again." Greg finished but Heath just stared down at Ella who didn't know what to say. "<br>You're leavin?" Heath finally managed to say. Ella could see the pain in Heaths eyes still, there was no forgiveness there. Her only option now was to go back home, she no longer had the one she loved.  
>Greg answered for his daughter "Yes, we're going back to the City. Say goodbye to my daughter, you've messed up her life now<em> we've <em>got to clean it up. Elizabeth has a real man waiting for her when we get home and they will be getting married" he said taking his daughters arm and tugging her away but added an obnoxious grin  
>"We'll send you an invite".<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Casey noticed on the arm chair was Heaths' phone which had 20 missed calls from Ella and even more messages. Casey asked Heath when he was going to call her back<br>"Case, its not that simple' Heath angrily replied finally turning his face away from the TV and looking at his brother. Casey thought for a moment as Heath turned his attention back to whatever he was watching and then spoke again.  
>"I know your hurting Heath and I know you won' admit it." Casey saw Heaths jaw tense up but continued anyway, he needed to hear this.<br>"Look Heath, none of us are saint's. We've all made mistakes and wish we could take them back, but that's apart of life. We need to move on from the past and that's how we go on with our lives. You know how much Ella is hurting over this and just remember its your baby. You need to hurry and forgive Ella before you lose her forever.  
>Heath smiled crookedly at Casey "Since when did ya get and wise and stuff Case?" he said sarcastically, pulling him into a head lock and jokingly rubbed his head. Heath then got up from the lounge, picking up his car keys as Casey watched on curiously and asked what he was doing.<br>"I've gotta get a move on if I wanna beat traffic goin' into the City" he replied, with his usual cocky grin and then walked out the front door.

Greg opened the front door to their waterfront home, which also had the view of the City nightlife. Nothing had changed since the last time Ella had been here – well accept that the floorboards had been replaced and the kitchen had some renovations – all the simple things which rich people liked to spend their money on when they had nothing else to buy. Greg put all her suitcases by the door, calling out for her Mother and Ella took this moment, taking her handbag up the staircase towards her old room.  
>When she opened her bedroom door, millions of memories flashed before her eyes but the one that she kept seeing was not a happy memory, probably the worst one she ever had.<br>Ella sat down in the corner of her room, next to her bed and closed her eyes thinking back on the last time she'd sat in that exact spot.

_Tears running down her face, her heart was racing as she curled up in a ball looking at the bruises coming up already on her body and noticed her school top had been ripped. Ella picked up her pillow, bringing it to her face as she screamed into it, listening to the laughter and friendly chatter coming from downstairs – they had no idea what had just happened to her, that her teacher just raped her and they didn't care, they didn't even notice she had arrived home._

Ella opened her eyes when her mobile phone went off, not believing how vivid that memory still was; it felt like it was yesterday.  
>Indi had called to make sure she'd gotten to the City safely and began talking about what Ella was going to do<br>"So whats the deal with Alex? Does he want the baby?" Ella had no idea what was happening and still couldn't believe she had left Summer Bay and was back in the City, what hell was she thinking?  
>Ella's mum called her downstairs so off she went, but standing at the door was Alex and his parents. Alex looked different to the last time she'd seen him, he was still tall but his lankiness was gone and he was a bit more filled out – nothing in comparission to Heath. His blonde hair was the same, still scraggy and his nerdy yet cute glasses were gone, probably got with the times and discovered contacts which was good because now you could see his bright blue eyes. As Ella and Alex awkwardly talked as their parents started to discuss the future, at the back of Ella's mind the only eyes she wanted to see were brown, the only lips she wanted to kiss were heightened by dimples and the only man she wanted to be with was in Summer Bay.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Heath found himself in the rich suburbs of the Inner City. Man oh man was this different to what he had been brought up with in Mangrove River. Heath had pulled up in front of the address which Indi had given him, squinting and then whistled in amazement – this was impressive.<br>After waiting for his nerves to go away, Heath got up and knocked on the front door, tapping his foot impatiently. A few minutes later, the door opened and Ella's mum stood, wide eyed and her jaw pretty much hit the ground.  
>"So Elizabeth, we know about your situation about what happened with your teacher but we want you to know that, our Alex hear is willing you look after you and help you raise this baby. " Alex's father proposed as Alex sat next to him, nodding in agreement. Of all the years Ella had known Alex and his family, she knew he had a crush on her but she wouldn't give him the time of day. He was a couple of years older which surprisingly didn't appeal to her but looking at him now, at how much he had grown up and how successful he already was, Ella knew this was the type of guy she should be with, the type of guy that would treat her like a princess and they'd raise her baby together... but her train of thoughts were messed up when she heard her Mother yelling at someone to get out.<br>"Where is she? I ain't leavin' till I speak to her"  
>Ella knew straight away who it was and shot up off the lounge, into the hallway seeing Heath half smiled when she approached, her grin growing wider and wider.<br>"I thought you left this dirt back in the Bay?" Her Mum exclaimed, still not letting Heath through the door "He's not stepping one foot inside my house!"  
>By now Greg had come to see what the fuss was all about "How dare you come here?" He yelled. Heath looked at Ella, pleading for her to say something so she did.<br>"If Heath can't come inside, I'll go outside"

Both her parents protested but Ella didn't care, she followed Heath outside walking towards his ute "Ella..."  
>Heath began but she stopped him, looking back at her house then to him "Heath, there's a guy in there willing to marry me and give me everything I could possibly need..."<br>Heaths face tensed up but he kept his cool, gathering he had wasted his time coming to win her back and should go back home.  
>"But when I was in there, I was trying to play happy families but in the back of my mind as I sat and watched Alex, all I could think about was you. I know how much I've messed up, I'm not perfect but I love you and I want us to do this, to be a family..."<br>Heath took her hand, surprising her with the romantic gesture  
>"Ella, I came here to give you a huge speech, not the other way around. Look, someone told me that everyone makes mistakes and to move on with your life you have to forgive. So I do, I forgive ya Ella because I love you like I've never loved any other person if this world. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with ya"<br>Heath pulled out a ring from his pocket, placing it on Ellas finger "Will you marry me?" before Ella could respond, her parents who had obviously been watching on, came running out.  
>"How dare you come here you scum bag, you've reuined her life..." Ella's mum started to say but Ella cut her off. "How can you say that? That Heaths ruined my life? He's saved my life! He was there for me when I needed my family the most. I can tell him anything. He's more of a family than my actual family. And I know now that Summer Bay is my home and Heath is my future."<br>Greg grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her away from him and she struggled to get out of his grip but Heath got in the way, looking at Greg sternly in the eyes  
>"Don't touch her like that" Heath snarled. He let go fast as Ella's mum watched on with her hand over her mouth.<br>"If you leave us, don't ever bother coming back. You won't have any money or..."  
>Greg turned to Ella who simply smiled, from her Dad to her Mum "Dad, I don't need fancy cars and huge mansions to raise this baby. All I need is Heath and that's it.<br>Ella's Mum through her hands up in outrage, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "But he's a redneck!" Donna exclaimed.  
>Heath raised an eyebrow, starting to laugh as Ella shrugged looking back at him "I don't care what you call him, I love him with all my heart and he's the father of my baby. If I can't come back then good riddance. I hope you two have a good life together. Goodbye" Heath nodded at Greg and the Mrs, walking to the drivers side while Ella hopped into the passenger.<br>"Elizabeth!" her father called out once more, Ella rolled her eyes and called out from the window "It's Ella".

As Heath started the engine, Alex and his parents came outside and joined Ella's parents, confused as to what had just happened.  
>Ella waved to Alex who waved back, still confused. Heath looked at Alex, raising his eyebrow once more<br>"Really? Thats the guy you were goin' to marry? Pfft"  
>Ella jokingly hit his shoulder as he drove off out of her street. After a few moments of silence, Ella took Heaths spare hand as he drove, sweetly smiling at him and he kissed her hand.<br>"You ready for this?" she asked him. Heath turned to her for a second, flashing his gorgeous cheeky grin and nodded  
>"Bring it on"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>

Ella and Heath catch up with some of her friends while Indi and the others organise a surprise for the couple when they come home.  
>Brax comes home and someone from Ella's past returns.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note -<strong> I'm not really happy as to how this chapter turned out, what do you guys think?  
>Also I was wondering if you guys would like to see a bit more of any of other characters like -<br>Bianca, Casey, Dex, Romeo etc :)

As per usual, review and I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter :) 


	29. Return To Summer Bay

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Home & Away or their characters but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Indi Walker came rushing into the Diner, trying to catch her breath when she saw Irene and Colleen working at the counter.<br>"Whats gotten into you?" Irene asked when Indi approached her with Romeo following behind "I thought Ella was staying in the City with Heath for longer than a week, so I've had to organise everything today! And I'm freaking out! I just want everything to be perfect!"  
>Romeo put his arm and his wife and pulled in her lightly, looking into her eyes "Ella won't be home for another couple of hours, you have plenty of time and I know for a fact Ella will love it no matter what".<p>

In the City, Ella and Heath had met up with one of her old friends from school; Paris, who had actually visited Summer bay not so long ago with their other two friends Becca and Claire. While they enjoyed a lunch at a Cafe which overlooked the Sydney Harbor Bridge, Heath made himself busy while the two old friends caught up.  
>"So whats going on with this new guy of yours?" Ella's curiosity got the best of her. Paris lightly blushed, pulling some of her dark brown hair away from her face.<br>"I thought that Xavier and you had something going in..." She continued, trying to get the dirt after all last time in the Bay, Paris had given Xavier her number.  
>"We talked a few times on the phone and such, but in the end we couldn't do the whole long distance thing. I have my job in the City and he has his whole life in Summer Bay. So in the end it was a mutal decision. But then I met Alex..."<br>Ella listened to the 'how they met' story about Paris and her new boyfriend, and Ella could see from the look in Paris's hazel eyes. It was love.

As Indi and Romeo stood listening to Colleen babble on about how excited she was about this afternoon, Indi had to remind her that it was a surprise.  
>"Remember Colleen, it's a surprise after all..." Indi was then interrupted by Bianca, who had appeared next to her randomly. Indi looked at Romeo as if to say what should she do? Indi had thought hard over this subject, not knowing if she should invite Bianca along because Bianca had chosen her friendship with Charlie over a few weeks ago.<br>Bianca stood there silently, looking back and forth between Indi, Romeo, Irene and Colleen, when Colleen thought it was her duty to tell her.  
>"Oh dear! We have a surprise this afternoon for when the happy couple come back from the City! Ella and Heath..." she continued on but by now everyone had drowned her voice out. Bianca turned to Indi, confused<br>"Well yes, just like what Colleen had said..." Indi couldn't not invite Bianca now "We've organised something for this afternoon. I'll text April the details so she can tell you" Indi said, grabbing Romeos' hand and got out of the diner quick smart.

After saying goodbye to her old friend Paris, Ella and Heath got in his Ute heading home to Summer Bay, to start their new life together. Once they had gone past the "Welcome to Summer Bay" sign, Heath missed the turn off for the Walkers house, instead he kept on driving towards his house which he shared with his brothers.  
>"What are you doing?" Ella half laughed.<br>Heath pulled up in the driveway, turning his body so he was facing his fiancé "I was thinkin' long and hard on the drive back, when you fell asleep and I rekon we should move in together. Make it really official"  
>Ella nodded, and her cheeks started to hurt for smiling so much. Heath grabbed their suitcases with one arm and held Ella's hand with his spare, swinging open the front door. But their happy existence suddenly came rocketing back down to earth when they saw Brax, sitting at the kitchen table.<br>The couple had so much on their minds the last couple of days, they had literally forgotten about the Brax situation it seems stupid but they had.  
>Ella could pretty much hear the crickets in the silence between Heath and Brax, deciding to leave them alone while she unpacked in Heaths room. Brax walked over to Heath, pointing to where Ella had been, "She's movin in with us?" he asked.<br>Heath bluntly replied with "Yes" and continued past him, into the kitchen, ignoring his older brothers presence. Brax took the hint that he wasn't welcome here, so he picked up his surf board and left for the beach.

Ella came out from the room, once the coast was clear and sat down next to Heath on the lounge. They sat quietly together for a moment, then Ella noticed a scrunched up piece of paper hanging out of Heaths pocket and quickly grabbed it before he could say no. Ella began to read but then stopped looking at him all seriously  
>"You've got a list of baby names?"<br>Heath nodded embarrassingly, watching her with curiously as Ella read out the names "Wade, Scott, Clay, Mason..." she stopped looking up from the list "This whole page is boy names! You do know its a 50/50 chance it could be a girl..."  
>Heath rolled his eyes, taking the piece of paper and turned it over. Ella's eyes flashed, and she cuddled up in his arm<br>"Madison, Rosalie, Lucy, Maggie. Wow Heath, they're all beautiful." She said snuggling in further into his arms. Heath kissed the top of her forehead  
>"I guess we have to start thinkin' about that sort of thing aye? It will be here before we know it. Surfin' lessons, gettin' up early on Saturday mornin' to watch repeats of Pokemon, and you'll make a very hot soccer mum."<br>Ella playfully hit him, getting up "Who says its going to be a boy?" Heath began to say "Who says I said its a boy?.." when Ella's phone went off, so he got up to get it. He looked down at the name but didn't recognise it.  
>"Who's Victoria?" he asked, but before he could answer, Ella took the phone and quickly declined the call. HE could tell by the look on her face, it was someone she wished who wouldn't have called. He sat back down next to her, ready to throw a million questions at her but he Ella guessed he was about to, so she just came out with it.<br>"She's my sister." 

* * *

><p>Charlie saw Brax walking up from the surf, dripping from head to toe clutching his surf board, when he saw her approach<br>"Good swim?" she asked and he nodded, drying his face with a towel "So how's everything? With Ella and Heath?"  
>Brax shrugged, looking back out into the ocean "Who knows, they just got back from the City today so I'm tryin' to give them some space, I think I'm gonna go stay at the Sands for a bit" Charlie could see Brax didn't want to talk about it, so she let him go off towards Angelos.<p>

Meanwhile as Ella was telling Heath about her older sister "Victoria left when I was around 13 and we didn't hear from her for a couple of years until I just after I was attacked. She tried to apologise but because I was in such a bad place, I wouldn't hear it. Vicky was one of those people who would be extremely happy one moment, then you'd hear her crying in her room the next. She use to get into huge fights with my parents and once they'd leave the house she'd destroy everything, so pretty much Vicky was psycho."  
>Heath tried to take in all that he was hearing, first of all Ella had never ever mentioned that she had a sister and now apparnely she was crazy? Man what was he getting himself in to. Her family seemed even more screwed up than his and that's saying something. <p>

* * *

><p>After Indi calling and telling Heath and Ella to come over ASAP, Ella thought the worst had happened but once they walked into the Walkers lounge room, balloons were let go into the air and people were screaming surprise.<br>Pretty much everyone they knew and liked in Summer bay was there – Gina, John, Sid, Dex, Indi, Romeo, Alf, Irene, Colleen, April, Xavier, Casey, Ruby and Bianca and behind the blondes head was a banner which read "Baby shower". 15 minutes after arriving, Heath had been taken aside by Casey while Ella followed Indi into the kitchen  
>"Are you having fun! Are you surprised?" Indi asked while trying to carry some bowls of chips into the lounge room. Ella found it all to be very overwhelming but really appreciated what her best friend had done, when she looked down at her phone as it rang, seeing her sisters name pop up. Indi asked what was wrong, so Ella showed her.<br>"Your sister? Why is she trying to call you? Hasn't it been like years since you've spoken?" but before Ella could say anything else, she was pulled back into the crowd of friends.

In Angelo's restaurant, it was a slow afternoon so Brax decided to close up early but just as he started to, a tall, brunette he had never seen walked in.  
>This mysterious woman had medium length straight dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, average skin colour and had something quite different about her. She sat up on the stool at the bar, eyeing Brax as he returned to it.<br>"Vodka sunrise please" she said pulling out a $5 note. Brax obliged, picking up a glass and began pouring the drink, casually sneaking looks at the new face.

Ella sat with Gina on the lounge with Bianca next to her asking hr about school "Whats my new timetable? what day do I start back?"  
>Gina laughed, putting her hand on Ella's leg "Well you can start back on Monday if you like, but you won't be there long, you'll be going on Maternity leave soon"<br>Ella watched as Gina left herself and Bianca alone, the first time since their semi fight. They sat awkwardly until Bianca spoke  
>"Look I know its weird I'm here but I need to apologise for what happened between us. I was so childish, thinking I couldn't be friends with you and Charlie and I just hope we can go back to how it was before".<br>Ella couldn't hide it any longer, since her arrival here Bianca and Ella had formed a special friendship and Bianca had been there for her when no one else would after Indi and Romeos wedding. Ella squealed, hugging Bianca tightly "Of course! We were being so stupid! You can be friends with whoever you want but" Ella yawned, covering her mouth "I am sooo tired from the trip today and these hormones are driving me crazy" she sat up, hugging Bianca again and gave Heath a look as if for them to go leave.  
>Ella and Heath thanked Indi for the baby shower and said they'd come around in the next couple of days to pick up the presents.<br>"It's fine! Romeo and I can drop them by; I know you're super tired! We'll just keep partying on for you!"

A few drinks later, and Brax and the new girl had fired up a conversation and were flirting away like crazy.  
>"So whats a guy like you, working in a place like this?" she asked, noticing all of his tattoos. Brax poured another drink, passing it to her "It's a long story".<br>The brunette raised her eyebrow, playing with the straw in her drink "I have time." Brax stared into her brown eyes, wondering if he should spill all his darkest secrets to this random girl but in the end, decided not to.  
>"What about you? What brings you to Summer Bay?"<br>The brunette sighed, leaning with her elbows on the bar "My sister hates me." Brax nodded, pouring another two drinks and cheers to it "Join the club".  
>The brunette jugged the drink back, shaking her head and noticed the time and heard voices coming up the stairs<br>"I better be off, but would you by any chance know where I can find Heath Braxton?"  
>Brax nearly chocked on his drink, shocked that this girl he'd been talking to for the past hour knew his brother.<br>"I actually do, what has he done?" he asked out of habbit. The brunette got up from the stool and swung her bag over her shoulders  
>"He got my sister knocked up".<br>Brax's jaw dropped, he stared in awe at the brunette and he too could hear the voices coming up the stairs "Wait, you're sister is Ella?" he asked in astonishment.  
>"Vicky?"<br>Brax and the brunette turned and saw Ella and Heath at the entrance to Angelo's, hand in hand. Heath and Brax could not believe their eyes, as they both stared at the sisters and the harder they did, the more they looked alike besides the obvious hair and eye colour difference. Ella stormed off, down the stairs and Vicky ran off to catch up to her, leaving Heath and Brax alone.

* * *

><p>"Ella please stop! We need to talk! You wouldn't answer my calls so this was the only was I could get you to listen to me!" Vicky yelled out as Ella ran out onto the boardwalk. "I have nothing to say to you Victoria!" she yelled out, but started to slow down as she was starting to get puffed out.<br>"I know I have so much make up for, but I need you to listen to me." Ella couldn't run anymore so she gave up and turned to her sister.  
>"After I left home, I had no idea what I was doing or how it would affect you. I moved up the the Gold coast with a few people I'd met out clubbing and I got into some heavy shit. I spiralled out of control but it got really bad after a mate of mine nearly died because of me..."<br>That was when Ella had really started to listen  
>"I knew I had to get help after that, so I went to a see someone and I got diagnosed as bi-polar and finally everything was making sense, as to why I would act the way I did. And noe I have my life back on track but want to mend our relationship because there wasn't one day when I wasn't thinking about you."<br>Ella had to admit, after hearing that her sister was bi polar it was clear, everything she had ever done it lead back to that with all the mood swings and her tantrums, but it still wasn't good enough.  
>"I'm glad you have your life under control Vicky, but it may be too little too late. I went through hell after you left me... with THAT FAMILY! You have no idea what hell I've been through and you never will because you weren't there. Big sisters are meant to be there but you weren't and I think its too little too late for you to be a part of my life. Heath and I are about to start our own family"<br>Ella paused for a second, deciding if what she was about to say would be the right thing in the end "But it's not too late for my baby to have an Aunt"  
>Vicky quickly brushed the tears off her cheeks, ready to hug Ella but she pulled away "This isn't going to happen overnight Vicky, but we can work on this but don't make me regret it"<p>

Back upstairs in Angelos, Heath and Brax had been watching from the windows at Ella and Vicky. For a second the brothers turned to each other with smiles on their face but Heaths disappeared straight away when he realised who he was smiling at. Brax watched Heath go for the exit, deciding it was either now or never to try to talk with Heath  
>"Heath we need to talk..." he yelled out, walking towards him but Heath continued walking away "No piss off, I don't want anything to do with you"<br>Brax half laughed, putting his hands on his hip "But you can forgive her?". He had done it, Heath stopped, and was in Brax's face before he knew it.  
>"Yeah but the thing is Brax, you're blood and your meant to have my back no matter what. Remember 'Blood and Sand?' I thought it was us against the world, well not anymore'. Out of everyone I know, you were the one I could turn to but now I can't even stand to look at ya. So just stay away from us, I don't want anythin' to do with ya".<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is Ella doing the right thing by letting her sister have a second chance? Should Heath do the same with Brax?<em>  
><em>Should the baby be a girl or boy? Names anyone?<em>

I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)


	30. One Moment Can Change Everything

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plot or character I have made up]**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ella watched on with amusement as Heath her fiancé' was being pushed to his limits- struggling to put together a baby's cradle.<br>"Babe, maybe you should just have a read of the instructions…"  
>Heath shook his head angrily; swearing under his breath, saying no Braxton needed to read instructions on anything.<br>Indi and Romeo walked to the front door, knocked lightly before entering with green recycling bags full of presents from the baby shower.  
>"You guys didn't need to bring them over." Ella said, picking herself up slowly from the lounge, supporting her stomach.<br>Indi put her hands over Ella's baby bump, and started to rub it "You look like you're going to pop any minute!"  
>Ella laughed but shook her head "Not just yet, still got a few more weeks then you'll be a God Mother" Indi couldn't believe her ears, asking if she had just miss heard what Ella had said but apparently not. "Are you serious? Oh my god! OH MY God! I am going to spoil that baby!" Indi said bopping up and down like a crazy school girl who had just spotted Justin Bieber.<br>"And what about God Father?" Indi asked once she has settled down. Ella shrugged and looked down at Heath who was still muttering and getting more irritated.  
>"This is stupid! I give up" he said throwing a piece of the cradle. Ella and Indi laughed while Romeo picked up the furniture piece, placing it where it should be "Mate, you're putting it in the wrong way, that's why it's not working…"<br>"Well if you're so smart, why don't ya build it?" he said getting up from the ground. Romeo thought for a second, looked at Indi then said if he'd want him to help, he would. Heath's ego had been taken down a notch by the pretty boy, but he knew he was only trying to help, so Heath nodded and they both sat down together, trying to work out the mess Heath had made.

* * *

><p>Brax locked the door to his room at The Sands motel, heading down the stairwell to his white Ute with his surf board under his arm. It had been just over a week since Heath and his future sister in law had come back from the City. As soon as they came back, Brax moved out and into his old room which he used to rent for when Charlie and he were sneaking around, simply to give his brother some space and time to think. Of course he had been invited to the surprise baby shower by Ella's best friend Indi but thought it would be awkward if he went, so he picked up the afternoon shift at Angelos and if he hadn't he wouldn't have met Vicky.<br>Who in fact, was Ella's estranged older and mysterious sister. Brax didn't expect to see her when he turned the corner to get to the motels car park.  
>"Fancy seeing you here" Vicky said as y walked closer towards each other "What are you doing, staying in a motel?" she asked him.<br>Brax scratched the side of his face and answered "Well I thought it'd be best to give my brother and your sister some space... what about you? What's your excuse?"  
>Vicky shrugged looking down at her feet then at him "I wasn't invited to stay. We're pretty much strangers so I don't blame her."<p>

Later on down at the beach as Brax got ready to go for a surf before heading to work, Vicky was talking about Ella, which was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.  
>"So after I heard from a old friend of mine what happened to Ella with that son of a bitch teacher, I knew then it was time to come home and start fresh with her... but it wasn't until now that I had the strength to face her, after all I had no idea how to handle that sort of situation, how could I have been there for her?"<br>She asked looking at Brax for answers but he continued to wax his surf board "I don't think I'm the person you should be talkin' to bout' this" He said finally, and then walked off into the water.

Up on the peer, Charlie had been watching on curiously as Vicky and Brax chatted and hadn't noticed Bianca had sneaked up on her.  
>"Stalking Brax are we? Isn't that illegal? And for a Cop, you should know better" Bianca teased her friend, locking arms and headed towards the Diner. Once inside, Charlie and Bianca sat down at a table "What's with these sisters and always being interested in the Braxton's?"<br>Bianca giggled at her friend's obvious jealousy and then looked up and saw Vicky had walked in, and offered her to join them. Charlie gave Bianca an _"I can't believe you just invited her to sit with us"_ look, as she got up to order their coffees.  
>As Charlie sat in silence, waiting for Bianca to return, Vicky tried to make small talk "I don't know how you people survive in a town as small as this, I bet nothing ever happens".<br>Charlie laughed and replied sarcastically, playing with her napkin "Oh, you'd be surprised." Vicky could see that Charlie wasn't comfortable with her and was about to leave when Charlie said something out of the blue.  
>"You do know that Ella and Brax used to be together right?"<br>Vicky sat back down but couldn't see the point as to why Charlie had told her this. "Actually, no I hadn't..."  
>Charlie continued on, interrupting her "So don't you think your pushing a boundary by hanging out with Brax? I've seen you two together a few times and if you're trying to get good with your sister, I think you're going about it the wrong way."<br>Vicky got the point, and left Charlie alone. Bianca came over, holding 3 coffees but was confused when Vicky wasn't there "What did you say to her to make her flee without her coffee?..."

* * *

><p>"I think we've done it!" Romeo said triumphantly as he and Heath, finally finished assembling the cradle. Indi and Ella were still watching and clapped at their partners, laughing away when Ella stopped, clutching onto her stomach.<br>"What's wrong?" Indi asked. Ella paused for a moment then let out a high pitched squeal "I think... I think my water just broke".  
>Heath and Romeo stopped what they were doing, dropping what was in their hands, and rushed over to the girls.<br>Indi had run to Ella's side, grinning widely "You're in labour!" she yelled excitingly. Ella half laughed, looking down worryingly at her baby  
>"I think I am, but this can't be right... I'm not ready! It's too early... Isn't it!"<br>Indi was out of her sight for no more than a minute and ran back from Heaths room holding Ella's overnight bag "There's no time to waste if you're ready or not, that baby is on its way!"

Vicky came sprinting down to the beach after being on the phone with Romeo, trying to find Brax among the surfers. After finally getting his attention, Brax swam towards shore wondering what the drama was.  
>"Whats goin' on?" he asked dragging his board up onto the sand. Vicky caught her breath, holding up her phone "Romeo just called, Ella's gone into labour!".<br>Brax's heart started pounding against his chest, and the first thing that came to his mind was _Holy shit was he going to be a Dad?_! But then he calmed himself down, trying to think "You go and I'll meet you there, I just gotta get someone to take care of the restaurant"

At the hospital, Ella was already in the delivery room with Indi while Heath had quickly popped out to call Casey and a few other people.  
>Indi had Ella's hand in a tight grip as she started to scream out in pain and began asking for drugs "Just breath Ella, in and out" Indi said soothingly, which made Ella start to feel a bit better "Look, I've just got to do something, so I'll be back as soon as I can"<br>Indi said trying to get her hand free but Ella pushed her in closer "What do you mean you're leaving? I need you!"  
>Indi looked up as Heath and Vicky walked into the room, rushing to her side "I just need to do something, and you have them now and I promise I'll be back. And anyway, we'll probably be here all night"<br>Ella reluctantly let go of her best friends hand, watching as Indi smiled and walked out of the room past her Dad.  
>"Romeo and I have something special planned for when the baby arrives, we just have to go home and get it" and hurried off to their car.<p>

* * *

><p>Over 2 hours had passed, and everyone knew Ella had her baby. Heath had called Casey who had called Bianca and they both had made it to the Waitingroom at the same time with their partners, Liam and Ruby. When Indi and Romeo met up with them, they were holding a bundle of balloons which said Congratulations, along with a huge white teddy bear.<br>Once they had been waiting for another 20 minutes, a nurse had told them where they could find their friends and as the four of them turned the corner, discussing the topic of baby names, Casey was the first to see Heath, who was standing outside the hospital room with Sid.  
>"Heath!" Casey called out, not being able to shake the overwhelming feeling of becoming an Uncle. But once everyone had noticed Heaths odd composure and Sid's serious face, they knew something was wrong.<p>

Indi was the first to step towards Sid, as he moved away from Heath coming towards them. "Dad what's happening?" Sid looked back at Heath for a second for reassurance and Heath nodded, so Sid turned back to his daughter and looked up at the others.  
>"What's wrong, has something happened?..." Indi could hardly get out the words; she was already choking on them. The others had moved closer, automatically sensing something was not right. Sid had no idea how to tell any of them what had happened, he wanted to make sure he said the right thing but the silence was putting Indi on edge and she started to tear up<br>"Please Dad" she asked softly, looking up at him with her pleading light blue eyes.

Sid took a deep breath in, trying to look at every one of them individually "I've got some bad news for all of you..."  
>Indi covered her mouth, waiting for the worst as Romeo put his hand on her shoulder. Bianca and Liam stood, taking in every word while Casey stood with Ruby holding his hand, looking back and forth between Sid and Heath, who was a few metres away with his arms folded over his body, looking down at the floor.<br>"Ella's okay, but the baby" he paused, trying to regain his composure "But the baby _passed away_." Bianca closed her eyes, letting it sink in as Liam put his arm around her. Romeo had Indi in a tight hug as she cried into his chest while Ruby stood in silence as Casey looked back at Heath who hadn't moved or said a word.

They all sat down, trying to figure out if this was really happening while Casey walked over to Heath but he wouldn't talk, he just ignored him and went back into the hospital room.  
>Next thing they heard was running footsteps along the hospital floor, and Brax appeared out of breath.<br>"I'm sorry I couldn't get ere' earlier, everythin' was just goin' wrong at the restaurant and I couldn't leave..." Brax had stopped and realised by the looks on everyone's faces, something was not right  
>Indi stood up, quickly wiping her eyes with Sid and approached Brax who had his hands on his hips "Sid, errr " Brax said and then saw Heath come out of the hospital room"Everythings okay right? With Ella and the baby?"<br>Sid shook his head side to side slowly, and Indi couldn't help but start to sob again so Romeo got up and took her away. Brax put his hand through his hair, not knowing what was going on as Sid stood there, trying not to cry himself  
>"Heath" Brax called out over the doctor's shoulder and he looked up, but then with that single look, he knew what had happened. Vicky then came out of the room, closing it quietly and walked over to them, wiping her nose<br>"Indi, Ella's asking for you".  
>Indi shook her head, not knowing what else to do "I can't..." she started to say but Sid spoke up "She's asked for you Indi, you can do it. She needs you"<br>Indi looked up at Romeo and he kissed her forehead, walking her to the door. Brax still had no straight answers and demanded to know what had happened so he went to talk to Heath but Sid stopped him.

* * *

><p>Inside, Indi opened the door, and saw Ella was on her side, crawled up but turned when she heard the door opened. Indi walked to her side, as Ella turned over so she was looking up at her<br>"What can I get you?" Indi asked, sitting down on the side of the bed, trying to be strong for her friend. Ella just looked up at her, emotionless but Indi couldn't bare it.  
>"What can I do for you?..." Indi started sniffling and grabbed her hand.<br>Ella continued to stare up at her, confusion written over her face "I didn't do anything wrong" Ella finally responded. Indi nodded and mouthed _I know_ because she knew if she spoke again, she would break down in tears.  
>"I didn't do anything wrong" Ella repeated "That's what Sid told me" she said pausing and then the tears started coming "The doctors said I didn't do anything wrong!" Indi nodded "I know that, I know that"<br>Ella closed her eyes, letting out all her pain and Indi put her hands on either side of Ella's face, trying to keep her still and calm.  
>"Heath was the Dad" Ella mumbled but Indi didn't quite hear her "Sid told me when the baby was conceived, and it was Heath, he was the Daddy!"<br>Indi sat up in the bed, cradling Ella in her arms as she continued to mourn.

As Brax stood with Vicky and Sid he tuned in and out of the conversation; Brax wanted answers, he wanted to know what had happened.  
>"We just need the fathers signature on the death certificate."<br>Those words brought Brax's attention back.  
>"Excuse me? The baby just died and your already asking for that!" he said starting to lose his temper "I just lost..." he stopped, noticing he nearly slipped up but it was too late, they had already heard him. Sid knew about the love triangle between Heath, Ella and Brax and the question had been on everyone's mind over the past few weeks<br>"Look Brax, this is a terrible loss for all. I've already let Ella and Heath know the date when the baby was conceived and Heath was the Dad." He said as firmly as he could.  
>Brax let the news settle in before saying anything else. He thought he had lost a baby but now, it was his brother who had lost one and he needed him, so he put away his own pain and was ready to help Heath.<br>"I think you should let him be" Sid said stepping in front of Brax as he began to make his way over to Heath.  
>"Look, he needs me Doc" Brax said, pointing at Heath as he stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sid decided to not get in his way and let Brax past.<p>

In the corner, Heath looked up as Brax came and stood next to him, waiting for him to be ready to talk. After a minute, Brax had asked if Heath was okay but he shook his head, placing his hand on Heaths shoulder  
>"They said in about' 30% of the cases, they never know" Heath said in disbelief, totally ignoring Brax's question. Brax silently watched his brother's manly and strong ways slowly break down and become vulnerable<br>"I got to see her, they let me see her" Heath paused, and he started to lightly cry "They let me hold her and then they let Ella hold her"  
>Brax's hand was still resting on Heaths shoulder when he said "I'm so sorry".<br>Heath jerked away from him, accidently backing into the wall with his hands up as if he didn't need any help. Brax leant one arm against the wall as he stood next to Heath who was trying to get himself back together. But then, suddenly Heath dropped to the floor, weeping as Brax leant down instinctively trying to catch him. Heaths face was in his arms while Brax had one hand on his back, rubbing it softly as he let out louder cries of pain.

* * *

><p>Once all the others had gone home to let Ella rest, Heath had walked into her room as Indi left them to be alone. Ella was looking outside the window and without saying a single word to each other, Heath climbed up next to her, lying down on the bed with his arm over her.<br>At the door, Sid stood with Indi and Brax watching on "This is a nightmare for them" Sid said. Indi automatically asked how Ella will get through all of this after all she's been through over the past year  
>"It's too early to see how she'll cope after this. They are both heartbroken" Sid replied "Ella and Heath will never be the same."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time -<strong>  
>The Bay morns for the loss of Ella and Heaths baby girl, with everyone dealing with grief in their own different way.<br>Brax confides in Charlie while Vicky doesn't know how to help her sister in her time of need.

**Authors Note** - I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy lately. How did everyone like that chapter? was that a shock? I know that someone a while ago guessed this would happen, but what about everyone else? or would you have rathered the baby to be okay? What do you think will happen next for our Summer Bay residents? There's alot more drama and shocks to come, so keep reading and reviewing :)

Also, you know the drill - if you review I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter.


	31. 5 Stages of Grief

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Home & Away or their characters but I do own any plots or characters I have made up

* * *

><p><em>Poet Antonio Porchia wrote "Man, when he does not grieve, hardly exists"<em>

Ella opened her eyes to the corner of her hospital room and saw the most beautiful sight, her fiancé Heath was holding their gorgeous baby girl. Heath looked up and smiled, getting up from the seat and walking towards her. Ella sat herself up right, taking the baby from his arms and peered down into her baby blue eyes.  
>Heath moved his chair to the side of the bed, watching the two most precious things in his life, together for the first time.<br>"What happened?" Ella asked once she took her eyes off the baby for a split second.  
>"There were some complications after you'd given birth, you'd lost a lot of blood so they had to take her out of the room while they got you sorted". Ella nodded, gently swaying the baby in her arms. Heath leant over and lightly kissed Ella's forehead, then stared down at their baby.<br>"In the nursery, her name says 'Baby Braxton', so I think it's time we gave her a proper name"

Ella thought for a second, continuing to look down at her healthy baby girl when it hit her "Chloe" she softly spoke "She looks like a Chloe". Heath approved, and took the baby from her arms. Ella didn't understand the sudden need for Chloe to be taken away when Dr Sid Walker came into the room and took her.  
>"Hey!" Ella screamed but the two men were in a trance, talking to eachother while Sid held baby Chloe.<br>"Where are you taking my baby? I want to hold her!" her voice was drowned out and the whole scene became blurry...  
>and then Ella awoke, in the same hospital room she was still groggy from the medicine but when she saw Heath was sitting in the exact same chair in the corner of the room, everything came flooding back to her. Ella thought she had fallen asleep and it had all been a nightmare but in fact it wasn't a dream but reality.<p>

* * *

><p>Casey opened his laptop, and went to google and started to type. Once he had found what he'd been searching for, he didn't notice Brax walk into the room and start talking to him.<br>"Case, help me clean up. Heaths bringin' Ella home today" Brax said walking up behind him, staring at the computer screen.  
>"SIDS?" Brax said "Why on earth are ya lookin' that up? The Doc told us all bout' Sudden Infant Death Syndome." He slammed the laptop shut and Casey sat silently listening to Brax who was yelling at the top of his lungs.<br>"How stupid are ya? What if Heath or Ella had seen what you were lookin' up? Do ya know how upsettin' it would be for them?" he asked rhetorically. Casey got up from the chair, sick of the screaming.  
>"I just wanted to know a bit more about it Brax..." he pleaded but Brax wouldn't listen, instead he got so angry he picked up the laptop and threw it against the wall.<br>Casey froze, worried about Brax's grief. Brax stood looking down at the ground, trying to regain his composure.  
>"Whats more to know Case? 90% it just happens, they don't know why the kid dies, they just do and there's nothin' they could have done to prevent it." He finally said, picking up the ruined laptop and handing it back to Casey. "I'm sorry, I'll buy ya a new one" he said and walked out the front door.<p>

Half an hour later, Casey had just finished cleaning up the lounge room and kitchen when walked in Heath and Ella, holding her overnight bag. Casey quickly got to the door, taking the suit case, asking if they wanted a drink or something to eat. Ella politely declined, saying she just wanted to lie down in Heaths room.  
>"Hows she going?" Casey asked Heath as they watched her walk down the hallway towards his room.<br>"How do ya think she's goin?" he replied with no emotion, walking past him and into the kitchen to get himself a beer. Casey watched Heath sit down at the table and take a swing of the beer, judging by his attitude and the way he looked, Heath was completely drained – physically and mentally.  
>Ella lied down on the double bed, still sore from the birth and moved onto her side so she was facing the window. As the breeze flowed into the room, she closed her eyes and held her hands up to her face and began to quietly cry. After a few minute, Ella opened her eyes and once the room wasn't blurry anymore she realised what had been placed in the corner of the room. The Cradle which Heath and Romeo had made and all the presents they'd received at the Baby shower were all in a pile.<p>

Brax had walked back into the house, spotting Heath straight away but barged into Ella as she came running out of the room in a panic. He grabbed her shoulders, trying to make her stand still as Heath ran over to them.  
>"Whats wrong?" Heath asked, looking at her with such concern. Ella looked over her shoulder towards his room, then back to the brothers.<br>"I can't stay here, with all the reminders of what we've lost" Heath had no idea what she was on about but Brax looked at Casey and they knew straight away. Ella squirmed out of Brax's grip and ran out the door. They decided to let her be for now, knowing she wouldn't go far. Brax shook his head at Casey, walking towards him "I told ya to clean up".  
>Heath looked from one brother to the other when it finally clicked and he face palmed his forehead.<br>"What kind of idiot are ya Case? Wouldn't ya think to move all the baby stuff?" Heath clicked it at him, grabbing his shirt by the collar. Brax got in between the two before Heath could get worst and he walked off. Brax pat Casey on the back, but Casey knew Heath wasn't in the best state of mind so he let it go.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Ella stayed in bed not talking to anyone, not even Heath. While Heath stayed out of her way by going down to Angelos and drinking and Brax was staying in his motel room at The Sands. Casey noticed their behaviour and was beginning to worry about his brothers and Ella, so he went to someone who he thought could help him.<br>Dex and Casey sat at his computer in the Walker home when Indi walked in the door, ignoring their presence completely.  
>"She hasn't been herself lately, because of the baby. It's like she doesn't believe its happened" Dex said and then Sid walked in after her. He shook his head in Indi's direction and stood behind the boys.<br>"Its completely normal whats going on with Indi and your brothers Casey, they're just just griefing in their own way..."

* * *

><p><strong>Denial.<strong>

Indi sat down on her bed, looking through bags and bags of shopping when her husband Romeo walked in, watching her.  
>"Do you think Ella will love this? I think it is adorable!" Indi said swaying around a little light pink baby dress. Romeo had thought Indi would get past this, since its been a few days but it seems as though Indi hasn't let it sink in whats happened with Heath and Ella's baby. As Romeo continued to think about it, the only time Indi had cried was at the hospital but since coming home, she seemed as if nothing was wrong and kept to her usual schedule.<br>"I think we should help Heath and Ella paint the baby's room, I saw some pretty colours at the hardware store yesterday, we could totally do it as surprise."  
>Romeo sat down next to his wife, putting his hand over hers<br>"Indi listen to me, I know this is a hard time for you and no one wants to believe its happened but its time to let it go. We're all saddened by Ella and Heaths loss but this isn't healthy, you need to accept whats happened."

**Anger. **

Heath sat on the stool at Angelo's bar, having one beer after the other. He had been in there every day since he'd brought Ella home and stayed there till closing and Liam had been keeping a close eye on him for Bianca while she tried to help Ella.  
>"Give me another VB" Heath messily ordered at Liam which he obliged . As Heath took another swig of the beer, a group of noisy teenagers came walking into the restaurant and Heath turned around to tell them to shut up. The boys who were acted as though they had just turned 18 ignored Heaths drunk ramblings and continued to yell and laugh at a table of their own.<br>"Yo, bar tender! Get us around! And keep them coming" yelled one of the young boys. Heath gritted his teeth at the sound of their happiness and was fed up with it, and stormed off towards their table.  
>"Are ya boy's deaf or somethin? I told ya's to shut up!" By now the whole restaurant had turned to Heath and the table of boys, watching to see what would happen next. The boys could see the anger in Heaths eyes and seriousness in his tone so they told him they'd quieten down.<br>"We're sorry mate, we'll be quiet" said one of them. Heath swayed in his spot, trying to get a firm stance.  
>"Oh so now your all quiet? Why couldn't ya been quiet before?" he said getting in their faces. By now Liam had come over, grabbing Heaths arm and forcing him outside.<br>"Get off me!" Heath slurred and tripped over his own feet. Liam helped him up but Heath pushed him away "Heath, you can't keep doing this to yourself mate" Liam yelled to Heath as he walked down towards the beach.  
>"Your not my mate, so buggar off you have no idea what I need" Heath yelled back.<p>

**Guilt.**

Brax sat up in his bed at the Sands Motel, thinking to himself quietly. He kept thinking back on the weeks leading up to the baby passing away and couldn't help but think he had somehow caused all this to happen. Maybe if he wasn't pestering Ella about who the Dad was, she wouldn't have been stressed? And therefore the baby would have been okay but even the doc said there was nothing they could have done. But Brax didn't believe that, he felt as though it was all his fault. Then he heard a knock at his door, hoping to see one particular face that would cheer him up but when he opened the door, there stood Vicky, not who he was expecting.  
>"Vicky, what ara ya doin' here? Shouldn't ya be with Ella?" he asked as she walked past him into his room without waiting for an invitation.<br>"I can't do this Brax, how could this happen to my baby sister? One days she's playing dress ups and taking my makeup and then the next day her baby dies"  
>As much as Brax wanted to help Vicky, at this point in time he was already at a low moment himself and didn't have the energy to help her.<br>"There's only so much you can do Vicky... just be there for her I guess" he responded after a while as she looked up at him as she sat on his bed. Brax didn't feel like being her shoulder to cry on, he just wanted to get out of that room and go for a surf, clear his head but Vicky wouldn't take the hint.  
>He finally walked over to her, put his hands out in front of her, so she could pull herself up from the bed and hugged her. But Vicky had gotten the wrong idea and kissed him. Brax kissed her back instinctively but then pulled himself away<br>"No, noo we can't do this Vicky, not now or ever." He said then there was another knock at the door. Brax was relieved when the person who wanted to see before was there now. Charlie stood in the doorway, with a light smile upon her face.  
>"I hope I'm not interrupting..." she said when Vicky walked past her and out the door. Brax shrugged it off and grabbed his board.<br>"I need to get out of this place, come with me to the beach?".

Later on, Charlie and Brax sat in silence watching the wave's crash against the golden sand. Charlie could see it in Brax's eyes he was hurting, but she knew him too well, he would never admit that to anyone but maybe to her he would?  
>"Brax, tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Charlie asked. Brax started playing with some sand in his hand, determined not to look in her eyes because he was sure, that if he did, he would break down and cry.<br>After a few seconds thought, he replied "I thought I was going to be a Dad... but it turns out I wasn't and I have no right to be upset but I am."  
>Charlie thought back on the past couple of weeks with all the rumours flying around the Bay about who the baby's father was.<br>"Brax, you have every right to be upset. You thought this baby was yours and you cared for her and loved her."  
>Charlie said placing her hand over his "I'd be worried if you weren't upset". Brax slowly turned his face towards hers, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. All Brax felt in this moment was warmth and happiness for the first time since everything had gone wrong and he just wanted to stay in this moment forever.<p>

**Depression.**

Bianca had just gotten off the phone to her boyfriend Liam who'd just told her about Heaths outburst this afternoon. Bianca agreed that they needed to be with eachother right now, but firstly she had to get Ella out of that house.  
>Bianca lightly knocked on the Braxtons door, calling out for anyone but nobody answered so she walked inside and headed to Heaths room. Ella was sitting upright on the bed, clutching a photograph in her hand. Bianca sat on the edge of the bed, touching Ella's foot lightly, nearly giving her a freight.<br>"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I called out but you didn't answer".  
>Ella got up off the bed, tightening the dressing gown around her body and walked out back into the kitchen. Bianca followed and watched as Ella began to wash up the dishes. Ella looked a complete mess but considering the circumstances, it was perfectly normal. Her red hair was out and messy, her eyes were blotchy and red and it looked as though she had been wearing the same clothes for a couple of days. Bianca sat in silence, waiting for Ella to realise what was happening, she knew it would happen any moment now.<br>"Liam told me Heath got kicked out of Angelo's this afternoon..." Bianca began to speak but Ella continued to wash up "He's in a lot of pain at the moment and I think that's the only way he can express it"  
>Bianca walked over to the sink, watching Ella drain the water and take off her gloves. "It's only natural to blame eachother Ella, but its not healthy.. none of this is healthy" Bianca gestured around the house.<br>"You need each other, now more than ever"  
>Ella closed her eyes, dropping the plate she was drying to the floor which made a huge smash noise.<br>_"Sometimes these things happen and there is no explanation. You have not done anything to cause this and it is not your fault"_.  
>Ella went back to that moment when Sid told her the devastating news. Ella opened her eyes at her friend beside her.<br>"When Sid told me that, I politely smiled and nodded whilst wondering what on earth he was talking about. Although I completely understood, I didn't want to believe it." Ella said holding back a tear as Bianca put her hand on her back.  
>"Reality sank in, however, when another ultrasound was conducted at the hospital and the sonographer turned to me and said: "I am so sorry. There is no heartbeat." Bianca listened pationateley as Ella began to let go and let it sink in.<br>"I wondered what I had done for my baby not to survive. I was frightened and felt incredibly guilty. The hope and promise of this little life had suddenly been stolen away and I assumed it was my fault".  
>Bianca put her arms around Ella as she leant her head on her shoulders "I don't know how I'm meant to go on from this Bianca, I've lost my baby girl and there was nothing I could do about it"<br>Bianca moved her back, so she was looking into her eyes  
>"I want you to know that you don't have to go through this by yourself. I'm here for you whenever you need me but right now, I need to show you something".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance.<strong>

After Bianca got Ella to have a shower and put some fresh clothes on, she drove them up to the Summer Bay look out. When Ella stepped out of the car, she was overwhelmed to see a few of her friends were there too – Indi, Romeo, Sid, Dex, April, Xavier, Liam, Casey, Ruby, Charlie and the last two people were of course Brax and Heath. As Ella walked towards the top of the lookout, she peered down at a memorial plague for Jack Holden. Ella had heard the story about his untimely death and smiled down at it, figuring out why everyone was here. Dex and Casey stepped forward in black suits with their hands folded together. Bianca turned to Liam as he joined her and whispered "Where's Vicky?" Liam looked around the crowd and shrugged "We couldn't get a hold of her".

As everyone huddled together, Ella was lead to the front of the group where she stood closest to the edge of the cliff, looking over the Bays beautiful ocean. As the boys began to speak, Heath and Brax walked to either side of her.  
>"We are here today to say goodbye to baby who was taken from us before her time. We do not understand why this has happened for what good does it do? but there are things in this world we can't control..."<br>Dex began looking to Casey to take over who could see Dex was even getting upset, so he pat his friends shoulder and took over  
>"When I found out Ella was pregnant, the first thing I thought was 'Heaths going to be a Dad?'" a few people lightly laughed and Casey continued<br>"But then I thought, this kid is going to have a epic Uncle not just one but two" Casey said glancing at Brax.  
>"This memorial is for your baby" he said to Ella and Heath "To represent everyone's love for her". Dex pulled out a plague from a bag and placed it on the ground. Casey sniffled as he took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and began to read aloud<br>"Just when we were getting ready to say Hello, we find ourselves gathering to say goodbye. It is important that we should carefully mark this afternoon, because this little life has already marked us. We had opened our hearts in welcome to this new person and we grieve that we cannot fulfill all the welcome we had yet to give."

Dex read over Caseys shoulder as he started to cry  
>"While we loved without seeing, we wanted to see too: the particular shade of blue of her eyes, the colour of her curls, who she might resemble. We wanted to hear the special sound of her own laughter, to watch her personality unfold and to see how she may have changed the world."<p>

Casey nodded, for his was ready to continue on "But who of us can say whether a life is better short or long? Neither the length of the person's life nor it's briefness determines the value of that person's stay. The purposes that this tiny baby came to accomplish may become more clear as time passes, but today she reminds us again that life on this earth is not only fragile but limited in time.  
>Even though she will not be physically present at our family gatherings we will still remember. We will remember in the bright days of June and in the middle of October. We will think of her at Christmas and as we watch the others at play about us. We will carry with us the memory of this little girl who lived all of her life so close to her mother's heart."<p>

Heath nodded to his younger brother and for the first time since coming home from the hospital Ella and Heath held hands as their friends and family around them, picked up some flowers pettles and threw them over the edge of the cliff. Ella and Heath were the last to pick up some pettles and they walked hand in hand to the edge and watched them fly through the ocean air. They walked back and placed one singular yellow rose down on the plague which read

Chloe Barnett -Braxton  
>21.2.12<br>_'Forever in our hearts'_

After the memorial, Casey and Brax left Ella and Heath to be alone at the house while they went and got some dinner. Heath slumped down on the edge of the bed and watched as Ella looked into the mirror as she took off her pearl earrings and sat on the other edge of the bed. Both Ella and Heath could not look at eachother without feeling pain and loss but with one final glance, they both knew their relationship was_ over_. 

"_There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept,  
>things we don't want to know but have to learn,<br>and people we can't live without but have to let go." ~ Author Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong> -  
>A new boy arrives in town who's got his eye on Ella but is this what she really needs?<br>While Heath goes back to his old partying ways, causing trouble along the way.  
>While Brax starts to worry that Vicky may have done a runner.<p>

**Authors Note** - Wow, such an emotional chapter for me! I loved finding the two quotes for thr beginning and end of the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. As always let me know what you thought/think should happen! Review and I'll send you a snippet of the next chapeter :)


	32. Time To Move On

**[DISCLAIMER - I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p><em>"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." - Seneca Roman, Philosopher<em>

It's been a couple of weeks since Chloe's memorial service and Ella has moved out of the Braxton's and into a room at the Sands Motel. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Summer Bay, so Indi decided to take her best friend to the Diner and then go for a long walk along the beach.  
>"So how's everything going?" Indi asked as they made their way towards the Diner and Ella looked down at the ground as she answered.<br>"I'm alright, getting back into the rhythm of teaching - Gina and Bianca have been a great help and everything's set up in my room"  
>Indi nodded and intertwined her arm with Ella's<br>"Are you sure you don't want to come back to the Farm?" she asked.

Ella shook her head politely and declined for the millionth time "My parents must be feeling so sorry for me so they're paying for my Motel room, so it's all good and I kinda feel like I need my own space at the moment."  
>Indi nodded once again, understanding her friends feelings completely. As they walked along the footpath near the beach, the friends looked out into the ocean and saw Heath emerge with some other River boys. Ella stared at him for a second, and then turned away<br>"Have you's spoken since the break up?" Indi asked.  
>Ella rolled her eyes and shook her head "We haven't but he's made it pretty dam clear he's getting on with his life. Colleen told me other day he was seen at Angelo's with two different girls over two nights." She said in a pissed off tone.<p>

Indi patted her back sympathetically when they both heads turned when they heard a huge roaring of a motorbike engine. A navy blue Harley Davidson drove down towards them, and the guy driving slowed down to have a good look at the girls, revved the engine and drove off. Ella enjoyed the attention she just got from the random stranger but Indi just rolled her eyes, saying something about him being a show off and pulled Ella into the Diner.

Outside the Diner, a little while later Ella waited for Indi while she got her roster for work. She spotted the same motorbike from before in the car park and decided to have a closer look at it. Ella had always been fascinated with motorbikes since for a while now - she liked the freedom they represented and that's why she was always drawn to them. Ella heard footsteps approach her from behind so she turned around thinking it was Indi, but it the guy who owned the motorbike.  
>He was probably around 25 years old had a muscular upper body, tall, tanned skin, dark brown eyes and his hair was lightly shaved yet sort of a Mohawk which showed off his tattoos on the side of his head. And once he smiled, Ella saw the whitest teeth and cutest dimples – which she's always had a thing for.<br>"Nice ride" Ella stated, acting as if she knew what she was talking about. The guy nodded while he folded his arms admiring his bike too.  
>"Yeah it's a custom made Harley Davidson" he replied but Ella was only half listening, she didn't care about the year or make.<br>Ella watched on as the guy in his black leather jacket hopped on the bike, holding his helmet "Are you into bikes?" he asked, watching her with curiosity. Ella laughed, pulling some hair behind her ears.  
>"Not that much" she teased him which made him smile "So you're obviously new around here?" Ella asked him.<br>He laughed "Is it that obvious?"  
>Ella nodded "Well it's a small town, everyone knows everyone" Ella looked him up and down, he had that whole bad boy look going for him, yet he seemed like a nice enough guy.<br>"So what brought you to Summer Bay?" She asked him but he changed the subject, asking her name "I'm Tallis" He said after Ella had asked his name. Ella nodded, her smile kept getting bigger and bigger by the minute.  
>"Do you wanna go for a ride?" he asked, handing her his helmet. Ella thought for a second, feeling excited but then she restrained herself.<br>"I'm sorry, but errr I can't right now. The old me would have said yes in a heartbeat but it's not a very good time at the moment." Tallis shrugged and put his helmet on his head "Maybe another time" he said, once again revving his engine and drove away.

As Ella walked up the stairs to her Motel room, Brax was leaving his and they awkwardly stared at each other until Brax said something.  
>"Look I know what happened the other day was...weird but we're neighbours now.. we can't just ignore each other" he said smiling nicely. Ella agreed, and walked over towards him, thinking back on the other day...<p>

_Flashback_  
>Brax opened his mobile, noticing there was a voice message so he listened to it. Once he'd finished, Brax knew he had to go see Ella. As he knocked on her Motel room door, Ella looked up from unpacking, surprised to see him.<br>"I thought you would have moved back in with Case and Heath by now?" Ella asked, making her way over to him.  
>But Brax shook his head "I think it's time they started to look after themselves and plus I need my own space, sharing a house with 3 guys is messy."<br>Ella lightly laughed, welcoming him into her room. Brax casually looked around as he got up the courage to tell her why he was there.  
>"Look Ella, I got a voice message from Vicky..." he began to say and with those words said, Ella's face lit up with relief.<br>"Is she okay? I've been so worried about her, she won't return any of my calls or messages..." Ella stopped once she noticed Brax's face.  
>"Vicky, told me that... to tell you..." He said scratching the side of his face "She's not coming back to the Bay."<br>Ella's heart fell into the pit of her stomach as she listened to what Brax was telling her "Vicky said she can't handle any of this, so she's gone".  
>All of a sudden, Ella's leg gave in and she'd begun to fall, but Brax had caught her in time. He held onto her as Ella stared in a gaze at the floor<br>"I thought she had changed. I'm all alone" Ella concluded. Brax stared into her eyes, making sure she'd take this in  
>"You are not alone Ella. You have Indi, Bianca..." he named a few "And you have me". Ella looked back into his eyes, shaking her head, not believing him.<br>"Yes, yes you do Ella and we're not goin' anywhere" Brax finished, pulling her into a tight hug. When he let go, Brax wiped a tear coming down Ella's cheek and they both once again stared into each other's eyes. Then at the same time, let go and backed away from each other.  
><em>End of Flashback<em>

Later on that evening, Ella decided to meet Indi for dinner at Angelos. She wanted to see if the rumours were true about Heath already hooking up with other girls but Ella also wanted to see Brax. Ella knew this seemed bitchy and such, but if Heath was already with someone else She could move on too, and who better than his brother.  
>So Ella put on a white summery dress, looking all sweet and beautiful and when she walked into the restaurant, Indi was already there. Ella strutted over to their table like she owned the place once she'd seen Heath in the corner and then glanced over at the Bar where Brax was working, looking as hot as ever and she smirked.<br>Indi slapped her friends arm, getting her attention. "WHAT are you doing!" Indi leant in and whispered. Ella took a sip of her wine; shrugging at her "I don't know what you're talking about."  
>Indi rolled her eyes "Whenever someone says that, they're always lying!". Once again, Indi had seen that same fire in Ella's eyes the first time she'd seen Brax at the beach on her first day in the Bay - her old friend was up to something. Ella grinned cheekily and looked back over at Brax who was serving a customer. They both knew it back at the motel room the other day that there was still something between them and there always will be.<p>

Ella stood up and walked over to Brax, making sure she flipped her hair over her shoulders, sneaking a look over at Heath who was watching.  
>"Someone looks happy" Brax greeted her. Ella twirled in the dress and grinned at him.<br>"Yeah I gather, life's too short to be stuck inside your motel room. Go out and live your life" Brax nodded, totally agreeing with her. Once Ella started flirting with him, she overheard Heath talking to someone who'd just arrived. She casually turned to have a look and to her dismay, one of Heaths old flames was sitting with him and had her hands all over him. Ella gritted her teeth, and turned back to Brax who'd noticed her change in attitude.  
>"Jordan - whenever Heath rings, she answers" Brax explained pouring Ella a new glass of wine "Heads up" he said and motioned to behind her. Jordan came up and stood next to her at the bar, ordering a drink.<br>"Hmm look what the cat dragged in" Jordan said eyeing her up and down. Ella turned to her, wondering what the hell this girl wanted  
>"I guess Heath finally got rid of ya? Got back the rock he'd given ya?"<br>Ella looked down at her left hand, seeing a faint ring line where her Engagement ring used to be  
>"Good riddance I say, Heath isn't the boyfriend type, let alone marryin'. I guess its besslin' in disguise bout the youngin' passin' away now he can go back to who he's meant to be with"<br>Ella could not believe what she'd just heard, she was furious.  
>"What did you just say to me? You Mangrove River trash!" Ella replied. Jordan half laughed, looked to Heath who was watching, turned back and slapped her.<br>A few people saw what had just happened along with Indi and Brax. Ella held the side of her face for a second, shaking her head "You did _not _just slap me!" she said, scrunching her fists and punching Jordan in the nose making her fall to the ground.

Brax ran around the bar, holding Jordan back as Indi ran to Ella's side while Heath continued to watched on. Indi took Ella's arm, and they went for the Exit, walking straight past Heath as Brax let go of Jordan but she wasn't finished."You're just jealous because I'm goin' home with Heath tonight" Jordan yelled over the restaurant and without Indi having a chance at stopping her, Ella turned back and pretty much tackled Jordan to the ground. People stood around, watching the red and brunette going at it and by the time they had been pulled apart, Ella's dress had been ripped and Jordan had blood coming from her nose.  
>"That's enough" Brax called out, getting everyone to calm down as the crowd cheered for more. Ella re adjusted her dress and hair, then turned to tell whoever it was who was still holding her back to let her go. Heath stood looking down at her, with a look of concern but it changed with a blink of an eye. Ella pushed him away from her and stormed down stairs while Indi ran after her.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Indi had left Ella alone outside the Surf club with an ice pack for her hand while Indi rang Romeo to pick them up.<br>"Nice right hook you've got there" a voice from behind said. Ella half smiled at the biker she met earlier that day named Tallis who approached her.  
>"I caught the show" He said looking up at the restaurant". Ella felt embarrassed that she had acted out in such a way and looked at Tallis as he leant down at the railings next to her.<br>"You could really give some girls a run for their money from where I'm from" He added. Ella smiled down at her hand with the ice pack over it, winced at the pain and looked back to Tallis.  
>"So what was the cat fight about anyway? That brunette had nothing on you, she was just a hair puller" this made Ella genuinely laugh, which made Tallis smile back. Ella looked up at the balcony at Angelos restaurant and saw Heath outside, watching them and then he walked back inside.<br>"Nothing important" Ella said pondering her thoughts – what was she about to do? Ella looked up at Tallis who was watching her with curiosity.  
>"How about that ride now?" She asked flirtatiously which took him off guard, but he was quick to agree, taking her ice pack and throwing it in the bin. When they made it to his bike, he sat on and handed his helmet to her<br>"I hope you're ready, this could be a bumpy ride".

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em> –Tallis's Bikie gang arrives in the Bay, but why are they here?  
>And how will the River boys deal with them?<br>Indi tries to convince Ella to stay away from them but she won't listen, will this new guy cause more trouble for what he's worth?

But who's still _Team Heath_ or _Team Brax?_  
>Do any of the boys have another chance with her or will this new guy steal her away from them?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Wooo quick update! :) Hope everyone enjoyed that and as per usual, review and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter :) 


	33. Playing With Fire

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>As Liam made his way into the Caravan park to pay for his last Lease to Alf, he spotted a very impressive dark navy blue Harley Davidson. Once he was a few metres away, Liam also noticed a guy in his mid 20's with dark brown hair, was fixing the engine with a few tools. As the guy got up off the ground; testing out the engine, Liam saw numerous tattoos up and down his body. He tried to get a g better look at them, but his cover was blown when Colleen saw him and began talking to him. After making up an excuse that he was late for a shift at Angelos, Liam made his way past the guy and his Bike, still admiring it.<br>"Its beauty, isn't it?" He said, also admiring his bike. Liam took this as an invitation to come over and check the Bike out further. As the boys started to discuss their passion for motorbikes, Liam couldn't help but take into account the detail of the guys tattoos – a lot of them looking like The River Boys' tatoos, but they were a different gang.  
>"I'm Tallis by the way" Liam took out his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you" but then Liam looked down at his watch and was actually late for his shift.<br>"Sorry mate, but I'm late for work, how about you come down to Angelo's later on tonight and I'll shout you a beer"  
>Tallis nodded "Yeah sure, sounds good thanks mate."<p>

Later on that evening, Tallis made his way into Angelo's restaurant to find his new mate Liam, who was still finishing his shift at the Bar.  
>"Hey mate" Liam greeted him and they both shook hands again.<br>Liam's hunch that Tallis was in a gang was a dead right for this time, he was wearing dark blue jeans, black biker boots with a white singlet and a leather jacket which had sewn on the back the legendary_ 'Bandidos'_ symbol.  
>Brax called Liam over, behind the kitchen while Tallis went and sat down at a table "Liam mate, what are you doin'? Whatever you've got yourself into mate, I can help you get out but don't go makin' mates with those people."<br>Liam looked out to where Tallis was waiting, and looked back at Brax "C'mon Brax, he's harmless..."  
>he began to say but Brax interrupted him "Nah, nah mate. You don't wanna get involved with the Bandido's." Liam put his hand on Brax's shoulder to reassure him he'll be fine and walked over to Tallis.<p>

As they began talking, Heath walked into Angelos looking for his older brother but when Heaths eyes met Tallis's there was so much tension in the air, you could cut it with a knife.  
>"What the hell is the Rockstar doin' out there talkin' to a Bandido member?" Heath asked once he found Brax once again in the kitchen.<br>"Apparently he's new in town" Was all Brax had to say as they both kept their eyes on the new Summer Bay resident. "Well let's just hope there's no more of them comin' to town" Heath said, folding his hands over his chest.

Meanwhile Liam and Tallis were starting to get to know each other a bit better  
>"So tell me mate, what bring you to Summer Bay?"<br>Tallis took a drink from his beer, wiping the front from his mouth "Just needed a change of scenery from the City. It was getting to messy back there, can't really talk about it mate"  
>He said, leaning his shoulder forward so Liam could see the Bandido's symbol once again sewn into his leather jacket. Liam nodded, understanding from what he'd learnt from the Media that these Motorcycle gangs, these guys get into a lot of trouble with the law and it isn't wise to mess with them.<br>Liam decided to change the subject quickly "So seen any girls around here that you might be interested in?"  
>Tallis thought for a second, then a huge grin appeared over his face when he looked over at the entrance<br>"There is one girl and she just walked in..."

Liam's head popped up and saw his beautiful girlfriend Bianca and his jaw dropped "Hey mate " he said outraged "Thats my girlfriend"  
>Tallis let back a laugh and hit Liam jokingly "Nah mate, the Red"<br>When Liam looked up for the second time, Bianca was walking with Ella towards their table "Gentlemen..." Bianca greeted them as Liam got up and kissed his girlfriends cheek while Tallis and Ella smiled at eachother.  
>"Tallis, this is my girlfriend Bianca..." Tallis got up off his seat, shaking the blondes hand and she turned to Ella "This is Ella" she said, introducing the two but they both just continued to smile "We've met" Tallis answered Bianca.<br>After the four of them chatted for a couple of minute, they all got up and started to leave while Ella ran over to the bar where Heath and Brax were talking.  
>"Ella, what are ya doin?" Heath said coming over to her "You don't want to be hangin' around Bikies..." Heath started to say but Ella cut him off.<br>"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do Heath, especially not now".

* * *

><p>Indi ran to the door, thinking something bad had happened because the person on the other side was knocking on it frantically. Ella stood there, looking out of breath<br>"I need your help!" she said barging through, heading towards Indi's room who watched on as Ella ransacked her wardrobe "I'm sooooo happy I can fit in your clothes again" Ella said, looking at a navy blue dress she used to wear all the time before she fell pregnant.  
>"What's all this about? You have plenty of clothes" Indi said, picking up the clothes Ella was throwing on the floor and placed them neatly on her bed.<br>"Tallis has invited me to a Party with some other members of his gang, but all my clothes are too girly..."  
>Indi raised an eyebrow and picked up some of her clothes "So you came to me?" She stated sarcastically. Ella threw her hands up, giving up on Indi's wardrobe, heading out of the room but continuing to talk to Indi.<br>"You're completely right. I have to go shopping and find something suitable. I want to make a good impression" Ella added, quickly hugging Indi and leaving the house but Indi called out after her.  
>"Wait a second, you're going to a Bikers gang party? Don't get me wrong Ella, from what you've told me Tallis seems like a great guy, but... you don't know him that well. And for Bikies... all I'm saying is, you shouldn't go there by yourself"<br>Ella nodded, agreeing "I know, you can come with me!" Before Indi could argue with her best friend, she'd already made her towards her car and drive off.

"Well this is the address" Indi said, parking the car and the two friends got out. Indi looked at the house they'd turned up at, which was on the outskirts of town in the dodgy area leading into Mangrove River. From what they could see, the party was already going with people everywhere, motorbikes parked on the front lawn and in the rest of the street and there was a bon fire in the back yard.  
>"Well here we go" Ella said eagerly, taking Indi's arm and making their way towards the back gate. The place was packed with Bikies, with a different range of ages but mostly from their mid 20's and up. Indi spotted a few older members around the bon fire with some younger looking girls, who were giving them lap dances.<br>"You should have worn something I bought" Ella said, noticing what all the other girls were wearing. Indi shook her head, still couldn't believe what her friend had bought. Tallis spotted Ella and Indi from across the bon fire, so he headed towards them  
>"Whoa, don't you fit the part" he said looking Ella up and down – She was wearing a short black skirt, with black knee high boots, a white singlet top and a black leather jacket which is a custom for any Bikie.<p>

* * *

><p>Indi and Ella had been at the party for a good hour and Ella was having a blast with Tallis while Indi was standing awkwardly by herself.<br>"You're too sexy to be standing by yourself" A bulked up Bikie said, walking over to Indi, looking her up and down.  
>"I'm not by myself, my friend is right there" Indi quickly replied, pointing to Ella and Tallis sitting by the bone fire. Indi could see where this was going, but didn't want to make a scene because Ella looked really happy. Tallis introduced Ella to his Dad, who's actually the Clubs leader who looked like any typical older Bikie with a long grey beard with numerous Bandido symbols on his leather jacket.<p>

Once Tallis had finished introducing her to everyone, this was the first time Ella actually got a good look at his tattoos.  
>"<em>We are the people our parents warned us about<em>." Ella read the tattoo aloud, which was inked along his collar bone. Tallis looked down at it and shrugged, not really knowing how to respond. Ella leaned in closer, tracing her fingers across the slogan  
>"I always have a thing for the Bad boys..." Tallis raised and eyebrow, put his hand behind Ella's neck and pulled themselves closer so they were kissing.<br>While Ella and Tallis were making out, Indi was still trying to avoid conversation with the random not so subtle Bikie who was trying to chat her up.  
>"Bandit?<em> Really?<em> Thats what they call you?" Indi asked, not impressed by the Bikies nick name. Bandit moved in closer, and lightly stroked Indi's arm  
>"Um Okay!" Indi said, backing away with her arms up in the air "If you touch me again, I'll ring my Husband" she said, showing off her wedding ring. Bandit laughed at his mates who were watching on "Ooo so you're a clingy?" HE said teasingly, moving in again but before he could do anything else, Indi stormed off to Ella, interrupting their make out session.<br>"I can't stay here anymore Ella, I'm going home so let's go" Indi motioned for her to follow her but Ella didn't move a muscle.  
>"I can take her home" Tallis suggested which Ella agreed to. Indi grunted, knowing that she had no say in the matter<br>"Fine, fine! But you message me once you get home" Ella saluted her friend and watched as Indi made her way through the drunken crowd towards the front yard.

* * *

><p>When Indi had been gone for about 10 minutes, Bandit the guy who had been talking to her all night came over to Tallis and Ella<br>"Now that the Prudes gone, the party can really begin" he said, pulling out from his bag some drugs. Ella's heart sank, looking into the face of one of her demons. Bandit started handing out cocaine to everyone, including Tallis who stopped once he'd noticed Ella's reaction to the drugs "Look, you don't have to do anything you don't want to" he said putting his hand on her leg and smiled warmly at her.  
>Ella thought hard for a second, thinking back on her colourful past experimenting with drugs. Of all the pain and hurt she'd been in lately, she just wanted it all to stop, she wanted to be numb. Bandit stood, with his hand in front of her face, holding his supply of cocaine.<br>"Aww hell, why not! Lifes too short" Ella cheerfully yelled, snorting the line of cocaine through a straw and once finished, straight away felt the exact same feeling which got her hooked in the first place – **freedom.**

* * *

><p><em>Next time -<em>  
>Bianca and Indi try to convince Ella to stay away from Tallis, will she?<br>While Heath takes matter into his own hands, but can he take on this Motorcycle gang?  
>and Ella starts to get back into drugs...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>- Is everyone enjoying the whole Bikie plot line? Who thinks Tallis is one of the good _or_ bad guys?  
>As always I appreciate and love to hear what you guys are enjoying or think what should happen! I promise the next chapter is a lot more raunchier and will have more of Brax, Heath and Bianca.<p>

Don't forget to review! and I'll send a sneak peak of the next chapter :)


	34. Spiraling Downhill

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home and Away or their characters but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>After being told by Brax to make himself useful, Heath headed outside of Angelo's onto the boardwalk carrying a few garbage bags full of rubbish. Heath noticed towards the car park, a herd of motorbikes where he saw Ella talking to a few men. He automatically recognised Tallis, the Bikie who'd made friends with Liam who had his arms around Ella's hips as she leant up against him and his Bike.<p>

Heath heard his name and turned towards the direction of the beach, seeing a few of the River boys walking up to him. Heath then looked back over to Ella, Tallis and from what he gathered, the other members of the Bandido's who were staring at him and the boys.  
>"Whats there problem?" asked one of the River boys arrogantly. Heath shot back at him "Don't go talkin' crap bout them' Bandido's. Haven't ya watched the news over the years? Just stay away from em' we don't need anymore trouble, especially with em"<br>The boys agreed to keep their distance from the Motorbike gang, they could see Heath meant business when he talked about them but they all had to head over in that direction to get to their cars.

"Look at these guys" Bandit called out to the other members of the Bandido's. Ella looked up from kissing Tallis to see Heaths wary eyes on her "Who do these guys think they are?" Bandit commented again, after he and a few others noticed the River boys's tattoos "Blood and Sand? That sounds like somethin' from a chick flick". Bandit said once again, making the River boys anger boil up, but Heath made them keep walking.

When the boys finally got to their cars, before they drove away one of them turned to Heath and said "Isn't that your girl over there on that Bikie's lap?"  
>Heath looked back over at Ella and grunted in response to his mates question. Watching her with another guy, let alone a Bikie made Heath feel unbelievably jealous and couldn't keep his rage in for too much longer so he made his way over towards them.<br>"What does this Pretty boy want? Doesn't he know who we are?" Bandit said hitting Tallis on the arm, making Ella turn and watch Heath approach them. She could see it in his eyes that this wasn't going to end well, she had to do something before something bad happened.  
>"What do ya want?" Tallis said getting up from his Bike, leaving Ella behind them.<br>Heath looked from Tallis then to Ella – she shook her head saying for him to go before he could get hurt. For one of the first times in Heaths life, he cooled himself down quickly and talked.  
>"I just wanna talk to her"<br>Tallis looked back at Ella who had now moved up next to him. Tallis folded him arms over his chest, shaking his head but Ella said it'd be quick so they walked off away from the Bikies but so they were still in eye sight.

"What are you doing?" Ella half yelled at Heath who rolled his eyes "Your kiddin' me right? I could ask you the same thing. Those guys are bad news, you need to stay away from them." Heath stated, as if Ella had no say in the matter.  
>"And this coming from the notorious River Boy, Heath Braxton?" Ella added with a sarcastic laugh, looking back over at Tallis and the boys "I have fun with them and Tallis treats me like I'm the only girl in the world. So I think I'll continue to hang around them, so you just stay the hell away from me"<br>Heath could hear the stubbornness in her voice and knew then, if someone was going to get through to her, it wasn't going to be him.  
>He looked down at his watch and saw the time"Aren't ya late for school?"<br>Ella grabbed his wrist and threw it back when she'd seen the time for herself "Shit" she said and ran back over to the boys. Heath continued to watch on as he made his way back to Angelo's, as Ella got on the back of Tallis's bike and rode off towards Summer Bay high.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Indi had finished her shift at the Diner and was waiting for Romeo to pick her up when Heath came and stood next to her.<br>"What do you want Heath?" Indi asked and as she waited for an answer, Indi realised that this was the first time that they'd had a conversation with just the two of them.  
>"It's about Ella" Heath finally said, turning so he was looking straight at Indi "I've tried to warn her bout' those guys and she won't listen to me, but I know she'd listen to you." Indi continued to listen and give Heath the benefit of the doubt.<br>"Maybe you should have a look online bout these Bandido's then you'll understand"

So as soon as Romeo picked her up, Indi went straight onto the computer and googled the Bandido's motorbike gang.  
>"Oh my god!" Indi said as she continued to read about the gang as Romeo came into her room, holding a drink "I can't believe this! They're known as a 'one percenter' motorbike gang which pretty much means they are outlaws compared to the other 99% motor bike gangs which are law abiding – even the FBI and CIA have them in their database because they're an International gang." Before Romeo could even say anything, Indi was up and out the door, on her way to Ella's.<p>

"I was late to school today, but Gina the Principle, the one I told you about... She was cool with it and gave me a warning. So its all good" Ella said, throwing herself on to her bed as she talked with Tallis over the phone.  
>"Thats good babe, I didn't mean to have you late for class. Did I mention how sexy it is that you're a school teacher?" he said teasingly. Ella giggled but then heard someone knocking at the door "I've got to go, someone's at my door."<br>"Ah okay babe, well how bout' you come around to Bandit's tonight? We're having another gatho with a few new party favours" Ella knew what he meant, some news drugs which she was dying for ever since the other night.

When she opened the door, Indi stood holding some pieces of paper and walked through and into the room  
>"Whats up?" Ella asked.<br>Indi threw the paper onto the bed and sat down on it "Do you even know what your getting yourself into? Tallis and his gang? You should know better than to get involved with those types of people. I looked them up online and they are into all kinds of illegal stuff Ella! A couple of years ago they were involved in a massacre of another Bikie club and of course theres the drugs..."  
>But when she said that, Indi instantly saw the change in Ella's behaviour "But you know about the drugs... don't you?" She asked rhetorically.<br>Ella shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing "Look, I can do whatever I want and its not like I planned it... Tallis..." Indi interrupted her "Oh so Tallis got you into this? Whatever happened to you and Brax? I thought you liked him again..."  
>Ella opened the door for Indi to leave because she would never admit this to anyone but she knew she would always have feelings for Brax but she was no good for him and he deserved better. Indi had no idea what was going on in Ella's head so she left.<p>

Next thing she knew, Ella was at Bandits house, looking for Tallis and sure enough he was with Bandit "Hey babe" he greeted her and she roughly kissed him, catching Tallis off guard "Whoa, what was that for?" he asked, wiping his mouth. Ella looked around for drugs and found some, taking his hand and going inside the house.  
>When they found a room to be alone, Ella sat down on the edge of the bed taking a look at what she'd grabbed – a line of cocaine and something else... heroin. Ella had never used heroine before but at this moment, she was so confused and angry she just wanted to feel nothing. Tallis looked down at her, worried but she took his hand and moved him next to her.<br>"Lets have some fun" Ella said, snorting up the cocaine, then began to press the needle into her arm...

* * *

><p>The next morning, after their night together, Tallis insisted on shouting Ella breakfast so they went to the Diner<br>"So babe, did you have fun last night?" Tallis asked as he checked out the breakfast menu as Colleen came over to take their order  
>"I've never been on such a high" Ella responded "I still feel the buzz" she quickly said before Colleen was able to hear. After ordering some pancakes and fresh orange juice, Tallis and Ella discussed their night<br>"I can't believe I've never tried that before" Ella said, speaking of heroin.  
>Tallis looked at her weirdly as he took a sip of juice from his cup "You've just got to be careful with that sort of thing, I rarely do drugs like that" he pointed out but Ella was hardly listening, and she could think about was the next time she'd be able to have another hit.<p>

When Colleen had brought over their pancakes, she couldn't help but be taken by Tallis's smile and charm, even though he was a Bikie  
>"Its so good to see you moving on with your life pet, especially away from that terrible Braxton. I guess losing that baby was a blessing in disguise"<br>Before Ella could say something she might regret, Irene came up, apologised and took Colleen away. Heartbreak once again overwhelmed Ella, the memories flashing through her mind.  
>"Baby? What baby?" Tallis asked but Ella just sat in silence. Tallis leant forward so he was whispering "You know, you can talk to me about anything" he said taking her hand. Ella jerked it back straight away, quickly getting up from her seat<br>"I'm late for class" Was all she said and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Ella ran through the classroom corridors, trying to juggle the books and folders but lost her balance and they all fell to the floor<br>"There you are, I had to cover your first period" Bianca said, coming over and helping her clean up. Ella apologised and went to go to her next class but Bianca stopped her  
>"Indi told me what's been going on" Ella stopped in her tracks, turning back around "We're worried about you"<br>Ella threw down her books, this time on purpose giving Bianca a freight.  
>"Well you can tell Indi and everyone else, I don't need you all worrying about me. Not you, not Indi, not Brax and most definitely not Heath". Ella had thought that would be the end of it, but of course Bianca had more to say<br>"I know why you're doing this Ella. You're trying to forget about your baby and you think by getting involved with Tallis, he will help you do that. But I know guys like him – He's all tough and you think your safe with him, but in the end he won't protect you. He's only thinking about yourself"

Ella shook her head, she couldn't believe Bianca was saying these things "You know, out of everyone in this stupid town Bianca, I thought you were different. That you would never judge me and you'd always have my back, but apparently I was wrong".  
>Ella turned away, heading for the exit "Where are you going?" Bianca called out after her which she responded with "I<em> quit<em>" and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>...  
>Ella's life is spiralling out of control; will she lose those most close to her?<br>The Bandido's show their true colours, and the Summer Bay residents see why its smart not to mess with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - I really did not like how this chapter turned out, but I promise the next one is filled with way more drama and suspense!  
>Brax didn't even get a mention...Wow! but don't worry he does in the next chapter along with Charlie.<br>Originally this chapter was going to have more in it, but I've put that into the next chapter because otherwide it'd be way too long.

Let me know what you's think of Tallis and Ella's relationship? Is she simply just using him or is there something else?  
>I'm keen for any ideas you guys have too! Or what you's think will happen<p> 


	35. Out Of Control

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Indi Walker made her way up the stairs into Angelo's restaurant, seeking out Heath Braxton but instead found his older brother working the Bar. Brax looked up and saw his ex girlfriend's best friend approaching him, so he told an employee to take over while they talked.<br>"How'd it go with Ella?" he asked.  
>Indi sighed, sitting down at one of the tables with her back against the wall, thinking back to the afternoon. She had gone to Ella's room at The Sands where she'd been staying for the past couple of weeks, after her relationship with Heath had fallen apart. Once Indi had tried to convince Ella to come to her senses about Tallis and the gang's reputation - especially with drugs, she immediately knew by Ella's behaviour that she was using again.<br>"I told her what I found out about them online, but of course being the stubborn girl that she is, she wouldn't listen. The worst thing is, Ella'son drugs again but I don't know what she's using and I'm scared she might hurt herself."

Brax and Indi talked for a few more minutes until Bianca joined and told them that Ella had quit her job at the school.  
>"She's spiralling out of control, we need to stop her before it's too late" Bianca said looking from Indi back to Brax, both agreeing. The two girls brainstormed together while Brax filled Heath in on what had happened this afternoon when he'd walked into the restaurant.<p>

The brothers were busy talking behind the Bar when Romeo had appeared sitting down next to his wife as she told them what they were doing.  
>"Brax, the boys are gettin' antsy, bou't not doin' anythin' to the Bandido's" Heath said Brax, as he continued to look out into the restaurant, watching Indi, Romeo and Bianca.<br>Brax had good reasons as to not start anything with the Bandido's Bikie gang; but a lot of the times, the guys including his brother Heath would let their testosterone get the best of them and that's why Brax was the leader, he knew when to think with his brain and not with his fists.  
>"I know you and the guys think your all tough and nothin' can get hurt ya but there's a difference between lookin' for trouble and endin' it" Brax replied to Heath with all seriousness, walking away which left Heath by himself.<br>Heath trusted his brother with all of his heart and would follow him to any end, but this time it was different. These Bandido's had come out of nowhere and took the most precious thing in his life away from him, and Heath wasn't going to stand for it. If there was any time for pay back, it was now.

Romeo nudged Indi in the ribs, when he saw Ella walk into the restaurant looking agitated. Everyone at the table turned to look at her as she began to walk over and Heath and Brax made their way over too.  
>"Are you alright?" Bianca asked with a worried look upon her face as she looked her friend up and down, noticing her weird actions and behaviour. Indi couldn't believe what she was seeing; Ella was on something now<br>"Are you kidding me?" Indi asked, half laughing "Your on something right now, aren't you?..." Indi said folding her arms over her chest in disgust.

Out of nowhere, Ella snapped and slapped Indi across her right cheek  
>"And that's for telling B what happened at the party with Tallis" Ella said looking at the blonde school teacher who was speechless at what had happened. Romeo moved behind Indi, as she stood in shock holding her cheek.<br>"I want you to stay the hell away from me, _ALL_ of you" Ella said, looking at both brothers, then turned walking back down the stairs out of the restaurant.  
>After Brax left to find some frozen peas for Indi's cheek, Heath quickly followed after Ella. Just as Heath thought she was going to stop and talk to him, Tallis appeared on his bike.<br>"Ella, wait!" Heath called out for the final time and she looked back at him as she put on Tallis's spare helmet and hopped onto the back of the bike. Heath took another step outside and once he did, he saw at least 10 other Bikies watching on.  
>Heath knew this wasn't going to end good if he started anything, it was 10 guys to 1 and he didn't want Ella involved in any of this, so he watched on helplessly as they drove off away from the Surf club.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Brax found himself at the Police station in the waiting room wondering what the hell he was doing there. He'd thought about this all night, hardly getting any sleep but knew this was the best thing to do without causing any trouble for the boys and Ella. Charlie called him into her office, sitting down at her desk looking oh so professional.<br>"This feels weird, I'm actually here with my own free will" Brax said, trying to break the ice. Charlie lightly smiled; once again letting her guard down around the eldest Braxton but quickly went back to business.  
>"What are you doing here Brax? Has Heath gotten himself into trouble?" She asked, thinking that could be the only reason her ex flame would come into the station to see her after she'd broken his heart those few months ago.<br>"Nah it's not bout' Heath, it's bout Ella and the Bandido's" He said in a casual tone, as if it were nothing. Charlie listened as Brax told her the Bandido's motorcycle gang had arrived in town the other week and that Ella had gotten involved with them.  
>"There isn't much I can d, Ella can make up her own mind about who wishes to socialise with." She answered Brax after he'd asked her help in getting her away from then.<br>"What if I tell ya that they've been importin' drugs into the Bay and dealin' them" Brax said raising his eyebrow at his offer of leverage. Charlie pondered with her thoughts for a minute, deciding whether or not to help Brax and Ella, but in the end if there was prove this gang was involved with illegal business, she'd have to take a stand and make a point that if you break the law, you have to be punished. Just because this gang had moved to Summer Bay doesn't meant there going to be getting away with their criminal activities.  
>"Well I can't just go and barge in there. I need prove so I can get a warrant, I'll see what I can do but no promises"<br>After speaking to her superior and saying they had an anonymous tip about the Bandido's, they were shortly on their way to the residence.

* * *

><p>At Bandits house, Ella was waiting in the lounge room while Tallis talked to his Father over the phone while Bandit and a few other gang members discussed an upcoming party.<br>"This will be perfect for your initiation Ella" Bandit stated as he lit up a cigarette, looking at her with a big grin.  
>Ella had no idea what Bandit was on so she decided to ask "What are you on about? My initiation?". Bandit got up from his seat, going and sitting closer to Ella which made her feel uncomfortable. He was a nice enough guy, but too sleazy for Ella's liking.<br>"To be part of the gang, we need to know how serious you are bout' it .Everyone has to do it, and once you have, then your officially part of the gang"  
>Ella anxiously awaited, listening to Bandit's stupid babbling and just wanted him to get straight to the point<br>"You have to get a tattoo of the clubs name and once you've got it, there's no backing out. You're in it for life" Bandit finally finished and took a sip of beer, then rolled out some weed and began to smoke it.

Ella sat back, thinking on what she'd just heard. A tattoo? Really? She expected something much more extravagant, but the thing that worried her way _"Once you've got it, there's not back out. You're in it for life"_.  
>Tallis hung up the phone so Ella got up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm because he was looking stressed. He looked back down at her and smiled reassuringly, putting his hand back over hers.<br>"Its okay babe, just some complications with my Dad, nothing to worry about" he said, whisking her away into the spare bedroom and leant down on the bed, kissing her neck.  
>After a few minutes of fooling around, Tallis was called out into the lounge room by Bandit so Ella stayed, sitting on the bed. As she sat waiting for him to return, she began to think how different Tallis was to the other guys in the club and for some reason had the feeling his heart wasn't fully in it. When he finally returned, he closed the door slowly and sat down next to her. Ella once again traced her fingers along his arm, up to his collar bone reading the tattoo which had one fascinated her.<br>"I heard what Bandit was saying to you before..." he said looking into her emerald eyes "You don't have to do it, no one's forcing you" he lightly said then for a moment, it looked as though he wanted to say something important but was interrupted again by Bandit yelling for him.  
>"What now?" Tallis said, fed up and walked outside into the lounge room with Ella tagging along behind him.<br>"We have a warrant to search the premises for illegal substances" Charlie said as she stood next to her partner Watson, who held the warrant in her hand.  
>Straight away, Watson spotted the weed on the coffee table and nodded at Charlie "You are all under arrest for possession of illegal substances" she said getting gout her handcuffs and placing them on Ella and read their rights.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, after Ella and Tallis were released with a warning, they got on the back of his bike and headed to the beach.<br>"That lady coppa wasn't too hard on you was she?" Tallis asked. Ella shook her head thinking back on the conversation she'd shared with Charlie.

****  
>"<em>Do you really want to go back down this path again Ella? Your too good for this and these guys, they mean business and I don't want to see you get hurt."<em>  
>Ella half laughed<br>_"Pl –ease. Keep that bullshit for someone who cares. I hate you and you hate me, that's the way this relationship goes Charlie. You're the good guy, and I'm the bad so let's just stick to the plot and let the movie finish the way its suppose to..."_

"Charlie just hates me and will try to get me on anything, ever since I took Brax away from her..." Ella had said to much, she didn't want Tallis to have known about her relationship with the River Boys leader, it was bad enough the Bikies made fun of her for going out with Heath. To be honest, Tallis didn't look so surprised to have found out about Brax and Ella, he took it well... too well.  
>"I see, so was he the baby's dad?" he asked out of the blue. This had caught Ella off guard and she started to fidget with her hands, trying to think of an excuse<br>"When we having the next party? When can I have my initiation? I've been thinking about what tattoo I'm going to get..." She said, hopefully making him forget about his question. Tallis stopped and grabbed Ella's wrist so she'd look at him when he spoke next  
>"That old bird from the Diner, she said something about you having a baby? Where is it?" Ella stared at her feet, suddenly overwhelmed with those same unbearable feelings.<br>"My baby died" Ella responded bluntly.  
>Tallis felt horrible for asking her but at the same time he had to know. "How come you didn't tell me?" he asked.<br>Ella flung her hand out of his grasp "Because its none of your business! You don't know anything about me!" She stormed off, walking in the direction of the Sands hotel.

* * *

><p>Not too long after, Bandit and Tallis made their way up into Angelos' where Brax and Heath were chatting to themselves near the bar "Why would you tell Buckton?" Heath angrily whispered, trying to control his temper.<br>Before Brax could answer, Bandit came up behind Heath "You guys think you're so smart, getting your Coppa mate on us? Wrong move boys" he said grinning from on to the next.  
>"While we were outside, we were admiring a new black Ute, wouldn't be yours would it?" Tallis asked "Because if it was, what a shame. Some guys did a number on it"<br>Brax and Heath glanced at each other for split second, then turned back to Tallis and Bandit who leant in closer "This is a warning, instead of your car, next time its your skulls we'll be kicking in". Bandit and Tallis left laughing together and Heath waited until they were out of sight before he spoke again  
>"We did it your way Brax and look what's happened. Now, we do it my way."<br>As they hopped onto their bikes, Bandit got a new msg on his phone and told Tallis he'd meet him back at his place.

Ella sat on her bed in the middle of her room at the Sands hotel, shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was racing but at the same time, nothing was making sense – she kept thinking about the same things over and over again

|| Steve her teacher attacked her||- ||Getting into Cocaine and starts to sleep around || - Moves to Summer Bay || - Gets with Brax - ||  
>||Everyone finds out about her and Sid|| || - The Cyclone where she and Heath kiss - || Steve moves to town and keeps herself and Indi hostage||<br>|| - The Trial||  
>||Ella tells Heath she's pregnant- || Kidnapped by Hammer|| ||Heath in Coma but wakes up||<br>|| - Heath proposes|| - Vicky returns- ||  
>|| Loses baby and Heath||<p>

Ella just wanted it all to stop, the pounding in her head and it did for a second when she heard a knock on the door. Bandit stood holding something in his hand.  
>"How are you gonna pay for this? It was in my secret stash so the Pigs wouldn't find it" He said stroking her arm seductively, suggesting to pay him with sexual favours. Ella snatched whatever was in his hand, and threw him some money.<p>

* * *

><p>After witnessing the Braxtons and the Bandido's in Angelo's Indi approached Brax once Heath had gone to see the damage done to the Ute.<br>"I caught the show" Indi said, sitting down on the bar stool.  
>Brax had nothing to say so he continued to pay the customer he'd just been serving "Brax, I don't think I can do this again; watch Ella's life go down the drain" Brax turned to her, throwing the tea towel over his shoulder<br>"And what am I meant to do bout' it hmm? She won't listen to any of ya's" he said picking up a box of alcohol and walking into the kitchen "That's why you need to talk to her Brax. She cares about you more than anyone realises... you could be her last chance"

Brax gave in and drove himself and Indi to the Sands hotel, trying once again to get through to Ella. As they walked up the stairs to the rooms, Brax thought about what he was going to say to this girl _You have too much to live for_, _your better than this_ - but everything seemed to cliché'. He had no idea what to say but he just gathered when he was looking into her eyes, the girl that meant so much to him, the words would flow right.

As they knocked and waited for 5 minutes, they got no answer "This is ridiculous, we know your here Ella!" Indi yelled, banged on the door again. Brax moved over and peered in the window of her room, and something hit him which he was not ready for.  
>On the floor near the bed, Ella lied on her back with an arm stretched out from her body, next to a needle. Without thinking, Brax pushed Indi to the side and began using his body to break down the door<br>"What are you doing Brax?" Indi squeeled as he broke through and Indi saw Brax running to the lifeless body of her best friend.  
>"ELLA!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Brax be able to save Ella in time? Or is this the end? <strong>_

To be continued...

* * *

><p><p>

**Authors Note** - How did everyone enjoy that chapter? What do you think/should happen now?  
>Remember, if you review I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter :)<p>

Everyone have a safe and fun Easter!


	36. Wake Up

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>As Brax placed his fingers on the side of Ella's neck to check her pulse; Indi stared down in disbelief at what was unfolding in front of her. Her best friend was being held up by her ex boyfriend, and Indi could see her lips were blue and her skin was pale. The only thing Indi could do at that moment was say Ella's name, as if what she was seeing wasn't real life. Nothing was happening, Ella lied as still as ever with her eyes closed shut. Brax placed her on her side, in the recovery position<br>"She's breathing but barely. Stay here and keep talking to her, I'll call 000"  
>From the moment Brax left Indi alone with Ella, she stood with her arms around her body, not knowing what to do. Sure, Indi had been in tough situations before and so had Ella, but nothing like this.<p>

It seemed like hours had gone by since Brax had left but when Indi looked up expecting to see his face, Heath appeared, frantically looking from Ella to Indi and to the syringe beside her body.  
>"Ella, Ella can you hear me?" He said leaning over her, he then told Indi to get a cold shower running right now. Without hesitation, Indi obeyed running into the bathroom as Heath picked Ella up in his arms.<br>"Come on, come on!" He frantically said, as he placed Ella's head under the shower "Come on baby!" he said, lightly slapping her cheeks "Wake up!, open your eyes!"  
>Right then and there, it finally hit Indi what was happening - it was a life or death situation. Everything was moving in slow motion, and all Indi could do was stand in shock, tears beginning to run down her face.<br>"Please don't let her die" Indi said, not really at Heath but more so to herself, she could not lose Ella.  
>"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Heath continued to say, as his slaps got harder and harder "PLEASE WAKE UP!"<br>Brax came running into the bathroom after hearing the commotion from outside the room. He hadn't been able to get reception so he'd had to run down to the Manager's office and called from there.  
>"HEATH!" he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he pushed past Indi, making her collide with the door frame accidently. When he got to them, Brax looked into his younger brothers distraught eyes, ready to grab Ella from his arms but before he did, Ella coughed up some water and slightly opened her eyes.<p>

Brax took her from Heaths arms, bringing her back into the bed room leaving Heath to catch his breath. Indi helped Brax cover Ella's cold body with warm blankets as he continued to hold her in his arms. Heath came back into the room, his clothes drenched from the water and all three looked up as the ambulance siren got closer.  
>"It's gonna be okay Ella, your gonna be alright" Brax said, leaning closer to her. Heath heard the ambulance stop outside the steps leading up to the room and quickly ran to where the syringe was lying on the floor and chucked in under the bed where it couldn't be seen. Indi gave him one look which said <em>What the hell<em>?  
>"If they see the syringe, they'll have to call the police" he said as if it was second nature to him. When the ambo's arrived, they checked her pulse again but it was still slow so they administered Ella with a drug<em>.<em>  
>"What are you giving her?" Indi demanded to know. As the Ambo's put Ella on one of the stretchers they quickly explained<br>"Its Narcan, it helps her to breathe. But we have to get her to the hospital because if there's still heroin in her system she could overdose all over again"

* * *

><p>Once Brax, Indi and Heath had made it to the hospital after following the ambulance, Indi ran off to find her Dad while the brothers waited anxiously together in the Emergency room.<br>"What was that Heath? You know not to put someone in a cold shower after they've overdosed!" Brax said, putting his hands on his hips with a stern look upon his face. Heath knew what he'd done was wrong, but he wasn't in the right state of mind. He kicked the wall, trying to release his anger  
>"I panicked..." Heath finally said, putting his hands over his head and kept them there for a while as he looked at his older brother in defeat.<br>Brax sighed, calming himself down before having another go at Heath, walked over and patted him thoughtfully on the back.  
>Dr Sid Walker came from around the corner, walking straight towards the brothers "How is she Doc?" Heath said, taking his hands down.<br>Sid took a breath before answering him "She's stable now, but we have to wait and see until the Narcan wears off. We're monitoring her while she sleeps, Ella's not out of the woods just yet"  
>Brax and Heath both let out a laugh of relief, just happy to not hear anything worst. Sid told them that Indi had gone to ring Romeo and a few other people, then his face turned serious once again.<br>"Which one of you put Ella in the cold shower?" he asked, seeing that both of their clothes were still wet. Heath looked down at the ground, ready to say it was him but Brax got in before.  
>"It was me" Brax answered. Heath went to protest but Brax shook his head at him. Sid nodded, as he gripped onto the file he was holding.<br>"You do know you're not meant to do that with someone who has overdosed Brax. It can actually harm them more that do them good. I thought you would have known better" Sid left it to that, shaking his head a little bit at the oldest Braxton, whom he'd thought would have had more sense to do that.

Indi watched on from outside the hospital room as her father checked Ella, to make sure the medicine was taking effect. As she stared at her friend's fragile body, Indi couldn't help but think about the last time they'd spoken and what a mess it had been. Ella had slapped Indi for trying to help her, and now she had gone and done something so stupid that could have ended her life. Indi was fed up with Ella's behaviour and wasn't going to stick around to watch her go downhill. Sid came out of the room, holding Ella's chart in his hand but could tell by the look on Indi's face, that something wasn't right.  
>"Ella's going to be fine, we just need to watch over her for the next couple of hours to make sure." He said, thinking Indi was just concerned for her friend's safety.<br>But instead, Indi scoffed and rolled her eyes "It's so typical of her to do something like this". She said shaking her head "It's always about Ella and I know this sounds horrible but I can't help but think sometimes she does stuff like this on purpose".  
>Sid could see hurt and pain in his daughters eyes but had never heard her speak like this about anyone, especially her best friend.<br>"Indi, listen to me carefully. Ella's been through more than anyone can imagine over the past couple of months, we all know that. But sometimes unfortunately people like Ella with a troubled past, indulging in drugs; they give up. Addicts can't help themselves, that's why there an addict. It's our job, the people who care for Ella to help her back on her feet even though she may not want it".  
>Indi let her father's words sink in for a moment before responding to him but when she finally did, it seemed as though his words played no effect on her.<p>

Instead Indi left for the exit, walking past Heath and Brax who looked up at Sid with confused expressions. Sid shrugged his shoulders, but Brax wasn't going to let Ella's best friend give up on her. Brax caught up to her, just before Indi got into her car  
>"Where are ya goin?" he said, slamming the door shut when she'd opened it. Indi's hand was shaking as she held onto the door handle, she couldn't look at him<br>"I'm not watching her throw her life away again. I can't and I won't, It hurts me too much" Brax sarcastically laughed, as he folded his arms over his chest  
>"You've got to be kiddin' me right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Ella's your best mate right? You's would do anythin' for eachother. I thought thats what mates do, be there for one an other. See, I rekon if the tables were turned, Ella wouldn't leave your side for a minute and yet, here you are, givin up on her"<br>Indi was sick to death of Brax, he had no idea what he was talking about. He hasn't known Ella for as long as Indi has, he has no RIGHT to tell Indi what to do.  
>"Brax, I know you have this weird love thing going on with Ella, but keep your opinions to yourself. I've had to put up with so much from her and I am sick of cleaning up her mess. You seem to care for her, so how about you look after her and leave me the hell alone".<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back inside the hospital, Casey had just arrived with Dex and Bianca who had gone to find Sid.<br>After Heath had told Casey he'd stashed the drugs because if they ambo's saw it, they'd be obliged to ring the Cops and Ella would get in trouble for possession.  
>"Why were you at Ella's anyway?" Casey asked, curiously as Brax came over to join them.<br>Heath looked over into the distance at Ella's room where she was asleep, then back to his little brother  
>"I went round' to have one last talk to her, to try and make her see clearly."<br>Brax interrupted  
>"And thats when you saw me runnin' from her apartment" He stated, Heath nodded "Obviously somethin' was wrong, so I headed up to her room and thats when I saw her lyin' on the ground with Indi".<br>Casey hit his brother on the back, sympathetic to his situation, well to both of his brothers actually. They had both found Ella unconscious on the floor and he could not comprehend how that would feel, seeing someone you love like that and not knowing if they'd survive. Then a question popped into Casey's head  
>"Where did Ella get the drugs from anyway?" it was a fair enough question because Heath wouldn't be stupid enough to give Ella anything after everything they'd been through, including her colourful past experiences with drugs. He could tell by both looks of Brax and Heath, none of them had actually thought about where Ella had gotten the drugs. Then it hit Heath "Tallis, I'm gonna kill him"<p>

Heath was in his Ute in a matter of minutes, ready to get his hands on that Bikie's neck and teach him a lesson, once and for all. Brax came after him, telling Casey to stay here and keep an eye on Ella for them.  
>As Brax ran to the driver's side window, he pounded on it for Heath to stop what he was doing<br>"Heath, stop what your doin' mate" but he could see his brother was in so state to be bargained with.  
>"He's gotta pay for what he's done to Ella, they've all gotta pay" those were the final words Heath spoke to Brax before he sped off out of the hospital car park. Brax quickly phoned Casey to tell him that he was going after Heath while he ran to his own car, trying to catch up to him.<p>

When Heath pulled up infront of one of the homes of the Bandido's, he pounded on the front door, yelling out for Tallis.  
>"Get out here ya mongrel, your gonna pay for what you've done!"<br>a few seconds later, Tallis opened the door and immediately, Heath had him the by the collar of his shirt up against the doorframe  
>"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE ELLA ALL THOSE DRUGS? ITS YOUR FAULT SHE NEARLY DIED!"<br>Brax got out of the car, running to his brothers side "Heath, c'mon" Brax said, trying to get him to loosen his grip.  
>"What the hell are you talkin' bout? Whats happened to Ella?"<br>Both Brax and Heath looked at each other then back to Tallis, who actually looked sincere - he had no idea what had happened.

After explaining Ella's overdose, Tallis's friend Bandit came out from a room, after hearing the commotion.  
>"Arghh yes. She's a wild one, ain't she? By the way, do you guys have the money she owes me then?" Bandit said with a wide grin. Heath lost it, punching him across the jaw which made him fall straight to the ground. Brax held him back, as Tallis leant down to help him up "You know, I told her she could keep her money, and repay me in other ways" He said winking and rubbing his jaw.<br>Tallis got in between Heath and Bandit, putting his hands up to stop Heath from punching him again. Heath backed off finally, walking away with Brax to their cars and driving off.  
>Once they were gone, Bandit started to laugh, and patted Tallis on the back<br>"Man..." he began to say but Tallis had turned around too quick for Bandit to react and Tallis clocked him across the same jaw. Bandit was on the floor again, cradling his face while Tallis simply walked past him back into the house.  
>Once Bandit had gotten up, he got out his mobile and dialled a number "It's time we took care of these River boys. Lets knock em down a notch..."<p>

* * *

><p>Indi had driven around town for the past couple of hours, wondering what on earth she was doing. She'd listened to a voice message from her father, saying Ella was awake and was asking for her. Indi had gotten out of her car, and sat down on the beach, watching the sunset and thinking to herself...<p>

**_Indi's POV_**  
>"You know how in movies at the intense moment when the two friends get into a huge fight? Then one of them gets into a life or death situation and then it gives everyone a wakeup call about how stupid and insignificant their fighting was and then they go back to being friends.<br>Some people may find that predictable and boring, I used to be one of them. But in real life, hearing that news of one of your best friends nearly died - it brings you down to Earth. Life is too short for that sort of thing, cherish every moment as if it were your last and let the ones you love know you care about them. Because you never know what might just happen tomorrow… they could be out of your life forever and they could never know how much they meant to you.

Even though sometimes friends may annoy you and piss you off, but in the end their your friend and you'll be there for them whenever they need it, as they would for you. Even through all the bitchiness and fights, that's what friends are for.

Indi walked past her Dad, into the doorway of the hospital room. Ella opened her eyes and a smile appeared over her face faintly.  
>"Hey" she whispered, trying to get up but Indi sat down next to her. The two friends stared at each other for a long while, without saying a word, not needing too. They both knew how much they meant to each other, and that nothing could tear them apart.<p>

* * *

><p>After getting an urgent call from Casey to come down to Angelo's, Heath and Brax got there as soon as they could. Once they had, it was too late – the grass in front of the surf club had been pulled up by motorbikes and it was just mud, the windows to the Diner had been broken into and Angelo's restaurant had been completely trashed. Colleen was talking to Sergeant Buckton about the ordeal while Irene and Leah had already started the clean up. While the brothers took in what they were seeing, all of a sudden they could see smoke in the distance heading up towards The Sands hotel.<br>Brax ran over to Charlie once he'd seen her get a call on her mobile "Whats happened Charlie?" he asked.  
>"Someone's set fire to the Sands hotel, there's nothing left of it" Was all she could say before she had to leave to investigate.<br>Brax turned to Heath and Casey, thinking to himself. Heath couldn't hold it in anymore, they all knew who were responsible for this  
>"We're the River boys Brax, we need to teach them a lesson. They can't mess with us" Brax turned to Casey, who was nodding in agreement. Brax turned back around, looking from the Diner, to Angelos and up towards the Sands hotel, where he and Ella <em>used <em>to live. Heath was right, they needed to fight back and it was either now or never.  
>"Rally the boys Heath, we've got work to do"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em> – It's the big showdown between the River boys and the Bandido's, who will make it out alive?

Tallis comes to Ella with a proposition, but will she take it?

* * *

><p><p>

**Authors Note** - I took my time writing this chapter because I've felt the past couple of chapters haven't been that good. The next chapter will be a big one with a few shocks which I hope you'll enjoy.  
>Let me know what you think will happen!<br>You knw the dirll, review and I'll send you a sneak peak or the next chapter :)


	37. This Is War

**[Disclaimer - I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up**

* * *

><p>"<em>The inner workings of the Australian bikie gangs - The sex, the drugs, the violence and the multi million dollar businesses they run, Within a culture that has a disturbing lack of regard for human life.<br>They see themselves as different, different to the main stream Australian, law abiding citizens. And they believe they can do whatever want, whenever they want. Don't be fooled into thinking they just love their bikes and the open road. _"

* * *

><p>As Ella impatiently waited to be discharged from hospital, she and Indi packed up her things from the room she'd been staying in. Waiting outside, Brax is told by Sid that Ella can't live by herself at the moment because of her, self inflicted overdose so she's going to move back in with them for the mean time.<br>While Sid went to fill out some more paper work, Brax saw off in the distance Tallis walking towards Ella's room.  
>"Hey hey" Brax said in a calm tone, putting his body between Tallis and the ward which Ella's room was in.<br>"What are ya doin' mate?" Brax asked him. Tallis pulled out from behind his back, a punch of lilies, gesturing that they're for Ella.  
>"I'm here to see my girlfriend..." he answered with a matter of fact tone, trying to get past again but Brax wouldn't move.<br>"See mate, I don't think that's a good idea. You and your buddies', it's your fault she's even in ere"  
>Tallis went to protest, but Bandit had come up from behind him telling him to make a move. "Gotta get out of here, the boys are waiting" he told Tallis, giving Brax a filthy look "If you two wanna deal with this, do it this afternoon. You know, when and where" Bandit finished, slapping Tallis on the shoulder and walked away. Tallis's demeanour soon changed when he looked behind Brax and saw a glimpse of Ella in her room. He looked into Brax's eyes, as if he were pleading<br>"Let her get these..." he said shoving them into Brax's chest, making sure he had a hold of them before letting go. "Please" he whispered softly, looked back hoping to see her again but didn't, so he went on his way.  
>Brax breathed in through his nose heavily, controlling his anger. Over the past couple of days, the two gangs had agreed on finishing this once and for all, and today was the day and there was no backing out of it. He looked down at the flowers Tallis had handed him, hesitating on what he should do but in the end, he knew that this afternoons events weren't going to end well for everyone so he threw them in the bin before Ella could see them.<br>"Who were they for?" Ella asked, as she and Indi walked towards him. Brax shrugged, taking the suitcase from her hands  
>"No one important. C'mon let's get out of here"<p>

Once Brax had dropped Ella and Indi off at the farm, they were met by Charlie, who was in her usual police uniform. Indi decided to start unpacking Ella's clothes while they sat down in the lounge room.  
>"Your looking good" Charlie pointed out, well compared to the last time she'd seen the red head.<br>Ella shrugged, sitting herself down on the lounge chair "I guess anyone would after they've overdosed. But that's enough about me, why are you here Charlie?" Ella asked, getting straight to the point.  
>Charlie nodded, and placed her hands neatly on her legs "I just want you to know Ella, that we know the Bandido's and the River boys are up to something and I shouldn't even be coming to you with this but I need you to stay away from them. Once you get in with these people, there's no going back."<br>Charlie stood up, walking herself to the front door but stopped before leaving "You're naive to think they're anything else _but_criminals .They'll never change".

* * *

><p>With that said, Ella left the farm and drove to the Bandidos club house with Charlie's words going over and over through her mind.<br>_"They'll never change" _  
>Ella had thought Tallis was different, once how she'd thought about a certain River boy a long time ago and now she was going to give him a piece of her own mind – like c'mon he didn't even go to see her in hospital!<br>But when Ella rocked up at the club house, she surprised to see a large group of girls she'd never seen before, acting all lovey dovey with the boys.  
>Bandit came over and told her that Tallis was out on an errand with his Dad, but would be back soon<br>"You'll be one of them soon enough" Bandit said, handing her a beer as she watched the girls laughing and drinking with the other members. Once he'd said that, Ella realised these must be the bikies girlfriends from the City. Bandit called one of them over – a tall beautiful brunette with dark brown eyes and a killer smile.  
>"You must be Ella, Bandits told us all about you! It sure is nice for Tallis to have found someone finally, all the girls we try to hook him up with aren't good enough" She said, talking as if they'd been friends for years as Bandit left them alone.<br>"You'll love it when we head back to the City, you'll have so much fun with us! We got spoilt rotten. They buy us whatever we want, take us to all the best restaurants and party every night."  
>Tallis walked in the door with his Father the President of the club, which Ella had met a few times because he stayed in City. Tallis looked back at his brothers, and then took Ella outside.<p>

"They're so glamorous!" Ella said, looking back at the girlfriends "I thought they'd...be all..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence so Tallis did for her.  
>"You thought they'd be have short hair and covered in tattoos?" he said sarcastically and laughed, but then turned serious.<br>"We need to take a ride..." he said throwing her his spare helmet. Once they'd driven to the lookout point of Summer Bay, Ella asked if they were heading back to the City  
>"Yeah..." he answered "We've got some unfinished business to deal with... but I don't plan on joining them.."<br>Ella looked up from the ground, shocked. She knew how much the brotherhood mean to the Bikies _and_ The River boys, hearing Tallis say this was breaking one of the fundamental rules. "After today, I'm out. I don't want to have this life anymore Ella. I know my Dad expects me to take over the Club once he's retired but it's not for me. Thats why, after today I'm leaving the Bandido's."  
>Ella quickly thought back to her conversation with Charlie earlier, and knew the Cops would be on this and that Tallis would be caught, she couldn't let that happen.<br>"You can't fight this afternoon! The Cops know something's going down, and I don't want anything to happen to you..."  
>Tallis hushed her worried words, putting his hands around her face to let her know it'd be okay<br>"There's one thing I need to ask you Ella..." he said, backing up from her.

* * *

><p>At the police station, Sargent Charlie Buckton was going over their plan to stop the Bandido's and River Boys rumble<br>"There are 3,500 members in the 36 bikie gangs across Australia. There organised, and are impossible to ignore. We know Bikie groups see themselves as outlaws, a band of brothers bound together by the colours on their back. These gangs control the manufacture and distribution of the drugs and wherever they go, trouble follows."  
>Charlie said, handing out files to each member of police, as Watson her partner continued on.<p>

"Bikie gangs these days are big business, and the most powerful are the Rebels, The Nomads, The Hells Angels and of course the Bandidos.  
>They have branches in every state, so if they know we're on to them, we could easily lose them and we all know there's more to them than thumping up the highway on a Harley.<br>We all know and heard of how violent these gangs can get, with the most publicised outbreak of violence occurred on father's day 1984, with the Bandido's and another group, met head on in a Sydney hotel car park."  
>Watson finished, looking to Charlie "The massacre stunned the nation, and for the first time Australians had an appreciation of how dangerous the bikie gang culture really was. 7 had been killed in an army of 100s, including an innocent bystander with 28 seriously injured. Now today, I've been tipped off that the River boys and the Bandido's will be meeting, we don't know when or where. It's our job to stop this before another massacre occurs. Let's get to the work".<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set in Summer Bay, Ella made her way back to the Farm with only one thing on her mind. Indi was waiting outside, tapping her foot in annoyance<br>"Where did you go? I was so worried!"  
>Ella ignored her question and told her to get in the car "I'm guessing you saw Tallis, obviously something happened..." Ella thought back on the conversation they'd just shared at the look out and the question Tallis had asked her, but right now was not the time to go into it.<br>At the Braxton's, Brax was on the phone talking to a few more River boys about tonights fight while Heath, Casey and Ruby were in the lounge room.  
>"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it" Ruby said as she watched in disbelieve at her boyfriend and his brother, casually playing Xbox. Heath lost the game and threw the controllers to the floor.<br>"Case can do whatever he wants. If he wants to fight with his brothers then he'll fight" Heath said getting up from the lounge, looking to the front door when he heard people approaching. "What are you doing here?" Ruby said, outraged that Ella had turned up with Indi. Casey put his hand on hers, to tell her it'd be okay.  
>"Don't worry Rubes, I'll look after him – make sure he gets a little one" Heath said with a wink of his eye, and a cheeky grin. While Ella walked with Heath past Casey and Ruby, she overheard what they were whispering about.<br>"C'mon Rubes, you can't blame her, I need to do this with my brothers..."

Brax had just finished with his phone call and Ella could see the distress and worry written over his face, but quickly covered it up by asking her a question.  
>"Whats goin' on with the Bikies?"<br>Ella told him that they'd said they wouldn't use weapons, they'd play it their way. Brax nodded, walking past her back into the lounge room, where Casey, Indi, Ruby and Heath were waiting at the door. Casey managed a brave smile, but deep down he was starting to panic –this was his first rumble afterall.  
>Brax told him to be careful and Casey looked at Heath then back to Brax "How come you never tell Heath to be careful?"<br>Brax laughed, putting his arm around Heaths neck, rubbing his head roughly "Because this is one kid brother, I don't need to look after in a fight..."  
>Casey rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. Heath shoved Brax off him in a playful way, making his way towards the door.<p>

Ruby sat down on the lounge, with Indi while Ella spoke to Brax one more time "Be safe" was all she could say at this moment, then she glanced at Heath who was watching on "Keep them both safe" Ella managed to say, placing her hand on Brax's shoulder briefly. He nodded, smiled quickly to reassure her and then they were out the door. As the girls sat in silence, they heard the boys car speed off into the night and they couldn't help but feel like in the movies, where the women stay behind as the men go off to war and they're left waititng and hoping that they'd come home in one piece.

* * *

><p>As the car park began to fill up with the River boys, Brax turns to Heath and Casey with a serious look "If it turns bad, you get Casey out of here. No questions asked"<br>Heath didn't argue and Casey didn't say a word, they knew when to fight Brax and when not too and right now, wasn't a good time. As Brax tells the rest of the boys the game plan, which is pretty much to make it out alive – they all agree not to try anything tricky because they all know too well how this could go down.

As they sat on the bonnets of their Utes, the River boys watched as the roaring engines of around 15 or so Harley Davidson's rode up towards them and eventually hopping of their bikes.  
>As Brax approached to who seemed to be the leader, Heath leant in to Casey "You stay close to me kid"<br>Heath scanned the faces in front of him, but they all looked the same until he got to the end and saw Bandit, who was smiling cunningly at him. As the two gangs stood in two lines, all it took was a random car alarm to go off for the fight to start.

The Bandido's were the first to throw a punch, at Casey who had looked to the side to see where the alarm had gone off and he was thrown to the ground. Casey had a huge bulky bikie on top of him, holding him down – the rest of the boys were too busy themselves to help Casey.  
>Brax laid his first punch across a Bikie's jaw, quickly moving onto the next. Heath had kicked a Bikie who had fallen after one of his punches with his knee who was then cradling his chin. Some of the fights had now landed on the River boy's cars, so some were jumping off them onto unsuspecting Bikies. It was utter chaos, so much yelling that no one could see who they were fighting.<p>

Casey yelled out for Brax but Heath had heard him instead, and as he ran to his brother he knocked a passing Bikie out with one punch. Brax head butted the same guy who'd come back for more but he went down easily enough so he looked over his shoulder at his brothers, who were fighting side by side.  
>In that split second, the guy on the ground had pulled out a knife and was on his feet again. Brax shook his head, of course they'd go back on their word and bring weapons!<br>"Why don't we use these?" Brax said putting up his hands in a boxing position. The guy who had blood coming from his mouth just laughed and leapt at him. The fighting went on for another good 5 minutes but felt like hours to the boys , they wouldn't admit it but they were pleased to hear the Police sirens. Heath and Casey had split up in the middle of the fight but Heath could see that Casey was okay, so he went to find Brax but instead came face to face with Bandit, who was wielding a knife too.  
>"You gonna stab me mate?" Heath said jokingly "C'mon be a man Bandit, or are ya gonna stab me in the back?"<p>

The sirens got closer and closer, and Casey heard the Bandido's leader tell them to get on their bikes. They all stumbled to their Harleys, as the River boys got to their cars. Casey got to Heaths Ute, sitting in the passenger seat waiting for his brothers. Brax came running along, while Heath had a limp  
>"We gotta get out of ere' the cops are comin'" Heath said opening the back door. Casey looked up at Brax and immediately saw blood on his white t shirt, and followed it down to his stomach<br>"You've been stabbed!" Casey said with such alarm that Heath jumped out of the car, catching Brax as he looked like he was about to collapse.  
>"I'm fine, I'm fine" He continued to say "It's just a scratch" Heath helped him into the back seat, and then turned the engine on. And sped off in the other direction to what the Bandido's had gone.<br>Charlie and Watson came around the corner just in time to come face to face with the gang of Bikies, trying to outrun them but it was too late, the Bandido's were surrounded.

* * *

><p>The boys all split up, going their separate ways to avoid getting caught. Heath and Casey held onto Brax as they made it into their loungeroom where the girls had waited.<br>"OH MY GOD!" Ruby squealed as she ran to Casey, lightly touching the blood gushing from his eye wound.  
>Heath lead Brax to the kitchen and sat him down while Indi called her father. 10 minutes or so later, Sid arrived with his medical bag and quickly checked Brax's wound. He said it wasn't that deep but he'd still need stitches. Brax refused to go into hospital that night, so Sid bandaged it up as good as he could and checked up on Casey and Heath leaving Ella with Brax.<br>As he sat in the kitchen chair, he told Ella that no one had been killed but some seriously hurt. Once he'd said that, Brax saw in Ella's eyes she was thinking of Tallis and she didn't even have to ask him  
>"I don't know if he's hurt or not Ella, it went was too fast"<p>

Ella couldn't comprehend if something had happened to Tallis or not, so she went back into the lounge room where Indi and Sid were waiting. After they'd left Heath had come out from his room, holding a towel to his lip.  
>"Case is already asleep, Rubes is bout' to leave"<br>Ella saw him wince at the towel and took it off him, making him sit down on the lounge as she patted it gently.  
>Silence filled the air as Heath looked up at Ella and couldn't help but smile at her "Thanks for stayin'" he said softly.<br>"None of you's are in the right state to drive Brax tomorrow..." Ella answered as if that was the only reason she'd chosen to stay here.  
>Brax grimaced from the stab wound and Ella went to see if he were okay, Heath watched on as Ella judged his bandaged – and the way she looked at his older brother and they were all kidding themselves if there wasn't anything still there between all of them.<p>

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Brax had his stitches put in and found out by Charlie that only some of the Bandido's were going to be charged while the others got set free. Ella had driven to the Bandido's club house and found it abandoned, they were obviously heading back to the City. Heath found himself at the Police station, walking into Charlies office with his face already forming bruises<br>"I just want ya to know, yesterday was a one off thing and from now on we go back to how it was before" He said sternly.  
>Charlie half laughed , getting up from her desk "Sounds good to me Heath. But what you did, by telling us about the rumble. Probably saved heaps of lives, Brax included. It's never too late to start a fresh Heath..." Charlie finished sitting back down, letting her words sink into Heaths head.<p>

Once Ella had gone home to the Farm, she lied down on her bed but her mobile went off. The message was from a Private number but she knew straight away who it was  
>"I'm okay, but if you ever change your mind just reply to this message and I'll be there"<br>Tallis leant against his dark blue Harley Davidson, putting his phone in his pocket. In the distance on the highway he could see his bikie brothers about to make their trip back up to the City. His father, the President of the club looked around anxiously, hoping to see his only son ride up from the Bay and re join them, but he didn't.  
>Tallis had one last final look at the beautiful Summer Bay look out and thought back on yesterday...<p>

**_*Flashback*_**

_"There's one thing I need to ask you Ella_..." Tallis said "I don't want this life, you know that. I'm ready to take to the highway, go where life takes me. But I want you to come with me" Ella stood in shock, she had not expected any of this. Sure it would be easy, just jump on the back of the Bike and leave the Bay, but something was holding her back... someone...  
>Tallis knew her answer by the silence – her heart belonged to someone else which secretly he'd known this whole time...<p>

Ella couldn't sleep, she kept having nightmares of the Bandidos and the River boys fights and seeing all the boys' bodies lying dead. She woke up in a sweat, got out her bag and took out a small bottle.  
>They were the pills Sid had given Brax for his pain, but she had stolen them. As she poured out 3 into her hand, with a glass of water in the other - Ella contemplated what she was doing, but in the end I guess what they say is true.<p>

Once and addict, _always _an addict.

* * *

><p><p>

_Next time -_  
>Ella's party ways start up again, concerning her loved ones.<br>And they go to great lengths to show her how they feel, by bringing people from her past back to the Bay

* * *

><p><p>

**Authors Note** - That was a hugeeee chapter and I hope it was entertaining and not a let down.  
>Thats pretty much the end of the Bandido's storyline but with fresh ones coming up soon! well more happy atleast haha<p>

Who will Ella choose in the end? Heath or Brax? its a crazy love triangle, I keep changing my mind!

As per usual, review and I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter :) 


	38. Intervention

**[DISCLAIMER- I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>As Brax left Angelo's after a late shift, he headed to Mangrove River to party with the rest of the River boys, celebrating that the Bandido's have left Summer Bay.<br>It was just after midnight when he'd arrived and the party was in full motion – a camp fire in the back with music pounding out of the stereo system. Brax tip toed around empty bottles left on the ground to find himself in the middle of all his old friends, whom he'd found out that Casey and Ruby had left a little over an hour ago while Heath was off with god knows who, doing god knows what. Brax heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Ella, sculling back a beer; he knew she hated beer but by the way she was stumbling and slurring her words – she was off her face. Ella got up on a table, throwing the bottles on the ground so she could dance while the rest of the boys egged her on.  
>"C'mon Ella, that's enough" he said, putting out his hands for her to come down. Ella ignored him, continuing to sway her hips and move around in a circle, with her arms raised above her. The boys continued to whistle at her as Brax once again told her to get down before she hurt herself. Ella finally listened to him when she lost her balance a bit but Brax caught her luckily and the boys booed him, for taking away their entertainment.<br>Brax sat Ella down on a seat while he looked around for Heath, wondering why he hadn't had been with her but gave up on him when Ella groaned, holding her head.  
>"I think it's time I got you home" Brax said, pulling her up from the seat, and took her arm.<br>"Where ya goin' Brax? Ya only just got ere" called one of the boys. Brax said he might come back after he dropped her home, and told his friend to let Heath know where he'd gone.

While in the car, Ella was playing with the radio trying to find any song she could sing along too, well more like scream along with.  
>"WHOAAAA OOAAA LIVING ON A PRAYERRR!" Ella settled on Bon Jovi's classic and started to make the motion of a guitar as Brax drove, trying to concentrate on the road.<br>Brax pulled into his driveway, leading Ella to the front door. He had chosen to bring Ella back to his house because he didn't think it'd be a good idea for Sid to see her like this, after her drug overdose. After much persuasion, Ella finally allowed Brax to walk her into his room and sat her down on the edge of the bed, trying to get her shoes off.  
>"Brax! What are you doinnnngggg?" Ella said, getting up and accidently knocking him where he'd been stabbed by one of Bandido's.<br>He flinched and Ella covered her mouth in shock but then started to giggle "Oooo I'm soooo sorry!" she said, leaning forwards and lightly touching his wound and then she turned serious.  
>"You got hurt because of me.. no one has ever done that for me... except maybe Heath?..." Ella said beginning to laugh again and fell back onto the bed but continued to talk while looking up at the ceiling.<br>"You've been with me... by my side..." she said getting up again, putting her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "more than anyone else has in my whole entire life". Ella leant in and kissed him on the lips, lightly and quickly, before falling back down on the bed.  
>Brax stared down at the red head for a second, then when she opened her eyes again, he got up and headed back out of the room<br>"You need to sleep"  
>Ella rolled over onto her side, obviously starting to doze off and nodded with her eyes closed "You sleep too?" she asked him, hitting the bed. Brax told her he'd be back in a second, turned off the light and closed the door, walking into the lounge room with a spare blanket and pillow, making himself comfortable on the lounge. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a mobile phone started to ring and he recognised it to be Ella's which she'd left in the lounge room. After scuffling around in the bag, he answered it and told Indi that Ella was with him. After he'd hung up and put the phone back in her bag, came across something else... a pill bottle.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella woke up with a killer hangover and was surprised to be in Brax's bed. She could only remember certain things from the night before, but had she and Brax spent the night together?<br>Ella walked out into the lounge room, seeing the blanket and the pillow - of course Brax had been a gentleman and slept there. Brax was on the phone in the kitchen but quickly hung up before talking to whoever it was, saying he'd see them later in the afternoon. Before they could talk, Heath walked out holding his surf board and wearing his usual attire – board shorts, thongs and a singlet.  
>"I've got some stuff to sort out" Brax said grabbing his car keys "But I'll be back in a little bit, have whatever ya want" he gestured towards the kitchen.<br>Ella smiled politely but gathered Heath was going down to the beach "Thanks but I think I feel like a burger or something, so I might just tag along with Heath, if that's alright?"  
>Heath and Brax glanced at each other before answering, looking as though they both knew what the other was thinking. Brax nodded, giving the okay to Heath so Ella got her bag and they went on their way.<p>

Down at the beach, Ella decided the burger could wait a little while longer – she sat down on the sand like she used to, and watched Heath out in the surf.  
>After half an hour, Heath came running in towards the shore and Ella got up to meet him "Wanna get that burger now?" he asked and Ella nodded very enthusiastically, making him laugh.<br>In the Diner, Ella and Heath ordered their food from Irene and they sat down at a table – Ella and Heath were getting along like they used too, flirting and laughing like the good old days. When Heath drove her back to the farm, she asked if he'd like to come inside and hang out for a bit longer – he slightly hesitated but then nodded, following her to the door.

Ella opened the door, laughing at a joke Heath had said but then she was called into the loungeroom by Sid.  
>Ella rolled her eyes and whispered to Heath "He's probably going to give me a lecture about last night or something"<br>Heath shrugged, but Ella could tell by the look on his face something was going on. Ella turned the corner and couldn't believe her eyes, there were so many faces staring back at her. - Sid, Indi, Brax ... but the last two faces... sure she was dreaming...  
>"Mum? ... Dad?"<br>But by the looks on everyones face, Ella knew what was happening and even turned back to look at Heath - he was in on it too!  
>"What the hell is this? An intervention? Are you kidding me!"<p>

Sid got up from his seat, walking over towards Ella "You have a drug problem, you need help".  
>Ella scoffed, folding her arms<br>"This is ridiculous, I don't have to listen to this..." Ella said turning, trying to walk past Heath but he continued to get in her way.  
>"Ella..." he pleaded. Ella pursed her lips, looking up into his puppy dog eyes but couldn't help but feel he had turned on her.<br>Indi was next to say something "You have a drug problem, you know that and we all know you can't stop but you need help. If this was the other way around, you'd be doing the same thing".  
>"I don't know that. All the time you were partying, I let you do whatever you wanted. I didn't lock you up." Ella said sternly.<br>"Sweetheart..." her Mum said walking over towards her "Your father and I have found the best facility for you and we'll pay for all of it. Just so our baby girl gets the help she needs".  
>Ella shook her head, looking as though she was about to scream her lungs out but held it in and ran off outside.<br>Heath said what could they do now when Ella's Mum cut him off, annoyed "I guess we've got you to blame for this and we've heard enough".  
>Brax quickly went to his defence "Hey hey, he loves Ella, he would never do anything to hurt her." Ella's mum had nothing smart to say to him, except she stomped her foot and asked "Who the hell are you?"<br>"I'm his brother" Brax replied softly, watching Heath gave up on this conversation and ran out after Ella.

* * *

><p>He found her trying to get into her car, but she was too frustrated to get the key in properly "How could you do this to me and bring them HERE. You of all people know what they're like!" Ella said, turning around and hitting him in the chest as he tried to get closer to her, to calm her down. Once Ella had calmed down Heath answered<br>"We had to do everything to get you to listen to us. They just want what's best for you, like we all do. I just don't want you to hurt yourself"  
>Ella cracked up laughing and Heath was confused as she thought about the idea... "Rehab really? You've got to be kidding me. Can't we just watch that Intervention show and say I went?" Brax laughed, seeing the old sarcastic Ella come through when he approached them.<br>Heath left them too alone, seeing that Ella didn't want to talk to him. Ella started to kick some rocks on the ground, not saying a word  
>"Last night you said to me that I've been there for you, more than anyone else ever have. You need to do this." Brax said breaking the silence.<br>Ella vaguely remembered, flashes of her on the bed and kissing him but kept that to herself for the moment  
>"it's true" she said and paused for a second "I guess I trust you more than anyone... so if you think I can do this. Then I will, I'll go"<p>

Ella parents waited outside near the car with Sid as Indi waited inside for Ella to get her bag and bring it to the front door  
>"Will you be okay without me?" Ella asked.<br>Indi sniffled and half laughed "We've got the take out menus covered..." she said jokingly.  
>Ella looked outside and saw the brothers waiting by their two cars and knew it was time to go but before she left Ella started to tear up<br>"I'm so sorry I've put you through this".  
>Indi smiled, shaking her head "I'll see you soon" Indi said, hugged and Ella walked outside and over to Sid and her parents.<br>"You ready honey? Said goodbye to your friends?" her Mother said in a condescending tone. Ella hated the fact she was going to this rehab centre and that her parents were paying for it and it made her feel like they owned her yet again.  
>Ella shook her head "I'm not going with you's, Brax and Heath will take me"<p>

* * *

><p>When Brax pulled the car over infront of a luxurious rehab facility, Heath whistled impressed by what he was seeing "Wow, I bet you have a good sized bed and a tv with heaps of channels"<br>Ella giggled as they all got out of the car, Brax took her suitcase and walked over to the entrance while Heath and Ella said their goodbyes.  
>After all they've been through, there were no words – they both hugged, and held on to each other as if it might be the last time. Heath turned away and for a split second, Ella could have sworn a tear fell from his eye.<br>As she walked over to Brax, a nurse came out and told her a meeting for new guests will be on in 5 minutes.  
>They stood awkwardly as the nurse watched on, expecting Ella to run for the hills but she didn't. Ella breathed in heavily and bravely smiled.<br>"I guess it's time I go"  
>Brax nodded, looking back out to the car where Heath was but he wasn't looking, he couldn't look. Ella could feel her heart beating so loud in her chest, she felt as though she were going to be ill – she was scared of all this, of losing the people she loved. Brax could see it in her eyes and he pulled her in for a hug as she buried her face into his chest.<br>"I'll see you soon" he whispered and kissed her forehead lovingly. They let go of each other and Ella watched on as Brax walked back into his car and drove off with Heath.

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon...<em>  
>A new beginning for Ella as she returns to Summer Bay - will she finally know which Braxton holds her heart ? And will a new job take her places she thought she'd never be able to go...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> – I'd just like to say thank you to the loveley 3 girls who reviewed! I'm so sorry I had no time to send you a sneak peak :( I leave for two weeks tomorrow and when I come back from Thailand, this will be a whole new life for Ella and the rest of Summer Bay with loss, heartbreak but also love and friendship. I look forward to continue to write this story!

Who do you guys think really got to Ella in the end to make her go get help? Heath, Indi or Brax?  
>Has anyone ever dealt with an Intervention before? It's certainly a very sad and draining moment which I hope none of you's have to go through.<p>

Love you all so much and as always, I love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and what do you think is in store for the "New Beginning?" I love ideas!


	39. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up**

* * *

><p>"What we call the beginning is often the end.<br>And to make an end is to make a beginning.  
>The end is where we start from"<br>_~T.S. Eliot~ _

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Ella, and I'm an <em><strong>drug addict<strong>_"

It's been one month since Brax and Heath dropped off Ella at the renowned rehab facility, and so much has happened since then...

"Your progress here Ella has been a pleasure to watch, you're a model patient" said the doctor, as each group members face stared at her. Ella scratched the back of her head, beginning to play with her locks of long wavy red hair, half laughing.  
>"Wow,<em> really<em>? I've never been a model _anything_ before. But being here has given me the clarity to understand why I got into drugs in the first place..."  
>The doctor, sitting before her with a clip board, nodded and asked her, Whys that?<br>Ella looked uneasy for a second, but shrugged it off and looked at everyone's face individually  
>"I guess it began with what I went through as a teenager... being attacked by my teacher and having to face him every day for the rest of my schooling. Up until recently, I thought I'd finally moved on, I tried so hard it put it all behind me - I was even engaged and my life was looking up but then I lost my baby and I couldn't handle it, so I turned back to drugs."<br>Ella took in a deep breath, as the group members applauded her courage all wishing they had the strength she had to put themselves on the line and be upfront about everything, but most of them weren't ready.  
>The doctor smiled back at Ella with such pride, that he closed he put his pen down and gave her a little clap of his hands also.<br>"It looks to me like you're ready to go home".

The group session had finished and Ella made her way towards the visiting area ,where she set her eyes upon the only person she'd been in contact with since being in here.  
>Brax got up from a lone seat, walking over to greet Ella with a touching hug and they both let go after a few seconds. After talking for a few minutes about general things, Brax leant down on a railing which over looked the ocean on which the facility was built upon.<br>"You must be comin' home soon yeah?" he asked her which caught Ella off guard, and she started fidgeting with her hands.  
>"I don't know, I guess I'd have to talk to Doc first then see what he has to say..."<br>Ella answered him, making out she didn't already know the truth "So.. whats new in the Bay? Any juicy gossip?" Ella asked, trying to change the subject.

Brax raised an eyebrow, but then got the hint that Ella wasn't comfortable talking about her release yet, so he went along with it.  
>"And by that, you mean Heath?"<br>Ella shook her head, and looked out at the view - the best that money could buy – she'd met a few celebrities here – trying to keep their habit a secret and paying whatever the price to do so.  
>"He's alright, out of town at the moment. He's visitin' an old mate but won't understand why you wouldn't let him come visit you" He told her.<br>Ella quickly looked down at her watch to check the time  
>"I've gotta go see the doc now, I'll call you later" she said, whisking herself away before she had to answer him. The truth was, Ella couldn't stand the sight of everyone coming and visiting her in this place, feeling sorry for her. The only reason she saw Brax was because he wouldn't stop coming, so she gave him and decided to see him to make him stop his bugging.<br>Secretly, for the past 28 days, seeing Brax has been the one thing that kept her going, striving for her to get out of there and be back in the bay, with him especially.

* * *

><p>"How was the visit with your boyfriend?"<br>Ella laughed and shook it off "Oh no no, he's not my boyfriend..."  
>The doctor looked confused<br>"I'm sorry, I just assumed from what we've been talking about in group and that he's been here visiting you."  
>Ella could see why the doctor would have thought this but Ella hadn't been so truthful about the whole Braxton love triangle; she wanted to keep <em>SOME <em>things private from group...  
>"Brax, well it's complicated with him..."<br>The doctor interrupted her, looking interested and taking out his pen and paper "How so?"  
>Ella thought for a second, wondering where to start<br>"Well we used to have a thing, but it didn't work out but then his brother Heath..."  
>And clicked in the doctors head<br>"I see... don't worry Ella, believe me. I've heard it all and as you know, we don't judge here"  
>Ella then told the doctor about the Heath chapter of her life and their baby girl, the doctor got a clearer image of her past and decided Ella was ready to leave, but she disagreed.<br>"What if I go back and at 3am in the morning, I'm rummaging through the bathroom vanity, looking for some panadol? Or Nurofen! That's my biggest fear, that I'm not ready and I don't want to go back to the people I love and let them down again."

* * *

><p>Brax waited patiently outside the rehab facility, as Ella bed farewell to the doctors and nurses who'd helped her over the past month. As they drove towards Summer Bay, Ella's anxiety was growing stronger and stronger, was she <em>really<em>ready to go back home?

Once they approached the "Welcome to Summer Bay" sign, Ella felt as though she was about to pass out, so Brax pulled the car over.  
>"What's goin on?" He asked, running to the side door, opening it as Ella scrambled out, trying to breath.<br>Brax watched Ella with concern as she crossed to the other side of the road, seeing the familiar settings of the Surf club, Angelo's and the Diner.  
>"I'm scared"<br>Ella whispered lightly, she could hardly get the words out to begin with.

Brax went and stood next to her, folding his arms "What are ya scared for?" he asked, shaking his head side to side. Ella thought back on her last session with the doctor, thinking she would relapse if she were to go home. Brax turned to face her, with such worry in his eyes .  
>"You think your gonna fall off the wagon again"<br>He didn't have to guess, Brax was right in what she was thinking. Ella continued to gaze out into Summer Bay, without saying a word but she didn't need too.  
>Brax cleared his throat, and chuckled<br>"This is what I don't get bout ya Ella. You're a lot stronger than what you think, I just wish ya could see it. "  
>Brax paused as Ella turned her face towards his, looking into gentle blue eyes<br>"You can do this and for some reason, if ya do fall... I'll catch _you_." He finished it off, with a warm and kind smile.

As they hopped back into the car, Ella studied Brax as he began to drive – from his muscular tattooed torso to the tiny dimples on the sides of his mouth.  
>Ella knew this feeling way to well, from the pit of her stomach she could feel the butterflies fluttering around.<p>

* * *

><p>Every time Brax spoke, she listened.<br>Every time Brax made a joke, she laughed.  
>Every time Brax scratched the side of his head when he was thinking, Ella's smile grew bigger and bigger.<p>

Ella knew the signs, the feelings – and once again she was falling for Darryl "_Brax_" "Braxton.

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em> – Heath arrives home from the City, but brings a surprise with him – what is it?  
>Bianca tries to help Ella work out what she wants to do with the rest of her life while<br>Indi confesses that she has feelings for someone besides Romeo.  
>And Ella has realised she has feelings for Brax again, but will she play on those feelings or should she keep them to herself?<p>

**Authors Note** – Hey guys! I'm back! I've been on hiatus for a few weeks but I thought it was time I came back and updated.  
>Sorry that this chapter didn't have any other characters, I didn't see where they could fit in really and I didn't want to make it a huge chapter...<p>

Exciting things are coming up and if you have any ideas or would like to see anything happen, just shout me a review and I'll see what I can do!

Thanks again for the review of the last chapter, it's a bit overwhelming to know how much people are enjoying this story and its actually meaning a lot to them – enough to make them cry!

Love you guys


	40. When I Look At You

**DISCLAMER - I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated<strong> to _MaggieMay87_ and _Nikayla _for always letting me know how much they enjoy my story. Thank you girls :)

* * *

><p>Ella finally finished dragging boxes into her new room at Irene's house - which she now shared with April and Bianca.<br>After much debate and consideration, Ella decided to move out of Walkers and in with Irene, someone who _had _an addiction and could look after and keep her in good hands. Once Brax had left late that night, Ella was exhausted so she fell back onto her bed, looking at the boxes lying around her new room. She'd managed to unpack some of it, mostly photo frames which she'd placed on her dresser.  
>Indi's face stared back at her and Ella got out her phone, ready to message her best friend. They hadn't really talked since Ella had come out of rehab – except when Ella had gotten her things from the Walkers, but Indi had left for Uni pretty much straight away and it had been a bit awkward. Ella knew she should be the one to make the first move -<p>

_'Hey just finished unpacking – apparently I'm in this girl named Belle's old room, did you know her?'_ Ella asked, trying to think of what else to text.  
><em>'So I was hoping we could catch up, have some coffee or something tomorrow? Let me know if your free x'<br>_  
>Ella looked up as her bedroom door swung open and Bianca walked in with an approving smile, glancing around the room.<br>"That was such a fun night" Bianca said, picking up a frame and studied the photo. It was of herself, Indi, Ella, Romeo, Heath, Brax and Nicole from the girl's night which turned into a disaster with the girls fighting BUT then they met up with the boys and sung at karaoke.  
>Ella smiled and nodded, remembering how the girls got up with her while she sang S&amp;M by Rihanna.<br>"It sure was fun" she replied as Bianca sat down and noticed Ella wasn't herself. Bianca turned to face her directly, putting her hand on her leg in a reassuring way.  
>"What's going on? Ever since you've come back, it seems as though... I don't really know...You're not yourself. I understand that you've just come out of rehab and you're starting to get your life back on track - But have you given a thought about what you're going to do?"<br>Obviously Bianca had given Ella's future a thought, unlike herself as she stared off into the distance.  
>Bianca sighed, feeling as though she had just inherited another little sister - <em>at least<em> April knew what she wanted to get out of life. Bianca felt as though sometimes Ella was a lost cause – but they were friends, close friends at that and Bianca would help Ella try and figure this out.  
>"Well I think you need to find something which you love to do, because otherwise you'll be miserable. I love teaching and if you love it too, I'm sure we can work out something with Gina. But if you don't, you need to figure it out..."<br>Bianca got up, ready to leave but stopped when she saw a photo frame in a box and it was of Heath and Brax.  
>"You've got to figure out what <em>you <em>want" she said with a small grin, looking from Ella to the photo frame and then left.

April came and stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest  
>"I don't get what you see in Heath Braxton" She stated, hearing the last bit of their conversation and gathered what Bianca was talking about.<br>"_Or_ Brax for that matter".  
>Ella said nothing; she didn't know how to respond. April and Ella had never been that close of friends - they had nothing against each other and would chat if they saw each other around town... But since that incident with Steve, they'd never talked about it and after all, he had intended April to be his next victim but Ella had stopped him before anything could happen.<p>

"But I've got to say..." Ella looked back up at April as she continued "At least Brax has _some_ morals but Heath... I've never seen any evidence that he has."  
>Ella gathered April still had some issues with Heath – before she arrived in Summer Bay, Bianca and Heath had 'an encounter' but Bianca insisted it was nothing but obviously, April didn't approve of him.<br>Ella was about to ask what happened between her sister and Heath, just as Irene walked past her room and stopped  
>"How are ya settling in love? Just remember, if you need anything..." Irene said with a warm smile. April said it was time for her to get to bed; she had an early class tomorrow morning.<br>"Thanks again Irene, for taking me in" Ella said before Irene walked off "It's absolutely fine darl, get some sleep".

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella had her first breakfast with Irene, Bianca and April and it was such chaos! April was yelling at her sister for hogging the bathroom while Irene was running around like a chicken with no head, trying to find her car keys.<br>Ella had never shared a house with so many women before and knew she would just have to get used to it.  
>Finally April headed off for school with Bianca, who told Ella she'd have a word with Gina about getting her job back while Irene went off to work at the Diner. Ella unpacked more of her belongings and her new room was starting to feel a bit cosier, when she received a reply from Indi.<p>

Half an hour later, Ella was waiting in the Diner for Indi to arrive when Irene came over and gave her the local newspaper to read.  
>"Hey"<br>Ella's head popped up from reading the job section, to see Indi sit down across from her. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. Ella flicked through the newspaper, thinking of what to say when she noticed how dreadful Indi looked. Her hair was messy, her eyes were red and it looked as though she hadn't slept for days.  
>"What's up with you? What's been happening?"<br>Indi half laughed and rolled her eyes "what's been happening?" She mimicked Ella with a sarcastic tone  
>"I tell you what's been happening! My best friend has been locked away for the past month in rehab where she wouldn't let me visit her! I've had no one to talk to!"<br>Indi was freaking out and Ella had no idea why she was having a go at her...  
>"I've been going through something recently, and I get that you were in a bad place but I just wanted to see you and I needed your help! And then you move in with Irene? That hurt me so much Ella." Indi stopped, taking in a large breath.<p>

Ella played with her hands, waiting for the right words "I moved out because I keep messing up your life. Ever since I've moved here, I've caused nothing but trouble".  
>Indi sighed, feeling bad after going off at her<br>"I know I've been a horrible friend and you've been there for me, through EVERYTHING and I'm trying... I'm really trying to do the same with you". Ella said putting her hand on top of Indi's who couldn't help but forgive her old friend "Tell me what's going on?" Ella asked, showing off her puppy dog eyes, making Indi give in and tell her.  
>"... well Romeo and I have been drifting apart the past couple of weeks... and I think I might like this guy named Logan... he's a brother of a girl from Uni."<br>Ella's jaw dropped "O M G! This is huge! I'm sooooo sorry! Sooo soo sorry! I am the WORST friend! I can't believe this has been happening and where was I? Nowhere to be seen!"  
>Indi grinned "It's okay... and I'm sorry for what I said before. I just... I don't want my marriage to die but at the same time, I kind of feel as though it will and there's nothing I can do about it".<br>Ella sympathetically nodded, not really knowing what to say "I'm probably not the best person to be giving out relationship advice, my track record isn't the best. But I know in my heart that you and Romeo will get through this..."

Indi thanked Ella for listening to her rant and then asked her what she was going to do now she's home. Ella shrugged, flipping through the pages until something stuck out at her and Ella had to take a closer look.  
>Indi leaned over, curious as to what had stolen her best friend's attention "What are you looking curious at?"<br>Ella squealed with delight as she watched Indi read the advertisement _"Singer wanted in new Yabbie Creek Rsl?"  
><em>Ella ripped out the ad, and pulled out her phone "You asked me what I wanted to do now that I'm home... well this is it... I want to sing again!"

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, Brax was getting the restaurant ready for Dinner when Heath casually walked in, looking rather chipper.<br>"Hey mate, back from the City" Brax said shaking his brother's hand as he sat down at the bar, looking around the restaurant.  
>"Just got back" he said, continuing to look around the restaurant "Lookin' for anyone in particular?" Brax asked.<br>Heath shook his head, but Brax could tell he was lying and knew he was looking for Ella "She's been home for a couple of days now, moved in with that old bird Irene".  
>Heath shrugged it off as if he didn't care, he actually didn't know if he did or not. Straight after dropping Ella off at Rehab, Heath decided he needed a break and went to stay with an old mate in the City and felt like he was living his life again.<br>"How long is Taylor stayin' for?" Brax asked, knowing the old friend had come back to the Bay. Heath told his brother they weren't sure, just playing it by year.

Just then, the vibrant red hair appeared walking up the stairs and smiled widely when she saw both Braxton brothers.  
>"Hey Red, welcome back" Heath greeted her. Ella smiled up at him, noticing how happier he seemed "I could say the same to you, Brax told me you've been in the City?"<br>Heath nodded as he checked the time  
>"Yeah was visitin' an old mate and now I've gotta go meet em' so i'll catch ya later" Heath said as he began to walk away but turned back<br>"It is good to see ya" Heath said in a serious tone but kept his usual cheeky grin. Ella watched as he walked off, a bit confused and was interested in this 'old friend' the Braxton's knew.  
>Ella turned back to Brax, pretty much busting to tell him the news<br>"I need your help..."  
>Brax dropped his tea towel, composing himself for what he was about to hear "But I need to come with me..."<p>

* * *

><p>Ella drove Brax to the Yabbie Creek Rsl and found the entertainment lounge – which was deserted. Brax followed Ella, noticing the white grand piano in the middle of the room, which was surrounded by chairs, tables and a long bar at the back.<br>"I found this advertisement for a Singer here, 3 nights a week and I rang up this afternoon and I have an audition/interview tomorrow morning!" Ella said really fast in one breath.  
>Brax stood with his hands on his hips, impressed with the surroundings and obviously at what Ella had said<br>"That's great Ella, but... what are we doin' here if your audition is tomorrow mornin'?"  
>Ella silently made her way over to the piano "I asked if I could practise here before tomorrow and ... I need someone to practise in front of..."<br>Brax sat down at a stray chair and table, placing his elbows on the table leaning his chin on his hands  
>"So what have you got to do in this audition... play the trombone as well?" Brax tried to crack a joke and Ella rolled her eyes<br>"Can you just please shut up? I'm already nervous as it is..."Brax zipped his lips shut, watching Ella tap the piano board, getting a hold of her nerves.  
>"I haven't played or sung this song for a couple of years, so just give me a minute" She sat at the piano bench hoping it wasn't going to sound cheesy.<br>Ella placed her fingers on the correct keys, hoping, no praying, she could play as well as she remembered.

The melody started and Ella's voice began with it. Brax went silent and he heard the most beautiful sound, piano keys and the voice of Ella singing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_**  
><strong>_Everybody needs a song_**  
><strong>_A beautiful melody_**  
><strong>_When the nights so long_**  
><strong>_Cause there is no guarantee_**  
><strong>_That this life is easy...  
><em>**  
><strong>_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_**  
><strong>_When there's no light to break up the dark_**  
><strong>_That's when I, I..._**  
><strong>_I look at you_**  
><strong>_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
><em>Find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>That's when I, I...<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_When I look At You I see forgiveness_  
><em>I see the truth<em>  
><em>You love me for who I am<em>  
><em>Like the stars hold the moon<em>  
><em>Right there where they belong<em>  
><em>And I Know I'm Not Alone.<em>

Brax didn't have words. The lyrics, the melody, the voice - all of it was perfect. He couldn't even describe how it made him feel.  
>"Brax?" Ella asked, sounding a little worried.<br>"I uh-I, that was, it was beautiful. I can't even-" He drew in a deep breath. Where had his eloquence gone?  
>"You liked it?" She asked unsure. Brax got up from where he was sitting, walking over to the piano.<br>"Liked it? Liked it?" He scoffed "Ella, I've heard you sing at karaoke before but that was... just erreee. Beautiful."  
>Ella felt her cheeks go red and Brax lightly smiled down at her as he leant against the piano. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, but then Brax snapped out of it and walked back over to where he'd been sitting.<p>

"Once more?" Ella asked, coughing to break the silence. He nodded, watching her begin the song again and as began to sing, it hit him.  
>Brax still had feelings for her, maybe still even loved her. It was the truth; he did love her more than he thought he could love anyone. But like all other great love stories, they are always complicated.<p>

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Ella came rushing into Angelo's restaurant to tell Brax the great news but instead found the other Braxton at the bar but he wasn't alone.<br>"Hey, where's Brax?"  
>She asked, looking from Heath and to the female, who also stood behind the bar "He went for quick surf before the afternoon rush"<br>He answered her and Ella thanked him but before she could run off towards the beach, Heath introduced his friend  
>"Ella, I'd like you to meet Taylor, my mate from the City".<br>The stranger, who'd been behind the bar, took out her hand to shake Ella's. Taylor was a female friend, not a male friend which Ella guessed from the name but she was wrong. Taylor was tanned, with dark blue eyes and long straight dark brown hair with some light freckles across her face and was gorgeous much to her disappointment.

10 minutes later, Ella was down on the beach, immediately spotting Brax as he ran out of the surf.  
>"I met Taylor..." Ella called out as Brax came up towards her, drying his hair "How does Heath know her?"<br>Brax told her that Taylor had been their next door neighbour as they grew up and that Heath and Taylor had been best friends but then in high school she moved to the City.  
>Ella nodded, thinking about how pretty she was but then remembered why she'd gone to see Brax in the first place.<br>"I wanted you to be the first to know, that I got the job at the RSL!" Ella told Brax, as she jumped up and down with excitement  
>"Thanks to you though, I wouldn't have been able to get it if I hadn't practised with you..."<p>

Brax shook his head and pushed his board into the sand "See, that's where your wrong Ella. How many times do I have to tell ya? You don't need my help. You can do whatever ya want".  
>Brax told her and without realising, he put his hand on her shoulder and was rubbing it lovingly.<br>Once he'd noticed, he dropped his hand to his side and Ella could see it in his eyes... so she moved in a tiny bit closer, lightly touching his hand.  
>Brax looked down into her emerald eyes, like he was in a trance but snapped out of it "I can't do this, not to Heath <em>again<em>"  
>Before anymore could be said, Brax picked up his board and headed back up towards Angelo's.<p>

* * *

><p>That night was Ella's first performance at the RSL and a few of her friends had come to show their support. The lounge was packed with people at every table – from families eating dinner to work colleagues having a quick drink.<br>Bianca, Indi, Dex, April and Romeo were seated towards the front when Brax arrived, just in time to hear Ella's final song because he'd come from closing Angelo's  
>"You's have all been a wonderful audience, but right now I'm going to slow it down.." She said, turning her head to the band behind her. The music began and her voice soon followed...<p>

_Oooo  
>Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds'<em>

_I'm young, I know, But even so  
>I know a thing or two - I learned from you<br>I really learned a lot, really learned a lot  
>Love is like a flame It burns you when it's hot<br>Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts_

Ella's eyes met Brax's - even though he was far away, they both knew this song was for them – it spoke to them. They could never be together after all that's happened... Or could they?

* * *

><p><em>Next time...<em>

_Some residents of Summer Bay find themselves stuck in the middle of a life and death situation._  
><em>Who will make it out?<em>  
><em>or<em>  
><em>who will be caught in the cross fire?<em>

_Stay tuned._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>–

Did you's like the songs I chose? I thought they all suited Brax and Ella :) _When I look at you_ by Miley Cyrus and _Love Hurts_ by Heart... go listen to them if you don't know them

What do you guys think is the life/death situation and who do you think it involves?

Also guys, what do you think of bringing in the new girl, Taylor for Heath?Should they become an item? or who still believes in

**Team Heath**?_ Or_ **Team Brax?**

The next couple of chapters are going to be very interesting, so keep reading and review to let me know what you think! And I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter.

xx


	41. The Hostage Part 1

**[DISCLAIMER - I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Indi sat talking with Logan in the Diner, waiting for her best friend to arrive. As they casually chatted, it felt as though they could talk for hours – about everything.  
>"And how's your friend Ella going with her new job?" Logan asked as he finished paying the bill, which he always insisted on doing.<br>"She loves it, I'm not surprised though. At school she was always the performer – Singing, drama and not to mention, beautiful. Triple threat." Indi concluded.  
>Logan put his hand on top of hers, lightly shaking his head "She's not the only triple threat – Your smart, funny and did I mention beautiful?"<br>Indi could feel her cheeks start to blush and she quickly looked away when she saw the usual red hair come bouncing through the diner's entrance.  
>"Logan, this is..."<br>"Ella" he finished for her "I've heard a lot about you" he said getting up to shake her hand. She smiled and nodded  
>"Well I hope it's not all bad..."Ella answered turning back to Indi, looking at the time on her watch<br>"We better head off now, or the bank will close and I've gotta deposit this cheque before tomorrow".  
>Indi got up, grabbing her bag and began to follow Ella back out the door "Sorry Logan, I'll talk you later..."<p>

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Indi and Ella were stuck a huge line at the Bank in Yabbi Creek. Ella was tapping her foot on the ground, getting more impatient by the minute.<br>"He's different to Romeo, he has money... NOT LIKE that's the important thing" Indi corrected herself, after Ella gave her a weird look.  
>"I don't know how to put it, he makes me feel protected." Ella nodded; she too knew that feeling all too well.<br>"Look Indi, you've just got to ask yourself who you want to be with. Your husband or this new guy."  
>Indi rolled her eyes "You of all people know it's not that easy..." and just as Ella was about to rebut, the line moved up a spot<br>"Have you talked to Brax lately? Since last week" Indi asked, changing the subject from her love troubles to Ella's.  
>She sighed and shrugged her shoulders "I've been kind of avoiding him, it was just so embarrassing. I put myself out there because I thought he felt the same thing..."<br>Indi interrupted, pointing towards the entrance  
>"I don't think you can continue to avoid him anymore..." and sure enough, in walked Brax.<p>

Well they couldn't just pretend they hadn't seen each other so Brax and Ella smiled politely as Indi asked what he was doing here so close to closing.  
>"Heath bailed on his shift so I had to come do the banking..." he explained, trying not to catch Ella's eyes. As they stood in silence, not knowing what to say the line began to move faster when John walked past them and Brax noticed Leah and Colleen at the Teller now.<br>"Uh sorry about that guys, that idiot Teller didn't know what he was going on about. I've got to apparently wait till the lines smaller until he sees me again..."  
>John continued to complain about the line in the bank while Brax noticed a grey four wheel drive stop outside the bank with 3 guys hop out, making their way into the bank. As soon as Brax saw them, he knew what was about to happen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"<strong>  
>Panic set in as Ella and Indi grabbed each other's hand, thumbling to the floor as they heard the screams from the rest of the people in the bank. The 3 men now had black masks over their faces, so no one could tell what they looked like.<br>"GET DOWN!"  
>One of the robbers had his gun, smacking it over the head of the security guard. Indi and Ella were face down on the floor, Leah and Colleen were behind a desk, John was face down on the floor near the entrance, while Brax was a few metres away from Ella on his knees<br>"I said get down!" the same robber yelled walking over to Brax, with the gun pointed behind his head.  
>The robber studied his tattoos and yelled out to the leader "I think we've got a River boy here Mr Wolf"<br>As the leader whom they called "Mr Wolf approached them, Ella noticed he was shorter than the robber whom he'd called Mr Piggy but it was obvious he was in control of the situation. Leah subtly got out her mobile phone and rang 000, leaving them to hear what was happening inside the bank.

As they asked Brax if he was a River boy he saw at the corner of his eye what Leah was doing, so he kept their attention for as long as he could.  
>"Calm down Mr Piggy" said Mr Wolf to the robber who had the gun pointed at Brax "We have more important things on our minds..."<br>The other robber on the opposite side of the bank ran into the vault, grabbing as much money as he could.  
>The 3 men stood at the top of the bank, holding their guns in the air "Thank you for your hospitality everyone..." said the Mr Wolf as they swung open the doors and ran outside.<p>

Little did they know, the Cops had already arrived and shots started to fire "GET BACK IN THE BANK!" yelled the Mr Wolf, so all 3 robbers ran back inside the bank.  
>As they ran back in, some of the people who'd been in the bank had ran out through the back exist throughout the ordeal, with Indi amongst them.<br>With 2 robbers firing their guns, Mr Wolf locked the front door and then two others locked the back doors. As Ella held her hands over her head protectively, she peered to the side at John who had gotten to Leah and Colleen's side while Brax was still in the same spot. Mr Wolf looked out through the front window; he held his gun tight to his chest and took off his mask "Ladies and gentlemen as you can see we have a hostage situation..."  
>Before Indi could realise that her best friend wasn't behind her, she was met by Charlie and Sergeant Watson, grabbing her arms and running out of harm's way.<br>"Wait no, where's Ella! She was right behind me!" Indi squealed, looking from Charlie back to the bank

Word must have got out about what had happened in the past hour because Heath Braxton came running over to Charlie who was talking to Indi about what had happened inside the bank.  
>"What the hell is goin' on Buckton?" he asked with worry written all over his face.<br>Charlie pursed her lips "It's escalated from robbery to hostages. It's out of my league, so we have a Negotiator from the City coming in".  
>Watson called her over, so Heath and Indi were left by themselves surrounded by police watching the siege unfold.<br>"I'm meant to be in there, not Brax...and Ella... after all she's been through..." Heath said as if he couldn't believe what was happening.  
>Indi put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him "They'll be all right. Charlie knows what she's doing..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit, what the hell did we get ourselves into?" asked Mr Mouse, the 3rd robber who was a gentle young looking black man. He turned back around from looking out the window and Mr Piggy shrugged his shoulders and checked his bullets<br>"Well I thought we'd be counting our cut by now, not held up in the bank with hostages. But that's how this went down..."  
>"And we're just going to have to deal with it" Mr Wolf interrupted him "We're in this thing now, and we're in this thing together. We have Mr Cat outside waiting for us; all we have to do is get to him".<p>

After the robbers had separated the hostages into two groups – with Leah, Brax and John on one side and Ella, Colleen and the security, the Robbers took their phones, besides Leah's who made out she didn't have one.  
>Both groups stared at each other, trying to communicate what they should do<br>"We can't just sit here and do nothing" John whispered to Brax as he watched the 3 robbers talk amongst themselves in the middle of the bank. Mr Piggy had taken off his mask now, and was half sitting on the lounge, looking back and forth from Ella on the ground to Mr Wolf.

Ella caught Brax's eye and looked up at Mr Piggy who was staring down at her with his brown eyes. He must have been in his late 30s and with this Italian heritage wasn't that bad looking. He smirked at her and unsure of how to react Ella quickly looked away which made him laugh and stroll over to her  
>"Whats ya name?" he said bending down so he was looking into her eyes. Brax's whole body tensed up as he watched from a far Mr Piggy was trying to flirt with her. Ella told him her name and he smiled cockily<br>"That's a pretty name, it suits you" he said with a wink of his eyebrow. Ella lightly smiled for a second then his attention was cut off when he heard a mobile phone ring. Leah tried to stop the ringing, but it was too late.

Mr Piggy got up straight away, walking over to the other group as Brax took Leahs phone and put it behind his back.  
>"Get up!" Mr Piggy yelled as he pointed the gun at Brax's forehead and he complied "Whats going on?" asked Mr Wolf as he followed him over, eyeing the mobile. Mr Piggy and Mr Wolf stared at each other and without saying a word; Mr Piggy punched Brax in the rib cage, making him fall to the ground.<br>"If we find out anyone has a phone on em, don't think we won't shoot you".

* * *

><p>20 minutes had passed by and outside the City negotiator had arrived, telling the officers to pull back the on lookers and walked straight up to Charlie.<br>"Any change since the last phone call Sergeant?"  
>The City negotiator was Captain Kelly, a tall man with an average build for a Cop and was wearing a black leather jacket, a dark blue top with his badge which showed he was Caption.<br>"A couple of the hostages managed to escape while the robbers were running back into the bank Sir" Charlie told him, pointing to Indi and the others who were being looked at by a paramedic.  
>"How many we got inside?" Capt' Kelly asked as his snipers got in place around the surrounding buildings.<br>As Charlie told him they had 6 hostages, he told her to make sure the family knew what was going on.

Meanwhile back inside the bank, everyone's nerves were on edge. The security guard had finally woken up and Ella was trying to patch up his head wound when Mr Mouse walked over  
>"Didn't mean to hit you so hard" he said handing Ella a piece of cloth he'd found "This wasn't how it was suppose to go down" He finished with an apologetic smile. Ella half laughed<br>"Oh really? What are you going to do now huh? Just wait this out? You saw who's out there didn't you? The whole of Summer Bays police and I bet that even more are coming from the City."

Mr Wolf called Mr Mouse back over and Ella saw Mr Piggy was still curiously watching her and it hit her. She wasn't going to be a victim again, and if no one else was going to do anything to get them out, she would.

John, Leah and Brax saw Mr Piggy stride over to Ella with a big grin over his face and they both walked towards the vault.  
>"What the hell is she doing?" John frantically whispered. Brax eyed Ella and she quickly nodded at him and it was as if they were reading each other's minds.<br>"Ella's smart - she's playing him... She's got a plan so we have to be ready".

* * *

><p>Heath got past a few of the police officers and ran straight up to Captain Kelly who was talking with Indi and Charlie<br>"Who is this?" Captain Kelly asked as Charlie grabbed Heaths arm and sighed "This is Heath Braxton Sir, his brother and errr Ex girlfriend are inside"  
>Captain Kelly felt sorry for him and decided not to get him taken away "Look, Mr Braxton, we're all doing what we can to get everyone out in a safe manner..."<br>"But so far I've seen nothin'. How do you even know if there alive in there?"  
>Captain Kelly told him they'd just had a phone call from inside the bank not too long ago and so far, everything was alright.<p>

Mr Wolf and Mr Mouse turned around at the same time to see where their accomplice Mr Piggy had gone  
>"He took the red head" Mouse said as he looked over and shook his head disapprovingly. In the vault, Mr Piggy opened the door for Ella to step inside and she playfully eyed him up and down<br>""You like tattoos?" Mr Piggy said, resting his gun against the wall "You have no idea" Ella replied as Mr Piggy began to unbutton his shirt as she eyed the gun.  
>"I showed you mine, now you show me yours..."<br>Ella told him that she was "shy" so Mr Piggy obliged and turned around while Ella pretended to unbutton her shirt  
>"This danger excites you, doesn't it?" Mr Piggy asked. Ella pretended to be embarrassed and laughed "You only live once..." Ella replied reached for his gun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued..<em>.

In this Life or Death situation will Brax finally show his feelings for Ella? 

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - The next chapter is a more exciting I promise!  
>Do you think Ella will get to the gun in time before 'Mr Piggy' notices? whats her plan anyway? <p>


	42. The Hostage Part 2

**[DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HOME & AWAY OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ANY PLOTS OR CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP]**

* * *

><p><em>"If you're just joining us...<em>we're approaching 18 hours here in the small town of Summer Bay where bank robbers continue to hold a group of hostages inside...and as you can see there are is heavy police presence on scene as they appear to be getting more involved after the City police Unit arrived... "

April sat on the edge of her seat as she watched the numerous television stations from all over the state come rushing down to be the first with breaking news. Her sister Bianca was on the phone, trying to get in contact with Ella's family while Irene was rushing around trying on the other line to Indi, trying to see if there had been any more news.

"We can't just go bursting in there, guns a blazing Mr Braxton!" Captain Kelly told Heath for the millionth time "We don't have the man power to take them down without the hostages getting caught in the fire".  
>Heath had been at the scene of the robbery over night and hadn't gotten any sleep, so he was beginning to think irrationally.<br>"Then what the hell are ya gonna do then Kelly? Ella and Brax have been stuck in there for how long? And you's have done NOTHIN' to get em' out!"

Charlie could see that the Captain was starting to lose his patience with the Braxton and knew sooner or later; Heath would be made to stand back like all other family and friends of the hostages.  
>"You'll just have to sit back and wait like everyone else Mr Braxton, these situations don't just blow over. These guys are smart and know that there only way of getting out of this alive is by keeping those people alive. The hostages are there last life line, they will negotiate with us and if they don't... well then it will be time to act."<br>Captain Kelly walked off, going to speak to one of his men while Heath was left with Charlie  
>"C'mon Buckton, you've even gotta see this isn't workin' how can ya be so calm with whats happenin'? You've got that old bird from the Diner in there with the Italian sheila and the bossy grey haired guy who's always hasselin' us from the beach... and don't ya forget bout' Brax either..."<p>

He said shaking his head at her, then made his way back over to the barricades where the rest of the hostages from the bank were being kept, not been allowed to leave yet. Indi had just got off the phone with Irene when Heath came and stood next to her with his arms folded over his chest.  
>"Tell me again, where bouts' was Brax and Ella?..."<br>Indi sighed, deciding it was better to keep her composure with Heath, she knew better than to fire him up "Like I said before; you know your brother better than anyone else Heath, he won't let anything happen to Ella".  
>Heath nodded in agreement – if anyone would best protect Ella, it would be Brax.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the bank, the security guard, Colleen and Leah had both fallen asleep; probably exhausted from the ordeal whereas Ella, Brax and John stayed awake all night watching the robbers discuss their next move.<br>"You sure we should've put them all together?" asked Mouse, as he looked back over at the group of 6 hostages.  
>Mr Wolf, the leader nodded "We can't risk anything happening like before, at least now we can keep a better eye on them"<br>He said, particularly stating that last part at his partner Mr Pig "O c'mon Wolf, it was just a bit of fun and anyway... the red wouldn't have done anything, she's harmless". He added, as he continued at stare at Ella who was now sitting directly across from Brax.

A couple of hours earlier...

_"He took the red head" Mouse said as he looked over and shook his head disapprovingly. In the vault, Mr Piggy opened the door for Ella to step inside and she playfully eyed him up and down  
>"<em>_"You like tattoos?" Mr Piggy said, resting his gun against the wall "You have no idea" Ella replied as Mr Piggy began to unbutton his shirt as she eyed the gun.  
>"I showed you mine, now you show me yours..."<br>Ella told him that she was "shy" so Mr Piggy obliged and turned around while Ella pretended to unbutton her shirt  
>"This danger excites you, doesn't it?" Mr Piggy asked. Ella pretended to be embarrassed and laughed "You only live once..." Ella replied reached for his gun...<em>

"HEY!" Mr Wolf screamed from outside the vault, making Ella jerk away from the gun just in time for Mr Piggy to turn back around and start to button up his shirt again.  
>"What the hell are ya doing man?" Wolf yelled, grabbing Ella's arm roughly and pushed her out of the vault back into the main part of the bank.<br>"It was just a bit of fun..." Mr Pig commented, taking her other arm and Mr Wolf rolled his eyes, letting go of his grip  
>"Keep your head clear Pig, don't get any other ideas... and put them with the others"<br>Mr Piggy said yes sir in a sarcastic tone, shoving all the hostages together, leant down and whispered to Ella "Don't worry bout' him. We'll continue that later" _He said with a smirk..._

"I can use that as an advantage" Ella said to John and Brax "No way, it's too dangerous Ella" John disagreed, looking up to see if the robbers saw them talking.  
>"Look, I've got him wrapped around my finger. If I can get home alone again, I can get his gun then all you's have to do is deal with the others.."<br>John continued to shake his head in disapproval but it was Brax who shocked her when he agreed with her plan  
>"She's right John, this could be our only chance of gettin' out of ere' in one piece".<p>

Mr Mouse came walking over to them, quickly bent down and took Colleens arm "Ohh noo! Please! Please don't shoot me!"  
>Brax and John both tried to get up to help her, but Mr Pig had his gun and wacked Brax over the head as a warning.<br>"Shut up!" Mr Piggy yelled at Colleen as Mr Wolf approached her, whispering in her ear. The others curiously watched on, wondering what was going to happen next when all of a sudden. Mr Wolf walked Colleen to the front door of the bank...

* * *

><p>"WE'VE GOT MOVE MENT!" called one of the police officers to Captain Kelly and Sergeant Buckton, who turned their heads immediately. Indi and Heath held their breath, both wanting to see their loved ones walk outside but instead it was Colleen, shaking as she tried to run from the bank but was met by some police officers.<br>"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Colleen kept repeating while she was swamped by police and paramedics  
>"Colleen, are you hurt?" were the first words that came out of Charlie's mouth. Colleen was in a daze, she couldn't think properly<br>"Mrs Smart, concentrate..." Captain Kelly stepped in "Are you injured? Is anyone else in the bank injured?"

When Heath and Indi managed to break through the crowd and made their way up to Colleen, they were just in time to hear that the hostages were planning to escape by themselves.  
>"What bout' Brax and Ella?" Heath demanded to know how they were before he let it sink in what he'd just heard.<br>Heath folded his hands on top of his head after learning Brax had just been hit on the head with a gun by robber who was interested in Ella, it was a miracle he could keep his temper down.  
>"Your boys ere'" was the first thing he said as Indi tried to comfort him. Indi's whole body couldn't turn around fast enough at the thought of seeing Romeo's face - but instead, it was Logan.<br>Indi half smiled as he came towards her, escorted by a police officer "Oh Indi! I got off my flight to Japan as soon as I heard!" he said putting his hands around her cheeks.

"Well now what do we do?.." asked Mr Mouse as they watched through the window that Colleen had made it safely to the police  
>"Now that they see we can be civil, they will try to negotiate with us. There is no need for anyone to get hurt because of this..."<br>He said eyeing the hostages especially Ella who was trying to stop the blood gushing from Brax's forehead.  
>"We've gotta try your plan" Brax whispered as he looked back and forth from the robbers to Ella's eyes<br>"We don't know what could happen next... we've gotta try and get out of this. And by the looks of it, your admirer won't be waiting much longer"  
>He pointed out - by the look of him, Mr Piggy wasn't liking Mr Wolfs idea and could rebel at any moment. Ella nodded and leant back from Brax's eyes which were full of concern yet, he nodded at her and she knew it was time. She slowly turned her face and called out to Mr Piggy<br>"Bathroom break?"  
>Mr Piggy automatically stepped forward to go to her, but Mr Wolf put his hand out in front of him<br>"Don't worry Wolf, I promise I'll behave..." he said with a cheeky grin. Leah, John, the security guard and Brax knew what was coming after this, so in a few minutes they'd all have to be ready.

"I'm sick of waitin!" Heath said to Indi and Logan as they stood behind the barricade with the rest of the bystanders and Press.  
>"Mate, you've just got to calm down..." Logan said.<br>Heath laughed sarcastically "I've gotta calm down? Really? _Mate._.." it looked as though Heath might start to throw punches but luckily, all of their attention was drawn off in the other direction when they could hear Indi's name being called.

Romeo ran from the car park all the way until their bodies met in an embraced hug "I didn't know, I didn't know! Your Dad and brother had been trying to get onto me but I had no reception when I was visiting Mink..." he tried to explain himself but stopped when he saw Indi had been standing with Logan who was still with Heath. They both walked back over and Heath instantly noticed the awkwardness between the three and man oh man, he could relate to that.

* * *

><p>Ella let herself into the vault, giving Mr Piggy teasing looks "Now.. this time.. " she started to say "We can finish what we started..."<br>Mr Piggy scratched the back of his head as Ella began to unbutton her top. Mr Piggy did the same thing and put his gun down onto the table...  
>"Alright, you ready to do this?" Brax whispered to John and Leah who all nodded "As ready as I'll ever be" Leah responded.<br>Mr Piggy looked down at his jeans, ready to unbuckle them and Ella took her chance by grabbing the gun.  
>"Back in the bank!" she half yelled, pointing it at him.<p>

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Mr Mouse asked Mr Wolf who looked back over towards the vault and bathrooms, shaking his head and gathering Mr Piggy and the red head were getting up to no good.

"Just calm down alright!" Mr Piggys voice echoed throughout the bank until they were in sight and his hands were up with Ella behind him.  
>"What the hell happened?" Mr Mouse and Wolf both instinctually raised their weapons at Ella.<br>"What are you doing? She won't do anything! Look at her man!" Mr Mouse yelled, making Mr Piggy slightly turn around and notice Ella's hands were trembling with the gun. She anxiously looked down towards Brax and he nodded as if to say it would be alright as Mr Piggy slowly turned to face her properly  
>"Just take it! She won't pull the trigger!" Mr Mouse added once he got to the hostages side.<br>Mr Piggy placed his hand on the gun and Brax shot up from the ground, elbowing Mr Mouse in the jaw, making him fall back. John charged at Mr Wolf while Ella tried to win back the gun from Mr Piggy.

* * *

><p>Outside the bank, they heard shots fire from inside and Captain Kelly turned to his men "SHOTS FIRED! WE'RE GOING IN!"<br>As the shots continued to echo outside, Romeo buried Indi under him to protect while Heath saw the Cops run towards the bank arm, he followed in after them.  
>"HEATH!" Charlie yelled, pushing him against the banks wall before he could get in "You stay here! We'll handle this!"<p>

Leah had fallen to the ground when she felt something plunge into her right arm, and she screamed out in pain. Ella looked away for a split second and everything felt as though it was in slow motion – Brax had knocked Mouse out cold but John was no match for Wolf so Brax came at him.  
>All it took was a second for Piggy to regain the gun "BRAX!" she yelled and he turned his head, seeing Piggy with the gun. He automatically ran towards them, Piggy turned his gun on Ella.<br>"You tricked me you little bitch" Piggy said right before he pressed down and a bullet flied out. Brax had tackled him from the side on, making his aim backfire.  
>Then more shots were fired into the air as the police came blazing in "EVERYBODY DROP THE GUNS!" Captain Kelly yelled at the top of his lungs. Brax crawled over to Ella as she lied on the floor thinking the shot had got her. She slowly leant up, pressing her hand to her forehead<br>"I'm okay, I'm okay... it's just a scratch" Luckily, the bullet only scratched her forehead.

* * *

><p>Just as Irene and Bianca showed up, the robbers were being taken away by Charlie and her partner Watson.<br>Heath had pretty much ran to Brax's side once he saw his brother with Ella and noticed they both had head wounds.  
>After they were stitched up and given their statements to the police, Brax and Ella were alone for the first time in a long time.<br>"If it wasn't for you Brax..." she began to say but he stopped her "If it wasn't for you Ella, we'd probably still be in there".  
>Ella looked as though she was on the verge of tears "But look at what happened, Leah got shot, Johns got a broken rib and you..."<br>Brax put his hand on her cheek, looking her in the eyes "You did what you had to do, and lets just look at it this way, things could have been worst"  
>He was about to ask her if she needed a lift home when Irene and Bianca popped up, giving her hugs<br>"Oh love! Thank god you're alright!" Irene said pulling Ella back to look at her face.

Ella saw from behind them Indi was talking to Logan with Romeo watching on "Logan... this whole crazy thing has made me realise..." Logan nodded, not needing to hear the rest  
>"I get it, you and Romeo. I'm glad you're safe" he said rubbing her arm before walking off. Indi looked back over at Ella and they both smiled, happy to see they were both fine. Bianca, Irene and Ella walked towards Irene's car but before she got in, Ella glanced over at Brax who was watching them. He half smiled, raising one side of this mouth; she was confused and didn't know how to react so she just hopped into the car, ready for a good nights sleep.<p>

Heath came up behind him, slapping his older brother on the back "Let's get ya home mate" he said as they both watched Irene's car drive off. Brax agreed, slowly moving towards the car park  
>"Next time mate..." he said looking at Heath "your doin' the bankin'..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>-

Ella decides to let her hair down and have some fun!  
>But finishes the night with someone she didn't start the night with...<p>

Is it Brax? _or... _ _Heath?_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>– If you's haven't noticed, the image has changed for this story - it's of a model. I was googling red heads (there was a lot of "scandalous" photos haha) trying to see if anyone looked like the way I imagine Ella and she was the closest I could find.  
>What do you guys think? Who do you imagine when you think of Ella? Even though I'm a blonde, I'd love to see someone like Ella on the real home and away, they need a fiery red head!<p>

_review_, _review_ **REVIEW**! Reading your comments make me write faster and they literally put a smile on my face. An artist likes to know there work is being appreciated... hahaha


	43. Unresolved Tension

**[DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWV HOME & AWAY OR THEIR CHARACTERS,  
>BUT I DO OWN ANY PLOTS OR CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP]<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling above her. Usually, today being Saturday she would be up and getting ready for her shift singing at the Yabbi Creek RSL. But since after the whole bank robberyhostage situation, her boss said she could have some time off, even though she'd only been working there for a month.  
>Once Ella had bothered to get up out of bed and make her way over to the mirror, she looked at the stitches on her forehead. Sid said it was a miracle that the bullet had missed, thanks to Brax but Ella still sighed, knowing there would forever be a scar. When she walked out into the lounge room, surprisingly there was nobody there because usually, in Irene's house there was never a quiet moment, except for now. April was over at Dex's, Bianca had gone shopping with Charlie while Irene was working.<p>

Ella made her way to the place she always found herself when she was bored – Angelos. Walking up the stairs into the restaurant, Ella expected to see Brax straight away, slaving away at the Bar but instead it was Taylor.  
>Heaths old neighbour from Mangrove River had moved away while they were in high school to the City and had come back to visit but Ella had only spoken to her once; when she had first arrived.<p>

Taylor was working at the Bar, serving a group of males in their early 20's when the brunette looked up and greeted her  
>"Hey, what can I get you? After what Heath told me about the robbery, it's on the house" Ella politely refused as Taylor continued to serve the other boys who were starting to get a bit rowdy.<br>"I think you's have had enough" She told them, as they proceeded to hand her some money "C'mon gorgeous, we're payin' you..."  
>Their voices were interrupted by someone behind them "<br>You heard the lady, it's time for you's to go..."  
>Brax appeared with his arms on his hips, same stitches in his head like Ella. As he carefully watched the boys leave, he returned behind the bar as Taylor went to clean up after them.<p>

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Ella asked once Taylor was out of ear shot. Brax leant his hands up on the bar, contemplating his answer. He knew he and Ella should talk and figure out where they stand but at the same time, he just couldn't.  
>"I errrr I can't tonight ... busy workin"<br>Ella felt shut down but didn't want to show it, so she put on a brace face "Yeah, no worries ummm I'll just go home then..."  
>Taylor called out to Ella; making her turn back around, even Brax was surprised at her outburst to her.<br>"I finish in half an hour, and then I'm going to a party down in Mangrove River. You could go home, get changed and meet me back ere'."  
>Ella didn't want to be rude to Taylor, it was nice of her to ask anyway and plus, Ella needed some more friends...<br>"Uh sounds good, I'll be back in a bit then.."  
>Brax raised his eyebrow as Taylor came back around the bar, with a confused look on his face<br>"What are ya up to?..."

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed by and Ella came back to a packed Angelos with Brax busily handling the bar.<br>Ella was wearing a leopard print tight fitting dress which finished just above her knees' with black knee high boots, a black cardigan and finished it off with a pale pink lipstick, black liquid eyeliner with her hair out and wavy. She shrugged at the look on Brax's face  
>"... I didn't know what to wear..."<br>Brax couldn't keep his eyes off her, even when a customer was asking for some menus, without taking his eyes away from her – he pointed to where the menu's were and leant his elbows on the bar, beginning to smile.  
>Ella could feel her heart begin to thump faster and faster as Brax's eyes wondered all over her body<br>"You look... " Brax tried to speak but he was still in awe "Yes?..." she said moving in and leaning herself across the bar so their faces were only a few inches away.  
>"Okay!"<br>Taylor snapped them out of their trance, turning their heads to the brunette tom boy who was in a black sequined top and tight dark blue jeans with her hair messily to the side  
>"Let's get this show on the road!"<p>

* * *

><p>When Taylor and Ella arrived at the so called party, it turned out to be a be a club<br>"Change of plans..." Taylor said, going straight to the top of the line, saying hey to the Bouncers and walked in.  
>As they made their way through the club, Ella could already tell this wasn't her type of scene. Numerous faces she recognised from the beach, but no one she could actually sit and talk with. Taylor saw and old friend in a group of guys and Ella said' she'd wait here for her and leant up against a pole as people around her swayed to the music.<br>"How come ya not dancin?" A voice came from the other side of the pole, making Ella turn around to see who was talking to her.  
>Heath was standing there with a light grin over his face. Ella stared into those hazel eyes and her heart melted, but she kept her cool and bit her tongue<br>"Because no one's asked me" she cheekily replied.

As the night went on, Heath and Ella talked as if it was for the first time. They couldn't stop smiling at each other, it was infections and they chatted casually, as if nothing mattered from their troubled past.  
>"You don't mind bein' here? With all these booze'?" Heath asked, as he nodded towards the bar's line which nearly went back out the entrance door.<br>Ella shook her head softly "Nah, it's alright.." she shrugged it off "I can't hide away every time someone brings out a drink just because of my ... ermm problem"  
>Heath nodded, then put down his drink and pushed it away from him. Ella grinned widely and really appreciated the gesture – alcohol was not her poison per say, but it did use to trigger the temptation of other substances...<p>

Her train of thought was interrupted when a fight broke out, causing the security to try and intervene. The rest of the crowd started to get impatient and soon enough, there were more fights erupting left, right and centre but Heath was quick on his feet, pulling Ella by the arm and out of harm's way.  
>As they headed for some stairs leading up to the roof, Ella frantically looked for her Taylor while Heath opened the doors, which lead them out onto the roof - where they could hear chaos from the club pouring out onto the street below them. As Heath walked over to the ledge to find a way down, Ella could see police helicopters coming towards them from the distance<br>"We've gotta get out of ere' before the pigs show up" Heath yelled over the loud screams and shouting.  
>Ella followed him over to the ledge, watching him climb down an unsteady looking ladder which ended on a small dodgy balcony, which then had more stairs attached. Ella's head turned around, as the door which they'd just come up swung open with a few people running out.<br>Taylor was with the guy she'd been talking to, smiling and laughing  
>"It's all good!" she yelled out "I'll see you later!" Taylor waved goodbye, grabbing the guys hand and ran away.<p>

Heath guided Ella down the frail ladder, watching every step to make sure she wasn't going to fall  
>"You need to let go" he said once the ladder had stopped, about a metre before the balcony. Of course Ella hesitated, but Heath assured her that she'd be alright.<br>"I'll catch you, don't worry" he said lifting up his hands.  
>After a couple of seconds, Ella closed her eyes tightly and let go of the railing, letting her body fall into Heaths arms.<br>They both laughed together, a sign of relief that they had gotten down safely but now they had to escape the Cops.

* * *

><p>Once the two had run through a couple of alleys and back streets, they found themselves down at a boat peer which was deserted.<br>"That was such a rush!" Ella said as she leant down on her knees, trying to catch her breath while Heath nodded back and sat himself down on a wooden seat.  
>They talked for a while, about everything and Ella stopped suddenly, staring into his eyes and embarrassingly looked away when she realised what she'd done.<br>"What are ya doin?" he asked, still holding a big grin over his face.  
>Ella pulled back some hair behind her ears, continuing to look at the ground "You're not at all what I expected you to be, after the first time I saw you..."<br>Heath pursed his lips, making one side curl up a bit "Oh yeah? Well neither are you. I know ya thought I was hot though, don't deny that"  
>Ella rolled her eyes, shaking her head yet at the same time kept smiling.<p>

Thinking back on that moment, with Indi as they sat along the sandy beach - that was the first time she saw The Braxton brothers and who'd have thought after that, so much drama, love, heart ache and loss would have come out of it.

* * *

><p>Heath watched Ella stare off into space and coughed, grabbing her attention "I do remember how cocky you were, winking at Indi and I as if you owned the place"<br>Heath laughed and shrugged "Sounds like me" then yawned, pulling his arms behind his back but stopped himself from putting them around Ella.  
>They both looked out onto the ocean, remising to themselves about the different memories they'd shared<br>"What about the first time you saw me?" Ella asked after it had been silent for a few seconds.

Heath thought hard for a second, and then smiled to himself "I saw ya walk down to the beach from when I was out catchin' some waves. Even though I couldn't hear what ya were sayin' I could tell that you hated the wind for messin' up your hair and you actually couldn't see where ya were goin' and you fell onto the sand"  
>Ella eyed him suspiciously, not believing him<br>"I soooo did not do that!" she stated, hitting him lightly and he put his hands up for Ella to stop  
>"I ain't kiddin'. Then Indi helped you up and the first thing you did was get out your phone and check your reflection..." he stopped, after realising he had revealed too much.<p>

Ella pulled more hair back from her face, remembering bits and pieces of that fall and how much it had actually hurt, but didn't know anyone had seen , she was impressed at how much Heath had remembered.  
>Heath watched her at the corner of his eye, knowing that this was the moment – now or never to go for it, again.<br>"But ... that time when we had that _'guys night out_" he said, gesturing quotation marks "And the girls ended up crashing and we were at karaoke?" Ella nodded, remembering the failed _girls night in_.  
>"Well when you got up there on stage and sang that song, seeing you so happy and yourself, that's when I knew I was in love with you. That moment that then"<p>

Ella admitted, looking down as if the clear nail polish on her toenails had become _very_ intriguing. She turned her body away from him, getting up and walking towards the water's edge. Heath followed and stood behind her, his breath hitting the back of her neck. She kept her back turned as he spoke again.  
>"I still love you" he said, and kissed the back of her neck as his hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms.<p>

There was unresolved _**sexual tension.**  
><em>  
>"Heath, please stop." She sounded on the verge of tears but he kept his forehead in between her shoulder blades.<br>"You don't want me to stop."  
>"Yes I do, please Heath <em>please<em> stop." It hurt too much, to think back on the times they had together before their baby died, it broke her heart all the time.  
>"No."<br>And he spun her around kissing her hard on the mouth. She was hesitant, unyielding, at first but this was Heath and his lips were against her own and she couldn't _not_kiss him back and tangle her hands in his hair.  
>She was powerless, like so many others.<p>

Ella kept seeing Brax's face in her mind and couldn't do this, not again! With all her might, she pushed herself away from his body, wiping her mouth. Heath looked might confused, like a lost puppy and Ella couldn't bare to see him like that.  
>"I love you, and I'm always going to love you. ..."<br>She paused, looking up and seeing the glimmer of hope in his eyes "But I don't want to love you..."

Just then, the hope of gone. Heath's jaw tightened, it might have taken him a while to fiure it out, but he knew exactly what was going on now.  
>"I can't... not after what we went through..."<br>Heath felt the shudder go through his heart when Ella talked of losing their baby and he couldn't hear it no more.  
>"Stop bullshittin' me, its bout' Brax isn't it? Do ya think I was born yesterday?"<p>

Yes, Ella had feelings fort Brax again, she wasn't going to lead Heath on. She wasn't that type of girl... anymore. But Heath couldn't know that right now, she didn't know what was going on with Brax so all she could do for now was deny.  
>"Heath, I just want you to be happy and for us both to move on. We'll always have something together."<br>Heath rolled his eyes, turning and walking away from her  
>"Yeah... whatever you say..." he muffled under his breath. Ella crossed her arms, angry at herself for upsetting Heath like this<br>"But let me tell ya somethin..."  
>He said, taking her by surprise as he turned back to face her "Even though you like Brax at the moment... " Ella went to oppose this but Heath ignored her<br>"I'll always have feelings for ya, and I'll never give up on em' or you. In the end, we will be together... you'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Next time...<br>_  
>Taylor reveals a huge secret that leaves Ella gob smacked, <strong>What is it?<strong>  
>and<br>Brax finally embraces his feelings for Ella, but is it too little too late?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Did you all enjoy that chapter? Do you think Ella has done the right thing by Heath?  
>I really enjoyed showing you a bit more of Heaths thoughts, especially of when he first saw Ella - I thought that was sweet at how much he remembered.<p>

Please **Review!** you have no idea how much I love to hear what you thought!


	44. Desire

**[DISCLAIMER: I don't own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Taylor and Indi sat at the bar in Angelo's chatting with Heath and Brax who were working while they waited for Ella, who had gone to touch up her make up.<br>"Hurry up Princess!" Taylor yelled for the one hundredth time, tapping her hand impatiently. Ella emerged from the bathroom, flipping her wavy red hair over her shoulder and smiled as they hadn't been waiting for her.  
>"Ready to hit the club?" she eagerly asked, spinning around to show off her new sparkly platform heels. Indi rolled her eyes as she picked up her black clutch purse while the two boys stood in awe and Heath wolf whistled.<br>Taylor chucked Ella her purse, turning back to Brax and Heath "Now don't you's wait up for me" she said, grabbing Ella by the hand, dragging her down the stairs with Indi following.  
>The brothers shook their heads and shared a look "I wonder if she knows yet..." Heath said throwing his brother a tea towel. Brax shook his head, cocking it to the side<br>"Pffft nah, she ain't got a clue" he concluded, throwing the tea towel back at Heath and they both laughed.

In the car driving towards the night club which was just outside of Yabbi Creek, Indi sat in the back while Ella sat in the front passenger seat while Taylor drove. When they stopped at a traffic light, another car pulled up beside them – full of guys around their age. They were calling out, trying to get the girls attention  
>"HEY LOOK AT THAT! A RED HEAD, BRUNETTE AND BLONDE? Guys, we've hit the jackpot!" the one in the front passenger seat yelled to his mates who all cheered together.<br>Taylor looked back at Ella and Indi then called out her window "You guys aren't that lucky..." she said and sped off as soon as the red light turned green, catching them off guard. Indi and Ella laughed out loud and watched the boys in the car look dumbfounded and continued on their drive. As they found a parking spot and hopped out of the car, the girls were discussing the boys in their life when Ella thought of a question she had meant to ask Taylor a while ago  
>"How come you and Heath aren't together? I know you two had something in high school and now you're back." Taylor contemplated her answer for a few seconds as she lead them towards the Club, where the Bouncer let them in straight away once he saw Taylor even though there was a huge line.<br>"I guess, I've changed since high school and my standards are... higher" Taylor answered with her eyebrow raised.

Once inside the club Taylor immediately saw a group of girl she knew and left Indi and Ella to go see them for a minute. Ella and Indi decided to go to the bar, ordering drinks – Indi took in the atmosphere while Ella read the cocktail menu.  
>"Is it just me or are there no guys in here?" Indi asked, continuing to gaze around them. Ella eventually looked up from her menu, giving her a teasing stare<br>"It's not like you should BE looking anyway, Mrs Smith"  
>Ella put down the menu, deciding to have a look for herself since she wasn't involved with anyone at the moment, well not officially anyway. Indi was right – there were no men in this club, but lots and LOTS of girls – dancing together on the dance floor, playing pool or just chatting casually next to them at the bar. At the exact same moment, Indi and Ella turned to each other<br>"We're in a lesbian club!"

* * *

><p>After letting it sink in that Taylor had bought them to a lesbian club, they both tried to find her but failed. Ella and Indi sat back down on the stools at the bar, ordering new drinks<br>"So I'm guessing by 'higher standards' Taylor meant she's... lesbian..."  
>Ella shrugged her shoulders at Indi's statement<br>"By the looks of it, I'd say so" she replied, pointing over to where Taylor sat, caressing another girls arm romantically in the corner of the club.  
>"I have nothing against them... you know what, guys suck... why not see how the other side live? " Ella added, chugging back her vodka red bull, pulled Indi by the arm who nodded and headed for the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p>After having many drinks bought for them by some lovely ladies, Indi rang Romeo to come get her – Ella and Taylor continued to dance with each other. This had been the first drink Ella had consumed in a couple of months and knew she'd have to slow down or else she could start to crave something more lethal. Once Indi had left with her husband, Taylor had Ella all to herself as the club began to dry out as it got closer to closing time. A slower song came on and Taylor dragged Ella back up on the dance floor, even though her feet were killing her.<br>They both held hands like most girls do while they dance with their mates but it soon became more for Taylor who then put both hands on Ella's hips, while she continued to sway, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
>"So... " Ella said turning her face so she was looking into Taylors eyes "You're lesbian?" Taylor let out a light giggle but then moved in a bit<br>"I'm what you call Bi-curious"  
>Ella knew where this was leading but couldn't move away fast enough, Taylors lips were on hers – and Ella now understood what Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" lyric<em> 'the taste of her cherry lipstick'<em> meant.  
>Once Taylor had opened her eyes, she could see it in Ella's that she wasn't into it and giggled again<br>"Sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes – once you get some wet pussys in me" she said winking, meaning to alcoholic shot. Ella embarrassingly looked down at her feet and Taylor let her hands fall from her hips  
>"I thought I had a feeling that you could've been like me... but hey, I was wrong" Taylor added, looking around the club and nearly lost her balance. Ella grabbed her in time but knew it was time to leave.<p>

After picking the girls up from the club, Brax helped Ella carry Taylor into their spare room as Heath looked up from the T.V screen.  
>"Lesbian bar?" He asked and Taylor nodded enthusiastically "Nice... I would have liked to see that show" Heath then added with a cheeky grin, glancing from Taylor to Ella.<br>"Pfffft in your dreams... Taylor slurred and nearly fell up against the lounge rooms wall. Heath was on his feet momentarily, grabbing her arm as Ella left go "You bet I'll be dreamin' that" he said then lead her into the spare room.

As the bed room door closes shut, Brax and Ella stand staring at each other "Well thanks for picking us up, she wouldn't let me call a taxi..." she tried to explain but Brax refused to hear it.  
>"Don't worry bout' it. You can always call me" He said with a sweet smile which Ella returned<br>"How bout' I give ya a lift to Irene's..." he said taking out his car keys but Ella shook her head  
>"Nah, it's fine I can walk..."<br>But before she could finish, Brax was half way to the door "Don't be stupid, c'mon lets go".

In the car, the music was softly playing _'Love song dedication' _and both of them listened intently to it. But once Brax had realised he was listening to _"I will always love you"_ he quickly changed the channel, making Ella laugh  
>"As if you don't like that song"<br>Brax shook his head, but couldn't shake the smile growing over his face "The only thing I can say bout that song is, it came from a good movie."  
>Ella didn't know Brax had seen <em>The Bodyguard<em> but it actually didn't surprise her at all "But I ain't denying, that Whitney Houston had one of the best voices of all time."  
>Ella agreed, changing the channel back to the song and put it on full blast. When they arrived at Irenes, Ella hopped out of the car, having déjà vu – back to when Brax had first driven her back to the Walkers when they'd first met.<br>"Hey..." he said before she got out "I was wonderin' if your free tomorrow night?"  
>Ella couldn't hide the grin forming but it quickly disappeared when she remembered she had a shift at the RSL.<br>"What bout' after?" he asked with a Cheshire cat grin, making Ella feel giddy inside.

* * *

><p>Brax took Ella for some ice cream after her shift at the RSL, and then they drove around the Bay until they came across the newly renovated "The Sands" hotel which had been burnt down by Tallis's ex motor bike gang. They got out of the car to check it out and saw a pool had been put in. Brax got out his keys and asked if she'd like to see the new room, but she shook her head, going over to the pool edge and put her feet in.<br>"I'm just gonna go make sure I can move back in ere' next week so I'll go see the front desk and hopefully someone's there. I keep missin' their calls, so stay here and I'll be back".  
>As Ella swept her feet through the heated pool, she thought back on the marvellous evening they'd just shared but now it was time to be spontaneous. She slipped out of her dress, placed it on the back of a lawn chair, and stepped into the warm pool. Ella kept going until the water reached her hips and then she dipped under, wetting her hair that she had out.<br>When she resurfaced Ella saw Brax standing there watching her with a glint of desire in his eyes. Ella beckoned him forward. He quickly through his clothes, leaving his Bonds briefs on. Brax got into the water and swam towards where Ella had backed up to the edge of the pool and they stared into each other's eyes intently. Ella could hear her heart beating ever so loudly, and wouldn't be surprised if Brax could hear it too. Ella and Brax both smiled, and at the same time moved in for that long awaited kiss...

Not too long after, they found themselves at the front of Brax's new room – praying the keys did fit.  
>Brax lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall, pressing his body hard against hers. Ella groaned into his mouth - missing this, missing him!<br>He pulled back and licked the shell of her ear. Breathing heavy she spoke, "Do you still think it was a good idea to break us up?"  
>"Shut up." He responded with a grin, pulling his lips to hers. They groaned at the same time as Brax fumbled for the doorknob of his room. Ella was backed into the room as Brax kicked the door closed; turning to lock it Ella began kissing up his throat.<p>

Whatever else he was about to say was cut off by Ella's mouth on his. She couldn't stand his talking about how they couldn't work when it was so obvious they could. They could, all they had to do was let down their boundaries  
>"Are you sure?" He asked shakily.<br>"More sure than anything." She kissed him softly and they fell back onto the bed, Brax on top of her and Ella on the bottom.

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>

Brax and Ella try to sneak around, but will it back fire on them?  
>How will Heath react?<p>

Should they be hiding their relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>- Thanks for reading guys! did anyone see that with Taylor?

Also I'd just like to say,

that **Rhiannon Fish** aka **April Scott** totally watched my new _"Someone Like You"_ video on Youtube about Bianca and Heath and retweeted it!  
>And then we walked for a bit about the upcoming "Car Crash" and wants me to do another video *squeels* she is adorable. If you'd like to watch the video, the url is underneath<p>

watch?v=8B70ifxpKCg&list=UUWeUvnXy5K4_0OXOBrCVVew&index=1&feature=plcp


	45. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**[Disclaimer - I don't own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ella and Bianca had enjoyed a late evening bite at Angelo's restaurant after a hard day's work – Bianca had stayed late at school, helping mark students HSC trial papers while Ella had just finished up her shift at the RSL. While consuming their Hawaiian pizza, both girls told one and other what had been happening in their lives lately.<br>Bianca's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she listened to Ella recount last week's encounter in The Sands pool with Brax, ending up in his newly renovated room  
>"So what does this mean then? Are you two officially a couple then?" the blonde asked as she twirled a stray piece of cheese around her finger and into her mouth. Ella quickly glanced over to Heath who was stocking up the bar while Liam took a customer's order and shook her head sadly.<br>Bianca lightly patted her hands with a napkin, nodding while she understood why Ella looked unhappy.  
>"After Heath pretty much telling me the other week he still had feelings for me, I can't bear to hurt him... we're just waiting for the right time."<p>

Bianca raised and eyebrow, turning her face towards her boyfriend Liam who was bantering with Heath when Brax came from the kitchen, breaking the pair up. She turned back to Ella and spoke again  
>"You know these things never keep secret Ella, it's better that you let him know now – it will come out, they always do."<br>Ella pondered her thoughts, knowing Bianca was right like usual but her train of thought was interrupted when Brax walked past and out of the restaurant, smiling down at her. Ella excused herself to the bathroom, knowing she would run into Brax in the hall while Bianca went over to the bar and talked to Liam.

Ella looked up the hall leading down towards the stairs, but Brax was nowhere in sight. She sighed dejectedly and began walking back to the restaurant when something—or more like someone—snagged her wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"What the—" She was cut off by lips consuming hers with passion and she knew instantly that it was Brax. He began kissing down her neck.

"Brax..."

He groaned in response.

"What if the Heath comes in?" She really didn't need to be caught, not like that at least. "He won't, he wouldn't dare open a janitors closest" Then he began sucking on her earlobe and then pulling back to whisper. "I miss you."

"I've missed you too" She felt him smile against her ear. Both knew this wasn't the time to get caught up in their emotions so caught some composure, pulling their bodies away from each other. Brax leant his forehead on hers, sighed and opened the door slowly. Ella walked ahead of him, back into the view of the restaurant and up to the bar. Bianca noticed Brax come in after her but knew from their glances, something had happened and couldn't help but give Ella a knowing look – but she wasn't the only one to notice their behaviour. Heath's jaw tightened, as he watched his older brother and his ex share stolen glances at each other and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Charlie was doing her usual laps along the beach outside the surf club, Angelos while her partner was inside the Diner getting some coffees. Off at the entrance to the Surf club, a familiar red head appeared with a goofy grin over her face, as she stared back up the stairs towards Angelos. Instantly, Charlie knew what was going on and headed up there. Brax heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and called out from the bar<br>"Already back for more?"  
>But it was not who he was expecting. Charlie stood in the doorway of his restaurant looking ever so professional in her police uniform.<br>"Hello Brax" she said softly with no emotion.  
>Brax stood dumbfounded at his ex, not knowing what to say until she began to walk towards him "What can I do for ya Charlie?" he asked, as he began going through the books at the bar.<br>Without saying a word, Brax could tell by the look on Charlie's face she knew "How'd you know?..." he paused for a second, realisation hitting him "of course... you're a cop..." he said rhetorically.  
>Charlie nodded, looking around to see if anyone was watching them "It's my job Brax and lets just say you's aren't as good as hiding it as we were."<br>Brax embarrassingly blushed, and looked away hoping Charlie had not seen him. Charlie stood playing with her hands on the bar quietly, waiting for an explanation from Brax but gathered from the long silence she wasn't going to get one.  
>" When we were together... you were the one who wanted us to be out but I didn't. I ruined what we had and now its happening again with you and Ella.. do yourself a favour and don't go through what we did again."<p>

Meanwhile Heath headed into the Diner, wanting to grab a thick chocolate thick shake before his shift at Angelos and couldn't help but over heard the ladies working in the back.  
>"Madge Wilkins told me she saw that good for nothing Darryl Braxton with poor Ella the other night..."<br>Both Marilyn and Leah shared looks of amusement while Irene rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon Colleen, is that really any of our business..."  
>Colleen took offense to Irene's remark and tsked at her "Well do you really want that Braxton in your house?"<br>All 4 women looked up at the same time when they realised Heath had been listening the whole time and Marilyn quickly tried to change the subject  
>"CanI get you something?" she asked politely with a big grin. Heath ignored her question and stormed out of the Diner, heading towards Angelo's.<p>

"You know what teared us apart Brax? That we couldn't be honest with our friends and family, which was my fault. You always wanted us to come out but I was to scared. We had a real chance at something special but there was always something that got in the way. But this time you have a real chance of being happy..."  
>Charlie's words were interrupted when Heath emerged in the hall and nodded at her "Mornin' Buckton.."<br>Charlie turned, giving Brax a knowing look and was on her way. Heath stood leaning against the bar as Brax went back to his books  
>"What is she here for? Last time she was, that's when you were banging her"<br>Brax bit his tongue, took a deep breath in and looked up at his cocky younger brother who stood back, staring at him "Just get to work" he ordered.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Brax's car was parked outside Irene's house with Ella in the passenger seat, getting a bit hot and heavy. Whenever they heard a noise outside, even a tree branch swaying in the wind, both of them leapt up and looked around to see if anyone was there. After the third time at being paranoid, Ella and Brax broke apart, adjusting their clothes accordingly.<br>Ella could tell something was on Brax's mind, that's how well she knew him "What's going on? What's with the serious contemplating look?"  
>Brax scratched his eyebrow, looking out in front of the car "I was just thinkin' bout' somethin' that Charlie said to me earlier..."<br>Ella raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest in outrage  
>"I didn't know you and Charlie were all mooshy again"<br>Brax half laughed, quickly pulling back a stray hair behind her ears – Ella looked so cute when she was angry, he thought to himself.  
>"Nah, we haven't really spoken to eachother for a while, but she came up to the restaurant after you left today and we had a chat..."<br>Ella gave him a look and he knew he had to explain it word for word  
>"She knows we're seein' each other again aye... and pretty much just warned me that if we weren't careful we could do a lot of damage by not tellin' anyone..."<br>Ella knew Brax meant Heath but since when did Charlie care about Brax's troublemaker brother? Ella knew the reason why Charlie had gone to see Brax, to make sure he wouldn't get hurt again, like the way she'd hurt him.  
>Without more than a simple nod at Brax, they both telepathically said to each other they'd have to tell Heath sooner rather than later. After their mutual decision, this lead back to kissing, which lead to Ella getting on top of Brax and straddling him.<br>This time when they heard a noise outside, either of them flinched until the second time, when the noise was louder. Looking up outside the passenger window stood Irene, not looking impressed. She beckoned her finger towards Ella and walks off into the house while Ella reluctantly got up off him and out of the car.

Once inside, Irene looked up from where she was sitting on the lounge and gave her a weary look  
>"I see the rumours are true..."<br>Ella couldn't be bothered to deal with this now, so she ignored Irene and picked up an apple from the fruit basket, heading towards her room  
>"Are you sure you want to do this darl? Stir up all that drama again..."<br>Ella rolled her eyes, but stopped in her tracks "Look Irene, its really none of your business who I see..."  
>Irene got up, quickly moving in front of her "Oh hold on there girly, when you're staying in my house it is! And I don't want any drama with those Braxton Brothers."<br>Ella reassured Irene there won't be any trouble "Brax and I have both agreed we're going to tell Heath, so it will all be in the open and if he can just deal with it" Ella finished, taking a bite of her apple and went to her room.  
>Irene kept picturing the hurt all over Heath Braxton's face in her head and without a doubt – there will be drama because there always is.<p>

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Heath came home from a surf with the boys when he walked into the lounge room and there stood Ella and Brax. Heath leant his surf board against the wall, folding his arms<br>"Well go on, out with it"  
>Ella looked back to Brax who nodded "We err have somethin' to tell ya..."<br>Heath laughed sarcastically, knew already knew where this was going  
>"How dumb do ya think I am? I've seen all the glances and the heard you sneak home at night Brax. The whole town knows too so yeah I know all bout yous"<br>He couldn't handle this, he thought he could but he had to get out of there. Heath kept walking until he was nearly half way down the street but eventually stopped when someone ran in front of him.  
>"Can we at least talk about this?!" Ella wouldn't let him past. Heath gave up after looking into her worried sick eyes<br>"I knew this was gonna happen Ella, but like I told ya before... I'm not givin' up on us" Ella couldn't help when a small smile lifted up on her lips. She went to speak but Heath stopped her  
>"Look, right now be with Brax but don't go thinkin' I'm happy with it. I'll be waitin' for ya and one day you'll see that I'm the guy for you".<br>Ella stared down at her feet, not wanting to meet his eyes  
>"I'm sorry Heath, but you'll be waiting a long time." She said crossing her arms over her chest, turning on her feet and walking back towards the Braxtons house.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time...<em>

Just when you thought Ella and Brax's relationship was finally on track,  
>something happens to Ella which turns her life AND their relationship upside down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - Review and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter! what do you think is going to happen?

Also, I thought I'd let you guys know that Rhiannon Fish (April Scott) on Twitter retweeted my video off YouTube and we continued to talk after it.

watch?v=8B70ifxpKCg&list=UUWeUvnXy5K4_0OXOBrCVVew&index=1&feature=plcp


	46. The Time Of Your Life

**[Disclaimer - I don't own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ella opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up at Brax lying next to her, who was fast asleep. She stared at him for a few moments, embracing how peaceful he seemed – and not to mention <em>gorgeous<em>. Brax had the whole bad boy image down to a tee with the bangin' body covered in tattoos, the piercing green eyes, a smile that could make you melt and an attitude that made no one want to cross him. But underneath that hard exterior, Brax is a sweet and caring guy, who'd do ANYTHING for the people he loves.  
>Ella wanted to saver the moment, so she quickly grabbed her mobile phone and snapped a photo. Brax's eyes shot open as the phone made a noise and woke him<br>"What'd ya up to?" he groggily asked, closing his eyes again once he'd seen what Ella had done. She checked the photo and grinned like a little school girl but wouldn't show him when he asked to see it. But in one attempt, Brax had put his arms around her torso, pulled down and his arms were wrapped around her as she snuggled into his chest. Ella tried to take a photo of him again, Brax cheekily tickled her; eventually stopping and Ella leant her face under his chin with her puppy dog eyes.  
>"Please! Just one photo!"<br>Brax couldn't say no to her now, he rolled his eyes and nodded. Ella got out her phone again, putting it above both of their heads and pressed down. Once the photo was taken, Ella checked it – she was smiling up at it while Brax was looking at her, with a loving and sincere smile.  
>"Nawwww" Ella squealed, showing him the photo. Brax said nothing, except smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. The couple continued to lay in Ella's bed until they heard Irene's voice from outside the door<br>"Breakfast is ready for you darl..." Irene said and the paused "and Mr Braxton.." she said with an annoyed tone.  
>Ella turned back to Brax, her mouth wide open from embarrassment<br>"I guess we weren't as quiet as we thought last night..." Brax said in a teasing manner and they both hopped out of bed and got dressed.

When they emerged into the lounge room, Ella was in her pyjamas while Brax had put on his clothes from the night before. Irene was busily trying to find her keys when Ella noticed the time on the kitchens clock  
>"Is that the time?!" Brax asked, looking at his own watch to confirm "Shit, I've gotta open up today because Taylor's taking the night shift"<br>"What? But, but!" Ella tried to protest but it was final. Brax quickly kissed Ella on the forehead as he headed for the side door. She watched as she got into his car, beginning to drive off and spoke under her breath  
>"it's my birthday"<br>Irene made a funny noise when she'd finally found her keys and then grabbed her bag "I've gotta go too darl, but there's plenty of food so enjoy".  
>Ella slumped down at the dining room table and began to play with the pancakes – how could no one remember her birthday?<p>

Indi and Ella were on the phone to each other as Indi went into a lecture "Soooo what are we doing tonight?" Ella tried to suss out what Indi was up too after not talking about her birthday.  
>"Umm nothing? I've got a lot of work to catch up on actually... talk later" As soon she hung up the phone, Brax msged her "Hang out tonight?" Ella replied instantly and thought to herself – I was stupid to think my boyfriend and best friend were to forget my birthday... they have something planned for sure!"<p>

Later on that afternoon, leading into the night Ella walked into the surf club and was about to head up to Angelo's when Brax appeared coming down the stairs.  
>"What are ya dressed up for?" he asked, gazing down at her black silk dress. Ella was dumbfounded by the look of confusion upon Brax's face... maybe he really didn't remember it was her birthday?<br>"I was just thinkin' bout headin' down to the pub at Mangrove River and watch the footy and have a beer..."  
>Half an hour had passed and Ella had watched Brax yell aimlessly at the television screen "You bloody idiot!"<br>Ella sighed, continuing to play with the straw in her drink when Brax's yelling was interrupted by his phone ringing.  
>"Taylor just rang me n theres a problem at the restaurant... "<p>

* * *

><p>Ella took her time in following Brax up the stairs into Angelo's restaurant with a sour face. Brax shook his head in an annoyed manner<br>"I don't get why your in such a mood, I take you out for a feed and you act like a spoilt princess..." he said turning the corner into the very quiet and dark restaurant. Ella's mouth dropped, she was just too angry at the whole situation  
>"I have a right to be in a bad mood!" she finally rebutted, moving in front of Brax before they walked inside. Ella threw her hair over her shoulder, too annoyed to look at her boyfriend and made her way into the restaurant. As Brax turned on the lights<p>

**BOOM!**

There was screaming and people popping out of everywhere with balloons and streamers. Ella lost her footing slightly, falling back into Brax's arms  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLA!" they all yelled.<br>Ella put her hand to her heart, shaking her head "I think I just gained 10 years..." it was such a blur – Indi was the first to run up and hug her with Dex and April following  
>"I thought you'd forgotten..."<br>Indi laughed and hugged her again "How could I forgot my best friends birthday? ! you know it waSN'T easy planning this... I needed a lot of help..." Indi said, gesturing to all the decorations and then back at Brax, who was chuckling to himself behind Ella, who quickly turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"Have I told you today, how much I love you!?" she said continuing to peck him on the lips. After the shock of the surprise had settled in, Ella took in the theme of her surprise party which was infact – 'The Oscars'. All the ladies were in full length gowns, the men were in suits, there was a red carpet lining up from the entrance to th4e bar and Dex was pretending to be a photographer, taking snap shots like they were celebrities. Indi's dark blue gown was tight fitting and the diamonds on the top part of the dress made it simple yet beautiful. April was wearing a bright pink long flowy dress which looked really effective against her skin tone while Bianca was wearing a tight fitted silver diamante dress which flared out at the end like a mermaids tail.<br>"We have one more surprise for you..." Indi said as she grabbed one of Ella's hand while Bianca took the other, passing through the crowd. Ella stopped in her tracks when she said a slideshow above the bar. Ella smiled to herself as photos ranching from her year 10 formal all the way back through her childhood scattered across the screen. Then it clicked in her head, how did they manage to find these baby photos? Especially the token naked bath shots?  
>Ella turned around, a bit dumb founded when Indi nodded down the restaurant to where Sid was – talking to her parents.<br>"I had to get some embarrassing photos of you, since there's' like none!" Indi joked around. Ella watched her Mum and Dad, casually chat as if they belonged here and Indi turned back with a light smile  
>"It's your birthday and I gathered that in the end, you would probably have regretted them not being here – even after all the craziness they've put you through."<br>Ella nodded and held back some tears, Indi was right – Man, she knew her so well, no wonder they're best friends.

Ella smiled and put her arm around Indi's shoulders "Thank you so much! This is beautiful". Bianca appeared holding a long gown, presenting it to Ella.  
>"OH MY GOD!" Ella said putting her hand on the dress to reassure it was real. Bianca and Indi both congratulated each other on the beautiful dress as Ella quickly ran and got dressed. When she returned, Ella looked absolutely stunning – the metallic gold dress was sequinned around her torso, then as it made its way down past her hips, the material changed into silk with a few layers and gracefully touched the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>As the night went on, the drinks were being poured by Taylor – making Champagne sunrises as a speciality which is champagne with orange juice and grenadine. Brax had changed into a sleek black suit and Heath had arrived just – but had obviously been drinking beforehand. Ella grinned at him as he passed but he ignored her and headed straight to the bar. Taylor raised her eyebrow as he snatched the Jack Daniel she was pouring for Liam, who went to argue but Bianca pulled him away, as she was behind him with Charlie. As Heath skulled down the drink in a matter of seconds, Charlie strolled over and leant one arm down on the bar. Her dark eye makeup made her blue eyes pop while her dress was a silky dark navy blue number, nothing too outstanding but it suited her.<br>"Don't you think you've had enough Heath? you don't want to wreck Ella's birthday do you?" She asked with authority in her voice.  
>Heath scoffed<br>"Whats it to ya Buckton? I don't even know why ya here? Thought you and Red hated each other? "  
>Charlie pursed her lips, not saying a word. Heath took her silence as her answer, grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel and poured another drink.<p>

Everyone's attention was soon enough at the other end of the restaurant, at the beginning of the red carpet. Ella stood in between her best friend and her boyfriend, who was leaning up against a wall, trying to let his girlfriend and her friend have the spotlight as they talked.  
>"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight for my best friend in the whole wide worlds birthday!" Indi said, slurring her words a bit and tried to stand still. Ella embarrassingly smiled and put her arm around Indi's hip to help her balance.<br>"Ella and I have been friends for a very, VERY long time and I have so much dirt on her to last a life time..." Indi paused, looking a bit confused but then regained her thought "But I'm going to leave that for another time. We've been best friends for the majority of our lives and have been inseparable – we literally can't live without each other, hence why Ella even moved to Summer Bay. But in all seriousness, through all the boys, the drama, the near death experiences" a few people in the audience giggled "Ella and I have been there for each other for all of it and I know for a fact, we will always be together. I don't think I could have asked for a better best friend - one who makes me laugh as much or cares as much. Ella, I love you and I can't wait for more of our crazy adventures!".

Ella and Indi turned to each other as the crowd roared and lifted their glasses and hugged. Once the girls broke apart, Romeo took Indi's hand and guided her away as Brax cleared his throat, looking down at the ground.  
>"I errr I'm not very good at speeches, but I'll give it ago" he said peering up and gawked at Ella with a wide grin. Heath rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink while Charlie played with her hands uncomfortably.<br>"What can I say?" he said rhetorically, not taking his eyes from her "When Ella first came to the Bay, she stirred up a lot of drama and made it known to everyone in town that she was a girl who got everything she wanted"  
>A few people laughed and nodded, Ella shrugged playfully, not denying the truth "Now one of those things... not to be modest or nothin' was in fact ... me" He said, turning back to her and she lightly smiled, feeling a blush go over her face meanwhile Heath and Charlie shared a glance, of hurt but then turned back to Brax.<br>"Little did I know, when I first saw this girl on the beach... she would change my life for the better."  
>April and Bianca both looked at eachother and made a nawww noise at Brax's sweet words "I'm not sayin' it hasn't been hard, its been very hard at times actually..." Brax said glancing quickly at Heath then to Charlie<br>"But in the end, we got ere'." He said as he paused, gazing around the room "Ella is such an extraordinary character and since I met her, she has grown up into such a beautiful and strong woman. "  
>he said, turning his eyes back to Ella "and I honestly wouldn't be the man I am today, without ya"<br>Ella could feel the tears forming in her eyes as he held her hand "So I hope you have a great night and that everythin' you wish for, comes true"  
>As the audience applauded his speech, Ella pulled him in for a passionate and loving kiss, making the crowd go crazy. As it died down, Heath continued to clap and moved forward towards the couple<br>"I'd like to say a few words..." he said standing next to Ella "Once again everybody! Happy birthday to the gorgeous Ella!"  
>Brax leant in and whispered "Thats enough Heath..." he knew his brother and when he was this drunk, it only lead to bad things<br>"Nahh, nahh mate... after all she was my fiancé ... but that doesn't seem to mean anything now..." the room fell silent with awkwardness. Taylor came out from behind the bar, and grabbed Heaths arm as Romeo and Liam joined.  
>"It's time you left" Romeo told him. Heath held his arms up in surrender, shrugging them off him and turned back to Ella and Brax<br>"I hope you have a great night" he said sarcastically and headed out of the restaurant. Taylor then turned to the couple, saying she'd make sure he got home.

* * *

><p>As the night drew to an end, Taylor returned back to the restaurant as Ella, Indi, April and Bianca swaying together on the dance floor while Brax and Liam were packing up. Romeo and Dex were sitting down at a table, exhausted and ready to leave when Charlie walked in from the bathroom.<br>Brax nodded at Taylor, asking where Heath was "I don't know, after I left he was gone..." Brax looked at the time and told her to go home and he'll close up. Taylor hugged Ella and the others goodbye, while Charlie grabbed her clutch from the bar and gave Brax a quick smile.  
>"I'm off now... its getting late"<br>Charlie interrupted the girls dancing. The girls all asked for her to stay but then they checked the time  
>"Charlie's right... its time to go..." Romeo said getting up from his seat and put his suit jacket over Indi. The girls, a bit intoxicated obliged without opposing and left the restaurant together. Liam helped Bianca down the stairs and she continued to gaze back and wave at the birthday girl.<br>Ella glided over to Brax, who moved from behind the bar and put his hands around her hip as she swayed a little.  
>"Best. Night. Ever" Ella said, kissing him in intervals. Brax moved sat himself down on a bar stool with Ella on his lap and played with a stray hair coming off her face.<br>"I'm glad you enjoyed it, you have no idea how hard it was hidin' it from ya" Ella kissed his cheek and hopped off his lap  
>"So where do we start?" she said looking around at the semi messy restaurant. Brax shook his head "Nah, nah. I ain';t havin' the birthday girl cleanup..."<br>Ella excitingly grinned, secretly not wanting to clean "I love you Darryl Braxton" she said whisking her arms around his neck, looking up into his green gentle eyes.  
>"I'll probably be another hour or so if you wanna just wait and I'll drive ya home..." he said, hinting at a 'sleepover'<br>Ella didn't oppose to the idea but declined his offer "It's such a nice night, I'll just walk. Irene's is only 5 minutes away... " she said heading out towards the exit "and then how bout you come over anyway..."  
>Brax nodded "Yeah.. yeah... sounds like a good idea... I still have a present for ya... somethin' you can try out tonight..." he added with a tad cheekiness<br>"oooooo sexy lingerie?" Ella clapped her hands together, not waiting for an answer and turned on her heels  
>"I hope it's leopard print!" Ella yelled before she blew him a kiss and disappeared from his sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella made her way down onto the sands, taking off her heels and held them in her hands as she breathed in the fresh ocean water. The temperature was just right for a spring evening and there was no one around. She began to stroll up the sand, near the dunes thinking about how lucky she was. Ella's instincts kicked in when she heard a noise from behind her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.<br>"Who's there?" Ella automatically said and shook her head "What are you doing? I've seen enough horror movies to know what happens next..." she spoke to herself and quickened her pace, making her way back up to the side walk when all of a sudden a dark shadow appeared and struck her.

20 minutes had gone by and Brax had given up on cleaning and decided he would do the rest tomorrow – right now his girl was waiting for him. He came whistling to himself out of the Surf club, juggling the keys of his car in his hand. Brax's head turned towards the path when he heard someone half sobbing. He went to see if the person was okay, he could see the black shadow on the ground, huddled up but couldn't make out who it was...  
>"Are ya alright?"<br>Brax got closer and closer, his heart beginning to thump against his chest as the person became clearer.  
>"Ella?!" he ran over to her side, as she clutched the strap of her dress. She was muttering and crying, but Brax couldn't make out any of it so he grabbed the sides of her arms, to hear her properly but she flinched back from him and sobbed more. Brax knew, then and there what happened but when the words finally left the her lips, it was confirmed.<br>"It happened... it happened again! I was attacked".

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>It was meant to be a night of fun and celebrations, but for Ella it has turned into a night she'll never forget - for the wrong reasons.<br>How will Ella and the people she loves cope with this?_

_Someone we know from the past or present is responsilbe... who is it?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - So sorry for the delay! I just started a new job so I haven't had time to write! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what do you think is going to happen?

I love your reviews so leave some love 3


	47. Been here, done that

**[I do not own Home & Away or the characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Charlie and Watson stood outside the hospital room where Ella was getting checked out by Sid. Charlie peered in through the door and watched as Ella sat on up on the edge of the bed not moving a muscle<br>"Poor kid can't catch a break, can she?" Watson said rhetorically. Charlie sighed while shaking her head and glanced down at the statement they'd just gotten from Ella.  
>Sid emerged from the hospital room, leaving Ella by herself.<br>"Just finished the rape kit and have taken DNA from under her nails, so hopefully something might come up in the lab, but other than that he used a condom... was there anything left at the beach?"  
>Watson was quick to reply to the doctors question by telling him the wind had blown away any chance of finding anything.<br>"Ella couldn't give us much of a description either, he had some form of black bandana covering his face... we don't have much to go on..." but before Watson could finish, a voice from behind interrupted  
>"So, is that it then? Your just givin' up?!" Brax had returned from trying to get a hold of Heath on the phone but hadn't had any luck. Watson went to talk back but Charlie was already ahead of her<br>"We're not saying that at all Mr Braxton.." she said in her usual professional tone, making Brax feel like an dumb idiot. Before things could get even more heated, Taylor had called Brax.

"So ya haven't seen him since last night aye? When he left the party?" He asked, looking at Charlie who then avoided eye contact while he listened to Taylors answer as Watson walked off with Sid somewhere. When he got off the phone, he was starting to question where his brother was until  
>Heath appeared, looking like he'd had no sleep and wearing the clothes from last night.<br>"Where ya been? Why haven't ya been answerin' ya phone?"  
>Heath couldn't think of what to say and shrugged his shoulders "I didn't do anythin' last night..." he said making sure he wasn't looking at either Brax nor Charlie.<br>Brax knew his brother like the back of his hand and knew he had done something when it hit him... how drunk he was last night... how angry he was at Brax and Ella... Just as Heath was about to ask why he had even been asked to meet Brax at the hospital, his older brother had him up against the wall  
>"What kind of man are ya? Are you that angry that we're together you'd go and do this to her? After all she's been through already!? You of all people know we don't tolerate rape! "<br>Heath shook his head in disbelief as his brothers words sunk in "What? Whats goin' on Brax? Rape? Who was raped?! What the hell are you goin' on bout!?" Heath retaliated, pushing his brother away from him.

Charlie was between the two brothers now and Watson and Sid had come running once they'd hear the commotion "HEY! THATS ENOUGH!" the two police officers yelled, holding the brothers back as Sid reassured passing bystanders it was all under control.  
>"This is not the place or time to do this!" Charlie added once the brothers had taken a step back from each other, but by the looks of it could go another round.<br>"Dad, whats so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Indi said with an annoyed tone, obviously holding a hangover from the previous night. Her annoyed presence soon changed to worry when she realised she had walked in on something serious between the brothers, and automatically knew when it came to the brothers acting like this, it could only mean one thing.  
>"What's happened to Ella?"<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that day after been able to be released from hospital, Ella had been driven by Indi back to Irene's while the brothers had been told by Sid to let her have some rest and so should they. Ella insisted that she was okay and would just like to lay down so Indi let her be. But as soon as Indi left, Ella's reassuring smile disappeared completely and she stood in the lounge room, holding herself. Irene came out from her room, holding a towel. Ella thanked her by nodding faintly and headed for the bathroom, with Irene watching on. Once she had the shower taps running, Ella hopped out of the clothes she'd worn from the hospital because her dress had been taken for evidence and slid into the warm shower. As she began to wash herself with soap and shampoo, Ella started to scrub harder and harder – but couldn't shake the feeling of being dirty. After a few minutes of scrubbing, it felt as though her skin was about to come off but it still hadn't had helped. Ella felt humiliated, ashamed and disgusting yet again and all she could do was start to sob quietly to herself and hope no one could hear her because nobody knew how to help her.<p>

The following day, Ella awoke just after midday after catching up on some sleep. For a split second, she thought she'd awoken from a terrible nightmare but reality came crashing down as soon as she got up and felt the bruises coming up and winced from the pain. Ella got her laptop and laid back down in bed, opening the disc compartment and placed a dvd in. An hour or so later, someone lightly knocked on the door, still managing to frighten her. Bianca and Indi walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, as Ella continued to keep her eyes on the laptop. Without looking at either of the girls, Ella spoke with no emotion  
>"Did you know that 1 in 3 women will be sexually assaulted sometime in their life..." Indi and Bianca both shared looks of worry, and then their attention was back to Ella when she spoke again, turning the laptop towards them to show what she was watching.<p>

"Why can't I be more like Buffy?..." Ella asked them as she watched the blonde slayer fight off vampires "You know, after what had happened to me in high school with Mr McKinley you'd think I would've done something to help protect myself like take up kick boxing or something... but I didn't.. and look what happened...Did I do this to myself? Was I asking for it? Do I have a sign on my back saying _Rape Me_?"  
>Bianca could see Indi didn't know how to respond to this so decided to have a go "Ella, no girl ever asks for this... and no girl ever deserves this. You can't blame yourself for what's happened."<br>Ella snapped back at Bianca  
>"Well obviously I'm doing something to let men think they can do this to me!" Bianca could see Ella wasn't in the proper mindset to hear reason so they decided to let her be, watching the tv show.<p>

The whole afternoon, Ella stayed locked away in her room watching Buffy the vampire slayer when Brax turned up on the doorstep, wanting to see her. When Brax walked into her room, Ella's blinds were still closed and she was curled up on the bed, starring at the laptop. He closed the door shut and leant up against it, waiting for her attention.  
>Ella closed the laptop and looked up at him, crossing her arms over her legs<br>"You know what the worst thing about this is? At least with Mr McKinley I knew he raped me and I had to see him everyday ... but this time... I have no idea who did and it could be anyone..."  
>Brax went to sit down on the bed but Ella got up momentarily, shifting herself towards the window. Brax shut his eyes, catching his composure<br>"Is there anything else you can remember? From the attack..."  
>Ella shook her head violently, with her eyes shut<br>"No, no! I told Charlie everything! He came up from behind and knocked me to the ground, while covering my mouth so I couldn't scream..." she said with her eyes still closed, as she was reliving the moment.  
>"He had a black bandana over his face..."<p>

Brax got up and moved towards her, with his hand out to comfort her "Did he say anything?" he asked and then lightly touched her hand. Ella's eyes shot open while she flinched backwards into the window as she screamed.  
>"It's okay... it's only me..." he said moving a bit more towards her.<br>Ella put her hands up in a defensive manner"Stay away from me!" she yelled. Brax had no idea what was going on and as she backed away, Irene and Bianca came rushing into the room.  
>Ella fell to the floor and wailed into Irene's arms "You should leave now" Irene told Brax who nodded, still confused as to what had just happened.<p>

Before he knew it, Brax had made his way down to the beach and leant his hands on the wood railing looking out onto the water when he heard his name - Bianca must've followed him from Irene's. When she caught up to him, Brax knew what she was going to say  
>"I know, it was stupid..."<br>Bianca half laughed, pulling back her blonde hair so it wasn't in her face "You could say that again Brax. You shouldn't have cornered Ella in her bedroom like that... after what she's been through... that was really stupid".  
>Brax shook his head again at his stupidity "<br>I don't know what I was thinkin'..."  
>Bianca sighed, noticing the redness in his eyes and the lines under them "Have you slept yet?" she asked and Brax shook his head and rubbed his eyes.<br>"I can't... not until I find whoever did this and make them pay" Bianca knew that tone and that Brax meant business. At the corner of her eye, Bianca saw Heath walking towards them  
>"Indi told me what happened at the hospital yesterday... do you really think Heath could do something like that?"<br>Brax's jaw tightened once he'd seen his brother getting closer and closer "to tell ya the truth Bianca, after seein' the way he acted the other night... I really don't know."  
>Heath finally got within 5 metres of the two and stopped "How could you think id do somethin' like that?" Heath asked, completely ignoring Bianca's presence.<br>"I dunno mate, after what you pulled at the party, nothin' would surprise me."

Heath gritted his teeth "I would never hurt Ella, I love..." Heath stopped before he finished that sentence and Brax sarcastically laughed  
>"Oh you love her aye? Well let me tell ya somethin' Heath. She's my girlfriend, not yours and it's my responsibility to protect her, not you"<br>It hit Bianca then that by the sounds of it, Brax was blaming himself for what had happened to Ella  
>"Its not your fault..."<br>Brax glanced at her for a split second but then returned back to Heath "If you didn't do it, then who did? And why won't ya tell me where ya were last night then? I don't understand ya Heath. "  
>Heath pursed his lips but remained quiet as Brax, for the last time waited for an answer but didn't get one.<br>"For your sake Heath, whatever you did do last night... I hope it was worth it..." he said turning and walked away down towards the sand.

Bianca and Heath stood in silence as they watched Brax walk up along the sand towards Angelo's "What were you doing last night Heath? Why won't you tell anyone?"  
>Heath stared off into space, thinking about the night in question. Flashes of images went through his mind of a females body with her dress being taken off, their lips colliding and then their bodies hitting a bed.<br>"It'll just make the situation a whole lot worst... "He finally responded.

After Bianca came back from talking with the brothers, Ella had showered and was looking like her old self. Bianca was surprised to see her looking so normal again but decided not to question it right now  
>"I've been cooped up all day and I wanna get out of here."<p>

So Bianca drove Ella around the Bay, letting her stare out into the ocean which seemed to make her smile  
>"So whats with the sudden change of heart? No more Buffy marathons?" Bianca lightly joked as they hopped out of the car and began walking towards Angelos.<br>"I just thought to myself, after what happened with Mr Mckinley and how I didn't tell anyone, I lived with that for a very long time but this time, I'm not going to let him or whoever..." Ella stopped as she stood where the other night where she had been attacked. Bianca stood next to her and went to put her arm around but stopped, remembering how she freaked out when Brax tried to comfort her. Ella had her arms around her body, in deep thought.  
>"I over heard what Indi said to you the other day, about Brax and Heath at the hospital..." Ella turned her "And I honestly don't think Heath... could do something like that to me..." Speaking of Heath, he came rushing out of the surf with his board under his arm. Bianca nodded, because she thought the same.<br>"I'm not going to let him win Bianca. I've been through this before but its different this time. I have so many people standing behind me and I'm not..."  
>Ella gazed at Heath as he slowly began to walk up the path towards them. He looked towards the restaurant and saw his brother walking outside.<br>"Going to lose them, I'm not going to lose myself."  
>Bianca left Ella and Heath alone, while she watched from a far and Brax joined her. Heath didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eyes, instead he kept peering over at Brax.<br>Ella knew what she needed to say "I know you couldn't have done this to me".  
>Heath felt such a relief when he heard those words leave her mouth.<br>Ella played with the strays strands of hair covering her face "Brax thinks it's his fault that this happened... but it was no one's fault. Give him time Heath, he'll realise that."  
>Heath half smiled and then strode off past Bianca and Brax, who then went and joined Ella.<p>

"I'm so sorry about before, I wasn't thinkin'.  
>Ella looked out into the ocean as Brax waited for her to say something, anything. It seemed as though it had been hours before she spoke back "I just want you to know that none of this is your fault..."<br>Brax wouldn't listen "See, but your wrong, I let you walk home... when I should have been there to protect ya".  
>Ella could have sworn she heard Brax's heart break from his voice and by the look in his eyes, she could see guilt.<br>"What's done is done." She said blatantly "I've got to live with what's happened but I'm not going to let it take over my life, I've been through so much and I've overcome all of it, this is just another obstacle. I have you Brax and it may take some time, but we BOTH will get through it."

Brax shook his head, he couldn't believe at what he was hearing from his girlfriend and laughed "Aren't I the one that's suppose to be sayin' all this to you? Not the other way around?"  
>Ella looked up into his eyes, keeping her composure "You don't need to say it to me, because I already know you will be there for me and for whatever else comes our way."<br>Brax automatically went to put his arm around her, but yet again Ella flinched away as Bianca kept watch. Brax couldn't believe he'd done it again, how stupid was he? She had just been attacked, he couldn't go touching her like that!  
>"I'm sorry" Ella said looking down at the ground, she felt so useless and ashamed but still managed a sweet smile "Don't be sorry, I'll be here and I'll wait".<p>

All Ella wanted to do was have him wrap his arms around and cuddle her but just the thought of his arms, or any mans around her... just kept bringing flashes back of what happened and she couldn't deal with that right now, just getting through each day was the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Next time...<em>

As Ella tries her hardest to regain her normal life, her mind keeps straying back to that night...  
>But little does she know, the person who attacked her has returned.<br>Will she be able to find out who it is in time before he can hurt her again? Or will this face from the past completely throw her off her game and she'll continue to think he's a friend... not the enemy.

**_Coming soon..._**

A night of passion turns into a night of regret,  
>leaving those involved heart broken and confused.\<p>

_and_

Someone is murdered, but most importantly who is the killer?  
>Everyone in the Bay is a suspect.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>** - Pleas review and let me know who you think attacked Ella! it's someone obviously from the past... hahaha Also what does everyone think Heath was up to on that night? Why won't he just come out with it?

I'll try and write a new chapter as soon as I can but please keep reading because I have some juicy storylines coming up!

:)


	48. Underneath Her Smile

**[I do not own Home and Away or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p>After the past couple of weeks, the events which occurred had changed the Bay. Everyone was on edge, not just the women but also the men – there was a rapist on the loose. The police had no leads so Brax and Heath, along with the River boys were beginning to use their own sources and seek out the perpetrator and have him dealt with their own way.<p>

On the outside, Ella looked as though she was starting to get her life back on track. Ella returned to work at the RSL for a few nights a week and whenever anyone asked how she was going, or if they gave Ella that sympathetic look she would smile politely, and answer as if nothing had ever happened. The relationship between Brax had _improved_ and by that, it meant they could now be alone with each other but Ella would still flinch whenever he'd go to touch her. Ella couldn't bare the thought of letting anyone know just how much she was struggling deep down inside – at night when Irene or Bianca would check in on her, Ella would close her eyes, pretending to be asleep but as soon as her eyes shut, the nightmares would begin. Not just nightmares of the recent attack but everything came flowing back from Mr McKinley. Bianca wasn't being fooled by Ella's acts and had noticed the food in the bin in her room so she wasn't eating and heard the cries in the middle of night – she had to do something about it.

As Brax came out of the surf, soaking from head to toe he saw the blonde school teacher approach him. Bianca looked around for the rest of the River boys but saw none, not even Heath  
>"Where's Liam nowadays?" Brax casually asked, as he began to towel himself dry. Bianca uncomfortably looked down at her fidgeting hands; she'd really wished Brax hadn't noticed Liams non existence over the past few days.<br>"He's gone to the City for a few weeks, to spend some time with his son." Bianca reluctantly answered him. Brax could tell by the look on her face, it must be a permanent move.  
>"Since when did he decide this?" he asked.<br>Bianca turned away, looking out into the ocean "After Ella's party, we had an argument and he told me he'd been thinking about going for a while now and I told him I couldn't just get up and leave..."  
>Bianca drifted off, not wanting to talk anymore about the break up "So after I heard about what happened to Ella... I didn't think it was important for me to tell everyone we had broken up".<br>Brax nodded awkwardly, waiting for the real reason why Bianca had come to talk to him  
>"I'm worried about Ella. I know she's putting on a brave face for everyone, but I know her too well..."<br>Brax interrupted Bianca, agreeing "I know. She needs help".

Ella stood gazing at the ground as the band behind her, tested our their instruments for tonight's performance. Flashes of the attack rummaged through her mind and she kept thinking how useless she had been while telling Charlie and the others what had happened. Ella couldn't be of any help! The only thing she managed to do was get some DNA under her nails, but they wouldn't even get the results from the City for a few weeks. One moment she was blissfully happy – Ella had the most amazing birthday ever and the next, it had turned into a nightmare. That face hiding behind a black bandana, staring at her and she couldn't do a thing about it. As soon as they attack happened, she tried to scream but it was useless – he had one hand over mouth and the other holding both her arms together.  
>"Ella?"<br>She was brought back down to earth, blinking a few times when she saw Bianca and Brax standing in front of her. After telling the band to have a 5 minute break, the three of them sat down at a table with Bianca and Brax facing Ella.  
>"What's going on? I know those faces..." She asked looking from one concerned face to the other.<br>Bianca waited for Brax to take the lead but for once in all the time she had known him, he kept quiet. Bianca took a deep breath as she clutched her hands together.  
>"We're worried about you..."<br>Ella could see straight away where this was going and shot up off the chair, nearly knocking it over.  
>"Please just hear us out! We just want what's best for you. You need to deal with this" Bianca said, keeping her composure. Ella half laughed, crossing her arms over her chest "I need to do with this? And how do you suppose I deal with it? As you know, this is not the first time something like this has happened to me! You'd have thought I could protect myself more, but I am useless! I don't know who attacked me! And I couldn't tell the police anything that could lead them..." Ella paused peering up with her teary eyes "How am I meant to deal with this?"<br>Brax got up and slowly walked over next to her  
>"There's a group where you can go and talk bout' what happened to ya with women who've had the same sort of thing..."<br>Ella shook her head  
>"There is NO WAY I am going to some pathetic meeting to listen to other horrible stories about rape! WHAT GOOD COULD THAT DO?!" she said beginning to back away from them "How about you two let me deal with this... like I always do... by myself".<p>

Ella made her way along the boardwalk, and found herself near the Surf club where the attack happened. Once again, flashes came spiralling back to her but then her train of thought was somewhere else. Off in the distance, she saw something she recognised... a black Harley Davidson was parked over two car lanes.  
>"Tallis?" Ella said to under her breath and found herself running towards the motorbike, in the hope that she wasn't mistaken. But as the bike drew nearer, and nearer her hope frizzled "Well well well"<br>Ella jumped when she heard the voice behind her and saw Bandit grinning as he walked over to his bike. Ella tried to keep her smile but something wasn't right with the way Bandit was watching her.  
>"What are doing here?" she asked him, looking to see if anyone was around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as Bandit shrugged casually<br>"I'm in the area for some business..." was all he said as he leant up against the bike "I always liked the scenery in Summer Bay..." He added, eyeing her up and down with a cocky look upon his face. It hit Ella like a tone of bricks – around Bandits neck was a black bandana and it all came rushing back to her. Bandit casually got up from the bike, gliding over to her "You still hang around with those good for nothin' River Boys? Haven't you've gone through them all by now?"  
>Bandit cunningly smiled and Ella knew straight away that Bandit knew she knew what he had done to her.<br>"You were always so flirty with me Ella, even when you were with Tallis... but you wouldn't give me the time of day..." He said getting closer and closer. Ella froze, she had no idea why! "No wonder those guys fought over you..." he said caressing a bruise on her arm from the attack  
>"You know how long I had wanted to be with you?" He added, as he took in the smell of her hair and Ella tightly closed her eyes<br>"I know you enjoyed it as much as I did... and lets just keep it our little secret. Wouldn't want Tallis or your precious River boys to know...".

Later on that night Brax and Bianca were chatting in Angelo's about the phone call they'd gotten from Charlie earlier.  
>"If I see that guy..." Brax said in a trance, shaking his head side to side but stopped instantly when he saw Charlie and Ella walk up the stairs.<br>"Watson and a few other offices are heading to the hotel in Yabbi Creek which Bandit is apparently stayin at..."  
>Ella sat down next to Brax, much to his surprise considering how on edged she'd been with him lately.<br>"What happens now?" Bianca asked. Charlie informed them they would be getting an arrest warrant signed by a judge first thing tomorrow. Ella thought she could sit there and listen to this but she couldn't.  
>"I'm waiting down stairs". And off she went. As she found herself at the bottom of the stairs, the surf club was in complete darkness because it was after hours. Ella got out her mobile to act as a light when someone came up behind her.<br>"I hear the cops are looking for me"  
>Bandit stood behind Ella, with his hand over her mouth and one around her chest "I thought we had fun together. It's okay though, because I know you loved every second of it. Because being the little slut that you are, that won't be the last time".<br>He said then turned her to face him "You be careful Red, I'll be seeing you". Once he was out of sight, Ella screamed at the top of her lungs and Brax came sprinting down the stairs.  
>"He was here! He was right here!"<br>Brax grabbed her in his arms as she stood shaking. Charlie phoned her partner, letting them know what had happened.  
>"What did he say?"<br>Ella said nothing, accept passed over her mobile phone. Charlie looked down and saw a recording and pressed play. Bianca looked up with shock "You recorded it?"she asked. Ella nodded, she still couldn't speak. Charlie examined the phone and saw the button on the side with took recorded "This is great Ella, we'll get him with this. You've done so well".

Heath barged through Irene's kitchen door to see Bianca, Irene sitting with Ella on the lounge with Charlie sat on the other with Brax standing in the corner.  
>"How could you let this happen!" Heath yelled, making his way over to Charlie who stood up instinctively<br>"You were upstairs at Angelo's while Ella was downstairs at the Surf club with him?! I thought you were meant to be a cop!"  
>"Heath, please" Irene pleaded with him to calm down. He looked over at her and then down at Ella, who looked as though she was about to fall apart. Brax was now by his side, ready to drag his brother away if he had to. Heath clenched his jaw, and kept his cool "Where have ya been all night? I've left ya a million voice messages". Brax said, shoving Heath away from the women.<br>"I've been busy!" He said with a blunt tone and continued to talk back to Charlie "What are ya's gonna do bout him now huh? Just let him go I guess because thats what you's are good at!"  
>Charlie explained to him that there will be an arrest warrant tomorrow morning and that everyone should get some sleep. Heath turned away, walking back from where he came but before he did, Ella and him shared a look. Irene helped Ella to her room with Bianca while Brax and Charlie stood in silence.<br>"I'll sleep when he's dead" Brax whispered as soon as Bianca was out of sight.

It was close to 4am but Ella was wide awake. Bianca had just shown Charlie out as Irene headed off to bed and Brax stood in the doorway of Ella's room  
>"I promise you..." he said sitting down on the edge of the bed "That he will not get away with this"<br>Brax moved towards her but stopped halfway when she flinched away. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear. He slowly moved forward again, and kissed her forehead "I promise".

Irene awoke to the ringing of the home phone. After talking to Charlie for a few minutes, Irene hung up and in a daze, walked to Ella's room but she wasn't there. Irene then heard the front door close shut and Bianca appeared  
>"Where have you been?"<br>Bianca told her she'd gone for a walk but stopped once she noticed the look on Irene's face "Where's Ella?!"  
>Just then Ella climbed in through her window "Where have you been!?" Bianca said, running to her side.<br>"I had to clear my head..."  
>Irene was still in awe at what Charlie had told her on the phone and waited for the girls to stop talking but Bianca wouldn't stop asking Ella where she'd been.<br>"Charlie was just on the phone." Bianca and Ella's head shot up and stared at Irene "They went to arrest Bandit at his hotel..." But Irene couldn't form the words properly  
>"... they found him there... <strong>dead<strong>."

* * *

><p><em>Next time...<em>  
>Everyone in the Bay is a suspect, but who really killed Bandit?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update! I wanted this chapter to be longer but I I got tired of it and just wanted to finish it. I know some of you's guessed who attacked Ella, but now the question is... who killed Bandit?

What do you think will happen next? There's stilll so much to happen in the next couple of chapters so keep reviewing and letting me know what you like/hate/think will happen/hope will happen!

Thanks to everyone who are still reading this story, it means so much to me :)


	49. Caught Red Handed

**[I do not own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any characters or plots I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Brax sat by himself, waiting in the interrogation room of the Summer Bay Police station, a situation he'd been in plenty times before. As the door opened, Charlie and her partner Watson came in and sat across from him, ready to be begin the interview.<br>"Now Mr Braxton, you are aware of your rights to have a lawyer present." Charlie said once she had began the recording of the interview.  
>"I am aware of my rights, but I don't need one cause' I've done nothin' wrong". He impatiently replied, as he wanted to get out of there ASAP to see how Ella was holding up. Sergeant Watson took over, as she picked up some paper and read from it.<br>"I have a sworn statement, from my partner Sergeant Buckton from last night swearing that you ,and I quote _"I'll sleep when he's dead" _ did you not refer this to Mr Robert Cartio, known as Bandit"  
>Brax turned to Charlie, stunned she had actually taken his word for his comment but Charlie couldn't meet his eye.<br>"Yeah, I ain't denyin' I said that to Seargent Buckton, but doesn't mean I killed him!"

* * *

><p>Outside in the police station, Ella, Bianca and Indi were waiting " I can't believe someone killed Bandit" Indi said aloud, not to anyone in particular "Like, he deserved it and everything..." Ella told her friend to be quiet, as they were in a police station. Bianca lowered her voice as the three girls moved in closer "Indi'd right, he got what he deserved." Bianca added then looked up and saw Heath storm in with Irene behind him.<br>"Where's my brother?" he yelled out and just as they were about to answer him, Brax came out from the interrogation room with Charlie and Watson.  
>"What do ya think your doin'? questionin' my brother like that!"<br>Brax put his hands up for Heath to stop making a commotion "You come bargin' on our door this mornin' and drag him away like its a shut and closed case!" He continued to yell at the top of his lungs.  
>"We informed Mr Braxton of his rights and he declined them. All we did was simply ask him for his whereabouts at the time of Bandits death"<br>Charlie calmly said to Heath, who wouldn't hear any of it  
>"I don't see ya questionin' anyone else in the Bay bout that scumbags death though!"<br>Watson and Charlie shared a look as Charlie walked away, to her office  
>"Don't you worry about that Heath, we will be. People can't just take the law into their own hands, we'll get to the bottom of this". She stated with a stern look upon her face "We'll be talking to all of you's sometime today about your whereabouts, so don't leave town" Watson added, looking from Ella to Bianca and Indi back to Heath.<p>

After Charlie and Watson had interviewed half of the town they sat down to discuss the case.  
>With a clip board, they placed 4 photos of their suspects and wrote down their motives and opportunities.<br>"Bianca Scott, the best friend" Watson said – tapping her pen on the school teacher photo "No alibi. Apparently she left early in the morning, just as the sun rose to go for a walk along the beach but there was no one who could verify this. She knew all about the whereabouts of Bandit's hotel..."  
>What about Darryl? The boyfriend – he claims he was at at home by himself and the ex boyfriend Heath, claims he was at his Mums but she's not answering our phone calls... so we can't take her word and then there's' Ella... the victim.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella sat by herself on the beach, her arms holding her legs up to her chest. Voices were echoing through her mind, as she glanced over to Angelos and to where her attacked had occurred. Her train of thought was stopped when someone came up behind her, giving her a freight.<br>"Sorry Ella, I should have known better".  
>Charlie Buckton apologised for scaring the fragile girl, and sat down next to her, keeping her distance, after all they still weren't the best of friends. They sat in silence, watching the waves crash against the sand banks<br>"You need to tell us where you were when Bandit was murdered". Ella shook her head, tearing coming down her face  
>"I can't... it's my place... I got there when I feel like my life is falling apart..." Charlie could see Ella was beginning to lose it, she didn't blame her. Charlie lightly put her hand on the young girl in a comforting manner<br>"I won't tell anyone" Charlie pleaded. Ella stared into the police officers innocent blue eyes and nodded slowly, wiping her eyes  
>"I went to see Chloe".<br>Charlie's heart sank as soon as the name left Ella's mouth – she had gone to see her daughter. As she was about to say something, her phone rang and immediately answered it.  
>"Ella, I need you to accompany me to the station..." Charlie spoke to her, when she had hung up. Ella nodded, still in a daze from the emotional breakdown.<p>

At the police station, Charlie had taken Ella to sit down while she spoke to her colleague Watson when they heard yelling coming from the interview room.  
>"I'm tellin' ya the truth, he was with me the whole night!"<br>Mrs Braxton appeared, being dragged out by two police officers as she tried to struggle free "My kid didn't do nothin'! you cops! You think your so good!" she continued to throw accusations around as it finally clued in with Ella. One of her sons was being arrested and then she heard the voice, the voice she didn't want to hear.  
>"Mum, it's alright"<br>Heath was then brought out after his Mum, looking rather calm – he knew there was no point denying it now.  
>"Mrs Braxton, we have video footage of your son, driving towards the victims house at the alleged time of the murder..." Watson explained with authority in her voice.<br>Ella stood up, shaking the cup of water in her hand which Charlie had given her, her mouth open in horror.  
>Heath saw the look on Ella's face, and looked down at his feet – he couldn't take it anymore. He glanced back up at her one more time, with such regret in her eyes<br>"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Bianca stood in the Braxtons lounge room as Brax sat on the lounge, talking to his Mum "Look there's nothin' we can do" He said rubbing his forehead "Just calm down Mum, it'll be alright". He said trying to calm his frantic mother. After finishing the conversation, Brax sat still for a moment while Bianca watched him, waiting for him to freak out.<br>"What do we do now?"  
>Brax shrugged, looking back up at her "I dunno aye, I guess see if we can get Heath out on bail, I'm gonna give Morag a call... see if she can make her way down ere"<br>But before Brax could pick up his phone again, there was a knock at the door. Bianca and Brax both shot each other glances... he wasn't expecting anyone.  
>Brax opened the front door slowly, and a few emotions hit him at once when he looked into the eyes of the person standing at his door - utter surprise first of all, which then turned into utter fear.<p>

"Long time Braxton..." were the first words the male spoke before letting himself through the door. Bianca's eyes widened, the same emotions hitting her which hit Brax. The male took in his surroundings, and placed his motorbike helmet on the coffee tablet, and began to unzip his leather jacket  
>"... I hear your brother killed my mate..."<p>

Tallis- Bandit's old best friend, former bikie member and Ella's ex boyfriend stood in Brax's living room. Brax and Bianca were still both speechless, trying to let it sink in that he had returned. What the hell was going to happen next...

* * *

><p>Will Tallis seek revenge for the murder of his best friend?<br>and will Brax be able to keep his baby brother out of jail?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - I hope you all like that chapter, I started it a while ago but got stuck and only just finished it then. What do you think will happen?

Keep reviewing please :)


	50. The Lawyer Is Back In Town

**Authors Note** - It's been a long time since I updated, so I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me some feedback!

* * *

><p>Matilda Hunter rested her eyes on the upcoming sign <em>Welcome to Summer bay <em>as she drove in her new silver Mercedes.  
>After leaving the Bay 5 years ago to go study Law in a university in Perth, she would have never imagined she'd be back here, where she had lost so much. Matilda had first arrived in Summer bay a spoilt teenage brat who eventually grew into a loving and caring woman and found the love of her life, Ric Dalby who proposed to her on the day of Matilda being enrolled as a lawyer. Since then, Matilda had worked a small law firm in Perth but Ric had been given the chance to start up his own mechanic business back in Sydney and that's why they had returned. Matildas hard work had finally paid off when she was then offered her dream job in a top tier Criminal law firm in the heart of Sydney's CBD. After settling a huge case for her firm, the boss had called her into his office and informed her that Morag Bellingham, a reformed lawyer had asked for her assistance on a case back in her old town of Summer Bay. Matilda jumped at the offer to help a former friend and to return back to where it all began...<p>

As Matilda took her first step into the Diner, it had changed a lot since the last time she had been there, but of course it still had the same happy and friendly vibe.  
>"I don't believe my eyes, Matilda Hunter!"<br>Mattie's head shot up once her name had been called from the counter and saw Irene, Leah and Colleen with open arms to welcome her home.  
>"Look at you darl" Irene said as she gave her a once over after hugging her "Looking all corporate and business like"<br>Mattie shrugged, removing her black Dior sunglasses from her face and flattened the creases off her suit jacket and skirt.  
>As the four of them sat down to catch up, Marilyn Chambers a woman Mattie hadn't had met before kept the business flowing. The more Matilda listened to the news in the Bay, it sunk in that hardly anyone she knew still lived here or were still even alive. Irene lovingly placed her hand on Mattie's shoulder, guessing what Mattie was thinking about<br>"I'd meant to come back for the funeral"  
>Mattie could see Irene was holding back some tears as she thought about Belle, who had passed away from cancer 3 years ago. Mattie felt terrible, but she didn't even know about Belle being diagnosed, no one had and it had happened right in the middle of her final exams... Leah decided it was time to change the subject<br>"So what brings you back to town? How's Ric? Alf will be happy to see you guys..."  
>"Ric couldn't come back, he has to take care of the business while I'm here for work."<br>Colleen looked down at her hand, pointing out the diamond ring on her finger "So when's the big day?" she eagerly asked.  
>Matilda laughed and shrugged her shoulders "The past 2 years have been so hectic, we haven't really made any plans yet..." Matilda checked the time, and muttered under her breath and got up from the table.<br>"I'm sorry, but I've got to check into the Motel before I go and talk with my client..."  
>Irene offered for Matilda to stay with her while she was in town but Mattie politely refused, saying she'd needed peace and quiet to go over her case.<br>"Who's your client?" Colleen asked nosily and Leah shushed her "Colleen! I'm sure Matilda can't tell you, I'm sure its client confidentiality..."

"Well actually you might know where I can find this house... I'm meant to be having a chat with my client's older brother Morag told me... his name is Darryl Braxton..."

* * *

><p>"Your my lawyer? thought Morag was meant to be representin' me... are ya even old enough to be a lawyer?!"<br>Heath said exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air but couldn't get very far with the hand cuffs cutting him off.  
>Darryl apologised to Mattie for his brothers outburst, and she could see what everyone had meant about Heath being a hot head and having a short fuse. Once she had gotten the low down in the Diner from Colleen, Matilda googled the 'River boys' and found articles on numerous charges of gang affiliations with drugs and other gangs, scandals with relationships with police and now murder. Matilda had studied the case as soon as Morag told her about it, and already had a defence planned.<br>" – provocation" Mattie said simply.  
>Heath looked bewildered and shrugged threw his hands up in the air "Small words". As she was about to explain the proper meaning, the older brother interrupted<br>"Why don't ya just go with manslaughter or somethin' like that?"  
>Mattie shook her head, what she had heard about Brax was true – always trying to work everything out by himself.<br>"We can't use that, the Prosecution would eat us alive. They have you on camera driving to the deceased's house. The term manslaughter is **– **_Unlawful killing without intent to kill _they will argue that you drove there to his house, to kill. Our defence allows us to argue that you were provoked into killing the deceased you were aggravated enough to lose control. So that is why we are using the defence of Provocation"

Heath slammed his fist down on the table, making Mattie jump "So what your sayin' is pretty much I'm goin' be goin' away!" Heath stood up abruptly "I told ya this was useless Brax!"  
>Mattie heard a knock on the door, and saw Charlie<br>"I never said that Mr Braxton" she began as she stood up "You could go away, maybe... maybe not. It will depends on the jury... you can be acquitted or sentenced. But that is why I am here".

* * *

><p>Outside the interview room, Matilda stood with Brax as Charlie took Heath away to a cell<br>"It doesn't look good does it?"  
>Brax asked with doubt in his voice. Matilda shook her head slightly "I've done my homework Mr Braxton..." she said when she noticed a young red head and an older blonde walk into the police station and she immediately knew who the red head was.<br>"I'm here to give your brother his best defence, and I intend on doing that. But I will need her help".  
>Matilda pointed at Ella and Bianca, nervous yet thrilled at the same time at the fight ahead of them "I won't go down without a fight".<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>

As the trial begins, secrets are told & relationships will never be the same because of them.

_What do you think should/will happen?_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong> - PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't written for this story for SOOOO LONGGG! and would love to hear what you thought?!

But most of all, I'd like to know if I should continue writing this story...

Did you like that I brought back Matilda Hunter? She was one of my favourite characters :)


End file.
